Konoha no Senkou Arashi
by Minion of Set
Summary: She's finally become a shinobi, after years of acting the fool. Well, mostly acting anyway... FemNaruto. NaruSasu. Please Read and Review. I think you'll be surprised. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Squads

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

Baka- idiot, fool

Onigiri- riceball(s)

Bento- Japanese lunch box. The equivalent to brown paper bags in America.

Ano- pretty much means "um"

* * *

She passed! She'd had to create ten clones with Bunshin no Jutsu, rather than two. She _couldn't_ make any less without overloading the jutsu and making the clones pasty shells of her glorious self. She'd been afraid that more than two would make her fail, but that turned out not to be an issue.

Iruka-sensei, bless him, treated her to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate her graduation. Naruto was fully prepared to break his wallet, but she only got to the fourth bowl when the ninja were thrown into a frenzy. Another chunin came by, blathering about some scroll being taken while the Hokage was otherwise occupied speaking with some '_concerned shinobi_' about this year's graduates. The chunin gave Naruto a pointed glare.

Naruto just stuck her tongue out at the man, but Iruka slammed some money on the counter and hastily excused himself, instructing his student to go home.

The blonde nodded innocently, and, in his haste, Iruka foolishly dismissed her.

Trailing them was easy, her stealth aided by their state of panic. She crept along the walls and kept to the shadows. Eavesdropping, Naruto learned that it had been Mizuki that stole this whatever scroll. She never trusted that greasy-haired guy anyway.

Iruka and the other chunin split up, each looking in different directions. Iruka veered off into the woods and Naruto followed him. Iruka came to an isolated shack surrounded by trees. Well, it was Konoha, so _everything_ was surrounded by trees. But there were no other buildings or people around.

Naruto felt Iruka use chakra in some kind of jutsu, and then Iruka whipped his head around to glare at her, somehow knowing exactly where she was. He had probably been ready to say something to her but the shack door opened and Mizuki stepped out with a large scroll strapped to his back. He looked stunned to see Iruka, who demanded he hand over the scroll.

Mizuki thrash talked and hurled an overcompensating sized shuriken at Iruka, who dodged faster than Naruto thought he could. They exchanged kunai and shuriken, then engaged in a bout of taijutsu. Naruto stayed and watched, even as she wanted to help. She was good, much better than she let on, but she was no chunin. After the traitor received a high kick to the face, the scroll went flying off of Mizuki's back. Mizuki made to dash to recover it, but Iruka made a hand-seal and seals spread across the ground in a circle that engulfed both chunin. Mizuki cursed loudly and struggled, but couldn't move.

Naruto was very surprised; Iruka-sensei was kinda badass. She had thought he was useless at everything but lecturing and administering punishment.

"Naruto, come out!" Iruka called out, also unable to move while using his barrier.

"That little demon bitch is here?" Mizuki snarled.

Naruto glared at him as she stomped out of her hiding place, arms crossed.

"Take the Forbidden Scroll and return it," Iruka ordered, "and tell the Hokage where I am. He'll send the others to take care of things. Hurry, I can't hold this technique forever."

This was one of the few times she offered her sensei no backtalk. Naruto ran over and picked up the scroll, ready to hop away.

"Naruto, wait!" Mizuki cried. "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you?"

That stopped her in her tracks. Why yes, that had crossed her mind rather frequently. She just pulled pranks in retaliation, but never understood why people looked at her with such cold loathing...

"Shut up, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto, don't listen, just run!"

"The truth is that twelve years ago, the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Fourth Hokage. It was sealed away!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Iruka yelled, looking ready to drop his technique just so he could strangle Mizuki.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto! That's why everyone hates you, because they all know! Even Iruka is just using you, he doesn't care about you! No one could ever love you!"

That was it. She finally learned why she had been so hated all her life. There was a _reason_. Naruto felt too shocked to remember what Iruka said and run away. Her eyes were wide but unseeing as memories of being ignored or reviled surfaced. Happy families brushing by her, spurning her with their silence...

"Naruto," Iruka said, his voice as kind to her as always, no matter how much she messed up. She looked on his caring expression. "It's true that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you... but you aren't the demon. You're my precious student."

Her head was swimming, flooded with years of frustration. Combating those memories were ones she shared with her best friend, and the sensei currently pleading for her help. Naruto did the only thing that made sense to her: she held the large scroll by attaching it to her hands with chakra, and used it to beat the immobilized Mizuki in the head until he was rendered unconscious.

Iruka, stunned, released the jutsu and Mizuki fell to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei just treated me to ramen," Naruto said, looking at the traitor disdainfully. "Don't try to make him out as a bad guy."

"Nice job, Naruto," the chunin congratulated. He was looking at the beaten Mizuki, which is why he didn't notice Naruto opening the scroll and skimming through it.

"What's so special about this thing anyway?" Naruto said in a huff, reading the first jutsu listed. Kage Bunshin. Solid clones. Cross index and middle fingers. Chakra divided. Something about memories. Naruto might have given it another read but she dropped the scroll with a yelp when Iruka's fist bashed her on the head.

"Baka!" Iruka shouted as he snatched up the scroll. "Forbidden means forbidden! This is not a toy!"

Naruto felt herself pout as she prepared to whine. "But that clone one looked kinda interesting. I wanna try it!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto marched down the streets with her head held high, ready to be assigned her team. The sun glinted off her shiny new Konoha hitai-ate. She was finally going to be a ninja. And now she had an even better jutsu.

Naruto practically skipped down the street.

She soon arrived at the Ninja Academy and sat herself down with none of the pristine grace her best friend possessed. Hinata wasn't there yet. Probably getting a lecture from Hyuuga-san about not letting her teammates hold her back. So instead she plopped herself down next to the icicle Uchiha.

"Mornin' Sasuke!" she greeted with bright enthusiasm.

Sasuke merely glanced at her and made a distinguishable grunt before going back to his brooding and staring at nothing.

The classroom was quiet, save for some excitable chattering and the soft snores of one of the class' worst students. This relative tranquility ended with twin shouts that resounded throughout the room.

"FIRST!"

Naruto rolled her cerulean eyes. _Here we go..._

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig? I _so_ got here first!"

"Not on your life, Forehead-girl!" The two made their way over to where Naruto and Sasuke sat as if they were siamese twins, pushing against one another as they scrambled.

"Out of the way, Naruto-baka! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto snapped. Slamming her hands on the desk, she stood. "I can't take this shit anymore! Everyday it's the same thing! Potential kunoichi degrading themselves over this bastard!" Naruto yelled, gesturing to the stoic Uchiha. "It's disgraceful!"

Ino readily defended Sasuke. "Like, get a clue, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is totally awesome! He's handsome, smart and cool. No one is half the ninja he is."

With an incredulous expression Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was sitting there like a log only glancing at them out the corner of his eye. Determined to find out for herself she flipped onto the desk and fixed the Uchiha with her patented squinty-eyed look. He returned the gaze impassively. "Hmm..."

Sakura bristled. "Naruto! Stop invading Sasuke-kun's personal space!" Other fangirls that had gathered around the spectacle nodded fervently in agreement.

Sasuke inwardly snorted at that. Did those _stalkers_ even know the meaning? They couldn't even follow a simple restraining order.

Naruto glanced confusedly at them before continuing her inspection of their obsession. Obsidian colored eyes bore into her own with quiet intensity and unflinching resolve. The contrast between his dark hair and pale skin framed his flawless face perfectly. Her speculative gaze lowered slightly to his toned arms. Naruto imagined the rest of him was in peak physical condition as well. She almost found herself licking her lips. Yeah, Sasuke was hot, she was willing to admit it.

But that didn't change the fact that he was an uber bastard.

Sasuke held his ground. He refused to let the dobe know that her blatant staring and close proximity made him uncomfortable. Only intending on returning the gaze, Sasuke subconsciously began to make his own examination. Her eyes were special. He didn't know why, just that he had never seen such a unique and vibrant shade of blue. The intriguing whisker marks on her face. Her pink lips that hinted a cherry scent. Two lengthy twin-tails of sun kissed hair that ended at the elbows, held at bay by red scrunchies. And a jumpsuit of a rather obnoxious shade of orange indicated she was concerned with neither fashion nor basic shinobi dress protocol.

Hn.

Satisfied for the moment, Naruto prepared to the take her seat before some kid's head tapped her rear _just_ enough for her to lose balance in the awkward crouch she was in. Before even having the chance to frantically flail her arms about, Naruto found herself staring into the shocked eyes of Uchiha Sasuke as their lips connected.

Floored silence with an undercurrent of outraged tension took hold of the room as all the graduates froze in place. Some in disgust and aforementioned outrage at not being Sasuke's first kiss as he was 'molested by the blonde tart'. Others felt shock and then pity for Naruto as she was about to be dismembered by the bloodthirsty pack of killer kunoichi cronies. Two were faintly amused by the whole thing.

_Heh. Better than cloud watching._

Pale eyes watched the scene with no small amount of humor. _Very ambitious, Naruto-kun. _

The two parties involved in the actual kiss managed to have their own strained thoughts as they each pulled back, embarrassed as hell and starring at each other awkwardly.

Naruto's cheeks visibly warmed even through her tanned complexion. _Wow_, her only coherent thought. She'd never felt anything so _electrifying_ since first discovering chakra. But even that hadn't been so.. _Wow. _

A slight tremor ran through Sasuke's body as he stared at the girl in front of him, blinking numbly. Even though his skin was far paler, the Uchiha's blush was less noticeable. This was due to his nearly catatonic state. But he still attained one intelligent thought. One that caused his blush to deepen ever so slightly.

_Definitely cherry._

Before either could say a word, a thick blanket of killing intent that only Kage level shinobi could hope to match enveloped the area. All of the kunoichi had enraged expressions that only amplified when Sasuke did not vehemently react to the kiss.

"_Na-ru-to_! You _hussy_!" Sakura growled out and then hissed, "You stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!"

A loud round of cracking knuckles told Naruto the sentiment was widely accepted.

_Uh-oh..._

* * *

Staring at the classroom from a bird's-eye view were a number of assorted jonin and their leader, Sandaime Hokage. The spectacle before them earned a number of amused chuckles.

"That girl looks like she's in over her head," Kurenai stated with only a trace of worry. Granted they likely wouldn't kill the blonde but... She knew how vicious kunoichi could be when it came to these things. Hell, she still had faint bite marks to prove it!

"Naruto is always causing trouble," Sarutobi noted with a small but fond smile. In the next instant the grand-fatherly figure took a back seat to the Hokage as he gazed at the ninja before him. The weapons of his will and the prideful protectors of his village. "Now then, for those of you selected to take up the honored mantle Jonin-sensei, congratulations. May you lead your teams well and unify their bonds. And to everyone else...try not to crush their spirits too badly."

It was one of the more unpleasant decisions he had to make as the village's leader. Konoha was successful because of their vast wealth. Said wealth came from completed missions and contracts. And the missions and contracts were, of course, performed or carried out by shinobi. They simply did not have the resources to assign more than three jonin a year to take students from the academy and mold them into warriors of the night.

With a heavy heart, Sandaime selected three teams every year to join the ranks of Konoha's shinobi, as the rest were doomed to fail. This year had proved surprisingly easy to decide who would pass. Such an accumulation of genin from the most important clans in Konoha was rare. The only question was who would take charge of this fine crop.

"So that's Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Top shinobi of the year. I have to say I'm impressed." Kakashi's tone was light. But there was wrongly vindictive gleam in his lone eye for anyone who cared to look. He was clearly looking forward to torturing, humiliating and irritating the boy to no end.

Hatake Kakashi was a rather obvious choice to tutor the last Uchiha in Konoha. He was the only one who could teach Sasuke to wield the Sharingan when and if the boy invoked his birthright. The Elders Council would likely not tolerate Kakashi failing whatever team Sasuke was on. Which is why, Sandaime suspected, Kakashi intended to make the bell test even more hellishly difficult than it initially was.

The Copy-Ninja did not like having his hand forced. And as such he would childishly and viciously lash out into the hides of whatever genin he was assigned. For a while at least. Sandaime knew that no matter what he said, Kakashi wanted this team. He wanted to repay the debt he owed to the teammate and the sensei, both of whom Kakashi outlived.

Asuma stepped forward a bit. He chuckled, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. "Yeah. Lucky you. I get the loud one, the lazy one, and the fat one." He failed to mention that Shikamaru had an IQ that likely surpassed the output of their combined brainpower.

Ah. The Ino-Shika-Cho. A classic synergy that flowed seamlessly together. The term 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it' had briefly come to mind as he selected that team.

"I for one am looking forward to working with my team. I'm going to bring out that girl's potential." Her smile was perhaps not the most gentle, but spoke of genuine intentions.

Yuhi Kurenai. She really was the best person to lead Team 8, a reconnaissance and tracking squad. Her ability with genjutsu far surpassed any other in Konoha, with the exception of the Sandaime himself. Fooling the enemy into seeing whatever illusion you have laid out before them was ideal for breaking and entering.

Along with the Inuzuka and Aburame, the crimson-eyed jonin would just have to work her magic on the girl she had specifically requested for her team upon seeing the original roster. Sandaime had allowed it, finding Kurenai's intention of affecting the young girl's outlook a suitable reason.

The Sandaime couldn't bring himself to force a newly instated jonin to crush the dreams of a group of Konoha's children who did not and could not meet the standards of being a genin. That was what they had Anko for.

* * *

It was a good thing that Naruto could think on her feet. She shifted her eyes between the enraged kunoichi and the boy who now had the honor of her first kiss. Sasuke was still a bit shaken but otherwise had regained his composure. Following suit, Naruto grinned a bit and stuck her tongue out. Her face was still a fair bit red so she decided to use that.

"What's the matter? Jealous because I was Sasuke-kun's first?" Naruto asked mockingly, knowing damn well that was the reason. She ran her tongue over her lips as if savoring the sweet taste of ramen. "Mmmm-mm!"

Sasuke had to focus entirely on his breathing to keep from flushing. She was still sitting right in front of him!

The devious blonde continued with a maniacal laugh. "Now I'm the only one who knows what he tastes like... and I'll never tell!" Naruto cackled. That was one of many, many, _many_ things about Sasuke that was heavily debated on the bathroom stalls.

It was peppermint, she learned.

The girls were paralyzed with rage for a moment. The fury was simply too much. With a combined effort forged from their lust for Sasuke and their hatred for Naruto, they spoke as one demonic entity.

"**YOU'RE DEAD, UZUMAKI**!"

Not exactly the most attractive of qualities to show in front of their mutual crush.

Just as Naruto was about to be rendered limb from limb, Iruka-sensei strolled into the room, completely healed from two nights before. "Alright everyone, settle down. Ladies, please take your seats."

Gradually the girls did just that, grumbling about the 'blonde bimbo's' good luck. Naruto sighed in relief as she seated herself... next to Sasuke again. It would be a while before she could even look him in the eye. Even as Iruka-sensei congratulated them all on becoming shinobi of Konoha, she couldn't bring herself to face him. Sasuke himself was content with facing almost completely away from her.

Naruto decided to focus on Iruka. "With that out of the way, I will now begin listing the three-man squads you have all been divided into." The class was silent as they listened intently to the teams Iruka listed. Only two girls in the room did not pray to be placed on Uchiha Sasuke's team so that they might woo him with their feminine charm, away from all the competition.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto..." the kunoichi lifted her head from her desk. "Hyuuga Hinata..."

Naruto let out a cheer. "Hells yeah!" She turned to face the girl a few seats behind her and shot a victory pose she knew was cool. The heiress smiled slyly in return. All according to plan. Of course, if they were on the same team, that meant...

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka ignored the shrill cries of protest and groans of dismay. Both girls received heated glares for being in the rightful place of all Uchiha worshipers. Naruto just stuck out her tongue again while Hinata smiled serenely at them.

"Argh! Iruka-sensei," one Haruno Sakura called out, "why does a washout like Naruto get to be on Sasuke-kun's team!"** Cha! You're a dead man if you interfere with true love!** Inner Sakura raved.

Iruka only smiled and went into lecture mode. "Because, Haruno-san, to create balanced teams we place the person who had the lowest scores, which would be Naruto in this case, with the shinobi and kunoichi with the highest scores. And since Hinata and Sasuke tied for Rookie of the Year, it works out perfectly. Understand?"

It was true. Hinata had the edge in taijutsu and genjutsu thanks to her Byakugan, while Sasuke was ahead in ninjutsu and weapons skills, his specialties. Both performed leaps and bounds ahead of their peers and were each awarded the title of Rookie of the Year.

Sasuke couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. Anything but those useless fangirls he could work with. And while he wasn't one to share, it was a decent prospect that the _second _strongest in the class be on his team. And Naruto, as far as he knew, at least _tried_ to have decent skills.

"Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Sakura continued to moan in disappointment. Kiba let out a grunt at not being with a cuter, more productive kunoichi like the chicks on Sasuke's team. Shino nodded in acceptance. Or resignation. He wasn't certain which.

"...Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Ino threw her hands up in surrender, muttering about how she was cursed. Shikamaru shrugged, having seen this coming a mile away. Chouji continued to eat his chips, finding the arrangement and his snack bittersweet.

After listing the teams Iruka dismissed them for a lunch break. Without so much as a second glance at anyone in the room, Sasuke stalked off. Naruto looked at his retreating form before shrugging and walking up to Hinata with an excited smile.

"So all our hard work paid off in the end, huh Hinata?"

The other kunoichi gave her a frank look. "_Our_ hard work, Naruto-kun? If memory serves, _I_ was the one who had to work their tail off to attain top kunoichi status while you defaced the Hokage Monument."

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh heh, yeah..."

Their plan had been simple. After a little digging and some undignified use of the Byakugan, the two best friends discovered how teams were divided and the only sure way to be placed on one together. With Hinata being the heir to the glorious Hyuuga clan and Naruto being an orphan who was, for some reason, sabotaged by most of the academy's instructors... The roles in their plan were obvious.

Naruto was to be the dead last. Hinata was to be top kunoichi and possibly Rookie of the Year.

"What can I say, Hinata-chan? You're awesome!"

"I know," the Hyuuga said with a sly smile. "Now let's go eat lunch." Hinata withdrew three bento boxes from her desk. "Fetch Sasuke, would you? As a team, we should eat together. Drag him by the lips if you have to." Hinata exited to the halls as Naruto's indignant shouts trailed after her.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was not happy. After a tiring foot race with Forehead-girl, that she _knew_ she won, being ignored by Sasuke, yet _again_, and watching that dumbass girl that gave blondes a bad name_ steal_ Sasuke's first kiss, her mood soured significantly. And after finding out that she was paired with the laziest bastard she knew and the fattest kid in Konoha, she was royally pissed.

Not only because of all that, but because she had been outmaneuvered. Sasuke hadn't reacted at all the way she would have expected from that... _that._.. she couldn't think of a word vile enough to describe that incident, but she knew one thing. Uchiha Sasuke, strongest shinobi of his year and survivor of the single most atrocious disaster to plague Konohagakure... had blushed. _Blushed_!

Even when Ino embraced him and was sure to rub her budding form against Sasuke, he would merely shrug it off. But when _Naruto_ does something he almost melts into a puddle? Maybe Sasuke liked girls that played hard to get and didn't throw themselves at him. Maybe he enjoyed a challenge. That was clearly Naruto's game as she orchestrated that... _event_.

Damn. Too late to change strategies now. At least the aloof Uchiha didn't seem affected any longer as Ino gazed from the balcony her team ate on for prime Sasuke-watching. Sasuke was leaning against the window in that cool way of his, eating in a secluded classroom.

At that moment, a large blot of orange entered her vision. Naruto was scaling the wall and inching her way towards the open window.

_What is she doing now?_ Ino wondered.

The answer became apparent when Naruto jumped through the window, closing it, and tackled Sasuke in one swift movement.

"Kami-sama... that bitch just won't stop," Ino noted with morbid fascination and hypocrisy. "She's had a taste of Sasuke and just can't stop."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

There were sounds of a struggle that quickly ended. Ino hopped Sasuke wasn't being straddled at the moment...

* * *

Sasuke smirked superiorly as he crossed his arms, staring at his attacker-turned-captive. "Come to defile me some more? I don't think so." His eyes showed the barest hint of amusement at the squirming girl he stood over. Naruto glared at him from the floor, gagged and hogtied. This only caused Sasuke's smirk to widen before it became a thoughtful frown.

"I should probably toss you out the window before someone thinks I'm being perverted," he murmured almost conversationally. Sasuke was caught off-guard when Naruto suddenly gave him a cheeky smile.

Even more so when she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wha-" was all Sasuke could get out before the cold steel of a kunai pressed against his throat. A voice suddenly whispered into his ear.

"I know you've probably heard this before but... you're _mine_, Sasuke-kun." In short order Sasuke found himself pinned against the floor face-first as multiple hands descended upon him. They held him down and tied him up as mischievous, borderline sadistic giggles echoed throughout the room.

When he was sufficiently bound, a sandaled foot turned him from his stomach onto his back. His eyes widened in dread. Sasuke did not expect various copies of Naruto to be standing over him with triumphant and predatory gleams in their eyes.

Sasuke hadn't felt so small and scared since _that_ night. Back then he'd had to face down a red-eyed armor clad assassin stained with blood. Not a horde of blonde haired girls with cheeky grins and bright jumpsuits.

To be honest, he'd first suspected an ambush set up by his more zealous fangirls when he was being tied up. A last and desperate attempt to get to him before he finally got to advance through the shinobi ranks. The fact that it was Naruto...

Sasuke doubled his efforts.

"You don't want to do that, Sasuke-kun," the original, he assumed, said in a sweet-as-honey tone. The various Naruto clones put their hands in seals and transformed into their various female classmates. "Struggle too much and I'll let the fangirls have their way with you." The clones began swooning and squealing to accentuate the point.

The young Uchiha might have whimpered were he not gagged.

* * *

Ino's eyes twitched viciously. What the _hell_ was going on in there? Squeals and giggles?

"If Naruto takes further advantage of Sasuke-kun's innocence, I'll have no choice but to brutally retaliate!" Ino stated, giving a couple of jabs to the air. Her teammate scoffed.

"Tch. It's not like Naruto could even touch your precious Uchiha," Shikamaru said, his words intentionally gave Ino a mental image that made her blood boil. Shikamaru had always thought the other boy was a jerk. But he was strong.

Chouji simply continued to eat his onigiri. Either way should be entertaining.

All three paid avid attention as the window was propped open again. A flash of ebony hair caused Ino to sigh in relief... until Naruto hopped out of the window with a bound and gagged Sasuke thrown over her shoulder. Eyes wide and unblinking, Ino could neither speak nor even breathe as she watched the two forms disappear around the corner.

"Oh. My. _God_," Ino grossed out. A kunai made its way into her hand and the kunoichi gripped it hard. "That. Bitch. Is. **DEAD**!"

Shikamaru sighed as he halted his teammates attempt at murder with his shadow, ignoring her howls of protest. _So Naruto actually managed beat Sasuke. Poor bastard_. He smirked wryly, feeling no obligation whatsoever to help his fellow shinobi.

* * *

Sasuke prayed for the first time in a while as he was lugged across the campus of the Shinobi Academy. _Please don't let Itachi get wind of this._

He could just imagine it now. Years down the road when he was the strongest in Konoha. A tall and powerful figure in the garbs of a jonin or perhaps an ANBU Captain. He would face down his brother with an amazing fully developed Sharingan that had picked apart and destroyed so many enemies before him.

Itachi would remain in the stoic facade that hid the bloodthirsty monster that he was. Slowly, clearly against his will, a small smile would make its way to his face. Then a few snickers and chuckles. Then Itachi would completely lose his composure and burst into hysterical laughter, falling to his knees and pointing at Sasuke. Tears of laughter streamed down Itachi's face as his younger brother withered away in utter shame.

His horrific daydream was interrupted as he was dumped on the concrete floor in an undignified heap. He couldn't see anything but the ground from his position. A soft and unfamiliar voice spoke up. A girl.

"It took you long enough. Lunch has almost ended," the girl said, clear displeasure in their tone.

"Aw shucks, Hinata, you didn't have to wait for us!" Definitely Naruto's voice.

"It's rude to begin a meal until all parties are gathered. A future Hokage should know this."

Hinata? He rarely heard her speak and even more rarely did he pay attention. His only concern with the Hyuuga was trying to beat her in spars.

"Whatev. We're here now so let's eat!"

"..."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to untie him?" Hinata asked, sounding almost as exasperated as Sasuke felt.

"Snap, I knew I forgot something!" Footsteps headed in Sasuke's direction. The ropes were cut with the flash of a kunai, freeing Sasuke. Sitting up and gingerly rubbing his wrists, he glared at her. "You're welcome." Was she joking? With even the nerve to roll her eyes!

Ignoring him, she sauntered her way over to an outdoor table with an umbrella attached and seated herself.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Our secret spot, Sasuke! So don't tell anyone!"

Hinata sighed and rubbed her unmarked forehead. "Naruto-kun, it isn't a secret if you shout it out."

This caused the girl to laugh sheepishly. "Yeah, well..." she trailed off before brightening. "One Uchiha Sasuke delivered, just like you said!"

Sasuke shifted his glare to the pale-eyed girl. "_You_ put her up to his!"

Hinata shrugged innocently. "I told her to retrieve you by any means necessary. Though I can imagine her invitation lacked a certain tact." She ignored Naruto's pout.

"_Invitation_? This BDSM dropout attacked me!"

"Regardless," Hinata waved her hand to bat away the issue as unimportant, as she had seen her father do in clan meetings, "you're here now so let's enjoy our lunch."

"I already had a lunch!" He looked away and muttered, "Though it's probably smeared on the floor, now." Sasuke was still a bit hungry though, and noticed there were three bento boxes on the table.

"Don't be silly. A few onigiri won't fill a guy up." Naruto stood from the table and skipped over to him. Sasuke tensed. He didn't know _what_ this girl was capable of. He breathed a sigh of relief when she merely dragged him over to the table. At least he could walk this time.

Naruto took hold of one of the bento and thrust it toward his chest with both hands. "Here, have lunch with us, Sasuke!"

As he felt faint tremors of annoyance that she hadn't just _said_ that in the _first_ place, Sasuke took in the girl's expression. Her eyes were closed and she was giving him a pleasant smile. Countless times he had been given the same offer. Sometimes it varied from sloppy slapped together onigiri to store purchased gourmet chocolates.

But no matter what food it was the intention was always the same. Win the prize. Win the company of Uchiha Sasuke to lord over the rest of your peers. It never mattered to get to know him in the end. Nobody cared.

Yet, now, here was this girl that, other than accidentally almost shoving her tongue down his throat, had never shown even the faintest romantic interest in him. There was no blush on her face. Or even a trace of effort to make the smile seductive, which all twelve year olds, to his knowledge and experience, failed at.

It was an attractive outlook. Er, pleasant. Yeah, pleasant outlook.

"...Thank-you," he said carefully as he took hold of the bento. He half expected her to drop a henge, reveal the form of one of his fangirls, squeal in delight and glomp him. Naruto nodded and took her seat, breaking out a pair of custom chopsticks from her kunai pouch. So... why did he feel a little... let down? Hn.

"Itadakimasu," the three voiced in unison, one clearly more eager than the others. Sasuke watched the two of them eat from beneath his bangs before relaxing slightly. This wasn't so bad.

Tentatively, he lifted the disposable chopsticks to the rice and shrimp with a few cucumber slices. It certainly looked good. Taking a bite, Sasuke sat straight up. The girls stopped eating and looked at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Hinata as she put down her tea.

After a second of thought he decided to shake his head. "It's nothing," he lied. It was something. He remembered the taste in an instant, one from his past. It tasted like... his mother's cooking. "Where did you buy these? They're good," he asked with forced neutrality.

Naruto shook her head and swallowed a rather large lump of food. "Didn't buy 'em. Made 'em. Me and Hinata make these every other day." The Hyuuga nodded, and politely corrected her friend's grammar.

"I see." Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed down any emotion he was feeling. He needed a change in subject. "So... Naruto," he almost called her by the 'nickname' he'd given her, but decided it would be out of place in such a serene setting. "How is it that you learned the Kage Bunshin?"

Hinata quirked an eyebrow at the question, unaware of that little talent. Naruto saw this and laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess you could say Iruka-sensei taught it to me because I have so much chakra. Heh, yeah." She chuckled nervously before sighing and casting Hinata an 'I'll tell you later so shut it' kind of look.

After about ten peaceful minutes of content silence the meals were finished. Sasuke sighed, but not tiredly. That was... very refreshing. A quiet meal with the only two girls he knew that weren't obsessed with him. Though one thing did bother him. Damn paranoia, a shinobi's bread and butter.

"Did you two know we would be put into teams today?" He highly doubted they brought a third bento every day, so he didn't bother keeping the skepticism out of his voice.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped. "We found out a while ago and worked towards being on the same team," Naruto said, causing Hinata to clear her throat roughly. "Well, Hinata-chan did, I just slacked off."

Sasuke stared at Naruto incredulously. "Are you saying you not only knew how the teams would be divided, but pretended to be a screw up on purpose?"

Naruto rubbed her head sheepishly. "Well we didn't know how _all_ the teams would be split up, 'cause it's mostly random. But there is one definite rule they follow when making teams. Like Iruka-sensei said: top shinobi, top kunoichi, and dead last. That's me! So as long as Hinata beat out the dumb skanks in our class, which she could have with her hands tied, and I got the lowest scores, we'd be on the same team!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata admonished, "don't be rude." It would have been more effective without the unwilled smile.

"And I'm the top shinobi so we're on the same team. It's a callous, manipulative way to get the desired result." Sasuke nodded with a reluctant smile. "Nice."

Naruto giggled. "Thanks."

Sasuke frowned. "But there is one thing bothering me. If you're not as inept as you want others to believe, how skilled are you?"

In response, Naruto gave him a grin he couldn't interpret as anything but foxy. "You'll find out soon enough, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke started to return the smile before a bell sounded, signifying the end of their lunch break. "Guess we should go." The three of them stood and made their way to the classroom, not wanting to be late.

Oh the irony.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!"

Sasuke and Hinata sighed, also annoyed with the situation.

Things had seemed hopeful upon returning to the classroom. Sasuke nodded to each of them before donning his mask of indifference and coolly ignoring everyone in the room. This included any questions his fanclub had pertaining to his whereabouts.

Naruto sat next to Hinata this time to avoid the fangirls' gaze. Though, for some odd reason, Ino was glaring death at her, not even glancing at Sasuke. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto before bursting into chuckles, which drew Ino's fury onto him for moment. Naruto didn't really care but she noticed Ino's hand a little closer to her kunai pouch than she was comfortable with. Especially with that level of hostility.

The jonin assigned to each team had swarmed the place soon enough. A guy with a senbon in his mouth took one team. Some sick dude with a katana took another. And then there was the 'lady' in the trenchcoat whose indiscreet bloodlust and overall appearance screamed 'I'm a scar you for life'.

A burly looking man in standard Konoha shinobi attire picked up Team 10. Shikamaru and Chouji shuffled after him, while Ino lingered behind to give Naruto one last glare, then waved goodbye to Sasuke and blew him a kiss. For some reason, Naruto didn't know which irritated her more.

Team 8 was escorted by a sleek woman with red eyes and a vest to match. She simply told them to follow her. Shino nodded and did as told. Kiba... well, he was _clearly_ not upset about their assigned jonin instructor. Sakura, though, was even less enthusiastic than Shino. The pink haired girl trudged to the door and turned back to give Sasuke one last shy wave. Much as he did with Ino, Sasuke ignored her. Completely deflated, Sakura left after her team.

To be honest... it was a little sad.

But at least her sensei had arrived on time.

Naruto was just about ready to rip out her pigtails. Five minutes she could forgive. Fifteen minutes, hey, crap happens. But _two hours_! Unless their sensei was assassinated on his way there, it was time for some payback!

Her teammates watched curiously as Naruto walked over to the front desk and withdrew the colored chalk Iruka had used to explain the balance between elemental ninjutsu. Quickly, she made several wide streaks on the board and carefully wiped them away with the eraser. Satisfied, Naruto dragged a chair to the door and wedged the eraser in place. She giddily tiptoed back to her seat.

Sasuke was less than impressed. "Pft. You think a jonin will fall for such a simple trick? Dobe." _Now_ it seemed appropriate.

"I don't think it will work, Naruto-kun..."

The Uzumaki girl waved off their concerns when her ears twitched. "Hinata, check to see if somebody's coming!" Naruto said with the utmost importance.

Hinata would have sighed had she not long ago resigned herself to being part best friend and part walking pair of X-ray eyes. At least Naruto appreciated her ability. She made a few hand seals. "Byakugan!" Sasuke turned to look at the doujutsu that supposedly rivaled that of the Sharingan; Hinata never used it during spars. He saw the blood vessels around her temple bulge, probably with chakra. Her lavender eyes suddenly gained intense looking pupils.

His stomach flopped a little. That was... pretty creepy, actually.

"Someone is headed this way, Naruto-kun." Hinata informed. And when Naruto inquired what they looked like... "Ano... you have to see for yourself to believe it."

A gloved hand slid the door fully open and a head of silver hair poked in. The eraser impacted with its target, giving the man's hair a rainbow-like streak.

Naruto broke into a fit of giggles. "Right on target! Hehehehe!"

Hinata disengaged her bloodline and smiled slightly. "You have arrived late... Sensei."

Sasuke found himself questioning the jonin's reliability. A man who couldn't dodge an eraser was supposed to hone his skills to Itachi's level and beyond?

"Hmm." The man rubbed his masked chin in thought. "My first impression of you is... I hate you." The alleged jonin's visible eye curved happily at them as he said this, causing his students to stare incredulously. "Meet me on the roof... whenever." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was weird," Naruto muttered. Her teammates nodded in agreement.

The new genin soon found themselves sitting before their Jonin-sensei. Said ninja was leaning against the railing with no care at all of falling to his doom. A part of Sasuke wanted to kick the bastard off the roof for wasting so much of his... so much of their time. They could have been training.

"OK." The mystery ninja clapped his hands. "Let's start with introductions. You know. Likes... dislikes... dreams and hobbies. That sort of stuff."

"Introductions? You're the only one whose name we don't even know!" Naruto objected.

The ninja shrugged. "I'll go first, then." The genin would soon learn the man had an answer for everything. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes." That certainly got their attention. "I have lots of hobbies..." Torturing genin, for example, a rare favorite. "Dreams for the future? Never thought about."

"At least we know his name," Hinata said, her left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"And that he's a bleak bastard," Naruto grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kakashi only gave her an eye-smile. "How about you next then, little miss?" Heh heh. He loved screwing with people.

Naruto gave a start. "Little miss! Little mi- Ha! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like my friends, instant ramen and Ichiraku ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and arrogant bastards who think they're better than everybody because they're stronger. My hobbies include training to surpass my limits, cooking, botany and painting. Pranks too, I guess. My dream," she tapped her headband, "is to surpass all the previous Hokage and protect the village, to make everyone acknowledge my existence!"

Kakashi smiled a little at that, even though it made his introduction seem more jackass-ish than originally intended. _What an interesting girl..._

Sasuke thought it was pretty enlightening. Hinata already knew her friend's gaols, but it still made her smile to hear it.

Kakashi's eye lazily rolled to Sasuke. "Next is emo-kid."

That earned him a glare and a sigh. "Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a ton of stuff and I don't really like anything but training. I don't have any hobbies or dreams. Only an ambition that I will make reality. To revive my clan... and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed.

Hinata gave Sasuke an odd look. For a twelve year old, no matter what rank or duty, actually _wanting_ to _kill_ someone was wrong. Not the moral aspect, for Hinata knew there were people in this world whose lives were worth less than the soil on which they were slain. It was simply... something must be _wrong_. With the circumstances or with Sasuke.

A shiver tore through Naruto's spine.

"Alright then... it's your turn, Hyuuga-san." Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed the miffed look Naruto threw him and the second glare on Sasuke's face. What? Hinata may not have pupils but she was the only non-freak on the roof.

"Arigato, Hatake-sensei. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan. I like my sister and cousin. I dislike... certain aspects of clan life that I am not at liberty to discuss. My hobbies include flower pressing and cooking. My dream is to help lead the Hyuuga clan to uninhibited greatness and desegregate it. So we can all be... One. Happy. Family."

Kakashi noted the girl's smile become a bit sardonic toward the end. Desegregating a traditional and harsh clan such as the Hyuuga was a daunting task. Naruto knew some stuff about Hinata's family, but the blue-haired girl was pretty close-lipped about it all. Sasuke didn't blink.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I'll inform you of our first team assignment. Tomorrow we'll be doing..." he paused dramatically, enjoying their rapt attention, "survival training." Heh, so gullible.

Predictably, Naruto loudly protested. "You suck! We already did that at the academy!"

Kakashi merely gave a disturbed chuckle. "Not this type of training, I assure you. Your opponent will be me. But I should warn you, of all the students who've graduated from the Academy, only nine will be selected to become genin. Everyone else will be sent back to the Academy."

Each of his students steeled themselves. Good. They'd need that resolve if they didn't want to be crushed. The jonin passed out the forms containing directions and when to be there.

"Oh and, by the way, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll just throw up. Ja." The jonin vanished.

Sasuke stood up and began walking to the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called after him.

"Be there tomorrow," he said without glancing back at them. "We'll pass this test." Sasuke walked away without another word.

"We should each make preparations for the test. Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She also made for the exit.

The orange clad girl yawned, licking her sharp canines. "Night, Hinata." Naruto stayed on the roof for a bit longer, unaware that her thoughts mirrored Team Seven's other genin.

_To become the Hokage..._

_To destroy Itachi..._

_To save my clan..._

_Failure is not an option._

* * *

Next Chapter: **Bell Test!**

A/N: Don't know what part of my subconscious this story came from. Like it? Hate it? I'm no review whore but feedback is good inspiration to write this stuff. Praise is an ego booster. And helpful criticism is priceless.

**Changes**: Naruto passed the exam because she had better control, and Hinata would make sure she could perform any jutsu that their test may require. It really doesn't make sense that they'd be unprepared, I realized that _long after _starting the fic. She didn't magically get better at controlling chakra, I let it make sense. Her control is better because Hinata's helped her from a young age. So I added the short scene with Mizuki to explain how she learned kage bunshin.

And if you're wondering where the Hokage was while the scroll was being stolen, as stated, he was calming some shinobi that **really** didn't want Naruto to become a ninja. Check out chapter 426 page 14, top-left panel of the manga to see where I got the inspiration for that.


	2. Bell Test!

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

Alright, a pretty good number of reviews for the first chapter. Especially with a little under 600 hits! Thank you all for the positive responses. Rest assured there will be insight into Hinata's and Naruto's past. Not likely to be in the form of flashbacks but you will have answers.

Dragonmanga: Actually, that isn't a grammar mistake. It's purposeful. The grammatically correct way to type it would have been: "I'm going to scar you for life" as opposed to what I wrote: "I'm a scar you for life." Now which sounds more like Anko? (Weighs the two against each other) I don't let grammar get in the way of my story telling. (Though I did go back and fix an crapload of grammar errors) I've got pretty good character insight so just relax and enjoy the ride.

Quathis and KaiPhoenix: You know, I always find myself looking forward to your reviews. Seriously, you two have each posted thoughts on pretty much all the crap I post on FF(dot)net. Thanks for that...yeah..(clams up before making bad groupies joke).

Chapter two coming at ya! But first, translations... No? Okay then, here it comes!

* * *

Sasuke walked to the training grounds at a sedated pace set by the ungodly hour at which he'd awoken. He was beginning to regret that he listened to Kakashi's order about not eating breakfast.

And going by the irritable grumbles, so was his stomach.

But, being an Uchiha warrior, he ignored the slight ache. Offhandedly, Sasuke wondered exactly what type of test his new _sensei_ was supposed to give them. More importantly than that, why the hell did he care whether or not his teammates passed anyway?

He supposed they were alright, as neither were clingy fangirls. Hinata was quite strong, even in comparison to himself. Though that wouldn't last long after he awakened the ability to use _his_ bloodline. Still, it was to the girl's credit that she was a pretty powerful kunoichi with a very useful bloodline. Then there was Naruto...

Subconsciously fingering his lips, Sasuke thought about his blonde enigma of a teammate. She jumped him with quite a few kage bunshin and hadn't appeared the least bit winded. And she was likely much more skilled in other areas given what she'd told him yesterday.

Sasuke's musing was broken when he caught sight of the orange clad source of his thoughts. She was standing in the clearing alone, stretching... and Sasuke found himself staring.

With her legs in a perfectly horizontal split, Naruto bent forward at the waist and touched her hitai-ate to the ground; a grimace of pain hidden from the world. After a few deep breaths she curled into a ball and somersaulted backwards. Nimbly landing on her feet, Naruto cartwheeled over to the nearest tree.

Coal-colored eyes watched in fascination as the kunoichi lifted her leg to an almost ninety degree angle and placed the heel of her foot against the tree, well above her own head. She then rested the metal plate on her forehead against her shin.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he noticed, with a bemused expression, the usually baggy pants tighten against her form. She had nice thighs, the Uchiha dimly decided.

Releasing a tense breath, Naruto switched legs. She'd always wondered why the stretches were so painful for her, while her former classmates did them with such ease after the first few times. Now that she was aware of the Kyuubi within her, it made sense. Naruto deduced that the fox was the reason she healed so quickly.

Cuts and scratches faded with not even a scar left behind. Her hands, that should be callused from her strenuous training, were as smooth as ever. Whenever she happened to chip a nail against a training log, her sharp fingernails returned to normal within minutes.

Honestly, she considered hand modeling at one point. As a side gig to shinobi life.

Her body was completely unmarred no matter the injury. Now that she was aware of why, Naruto found it both infinitely beneficial and annoying as hell. Someday she might settle down and have a couple of kids. And while scars could be defining, an unmarked beauty would probably be preferred by her possible future husband. At the same time, Kyuubi mended everything that was torn, even when it was not life threatening.

_Everything._

So at least now she knew why these exercises were so painful. Not that it changed anything. She'd still stretch early in the morning before her day started, get through the pain, and repeat the process. Tedious but effective.

Stretching her arms overhead, Naruto turned to see Sasuke staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face. Apparently she had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice his approach; he was standing no more than thirty feet away as he observed her.

He must have never seen those stretches before. They never showed them to the boys. Though it didn't explain why her cheeks warmed at the attention.

Naruto lowered her arms and offered a cheery wave.

Sasuke shook his head, eyes no longer trapped by her exposed navel. He offered a nod as he strolled over to her. Setting down his pack full of shinobi gear, he lightly cracked his neck. "Is Hinata here yet?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were intently fixed away from Naruto.

"Not yet. She usually arrives right on time; it's something freaky." Then she snorted. "Not that it matters since our bastard of a sensei is probably gonna be late again."

Nodding minutely, Sasuke settled himself onto the ground in a semi comfortable position. Naruto shrugged and decided to join him since her warmups were complete.

"So you ready for the test?" Naruto asked with a grin. "I bet it'll be easy. Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem so tough."

Sasuke glanced at her, his gaze darkening with a tone to match. "Appearances can be deceiving. Especially with shinobi." His was the tone of experience. A bad one.

The blonde frowned at the cryptic warning. He said that as though she, Uzumaki Naruto prankster prodigy, was unaware of the power of deception.

Did he not see her get Kakashi-sensei with that eraser!

A soft voice pierced through Naruto's rebuttal"Sasuke-kun is right.". They both turned to see Hinata, who approached with a slight frown. Unlike her fellow early birds she brought no extra ninja gear as their instruction sheets said. Just a shuriken holster, kunai holster, and supply pouch.

"Whatcha mean by that, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga.

"I spoke to my father briefly about our sensei. I learned something fairly interesting," she said softly, joining her teammates on the ground by delicately seating herself. "Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, a man who knows over a thousand jutsu. A former ANBU Captain who attained the rank at age thirteen. And finally," she looked at Naruto, subtly noting traces of shock on Sasuke's features, "prodigal student of the Yondaime Hokage. Father says he is likely the strongest jonin in the village..." Hinata trailed off ominously.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were reeling from those revelations. Though they were for different reasons altogether.

Naruto was stunned that such a squirmy bastard had been a student... no,_ the_ student of the Yondaime. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him anymore; the guy sealed a _demon_ inside of her. But he was still, supposedly, the strongest shinobi Konoha had ever produced. The top student of a guy like that...

Sasuke felt a slight smile tug at his lips. His sensei had been an ANBU Captain at thirteen. Just like _him_. Not only was it possible for others, but a man like that was going to train them. Any doubts he held about the man's skill vanished. This guy was, on some level, on par with Itachi. It was better than he hoped for. Though he wondered why he would be known as _Copy_ Ninja. That sounded like Sharingan...

They mulled that information over for while, talked a bit, and did a whole lot of waiting. Naruto pouted. Sasuke brooded. And Hinata meditated on how she could, with as much dignity and grace as the Hyuuga heiress should, beat the tar out of her sensei.

After about two hours of separate coping mechanisms, a soft 'poof' entered their ears. "Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto yelled in protest, pointing at him as she jumped to her feet.

"Ah." Kakashi rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Sorry about that; I got lost on the road to life," he said with an eye-smile.

"...Friggin liar," Naruto muttered, all too aware Kakashi held no remorse for making them wait. Sasuke shot the man a dirty look and Hinata's frown of disapproval spoke volumes.

Kakashi waved it off with a chuckle, thoroughly amused. A few minutes later the genin-to-be found themselves in front of three training stumps. One of which Kakashi placed and alarm clock on. The three peered at it curiously, ignoring the irony that the man had one.

"It's set for noon," he informed them. A jangling sound went through the otherwise silent training grounds as Kakashi held his hand up. "Here are two bells. You are to take these from me before the alarm sounds. Anyone without a bell by that time will be tied to a post. Also, you won't get lunch." His eye, previously glazed with laxness, curved happily as he heard three loud grumbles.

"More importantly," Kakashi continued lazily, "anyone who doesn't get a bell fails the test. And that means you get sent back to the academy."

Naruto frowned. "Huh? But there's only two bells!"

"Which means one of us will fail no matter what," Hinata stated more than asked. But even Kakashi could not tell what she was thinking behind the cold exterior of the Hyuuga mask.

"Exactly," their mentor confirmed far too happily. "That being said, come at me with everything you've got. If you lack the intent to kill, you will fail."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You have a death wish?" he asked. Standing between Sasuke and his goal to kill Itachi was decidedly _not_ a healthy thing to do. But goading him on to kill you in order to obtain that goal was insanity of the highest order.

Kakashi almost chuckled. Genin threatening him was too cute. "Well, if you're afraid, you could always run away..."

"_...run away... and cling to life... foolish little brother..."_ The parting words of his murderous brother rang through his mind. Adrenaline began to course through Sasuke, his chakra spiking wildly. That man's look of repulsion for his young brother's weakness came to mind.

Sasuke saw red.

Roaring in fury, the Uchiha withdrew a kunai at a speed he hadn't been aware he possessed. Sasuke caught every detail of the alarmed look that passed on what was visible of his teacher's face. For the fraction of a second it was there. Then Kakashi moved. It was fast, but he still saw it. His body wouldn't be able to keep up with the movements as much as he would have liked, but it was still enough.

Twisting sharply at the waist, Sasuke threw an elbow behind him with the same limb holding the kunai. It was caught and twisted. Sharp pains shot through his arm and the cold steel of his own kunai was turned against him. A gloved hand mussed his hair, holding his head in place.

Stunned silence draped over the training field. Naruto was in awe of the speed at which they moved. Sasuke was faster than she thought, and Kakashi-sensei was ridiculously fast. And what the hell was up with Sasuke's eyes!

Hinata had similar thoughts at first, before seeing the shade of Sasuke's eyes. _So he can use it... _Her father instructed her to inform him of whether or not she saw the Uchiha use the Sharingan. For some reason he thought it was important.

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths. Kakashi, instead of ramming the sharpened metal through the base of Sasuke's skull, chuckled. "Guess you're not afraid after all. Though you are a bit hasty." He gave the boy a light pat on the head before releasing him. "At least you came at me with the intent to kill. So what can I say..? I'm starting to like you guys."

Naruto gave a toothy grin; Hinata smiled at the enthusiasm. Sasuke smirked a little, though confused as the odd burning sensation left his eyes.

Kakashi leisurely walked to the stumps. "O.K. Ready..." He watched as they each crouched into ready positions, "start!"

Three flashes of movement later and Kakashi scanned the shrubbery._ They've certainly hidden themselves well. That's go-... what the heck? _Kakashi thought as his eye landed on Naruto. The girl had only jumped a few feet away!

Hands on her hips and grinning broadly, Naruto stood before the elite ninja with no trace of fear. "Right now! You and me fair and square!" she challenged haughtily. "A rematch with no one interfering. I'm in the lead since I got you with that eraser!"

Kakashi stared with honest bafflement. "You know... compared to the others, you're a bit off."

Naruto snorted. "Says the albino cyclops." She charged in with her sloppy version of basic academy taijutsu; her fist clumsily raised.

Ouch. Usually Kakashi shrugged off anything people said to him without much trouble. But that was just _mean_. Time to emotionally retreat into the wonderful world... of Icha Icha! The jonin slid his hand into his supply pouch, causing Naruto to halt cautiously. "Ninja arts lesson number one: Taijutsu."

Naruto looked with sharp eyes that contradicted her stance and attire. _Hand to hand combat... yet he's reaching for a weapon? _Her confusion only escalated when she saw it was a book.. And that confusion promptly turned into burning fury upon recognizing it. Usually orange in anything was a godsend. But not in that _book_!

The kunoichi's eyes widened and her pupils contracted. She sputtered indignantly for a moment before roaring, "You _freaking_ hentai _bastard_! Why are you reading that _book_!"

"Why?" Kakashi repeated with mock innocence, both amused and slightly disturbed by such a violent reaction. "To see what happens next, of course. Don't worry about it, with your weak attacks it won't make a difference."

Hidden in the bushes in a low crouch, Hinata cringed. Sensei was surely going to regret that. People who underestimated Naruto usually did. Especially if she was going to use _that_ style.

Unknown to Hinata, Sasuke was having similar thoughts formed from experience. From his perch in a tree, he silently hoped Naruto kicked this guy's ass for underrating her. It was only fair since that's what happened to him...

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Naruto screeched as she closed in on the jonin. She jumped and threw a haymaker with all her might.

Without looking up from his book, Kakashi halted the attack with ease, noting the punch had quite a bit of power coming from a young girl. Only the slightest of tremors went through his arm as he caught her fist. Undeterred, Naruto lashed out at the smug bastard with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Kakashi, with his annoying level of obvious skill, merely ducked under her attack.

Naruto landed in a low crouch, her back temporarily showing to the enemy due to the force of her kick. She was vulnerable but he didn't press the attack. His lone eye was focused on that _book_. Kakashi no doubt believed himself to be completely in control of the situation. He wouldn't know what hit him.

She grinned with sharp canines. _Now._

With feathery lightness and the grace of a shooting star, Naruto back flipped and latched her hands onto the sides of Kakashi's head.

The jonin raised an eyebrow as he was surprised by the maneuver. Then his eye widened in alarm when he felt Naruto twisting in midair. On pure reflex he twisted in the same direction and raised his body sharply to deliver an uppercut.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted as a gloved fist bore into her stomach, sending her sailing. The blonde vixen regained her balance and landed on her feet. Despite the pain, she smiled; just as she always did. "Get it?"

...Clap. The paperback book was shut audibly and placed back in the teacher's supply pouch. "Yeah, I get it." _She damn near twisted my head off just now... so I'll take this more seriously._

She'd earned his respect.

All the more reason to crush her.

"Good!" Naruto called out happily. She charged Kakashi again, this time in a low crouch, hands slightly raised. Whereas before her form was sloppy, now it was disciplined, her footsteps measured. Naruto's movements were graceful and swift as she delivered a series of knife-hand strikes.

Kakashi blocked each of them by intercepting her at wrists. Suddenly the veteran grabbed onto an outstretched arm and knocked the girl's feet from underneath her with his free hand. Using that momentum he hurled the kunoichi at the nearest tree.

Naruto curled into a compact ball of orange, then outstretched her body the last second before impacting the tree. Using a cartwheel to ricochet off the bark, she attacked from the sky. Kakashi dodged the axe kick, watching, impressed, as Naruto's heel created a deep indentation in the ground.

Yanking her slightly sore foot from the ground, Naruto flipped into a handstand and angled her legs in opposite directions before rotating. Her legs became a swirling mass of orange with flashes of blue. The helicopter-kicks had Kakashi backpedaling rapidly. He'd get a nasty bruise for sure with even a glancing blow.

Deftly dropping at the right moment, Kakashi performed a textbook leg sweep to Naruto's hands that would have made his 'eternal rival' proud. Naruto expected this, and pivoted her weight to throw herself off the ground. Quickly righting herself, Naruto attempted to drop kick her teacher's masked face. Her feet hit only air as Kakashi vanished; her momentum caused her to stumble.

"A shinobi shouldn't be caught from behind," a voice lightly chided from, well, _behind_ her!

Hinata's eyes narrowed marginally. Hand-seals were probably her weakest area as a ninja. But the seal Kakashi-sensei had his hands in sounded alarm bells in her mind. Before she could call out a warning, someone beat her to it.

"Naruto! It's a fire jutsu!" Sasuke found himself shouting hoarsely.

Hinata started, shocked that Sensei would use something so dangerous _and _that Sasuke was willing to give away his position in order to warn Naruto. The Uchiha had just earned brownie points with her.

Though it wouldn't really mater if her best friend was roasted alive.

The blonde only caught a glimpse of Kakashi's eye lighting up with unholy sadistic glee as he thrust his fingers forward... "Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Senin Goroshi!" (Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!)... directly into her bum.

Naruto _squealed_ with indignation as she flew through the air, face red, painfully clutching her ass and feeling thoroughly violated. Her shrill cry was cut off by a loud splash as she landed in the river.

Sasuke stared stone-faced, feeling almost as irrationally angry and sickened as he was disappointed. That wasn't a jutsu... that was just a super powerful ass poke! Feh, at least Naruto was still alive...

It was a losing battle for Hyuuga Hinata. The smile of amusement beat through her tightly controlled mask of empathy once she realized Naruto was okay. She did, however, manage to stifle any giggles that may have given away her position.

"Now where was I," Kakashi muttered, resuming his reading. Two shuriken burst from the river, on a collision course to Kakashi's temples. Just as he was about to snatch them, the ninja stars transformed into two enraged kunoichi. One reared her leg back and kicked at Kakashi's head. The other aimed a punch at his abdomen.

Kakashi caught both attacks and raised his arms sharply, the result similar to clapping two erasers. _Shadow clones, eh? Not bad Naruto... not bad at all._ He dragged his eye from the masterfully written literature to the sputtering kunoichi that emerged from the water.

"Hmm. I heard you could create more than just two but... I guess gossip is just that." Kakashi shrugged indifferently.

Naruto fixed the man with an enraged glare as she wrung the water out of her golden locks. "You asshole! How do you expect me to fight when I'm starving like this!" Naruto yelled, unaware that her teammates had similar thoughts.

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"Like hell! I'm just getting started, _Kaka-sensei_! The kid gloves are coming off!"

Naruto reached into her supply pouch and removed a rather unique weapon. Tiger Claws, he believed they were called. Three sharply curved blades on the top of the weapon extended past the gauntlet's knuckles; this design ensured the wielder would not be cut by their own weapon. Naruto firmly strapped the black leather gauntlet to her left hand and flexed her fingers. Odd that she only used one when they typically came in pairs.

Kakashi peered at her curiously. "Shouldn't that be the glove is-"

"SHUT UP!" eight voices drowned out Kakashi's. Seven Narutos burst from the water, each wearing a tiger claw on their left hand, and joined the original in a charge against the jonin. Kakashi sighed and placed his book away, not wanting it to be reduced to shreds.

One of the Narutos rushed ahead with a ferocity befitting the name of her weapon. A visceral uppercut slash sailed over his head as he bent slightly at the waist. Reaching out, Kakashi yanked the clone down by the shirt and smash his knee to her stomach.

Seven to go.

A claw burst through the vapors of displaced chakra, aimed between Kakashi's eyes. He caught the wrist and flung her into an unsuspecting clone. The clone's eyes widened but there was no space to move.

Five to go.

Two rushed him from both sides and extended their clawed weapons. Kakashi deflected their wrists causing them to each stumble and rolled away. A third used this opportunity to try and land a flying kick that transitioned into a desperate swipe after missing. Kakashi ducked, dodged, and leapt to kick the girl in the back.

Four to go.

Kakashi parried another clone with a kunai. His weapon slid between two of the metal blades of her gauntlet. Planning on teaching his student a valuable lesson through the clone, he decided to expose a weakness of the tiger claw weapon.

Kakashi twisted his wrist, planning on dispelling the clone through a broken carpus. Instead, she nimbly spun into an aerial and almost took his head off with her heel. Well, so much for that. Satisfied, he slashed downward, throwing the clone off balance and threw a sharp elbow into her ribs.

Three to go.

The Naruto he'd deflected into the woods earlier returned. It was the original, he knew, for she was the only one who had wrung out her hair. The three regrouped in front of him for a moment. They silently communicated with a few glances and vague gestures.

The middle Naruto nodded. Once. Twice. And then a third time. After that, the Naruto on the left joined the middle one and bolted toward Kakashi. The original Naruto stood back.

The middle Naruto suddenly skidded to a halt and braced her hands together. Left Naruto jumped and briefly landed in the other's hands before being hurled into the sky. Kakashi gazed up at her, keeping track of the other two with his other senses. His eye squinted. Her back was against the sun, the fiery sphere outlining her form.

Kakashi's ears picked up the sound of shuriken whizzing toward him from the airborne clone. He avoided them by leaping back straight into the path of a lone kunai the clone also threw. Slightly alarmed he raised his own kunai to block it... until it became another Naruto. When had she made another clone! He was certain he would have sensed it...

He silently swore as she reared her left arm back and slashed down. The ex-ANBU dodged it, but swore out loud when he heard a faint jingling sound. She'd cut the rope tied to one of the bells!

The shadow clone that had thrown the kunai-disguised Naruto swooped down on him as well. He dodged the attack and split kicked the two Narutos.

Two to go... but it should be one.

The last two were already closing in to seize the bell on the ground. The one whose hair didn't drip, the original, charged Kakashi in order to stall him. Meanwhile the Naruto whose twin-tails of hair shed water with each movement, dove for the bell.

Kakashi decided that although Naruto had shown remarkable skill and effort, he could not allow her to get the bell no matter what. Not this way. Not alone.

The scarecrow dashed for the bell and was intercepted by the original. He lashed out with a sweep of his arm, intending to brush her aside with his superior strength. Instead, when her hand came into contact with his wrist, blinding pain that would have crippled lesser men shot through his arm. Before he could fully pull away, her hand other hand brushed against his shoulder, locking the joints and setting his blood on fire.

Kakashi flipped away to avoid further damage. Even through the erratic heartbeat pumping through his ears, he heard the jingle of the bell and a triumphant shout. The Naruto he thought to be the original revealed herself to be none other than Hyuuga Hinata. And the Naruto he thought to be a clone bounced happily at the accomplishment... She must have been the original all along.

Blinking slowly, Kakashi used his good arm to ensure he still had possession of at least one bell. It was still there... the Naruto clone that had cut the string to the first bell missed the second by a margin more razor-thin than her weapon.

The jonin couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he flexed his right arm. The feeling was slowly returning to it. _Now I get it. I was duped from the start... The Naruto that had complained about being hungry was just a clone. The only distinction I had to tell the 'original' apart from the others was that she wrung out her hair and made it less drippy... and that was a trick. When I deflected the clone I thought was the original into the trees, Hinata took its place... And finally, Naruto had one of her clones henge into a kunai to take me by surprise._

He chuckled again_. I'm lucky. Juken plus surprise usually equals a dead shinobi._

"Well, looks like you managed to get a bell after all." Kakashi's eye curved happily. "Very nice teamwork."

Naruto beamed, although not as brightly as usual given that she was starving. Hinata smiled slightly... though she was a little concerned about attaining the second bell. But not too much. She, of course, had seen the true meaning of the test with her all seeing eyes.

And at her insistence she and Naruto retreated into the forest. After all, the bell was still in danger of being taken back. Naruto had, of course, stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the clearing and seeking refuge in the dense forest around them.

Kakashi would have ended the test there but he still had a student to evaluate. Ironically enough it was Sasuke, _Uchiha _Sasuke of all people, that first prompted the thought that Squad Seven might be ready to pass after all. The Copy Ninja had noticed how the boy had been willing to jeopardize his welfare in the test to warn his teammate.

But Sasuke was too smart to attack directly without any backup. The boy had vanished as soon as his teammates had, but in the opposite direction. Strange. It was almost as though he'd been watching over them. That or he was just waiting for a chance to get the bells.

With an inward shrug Kakashi trudged after Hinata's faint chakra signature. The feeling had come back to his arm. Heh, time to see how the Hyuuga princess did. Just before the Uchiha prince.

* * *

The tranquil sounds of the forest usually relaxed Hinata greatly. It reminded her of leisurely strolls she would take with her mother and father. Back then she'd thought she had a family, not just a clan. She supposed that had changed once her mother passed away.

And of course, the forest had not been hiding the intent of the psycho bastard of a ninja stalking her.

She and Naruto had split up so Kakashi would not be absolutely certain which of them had the bell. A brief flash of Byakugan confirmed that their jonin-sensei had come to test her ability. Perhaps his pride was wounded and he wanted some form of retribution?

Being bested by two girls might do that to a man.

Hinata was unable to maintain an active Byakugan on an empty stomach. Therefore she could not keep track of Sensei as much as she'd like... something he likely planned.

There was a brief gust of wind that kicked up a flurry of leaves. Hinata shielded her eyes until the wind settled. Nothing seemed to happen until a blot of blue and white met her vision.

Sasuke was kneeling against the tree with a horrendous amount of wounds covering his body. He looked much like a porcupine with all of the sharp projectiles sticking out of him. His hand clung to the base of the tree as desperately as he seemed to cling to life.

"H-Hinata," Sasuke gasped, winded, as blood seeped from his mouth, "he g-got me. H-help.."

Honestly? She felt insulted Kakashi would use such a low level technique against her.

"Ninja arts lesson number two: Genjutsu, the illusionary arts," Kakashi murmured, observing his student from a tree. He was curious as to how Hinata would react to seeing Sasuke in such a condition. As well as how she would free herself of the genjutsu. Byakugan was the obvious answer but he wasn't sure she had the stamina to use it again.

The Hyuuga heiress didn't flinch.

There was a brief pulse of chakra from the girl. Then she spun around and launched a kunai straight toward his head. Not seeing and explosion note wrapped around it, Kakashi caught the weapon and threw it back like a game of hot potato.

The girls visage flickered as the kunai phased through her. She then faded from sight. A bunshin then? She was quick with ninjutsu, especially for a Hyuuga. Usually such mediocre techniques were 'beneath' them.

He reached out with his senses to find that the girl had retreated and effectively hidden herself. While not the epic battle he had with Naruto, Kakashi was satisfied by the displayed skill level. Every genin squad should have at least one ninja to dispel genjutsu. This team had at least two.

And since the girl could kill with mere taps, he did not feel a need to test her taijutsu. With that, he strolled over to where Sasuke awaited with an ambush prepared, reading his book seemingly without a care in the world.

Speak of the devil, a large number of kunai zipped through the air and headed straight for Kakashi as soon as he came into Sasuke's view. The jonin couldn't help himself, really.

What would a bell test be without the good old log gag?

* * *

To say that Sasuke had been surprised by the turn of events would have been a massive understatement. He had been... _awed_ by Naruto's skills. His eyes had been almost entranced by her fluid taijutsu and ruthless attacks... the savage grace she wielded...

It had been inspiring in a way. He became more eager to test his own skills against the jonin and see how well he fared. Just when it looked like Naruto was winding down from exhaustion and lack of nourishment, she and Hinata pulled an upset out of nowhere and managed to get a bell.

Though it annoyed him that they'd gotten one before he even made a direct move, he had felt... something else. An emotion he had long since forgotten. One he could no longer grasp. One he thought would be beyond him until he could rebuild himself after killing Itachi.

Whatever it was he'd just have to settle for calling it relief for now. Because _now_ Kakashi was lax and vulnerable. _Now_ Uchiha Sasuke was going to attack and bring him down. _Now_ his weapons had pinned... a log?

"Fucking Kawarimi," Sasuke whispered angrily as he jumped into the clearing to confront Kakashi, having blown his cover again. The man wasn't anywhere in sight. Sasuke stiffened when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"The strength of the Konoha's number one clan... the Uchiha. Think it's enough to take me on alone?" Kakashi asked, nose in his book.

Sasuke slowly turned to stare down the superior opponent. Cold eyes betrayed no emotion at all. "I'm... different from the others."

Kakashi put away his book with a dramatic sigh. "I know. You don't have a bell," the jonin said in a carefree manner. He patted the object Sasuke was so intent on obtaining.

He wasn't sure if his pupil took offense. Sasuke crouched and hurled a brace of shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi sidestepped, easily avoiding the projectiles. "Such obvious attacks won't work."

Sasuke smirked as the shuriken cut through the ropes to his trap, a volley of deadly knives setting their sights on Kakashi. He dove away, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to maneuver behind him.

The elder shinobi blocked a well executed butterfly kick with his wrist, then grasped onto the boy's shin guard with his other hand. Sasuke threw a punch to the jonin's head, unsurprised as it was intercepted. Flipping upside-down while still in Kakashi's grip, Sasuke propelled his leg down on the man's skull.

Kakashi was forced to block with the arm still holding the boy's other leg. Sasuke smirked as he withdrew a kunai and slashed at his target, taking a page from Naruto's book. It also helped with his lacking reach. He then threw the kunai at his teacher's sandaled foot.

With no other options Kakashi released Sasuke and jumped away. Gravity pulled the Uchiha to the ground as he landed on one hand with the other outstretched to grasp the still-falling bell. It was _centimeters_ from his grasp! He'd won!

A millisecond from victory, the bell jerked away and landed right in Kakashi's palm... connected by a wire

_Shit!_ Sasuke mentally swore as he righted himself to face his bastardly clever opponent.

With an eye-smile, Kakashi looped the bell back on his waist. "Nice try Sasuke. But you're not the only one who learned a thing or two today."

"...Feh." Sasuke's hands moved in a blur as he executed hand-seals at a pace that put his peers to shame.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the jutsu. It was a Konoha favorite. But genin shouldn't be able to do it. Especially on an empty stomach! He'd classified Naruto's stamina as otherworldly; the girl was a chakra freak. But Sasuke shouldn't be able to...

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke inhaled deeply before lurching forward and spewing a large stream of flame at Kakashi. The bells should be able to withstand the bonfire. Kakashi's skin, however... sacrifices had to be made.

Believing his opponent to be sufficiently subdued, Sasuke stopped poring chakra into the jutsu and let the fire die down. He was shocked to find no trace of Kakashi. Not even a blackened outline!

_He's gone! To the side? Above? Where..?_ Sasuke thought as looked around almost frantically.

"Below you," came the oh-so-calm voice of Hatake Kakashi. A hand shot out of the ground and latched onto Sasuke's leg too quickly for him to respond. A nauseous feeling similar to vertigo crawled into Sasuke's chest as he was dragged into the ground by a hard, jerking motion.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation!) When his mind cleared, Uchiha Sasuke found himself submerged up to his neck in dirt. He immediately began the painstaking process of digging himself out.

"Ninja arts lesson number three: Ninjutsu. In this area your head and shoulders above the others. Hahaha!" Kakashi reached down to pat Sasuke on the head before leaving the clearing to return to the stumps near the memorial.

"Damn him..."

Just when he was starting to make some progress digging himself out, suppressed giggles reached his ears. He froze. Then began thrashing against the dirt with all his might. He did _not_ want anyone, least of all her, to see him in such a weakened and helpless state. Never mind the fact that she had placed him in a far more uncomfortable position not twenty-four hours ago.

Naruto tried to control herself when she first saw Sasuke. Laughing at his expense wouldn't do if what Hinata explained about the test was true. But it was too much! His scowling face sticking above the ground and squirming. Naruto fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, giggling hysterically.

"My oh my, Sasuke," Naruto gasped through her laughter, "we have _got_ to stop meeting like this!"

"Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke growled. At least he hadn't been on the receiving end of a super ass poke! But he refrained from mentioning this as he was completely at her mercy... again.

The girl slowly sat up and wiped away tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, holding her hands up in defense as though he could do anything about it right now. "It's just... You are _too cute_!" She reached down and mussed his hair with her eyes closed, oblivious to the blush her actions caused.

"Now let's get you outta there, Mr. Scowly!" Ignoring his objections: both the "What are you doing!" and the "Don't call me that!", Naruto created several kage bunshin. They each donned a tiger claw and began digging Sasuke out quickly, telling him not to move.

Sasuke found himself free of his earthly tomb much more quickly than he would have without Naruto's help. There was still enough time for an attempt at the remaining bell. She had more or less given hm a second chance at succeeding... when she could have left him in that hole to rot while securing the second bell for Hinata.

"Naruto... thank-you," the Uchiha said with as much sincerity as he could muster. And somehow managed to appear cool even while doing so.

Naruto blinked at his tone. She could _feel_ the gratitude. Had she done something that great by helping? She pondered this for just a moment before noticing he was leaving. That caused her to remember why she was there in the first place.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get the bell," Sasuke replied without slowing, "there's still time. I almost had it just now."

"Wait, wait!" Naruto called out, flailing her arms. "Work with Hinata and me to get the bell! Kakashi's not going to let his guard down, so we can only get it by working together."

Sasuke halted. He slowly turned to her and Naruto wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. Hinata warned her not to hurt Sasuke's pride anymore than Kakashi-sensei was sure to. Too bad Hinata was busy keeping watch on Kakashi to govern Naruto's manners.

"...I can't," Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto pouted and crossed her arms. "Why not?"

Sasuke almost snorted at the face she made. But he kept a stern expression. "I can't afford to work with others... it's not safe."

Naruto tilted her head slightly, forgetting to explain the true purpose of the test in her confusion. "What do ya mean?"

Sasuke looked away with a sort of forlorn expression. Suddenly the kunoichi could feel this... titanic weight around her teammate. Something he usually hid very well, because it was all to apparent without the mask of indifference. Sasuke seemed defeated in a way. Almost resigned.

"There's a man that only I can kill," Sasuke replied quietly after a short time.

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened, thinking he was talking about Kakashi. But then she remembered yesterday... "Is it that guy you were talking about before? The one it's your goal to kill?"

"Yeah... I'm an avenger. That is my purpose. It's something I have to do _alone_."

"Oh," Naruto said, not sure how to cope with this unusual loss for words she was experiencing. She did think it was a little conceited that Sasuke thought he was the only one who could take this guy down. However, she was not about to bust his chops when he was being so sincere.

"Even so," Naruto retorted, "working on a team... it makes you stronger, I think. Because, when you work with other people, you can do things that you normally can't. I know I wouldn't have gotten the bell without Hinata's help. And it's the same the other way around. Like Hinata's goals and my own... we can help each other, but in the end, they're things we have to achieve through our own strength." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling somewhat helpless. "That's about as clear as I can make it."

She obviously hadn't done such a great job convincing him, because Sasuke's expression had not changed at all. He looked away and Naruto couldn't see the expression on his face. Before she could take another whack at it, the sole reminder of the Uchiha clan's pride turned to her with a small smirk.

"What do you have in mind?"

Naruto blinked a few times before holding up an unopened bento box, grinning.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the memorial stone as he read his precious book. When he'd returned from humbling Sasuke, which was the reason he'd chosen that specific ninjutsu, the two bento boxes he'd left for the kids were gone.

That suited him just fine. It spoke of teamwork between at least two of his students. Naruto must have taken them while he was dealing with Hinata and then Sasuke. He supposed Hinata could have come back for them before he arrived, but he doubted it considering she was running on empty.

He was slightly worried that they were leaving Sasuke out of the loop. But he'd wait and see if they got the second bell. There was about twenty minutes left in the test. He knew it would take Sasuke about that much time to dig himself out._ Unless_ his teammates helped him.

Underneath the underneath. Literally in Sasuke's case.

That was when he felt them. Chakra signatures, a little over one hundred of them identical to one another. But that was not what Kakashi sensed first. It was the vibrations created by the _stampede_ that charged him. This kind of thing he'd only felt once, during the Third Great Ninja War. When civilians poured into the streets to seek shelter under the Hokage Monument.

If this is what the girl could do with just lunch, he was super glad she hadn't eaten breakfast. He quickly used a Shunshin to move away from the stone. No need for it to be caught up in the possible bloodbath.

A sea of orange poured out from the forest. Kakashi's left hand twitched as he considered leveling his headband, the Sharingan twitching with anticipation as it had earlier when first seeing Sasuke's. _Calm down, Obito. There's no need for that just yet._

His eye scanned the approaching army. Some of them were wearing their tiger claws. Others held kunai and shuriken. Some seemed prepared to attack with only taijutsu. This could be trouble.

With a sigh, he gave into the eye's incessant nagging. Kakashi shifted the hitai-ate to reveal a fully developed Sharingan eye.

About thirty of them leapt into the air and launched shuriken at him in pairs of fours and fives. He could even pick out a few kunai within the hail of steel. He would have to take this time to show Naruto that not every opponent could be worn down by sheer numbers, and that they could easily be turned against you.

He chuckled merrily when he heard a chorus of loud swears as his substitution was impaled. Ah, good old log! Utilizing his superior speed, he appeared on the other end of the clearing and quickly formed a series of hand-seals. He didn't like this justu but he could bear to use it for the sake of teaching his student a lesson.

"Doton: Retsudo Tensho!" (Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm). Kakashi slammed his hand onto the ground and a large pitfall extended from his body to the unsuspecting mass of clones. Surprised squeaks and shouts sounded as the earth beneath their feet opened and swallowed them whole. Sharp rocks piled into the crevice, resulting in a large number of clones being destroyed.

Few within the range of the jutsu managed to jump away in time, but many got in each other's way, dwindling the number of Narutos down to roughly twenty. They had spotted him by this time and charged him yet again. Kakashi decided to engage them in hand-to-hand now that it was a more manageable number. More importantly he was certain Hinata was not among them, given his eye could detect miniscule flaws in any henge.

A battalion of clawed Narutos attacked first.

Naruto, or at least her clones, he couldn't tell, showed a lot of talent with that weapon. They would execute quick jabs and strikes that were well timed. One had almost caught him with a juke, backing out of a forward slash and launching a knife-hand that would have deadened a nerve in his knee.

As for how the clones fought together, it was... adequate. Instead of attacking all at once they would stand back until one was destroyed. Then another would try their luck. It wasn't a supremely bad tactic; it would likely wear down lesser opponents. But it was still less than what the girl's potential could manage. She would have to use kage bunshin for quite some time to get the coordination to a level he considered deadly.

_There goes any thoughts of teacher her ninjutsu,_ Kakashi thought glumly as he destroyed another clone with a snapping kick. He couldn't very well teach the girl any of the impressive jutsu in his repertoire.

Shadow clones were the only type of bunshin that could perform all the techniques the original knew. Mizu bunshin, for instance, could only perform suiton jutsu of all the elemental techniques. The same could be said of tsuchi bunshin and their limitation to doton jutsu.

A lack of coordination in addition to potentially deadly ninjutsu could gravely endanger Naruto and her comrades. So he would have to work on that before teaching her anything else. It would be a while since that could only truly come with experience. He began forming some exercises in his mind as he dispatched the last tiger claw clone.

Kakashi noticed that he had been driven back by the assault. They were headed in the same direction where he previously buried Sasuke. Was it intentional? Perhaps. But he couldn't let Hinata surprise him again. She was the only one who could truly incapacitate him.

And it would sting his pride. Badly.

Only three Narutos remained, yet again. The Copy Ninja braced himself for another spectacular maneuver. He was not disappointed.

One of the Narutos charged him with a flying jump kick, and proceeded to disperse when a kunai cut through them and headed straight for him. With a metallic clash, Kakashi batted the weapon away with the plate on his glove.

Displaying gymnastic finesse, one of the last kunoichi leapt over Kakashi without attacking. The last one charged with a kunai, but Kakashi's attention was drawn to another voice. One that came directly from behind the girl.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Justu!" A fireball even larger than the one he'd encountered previously sprang up behind the girl. The clone was instantly incinerated, but the jutsu didn't stop there, and burned a path straight to its target: Kakashi.

Said ninja was caught between two emotions. One the one hand, Sasuke had definitely been included in Naruto's, and possibly Hinata's, plan of attack. A team that finally got the meaning of the test.

On the other hand, this fireball was freaking huge!

Kakashi formed more hand seals, his chakra manipulating the water in a nearby river. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!) The water encircled Kakashi in a protective tsunami that effectively canceled out Sasuke's fire attack. A bit of steam enveloped the area as the fireball was doused.

When it cleared, Kakashi could see Sasuke standing in the embers of his faded jutsu. When their eyes locked, the young boy's already serious gaze grew even harder. Red began to bleed into his eyes and then he charged to engage the man in a furious bout of taijutsu.

Kakashi had thought the boy was good before... Sasuke's taijutsu lacked grace in comparison to his teammates, but made up for it in speed. Sasuke was _fast_, even more so with the Sharingan and a bit of food to aid his movements.

He'd wondered why the boy had not used his famed Kekkei Genkai against someone who was clearly superior in skills and experience. The thought that perhaps he just didn't know how occurred to him. Thanks to Itachi, Sasuke had no clan members to regulate his skill and regularly test his ability to use Sharingan.

Now he considered that, like Hinata, he had simply lacked the energy to use the doujutsu. Because now his Sharingan was blazing, one tomoe encircling each eye. This indicated that he'd just awoken the ability to use it. Obito had two when he first unlocked it... Kakashi would think about it some other time.

The young Uchiha sprang away from him, panting, and Naruto landed by his side. He kept his senses sharp, wandering when the Hyuuga would spring up and attack him. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke too lowly for him to hear. But how was she to know Sharingan could read lips?

"One more fireball should do it. Think you can manage?" The slight twitch of her lips indicated she might be teasing.

Sasuke audibly scoffed, red eyes locked onto Kakashi. "Just stay out of the way." Sasuke leaped into the air and launched a fireball that was closer to the first in size. He didn't know what they had planned, but it was coming. Kakashi slid along the ground as he jumped away from the attack. He noticed that Naruto hadn't made a move and Sasuke simply landed in the same spot, now holding a kunai. What were they-

Suddenly Kakashi couldn't feel his legs. He was completely unable to move them and fell backwards. The sound of a kunai whizzing toward him snapped him out of wondering what the hell happened.

Using his upper body strength, Kakashi back flipped and landed in a crouch with his hands steadying him. His eyes locked onto the two glowing palms coming from the ground... from the same hole he'd buried Sasuke in!

With a blast of chakra, Hinata emerged from the earth covered in dirt but otherwise untouched. Naruto helped to brush her off and Sasuke calmly walked over to Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. The boys eyes were obsidian once more. Kakashi tensed, mentally going through his limited options given he could not use his legs.

Sasuke stopped after closing about half the distance between himself and his fellow Sharingan warrior. He bent down and picked up a shiny object, tossing in the air and catching it with a smug, self-satisfied expression that was popular among the Uchiha, but one Obito had never quite mastered.

Naruto was holding up the other bell, grinning. Hinata was smiling serenely, even though she didn't have a bell, obviously satisfied with her work.

Kakashi sighed happily. His only regret was that he wouldn't get to tie anyone to the post. His eyes curved happily. "You guys all pass."

* * *

Next Chapter: **Mission Wave Country**

A/N: Okay! First fight scene for ANS. To drawn out? Descriptive enough? Tell me how I did!

**Changes**: Uh, none really, except some proof reading and eliminating the reference to Naruto failing.


	3. Mission to Wave Country

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the fight scene. I try to make sure it's exhilarating but not difficult to follow.

Onto other matters. I haven't been called out on it exactly but several have noted that Hinata is out of character. That's completely true, and the reasons for this will be revealed. But for the most part it's because A) Hinata is friends with Naruto and 2) Naruto is a girl and this isn't yuri. Without a crush making her nervous, Hinata only drew self-assurance from Naruto's presence. And that confidence makes her more than capable.

Also, as a fair warning, Kakashi will be out of character as well. In a way. For various reasons, I don't believe that a former ANBU captain and elite Jonin would allow his team to be so ill-prepared. I've always thought it was a major plot hole, as Kakashi is anything but lazy or selfish. That being the case, this will not be one of those fics where Kakashi is a crapass teacher (which is sadly cannon...). He will actually strive to see all his students succeed as shinobi, as is his duty. Shocking, no?

ShadowYasi: Then crack it shall be! No seriously, Gaara was the first person I thought of pairing Hinata with. It's open-ended for now but that's what I'm leaning towards.

Iana Sabelle: Team 7's bonds are much stronger than in cannon. And that will definitely impact the characters (especially Sasuke) no matter what direction the story takes.

Soul of the Silver Phoenix: You found the time review, cool! Yeah, the name was pretty bland but it was the first thing that came to mind until I settled on something better. Which I have now that I know what direction I want Naruto's abilities to go. Also, I've read that reason before in all sorts of fics, and I gotta say it doesn't make much sense. Wants to be Hokage but seen as weak... Finally, I'm totally surprised you didn't knock me for being able to imagine Naruto as a girl but not Haku! Maybe it slipped your mind...

Finally, if you've got the time, check out the links under this story in my profile. They're pretty informative, and all the jutsu from last chapter are there as well.

Nami no Kuni- Land of Waves

Hi no Kuni- Land of Fire

Jiji- grandfather, old man

Kikai- Destruction Bugs

Ossu- yes sir!

Now on with the show!

* * *

_I like my team, _Sasuke grudgingly thought as they slowly made their way to the Hokage Tower. There, he'd admitted it. At least to himself.

It was a rather startling development. Forcibly interacting with people his age, girls no less, was something he faithfully believed would drive him to use katon jutsu in some highly illegal ways. Thus, Uchiha Sasuke was surprised he did not feel burning irritation from the presence of the kunoichi he'd been teamed with. Actual kunoichi, unlike those Academy harlots.

There were a number of benefits his team provided him with. Specifically with his training.

Sasuke still believed himself to be the superior shinobi of his squad. Overall, that is. While he was loathed to admit it, his teammates... surpassed him, in a number of ways.

Hinata's taijutsu was as devastating as a full body seizure and had a similar effect. Hurt like a bitch, too. During spars in which they would work on their hand-to-hand, she dominated. There was no other word for it. She was capable of crippling opponents three times her size with glancing blows. Even when facing both Sasuke and Naruto, the Hyuuga girl had the edge. Hinata wasn't as fast as him, though. But the way she intercepted strikes made his speed a scarcely effective advantage. The same could be said for Naruto's near inhuman flexibility.

He painfully recalled, yet again, his most humbling loss. Both Naruto and herself had been attacking without the aid of kage bunshin. It honed their teamwork against an opponent with more skill, Kakashi had said. Bah, he was determined to prove that he could defeat Juken, even if Naruto was getting in the way.

Using the blonde as a sufficient distraction, Sasuke managed to get out of Hinata's line of sight and attempted a heel-drop onto her head. It was intended to be just light enough to let her know she had lost. That turned out to be a non-issue as Hinata had blocked with her forearm, and reared her other arm's elbow back painfully. Without even turning around.

By the time Sasuke had managed to sit up and stop clutching his groin, he saw Naruto sprawled out on the ground, halfheartedly cursing her best friend. Evidently he'd underestimated the power of the Byakugan. He was just thankful she hadn't used chakra in the blow. That would have _sharply_ reduced the possibility of restoring his clan.

It still made him walk funny when he thought about it.

So he strived to match Hinata's prowess in Taijutsu. His form was improving as a result of sparing, but Sasuke had yet to land a solid hit against her. Even with the Sharingan. Usually whenever he thought about his doujutsu a small voice in his head would cackle with glee. It was oddly silent where Hinata was concerned.

Then there was Naruto. Her chakra reserves were maddeningly high. Not even Kage-level shinobi were capable of creating the amount of kage bunshin Naruto could. It was a painful truth for Sasuke that the dobe; even if she had been the dead last intentionally, he'd still call her that, was able to do something even S-rank ninja could not. Sasuke could not boast the same, even for his bloodline, and it bothered him.

But he'd gained a healthy respect for the amount of chakra Naruto had. During a freeform spar, Sasuke had been using his Sharingan and copied the seal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. When it ended, with no decisive victor, the Uchiha was made aware that Kakashi had actually been paying attention instead of just reading porn. He warned Sasuke that the jutsu was currently beyond his limitations and that he would have to wait for his chakra coils to develop further before using it.

Sasuke immediately created five clones in the privacy of his apartment. He damn near died from chakra exhaustion as a result, collapsing as soon as the clones formed. Thankfully he had simply passed out instead.

He would _hate_ to disappoint his brother by dying.

In the two areas of taijutsu and chakra capacity, his teammates excelled him. Sasuke rightfully saw to rectify this and pushed past his limits. His progress was not as rapid as he would have liked, but still satisfactory. He was closing the gaps between himself and his teammates, making the odyssey to Itachi's level. Once his Sharingan matured...

That led him to thinking of the commander of Squad Seven, Hatake Kakashi. He vividly remembered the confrontation after the bell test...

* * *

Kakashi dismissed his team after giving them a small speech about comradery. He'd even gone so far as too include some of his late teammate's last words. Kakashi knew they got the message, but perhaps it would have been more striking if he hadn't been sitting on the ground.

The girls had been worried about leaving him while in that state. Kakashi waved them off by standing, albeit shakily. With a shrug, Naruto asked Hinata if she wanted to get some ramen. Each of them had only eaten half of a lunch, saving the other for Sasuke.

Naruto turned to ask Sasuke if he wanted to tag along.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke said flatly.

The blonde scowled and threw him a raspberry before dragging Hinata away, spouting different flavors of ramen and such. Sasuke hadn't seen it, eyes intently focused on his jonin instructor who casually leaned against a tree, arms crossed.

Kakashi eyed the boy after 'sheathing' his special eye. "So, Sasuke, what-"

"How did you get a Sharingan?" the boy demanded without preamble. Sasuke's eyes darkled with suspicion and anger.

He supposed it was understandable. The Copy Wheel Eye was an _Uchiha_ bloodline, and therefore the only thing Sasuke had to claim as his alone. Some lanky, silvered-haired bastard coming out of nowhere with your family inheritance would be alarming to anyone.

"Well, I-"

"Did you take it from one of the corpses Itachi left behind?" Sasuke pressed. That could be one of his father's eyes!

Kakashi blinked a few times before scowling lightly. _This kid seriously needs a girlfriend if he has enough time to brood and come up with a thought like that. Even if this is a ninja village, we respect the dead, especially our own. It's troubling he would think such a thing... no matter that Danzo actually suggested it._

The Jonin held up a gloved hand. Sasuke quieted, eyes still burning with suspicion. "I assure you, the bodies of the Uchiha that Itachi slew were not desecrated in anyway. I directed the... clean up... and made sure the bodies were handled according to protocol. Hokage-sama wouldn't allow any less." He shrugged. "Besides, I've had this eye," Kakashi tapped the left side of his forehead protector, "since before you were born."

The fire of doubt in Sasuke's eyes was smouldering now. But it was definitely still there. Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "Then how did you get it?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh. It was a story he had repeated a number of times. Once the Uchiha clan had discovered his possession of a Sharingan, they'd been just as leery and much more furious. They, of course, could not comprehend that an Uchiha would willingly part with 'the ultimate weapon'. More than that, they had demanded that it be confiscated for a proper burial in Uchiha Obito's name.

Kakashi snorted at the thought; what a load of bull. That clan had not once even mentioned Obito in public. He had been a failure in their eyes. A healthy young man not having the Sharingan was a disgrace.

Even so, they made several inquiries that raised enough doubt for Kakashi to receive some light interrogations, making sure his story was consistent and accurate with the time line. After a few months he was released from probation to continue his career as a shinobi.

The Uchiha had been bitter about the entire ordeal, refusing to train Kakashi in the use of the eye even under Sandaime's request. They probably hoped the lack of assistance would get him killed and thus the Sharingan only be wielded by the clan.

What an... irony, that was.

He mentioned none of that, however, and began to tell Sasuke a rehearsed version of his fateful mission to cut off Iwa's supply line.

Sasuke listened intently, subtly searching the man's story for any flaws. But, like the child he was, he became increasingly enthralled by the narrative. This was a personal, gritty tale of a boy's life on the battlefield.

Kakashi sounded a lot like himself for some reason. And Sasuke didn't blame him for making such a gruesome decision, leaving behind a teammate to complete the mission. It was _war_ after all, it required sacrifices. But it sounded so unlike the Kakashi of now...

This Obito seemed like a real loser at first. Already Chunin and still unable to use the Sharingan. Or perhaps that spoke well of his skill? And such a crybaby as well! In any event, Sasuke listened to the tale and was left slightly speechless. Uchiha Obito was definitely not a loser.

To be able shove your teammate out of the way of a crushing boulder, knowing full well what the result would be... Then to willingly, suggesting it even, have your eye ripped out and placed into the socket of your comrade while being able to feel it... _Then _to have faced death without fear, cold and alone with sheer darkness surrounding you... Obito was such a... such a...

An _Uchiha_. That kind of dedication and fearlessness to any cause was what he would expect from one of his clan! He briefly wondered if Itachi wouldn't have gone insane with a man like that to follow.

None of this showed in his composure, though. Sasuke only nodded in acceptance of Kakashi's story. His teacher had a tired, sad look in his eye once finished. The man blinked and it was gone.

"So," Kakashi continued, "that's largely why I was chosen to instruct you. I am the only one willing and able to train you in your Sharingan."

"...I see," Sasuke muttered before looking away.

The older shinobi gave a lopsided grin. "So you haven't noticed, eh?"

Sasuke's coal eyes flashed in annoyance. "Noticed _what_?"

Kakashi's grin widened slightly before turning into a thoughtful frown. _If a prodigy like Sasuke didn't notice he'd awoken his Kekkei Genkai, is Naruto aware of the affects of the kage bunshin? Did she read them in the scroll? Hmm. I'd hate to undermine her intelligence by asking.. Guess I'll have to wait and see._

He turned back to the impatient Uchiha before him. "During this test," he said in a serious tone that made Sasuke stand up a little straighter. "It may have been for the first time, but you were definitely using Sharingan." Only Kakashi's mask hid his amusement at the boy's disbelieving expression.

"I have the Sharingan?" Sasuke whispered. He'd started to give up hope that he would ever obtain it, having already been at least five years behind his bastard brother.

Kakashi nodded as he let the information sink in. "It was probably out of inherent aptitude if anything. I'm unable to deactivate mine, therefore I cannot activate it either," he admitted. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." He walked over to the shell shocked boy, legs sore but functional, and patted him on the head. "But I'm sure that won't be a problem for a genius like you," Kakashi said, his eye smiling.

Sasuke was too much in a stupor to knock the man's hand away. He had the Sharingan... he had the Sharingan... A small but elated smile made its way to his face. After years of failed attempts and being too afraid of failure to try for months at time, he'd unlocked his doujutsu. And it had only taken a single day with his team for that to happen. He nodded to his teacher and numbly walked away, barely registering the man telling him to focus chakra into his eyes.

Though not one for vanity, Sasuke spent the rest of the day in front of the mirror.

* * *

That had been a good day, one of the best in years. His teammates were not weaklings that held him back. They were talented kunoichi on par with himself in some ways. And as far as non-training activities went, Sasuke found himself 'hanging out' with his teammates quite a bit. So much that it was actually a little worrying.

He felt better around them. Lighter even. Hinata was a lady in every sense of the word. A least when not on the degrading missions they endeavored. But even painting a fence or uprooting weeds, she carried herself with an air of dignity.

At times she joined Naruto in the Girlish Squeal of Doom no Jutsu whenever they saw something "super cute". Horrible flashbacks of stalking fangirls aside, Sasuke enjoyed her company.

Thinking about his other teammate made him somewhat... uncomfortable. And for some absurd reason Sasuke couldn't fathom, he enjoyed it none the less. Naruto was almost Hinata's exact opposite. She was loud, brattish, and at times Sasuke questioned if the Uzumaki had any sense of decency.

Sometimes, just as those _little girls _used to at any opportune moment, she would latch onto his arm with her own. But instead of the parasitic grapple, she would tug him along and tell him: "Stop walking so slow, ya broody bastard!" It wasn't even a fraction as annoying as the other girls.

And somehow Naruto was much warmer.

Hinata was the refined clan heiress with an ancestry equaling his own, and a doujutsu to match. Naruto was the tawdry orphan with no bloodline and possibly no family.

So why, then, did these unknown affections boiling inside him gravitate towards Naruto? He knew what he felt for Hinata. It was platonic companionship and nothing more. Much in the way he had with that Shino character whenever the two of them were paired for teamwork exercises.

But he did not know what he was feeling for the blonde. He knew it made him uncomfortable... he knew he liked... and he knew that made it dangerous.

No, he would just have to stamp out whatever he felt for Naruto. Hinata as well, while he was at it. There were just too many reasons that he couldn't afford to have anyone closer to him than necessary. It was even more dangerous than he had let slip to Naruto during that hellish test.

Anyone close to him was a target. Itachi would kill them to make his life more miserable. Or he would use the emotional attachments against him just to impart his sick version of wisdom onto Sasuke. It was one of the primary reasons he refused to give any of the academy girls a chance. Another was that he hated them. But still not enough make them Itachi's targets.

But beneath all of that was one reason far more unsettling. Sasuke didn't trust _himself_. He hated to admit it, sometimes he didn't... but he and Itachi were alike in a number of ways. Itachi had planted a dangerous seed in Sasuke's mind that could blossom and drive him into harming an innocent for power. An innocent he cared for... perhaps even loved.

That was an unacceptable thought. And Sasuke had long ago decided he would not forge any bonds that would only end up harmful nuisances. To find himself still doing so was galling.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and blamed his damn hormones, relieved that they finally made it to the tower. He smiled faintly as Naruto took it upon herself to announce their presence.

Naruto threw open the twin doors to the team assignment room with a gusto. "Team awesomeness has arrived!" She was even more noticeable than usual due to the scratches and light tears marking her clothing and face. Though most of her 'heinous injuries' had healed by now.

She turned and scowled at the feline held snugly in Hinata's arms. That damn thing better not have given her rabies! "Give 'em the flea-bag, Hinata," Naruto grumbled. Her scowl deepened when her friend laughed lightly, unable to politely cover her mouth.

Hinata calmly walked over to the table where a grinning Hokage and Umino Iruka sat next to a large woman dressed in red. The wife of the Fire Lord gladly accepted her little Tora-chan with many thanks, and promptly attempted to squeeze the poor dear to death.

Naruto grinned with vindication; that old flea-bag deserved it. Sasuke felt bored out of his skull. Kakashi couldn't _believe_ that cat was still alive after all these years, and silently decided it was a demon in disguise.

The Hokage nodded to them and began looking through the mission scrolls he had. "My, my, Team Seven has certainly done a number of D-rank missions," Sarutobi noted, marking a private tally he used to monitor the rookie genin. His lazy son's team had completed seventeen in the last two months since forming. Team 8 had done twelve more than that. But Team Seven blew them both out of the water with fifty D-ranks under their belts.

Thanks to Naruto's extensive use of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a few dozen well-manicured hands covered the workload for Team Seven's missions. Manpower, or rather, _work force_, as Kurenai had reminded him earlier, and not difficulty was the key to quickly completing D-ranks. Painting fences, cleaning out rivers. All Team Seven tasks were carried out quickly and efficiently.

With other missions that were more delicate, such as weed pulling, both Naruto's teammates would use their advanced sight to help out. Kakashi's squad operated as a well oiled, mission-completing machine. But if they continued doing nothing but D-ranks the screws would come loose.

The Hokage figured one more good push should just about do it. "What shall we have you do next? There's baby sitting an elder's grandson, potato digging... and training area eleven had a rather nasty accident-"

"No way, you sick old bastard!" Naruto protested with her arms crossed in an X. "We've done enough of these crappy missions! Give us something important to do!"

_Naruto's right for a change. We're more than ready for a higher ranked mission, _Sasuke thought dully. He didn't voice these thoughts, just waiting for things to play out. He glanced at his other teammate and saw a somewhat hesitant expression.

Before he could think Hinata might be chagrined to accept a higher mission, Sasuke realized why she hesitated to speak. Naruto could afford to embarrass herself, but Hinata represented her entire clan when speaking to the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed, mildly surprised she'd held on this long. Still, he'd probably get in trouble for this if it continued. He lightly rapped his knuckles on the blonde's skull, causing her to pout. "Quiet, you."

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, rising from his seat. Though appalled by her language, he was just a little amused by his favorite student's words. But he couldn't let her know that. "Show the Hokage respect! And even though you have _technically_ completed more than the needed D-ranks to qualify for a higher ranking mission, it is at the discretion of the Hokage to decide whether or not you're ready," Iruka said, having fallen out of rant mode and into lecture mode halfway through.

The Sandaime gave a rusty chuckle as Naruto tapped her foot impatiently, hands on her hips. She reminded him so much of Tsunade. He had already planned on giving them a higher mission sometime this week. Particularly after a polite request by Hyuuga Hiashi.

The head of one of Konoha's oldest clans had stated, in a slightly amused tone, that while being seen rooting through the dirt was a humbling reflection on the clan, higher rank missions were necessary to build a reputation as a shinobi. Especially for the inheritor to the Hyuuga throne.

As he was going to explain the order in which missions were assigned and received, the young kunoichi spoke up and surprised them.

"Hmph. I know what these missions are really for! They're supposed to build teamwork and stuff and bond new teams. But we already got that in spades! You got the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan heirs on the same team as the future Hokage! Our sensei is the freakin' Copy Ninja! If that ain't a winning team, I don't know what is!" the blonde said, throwing her hands up before sulking on the ground, arms crossed.

Hinata smiled in exasperation a her friend's antics. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes at different parts of her speech. _She_ was the no name on the heirs' team! Even Iruka's indignation was forgotten in impressed silence.

The genins' hopes of getting a higher ranked mission shot up as the Hokage offered them a grand smile. "I'm impressed; usually shinobi don't figure that out until at least after they make Chunin. I believe I have an assignment you might find worthy of your time. A C-rank bodyguard mission."

Sasuke smirked, chalking this up to another benefit of having Naruto on his team. She seemed to have the Hokage wrapped around her finger.

"Who is it? Who is it?" the blonde asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "A feudal lord? Hope it's not prince 'cause we already got one on our team."

"Hilarious," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Not quite. This is a certain individual who's hired our village for protection." Sandaime called out into the hallway, "Please come in, Tazuna-san in."

Only a few moments later did the door slide open to reveal their client in all his sake indulging glory. A man with a darker skin tone than was usual in Konohagakure stood before them. From the shamelessly way he drank from the bottle in hand, one would assume him a drunk. But his calloused hands told the story of someone who exerted more work effort in his life than perhaps even the Hokage himself.

The man, that they presumed to be Tazuna, gave his 'protection' a once over before glancing at his bottle woefully. "This stuff must be stronger'n I thought. All I see are a bunch of dwarf kids where the ninja should be... especially the blonde one... what kind of ninja wears orange?"

To anyone who knew the orange ninja, these comments would obviously not go over well. Naruto's scowled and inhaled deeply. Before the girl could tear into the man, Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A shinobi's greatest weapon is deception, Tazuna-san. This one happens to be a master of the art. You would do well to remember that, as it will be in your favor." Hinata's tone was polite, but held an unmistakable edge of steel.

Tazuna almost gulped at the girl's unsettling gaze. But weird eyes were supposed to be good in the ninja world, he'd once heard. The old man took a steadying swig of sake before saying, "I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to get me to my home in Nami no Kuni safe and sound. Protect me with your lives."

"Of course! That's a shinobi's duty!" Naruto chirped with an unsettling grin.

Through the exchange that had transpired, Kakashi was able to determine they had somehow ended up with a C-rank mission and a drunk-ass client. "Everyone, meet up at the west gate in one hour. Pack for a week long trip." That should be enough time for _everyone_ to sober up...

* * *

Naruto did some half-assed calculations on the geography of Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni. She'd probably survive on eight cups of instant ramen. With her most precious cargo taken care of, Naruto began packing extra ninja equipment she might need. She'd show that old drunk!

The Uzumaki carefully placed the sharpening tools for her weapons inside of her pack as well. She didn't have much else to pack other than some spare jumpsuits and civilian clothes. And some feminine essentials, of course. Sometimes being a girl was such a hassle; Sasuke was lucky to be a guy...

Oh! And the fuma shuriken. Sasuke had promised to show her a trick using them once she'd bugged him enough. Maybe there would be time for him to teach her.

Satisfied, she decided there was enough time to enjoy a cup ramen still in the cabinet.

* * *

Hinata's feet padded quietly as she made her way to her father's study. She clapped her hands lightly upon arriving and entered upon receiving permission. She knelt before him as soon as she caught his eye.

"Otousan, my team has received a mission that will require an extended stay outside of the village." Hinata craned her neck slightly to look at him. Hiashi made a slight hand gesture indicating for her to stand.

"What rank is this mission?" he asked evenly. The walls of his office were decorated with various scrolls and weapons of past enemies the clan heirs had defeated. Perhaps Hinata would have something to hang up once the mission was over.

"C-rank, Father."

"I see. I wish you good fortune on your mission. Be sure to protect your teammates and return safely. You are dismissed to pack."

"Hai." She bowed once more and exited, sliding the door shut.

Hiashi continued his paperwork, the corners of his mouth turning up by the tiniest margin.

* * *

Shinobi gear packed, Sasuke walked to the west gate of Konoha. He decided to bring a few of his clan's scrolls with him to train, if he had the chance. Mastering them would be much easier if he had someone to demonstrate. Sasuke wasn't sure he would want that. Any other jutsu and it would be fine but Katon jutsu were special to him...

He looked up at the gate once he arrived. He scowled slightly. Kakashi was absent, making him the last genin to arrive. Not that he could help it much. Some of the materials he needed happened to be kept at the Uchiha district, on the other side of the village.

But his angry frown melted away and a chuckle tore itself from his mouth when he took note of his teammate's actions. Hinata was sitting quietly on a bench with her head bowed and eyes closed, as if asleep. Sasuke knew she was meditating. It was his blonde teammate that made him laugh.

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata with her eyes closed as well. She was chewing a stick or two of gum, blowing the occasional bubble and then stringing out the gum with her hand. To his growing amusement, the gum was orange as well! Sasuke was too far away to hear, but from the small crease on the Hyuuga's forehead, Naruto was probably chewing to louder than was polite. As if that weren't enough, the girl was slowly curling and uncurling one of her twin-tails of hair with her free hand. To top it all off were the incredulous looks Tazuna was throwing her.

Not that Sasuke could blame him, really. She looked like... such a _ditz_! If he didn't personally know at least some of what Naruto was capable of, he'd never suspect her to be a kunoichi, even with the ninja gear. She could probably do an imitation of a mall queen that would make the Ino girl jealous!

Sasuke allowed himself one last small laugh before donning his mask of indifference. Granted, it had lost some of its frost around his team. Walking up and plopping down in-between his teammates, he gave quiet greetings. Naruto didn't speak, but she did offer him a warm smile with remarkably white teeth, considering her tongue was orange.

That odd feeling coursed through him again, and he did his best to dampen it. Hinata mumbled a greeting even more quietly than usual, evidently focused on something. Tazuna grumbled what Sasuke interpreted as a greeting; he couldn't understand the slurred accent and didn't bother to read the man's lips.

After only seven minutes, Kakashi showed up. Team Seven goggled at him for a moment, but he waved it off. Soon after they exited the impressive shelter of Konoha's walls. Naruto couldn't help but look around with exhilaration. To Tazuna, the girl looked as though she had never seen trees in the_ Leaf_ Village.

"Why are you so zealous, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Because, because, I've never left the village before! It's so cool to travel!" Naruto answered, still whipping her head back and forth.

Sasuke shook his head, amazed that Naruto could be excited by something as simple as travel. Though to be fair, he and his family had been to trips outside the village before... yeah.

The bridge builder rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling a headache that was definitely not the alcohol. "Are you sure I'm gonna be safe with this one?" he asked Kakashi while pointing at Naruto.

The blonde scowled and crossed her arms, but Kakashi mused her hair, silencing her. "Don't worry Tazuna-san, even if there's trouble, I'm a jonin. An elite ninja."

Tazuna grumbled and let the protection detail escort him away from the village. He supposed he should have been nicer considering they were putting their lives on the line to protect a decent but desperate man.

It was the stress of it all. If anyone had to die on this mission it should be him or the people after his life. But these ninja were good people. He silently prayed to the Kami to forgive him for this deceit and watch over their lives.

But he would do what was needed to save his home. Because somebody had to stand up to Gatou for the sake of Wave Country. And unfortunately enough, Tazuna wasn't strong enough to do it alone.

None of the travelers noticed the two pairs of eyes that watched their every movement from the foliage surrounding Konohagakure. The two cloaked figures kept a tight leash on their bloodlust, for fear of their killing intent being sensed. They would bide their time and wait until the group was a good distance from Konoha.

Then the screaming would begin.

* * *

Kakashi nodded in silent approval of his team. About an hour into traveling they had instinctively fallen into something that had semblance to a formation. Hinata had taken point, Naruto was trailing slightly behind to her left, and Sasuke was opposite the Uzumaki. Tazuna was about in the middle of the rough triangle while Kakashi lingered back. The Jonin could tell that the client had been relieved by this, assured that they were taking the job seriously.

As they were traveling, Kakashi glanced at a puddle that was very out of place, considering it was the dry season and hadn't rained in weeks. Of course, outsiders to Hi no Kuni wouldn't take this into account. No matter. It was obviously an ambush set up for them, and it was obviously some jutsu being used. Jutsu meant ninja. Ninja meant a target.

His team would be fine. They'd been too well prepared not to be. Kakashi himself would be fine of course. After all, the power of the log was formidable enough. But the power of the transformed log was_ ungodly_.

* * *

Naruto had been having a pretty good day so far. Jiji never let her outside the village walls, no matter how much she had begged. He was unusually stern about it too. I obviously was because she hadn't been a ninja at the time, so it didn't matter anymore.

Naruto found travel refreshing. The breeze, soothing sounds of the surrounding forest. It was nice to be out of the village and stretch her legs, it quelled her inner adventurer after all these years. She looked ahead to Hinata. She'd kind of taken charge by placing herself in the lead. She glanced over at Sasuke and caught his eyes. Those dark orbs widened slightly and slowly looked away.

Huh, had Sasuke been staring at her? Was there something on her face? She had cleaned her hands and face with one of the anti-bacterial wipes she carried. For some reason Hinata insisted that she did. So what was that jerk starring for..? Well, Sasuke had been less of a jerk than she'd credited him as. He was okay. Strong, focused. Sure of himself, to put it _mildly_.

She couldn't remember Sasuke giving anything but smug smiles throughout her entire time at the academy, unless he had faced Hinata in a spar. It had been so infuriating when he looked at her with an 'I'm so much better than you' smirk. She'd wanted to take her tiger claw and slap it off his face! It had been beyond maddening to restrain herself from showing her true skills.

But in the last month or so he'd been giving her these... odd looks. Like he was sizing her up. Or checking her out. She might suspect the latter, or a little of both, but she was pretty sure Sasuke was gay. Even if they were bitches, a straight guy would probably react to hordes of girls throwing themselves at him.

Shame really. Not that there was anything wrong with being homosexual; it could balance out Kakashi's perverseness. But Sasuke was pretty hot sometimes. Especially when he got all steely-eyed. Or was blushing. Naruto had only seen it a few times but no boy blushed like the Uchiha.

No, Sasuke had probably realized she was a much more worthy rival for him to compete against than he'd anticipated. She grinned, somewhat smugly. All those dumb girls at the academy had decided being too strong would turn Sasuke away from being interested, and it would be pointless to train hard anyway since Sasuke would save them. While not the same attention those girls wanted, she had definitely caught his interest by taking the opposite route... Not that she'd been _trying_ to get his attention!

Oblivious to the girl's musings, two forms crept from the puddle as the group passed, utilizing stealth worthy of their chunin rank. Meizu, the younger brother, crouched atop the back of the older brother, Gozu. The Demon Brothers eyed their targets for just a moment, mouths almost watering from the vicious sneers hidden behind their breathing apparatuses. Almost time.

Sharingan no Kakashi... the Copy Ninja was in the perfect position to be ripped to pieces! He was a very wanted and feared man according to their Bingo Book. The Mizukage, though no longer their leader, wanted this man dead for his knowledge of Kirigakure ninjutsu. His head would fetch a very hefty sum.

The others were inconsequential. Just three brats the Copy Ninja was babysitting and their target. They would provide adequate bloodshed, their screams would sooth their souls as lullabies when they slept.

Satisfied that they had the element of surprise, Meizu leapt from his brother's back and pounced. The sharp chain connecting their gauntlets wrapped around Kakashi before he could react, his eye widening in surprise. They saw it, they savored it, and then they struck.

"One down."

The chain constricted as their arms wrenched, tearing the Copy Ninja to pieces before he could manage a strangled gasp. It was a beautiful exhibit of dismembered limbs they could gleefully recall for some time.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde girl in that ridiculously bright jumpsuit screeched in surprise. Inwardly, they each gave a sickly chuckle.

She would scream better than any before.

* * *

Naruto stared at the bloody mass on the ground that had been her sensei. She froze, eyes locked onto that spot. They... they had killed Kakashi-sensei! He was one of the strongest men she knew. If they got him...

More quickly then she could track in her state of shock and fear, the two Chunin managed to get behind her. "Two down," she heard their gravely voices say, a metallic ring to their tones. Their foul stench shrouded her, suffocating the kunoichi. Naruto froze in fear. She could hear the rustling of tattered cloaks as they maneuvered, no doubt intent on leaving her a mangled corpse as they had done to Kakashi. It was the end.

Naruto had heard, during her time at the Shinobi Academy, that in the heat of battle, should you lose yourself to your emotions, the mind came up with various ways of coping with the situation. Sometimes it was just as many people believed. Your life flashed before your eyes.

Other times, if one was completely convinced that they were moments from an unavoidable death, the mind would relay a comforting memory to keep you at peace in the end. There was no sure way to tell how someone would react. So as Naruto's senses receded into her mind, a memory resurfacing, she did not know what the end result would be. She lost herself.

* * *

It had been solid month after the formation of Squad Seven. Hinata and Sasuke were sparring as Kakashi and Naruto watched on. She couldn't tell if Kakashi was watching, what with his nose buried in that _book _and all. They had completed three of those hellish D-rank missions today, so a job well done.

The blonde's blue eyes, usually vibrant and full of life, were bored and dim. For some reason Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let her join in the fray. So she was forced to watch as Sasuke, like the stubborn ass he was, attempted to defeat Hinata in taijutsu. He was lasting longer than at first and was certainly much more cautious.

She snickered, remembering the shocked look on Sasuke's face when he first met the power of Juken, lying on the ground while staring at his numb limbs. He hadn't even been able to stare at the damage with that really cool Sharingan of his, not while he was unable to mold chakra.

Naruto's eyes livened slightly when the Uchiha managed a grazing hit on Hinata's shoulder. Whatever satisfaction there was in those red eyes vanished as Hinata retaliated with a succession of Juken strikes on his torso and upper arms.

Sasuke swore and leaped away, flying through the hand-seals that, predictably, ended in tora. Hinata backflipped to clear the fireball's reach. She could see Sasuke thinking of another plan of attack, the frustration all too apparent to her eyes. Surrounding her body in a veil of chakra, Hinata charged _through_ the flames, something Sasuke had not been expecting, judging from his expression.

He began jumping back, casting shuriken and kunai at the Hyuuga, cringing as she batted them away with intense bursts of chakra. Damn this girl, how was he going to defeat her? He couldn't touch her, his ninjutsu didn't work, and his eyes weren't advanced enough to _attempt _a genjutsu.

He skidded to a halt and took ready stance, facing his opponent. A small smirk crept onto his lips. This must be exactly why the Hyuuga were able to rival his clan. Hinata caught this and smiled slightly as well. Just as he was about to charge, Kakashi called out.

"Alright you two, very good work." He looked directly at Sasuke. "Take the rest of the day off."

The Uchiha scoffed and turned to walk away, pausing when Hinata offered to reopen some of his tenketsu. He nodded his consent, and was flexing his hands easier a few moments later. He quietly thanked her and Hinata accepted gracefully.

Naruto was bounding off to her friends before Kakashi spoke to her. "Naruto, stay behind. I need to speak with you for a moment."

Naruto scowled at him. First he wouldn't let her fight and now he wanted to talk? If he made one more comment about unladylike behavior...

Sasuke looked at them and shrugged, stalking off to get some rest. Hinata gave and apologetic smile before stating she had duties to attend to. Naruto waved to them both before turning to her sensei. "What's up, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi had to smile at the nickname. "Well, I'd been meaning to get around to this for a while..." the man trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"I had to train Sasuke to be proficient in his Sharingan. That's over with for now, but I want to pick up your training while there's time."

Naruto immediately brightened. "So, so, what are you gonna teach me?"

"Nothing new, really." Naruto immediately deflated, but Kakashi held his hand up before she could retort. "Now, now, don't be that way. I'd really like to teach you the ninjutsu I know, Naruto. You're a natural for it; a large chakra capacity and your control is surprisingly good." Which he thought Hinata was probably responsible for. "However, your primary jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, would make this hazardous."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms. In that moment Kakashi realized why Sasuke crumbled whenever she asked him something enough times. "What's that mean?"

"Naruto... Let's say that, hypothetically, you know the Goukakyu no Jutsu."

Naruto nodded.

"Now imagine that you've confronted an enemy without your team."

The girl nodded again.

"You've created several kage bunshin to attack. You move in to confront the enemy in taijutsu at the same moment one or more of your clones decide to use the Goukakyu." Kakashi himself nodded as he saw Naruto make a face at the thought. "That's right. Attack ninjutsu would be useful for you to learn. But you and your clones could end up using them on each other, even if accidentally."

Naruto's hair drooped a bit with her mood. "Oh. Guess that means you can't teach me anything, huh?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not ninjutsu, no. But that doesn't mean I can't teach you. What we're going to be working on is something more valuable than anything else I could teach. Much more versatile as well." Seeing the girl's hopeful eyes, he grinned. "We will be working on your coordination with your kage bunshin."

Naruto blinked a few times, tilting her head. "How's that gonna help? Aren't I already doing okay."

The Jonin chuckled. "True, you are doing 'okay'. But why settle for acceptable when you could be great? Your shadow clones are exact copies of yourself with all of your abilities. They can even make more clones themselves. The possibilities with this technique are nearly limitless. Your ability with the ninja arts, both attacking and defending, is amplified indefinitely. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, even genjutsu. The kage bunshin helps with them all."

The Uzumaki girl was left a little slack-jawed. "Are they really that great?"

Kakashi nodded. "They are. So from here on, until I say otherwise, we'll be doing certain drills that I've come up with to increase your proficiency with this jutsu, okay?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

That was good. Anything Kakashi knew that his students were willing to learn, he would teach. Well that wasn't entirely true but it was close enough. _Those two jutsu _would just have to wait.

While he was focusing on training Sasuke, he had come up with several ways to instruct the girl in proficient use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He himself tried to avoid using the justu as much as possible because of the chakra required. This caused him to seek outside sources to rely upon.

In his mind the Inuzuka clan and the word "teamwork" were synonymous. To them it wasn't a simple concept of being a ninja, it was a way of life. An art form they had mastered over time. The movements were not between master and pet, but equal partners. And that was the only problem with emulating the dog clan's work ethic.

Naruto could _not_ be risking her life to save kage bunshin. The very idea was laughable. No, the mentality that had to be implanted within the kage bunshin, not Naruto herself, was sacrifice for the greater good.

And even though the Hyuuga clan had tried to adopt the motto as an excuse to enslave their brethren, it was the Aburame who had coined the phrase. The way the bug users commanded their kikai in battle was precisely the way Naruto should command her clones.

The Aburame lost kikai on missions. Often. But the bugs never revolted no matter their instructions, and were fully willing to give their existence for the hive; which, Kakashi knew, was considered either the host body or the clan as a whole. For Naruto, that would translate as herself or her team.

In essence, Naruto needed to become... a queen bee. As far as her clones were concerned anyway. He remembered Asuma's complaints about having a bossy blonde on your team and was not eager to replicate them. A queen bee capable of fighting for herself, creating soldiers to aid her when needed.

Naruto and her kage bunshin needed the mentality of the Aburame with physical movements similar to the Inuzuka. And that was what Kakashi intended to teach her.

But first thing's first. He'd held off as long as he could but the girl did not show any sign of whether or not she knew. "Naruto," he began, almost cautiously, "are you aware of the... memory effect of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

He felt slightly relieved when the girl only gave him that squinty-eyed look of confusion. Now he needn't worry about her mauling him over insulting her. Then again, how could she not know! It certainly stated every detail of the jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll. He knew this because that was how he learned it. His sensei had allowed him a peek at the scroll from time to time. And even using the jutsu for menial tasks...

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm. How to explain this... You see, Naruto, whenever a kage bunshin is dispersed, the knowledge and experience they attained during their time is transferred to the original... as well as any other kage bunshin around. Do you understand?"

Naruto slowly nodded, face set in her 'thinking mode'. "Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing stuff from a bunch of different angles..." She sighed. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I'm such a blonde."

Kakashi chuckled.

"That's pretty useful for spying and stuff," Naruto noted.

"Not only that," Kakashi said, impressed she picked up on that so quickly, "but it can be used as a training method as well. One clone would double your training. Two clones would triple it. And three-hundred-sixty-five clones would give you a year's training in a day."

"Wow! That is, like, better than the Sharingan!" Naruto grinned slyly. "Is that how you got so strong Kaka-sensei? I bet it is!"

Kakashi shook his head. "I have never used this training method, not even once. In fact, no one else ever has or likely will ever be able to. You're the only one with a stupidly huge enough chakra capacity to manage this feat." Kakashi eye-smiled at the shocked girl. "And in some ways it does surpass the Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu. It may take actual effort, but you get the experience of using a technique. In a lot of ways, it's like you have your own bloodline." He gave Naruto a few minuets to process everything she had just learned.

"So," the scarecrow spoke up, "you understand now, right? After you have mastered my kage bunshin training, I will begin to teach you more ninjutsu. And when that time comes, you will be able to master them each within in days... if not one day. Are you ready to begin?"

Naruto nodded earnestly.

"In that case, start by making... four kage bunshin."

"Ossu!" The girl threw him a two fingered salute that Kakashi found pretty adorable. Naruto crossed her fingers into a familiar seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As commanded, four identical copies of the blonde appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi noted that together they formed an 'X' formation with the original in the center. "Alright, we're going to start on your taijutsu..."

Something that sounded like an annoyed growl snapped her back into the world of the living.

* * *

A single heartbeat. It all flashed before her eyes in a single heartbeat. She wasn't going to die, not here. This wasn't the end. No, this was merely the beginning. She had been prepared for this. She was ready.

She was Uzumaki Naruto, kunoichi of Konohagakure and future Hokage.

And these two bastards would have the honor of being the first of many she defeated.

Naruto's hands flew into the cross-seal swiftly, by reflex. Two clones appeared on either side of the original, facing the enemy behind her. The clones each grabbed an arm and pulled her down into a handstand. The chain sailed over her, not a single hair mussed on the blonde's head.

Both clones were destroyed by the chain, but Naruto didn't need to hear them explode to know that. Their memories seamlessly integrated with her own, and she acted accordingly. Naruto brought the right hand over the left and pivoted her weight, lashing out with both legs in a wild move. Her right foot caught the ankle of the one attacker, her left ankle caught the heel of the other. Both enemies stumbled, clearly unprepared for the kunoichi's counterattack.

Naruto swiveled onto her feet, landing in a low crouch. Her eyes again settled on the remains of what had once been her instructor. Unlike before, she did not feel sickeningly terrified. Nor was she remorseful at having not been able to save him.

Blistering hatred tore through her skin and set her face into a savage snarl. These bastards _murdered_ her teacher. Someone of the adult generation that did not look down on her. Someone who spent their free time to help her advance in her training. Someone... precious to her.

She'd kill them both. She would avenge Kakashi in a shower of their blood that was ten times more vicious and ten times more _painful_ than how he'd been dispatched. Kakashi's death had been quick and probably painless.

Theirs would be anything but.

* * *

_Nice work, Naruto!_ Sasuke thought before using the disorientation of his opponents to the team's advantage. He jumped and threw a shuriken at the center of the chain connecting them, turning their strength into a liability. The ninja star hit its mark with startling accuracy, pinning the chain to a tree through one of the metal link's. Sasuke used a kunai to nail the weapon into the tree.

The chain straightened as they attempted to pull away. "I'm stuck!" one of them said. It didn't matter. These fuckers were through.

Sasuke swiftly descended onto them like an eagle swooping down, flashing its talons. He reared his elbow back and brought it down on the shoulder of the shinobi with the left claw-gauntlet. A popping sound echoed in Sasuke's ears, quickly followed by a much louder swear.

Gifted at multitasking, Sasuke didn't forget his other playmate. Having placed most of his weight into the previous attack, he had to settle for simply digging the heel of his foot into the their temple. They separated. Sasuke didn't relent.

In a very Naruto-like move, the Uchiha spun gracefully and grasped onto the already injured enemy's shoulders, enjoying the hiss of pain he emitted. Without mercy he drove his knee into the man's torso, right around where the kidneys should be, according to Hinata.

The assassin grunted and stumbled back a few steps, stubbornly remaining standing, clutching his stomach with the good arm. Sasuke didn't allow him time to recuperate and gave a spinning elbow to his neck. There was no crunch but the enemy gurgled and went _down_.

Sasuke turned and saw the remaining ninja charging Hinata and their client, his expression etched in fierce desperation, steps wobbling. He was going to intervene until he saw that Hinata had deactivated her doujutsu, staring at the oncoming shinobi with a disinterested gaze. Sasuke smirked coldly. He would have let the Sharingan fade away but he wanted to remember it.

What Hinata displayed was not an advance technique of her family's taijutsu style. She ducked, grabbed, kicked, and pivoted, using the man's weight and speed against him. The enemy sailed into a tree, cracking the bark before landing in an unmoving heap. It was a simple shoulder throw learned years ago in the Academy. And it left a chunin slumped against the tree like a sack of potatoes.

Sasuke's smirk bled away as he felt an intense, suffocating explosion of killing intent. He whirled around, expecting another enemy. An orange streak of teammate blurred past him, a warm gust of wind tingling his skin. By the time he turned around impact had been made.

He was surprised to see Kakashi holding Naruto's wrist with an iron grip. He'd known the man was alive with just a glance at the henge around the lumber, so that didn't faze him. Naruto's attempt to plunge her weapon into a clearly unconscious ninja's skull baffled him.

His dark eyes watched as Naruto's head snapped up to Kakashi, probably to glare at him. Sasuke was further surprised when the jonin recoiled as if struck. The eerie killing intent vanished like water down the drain. Naruto's stance relaxed and his fellow Sharingan warrior released her arm. Then the blonde raised her fist and punched Kakashi in the gut, making him grunt.

With his adrenaline fading, Sasuke couldn't help a small smile at the surreal turn of events. He watched Naruto squawk at Kakashi about making her so worried, and the ninja himself sheepishly apologized. Hinata tried to defuse the situation but only ended up in the line of fire for not warning Naruto.

_I like my team,_ Sasuke repeated to himself, feeling just a bit more freed from his burdens by the thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Demon of the Mist! **

Bet you expected a dual team assignment when you read the kikai translation, huh? Gotcha! :P

Not as much action in this chapter as I originally planned. I was going to introduce Zabuza but it was getting too long. He'll be around next chapter if you hadn't figured .

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Seriously, I love those things!

**Changes**: None really, just rearranged some sentences and replaced a few words, nothing plot-relevant. I hope I got all of the errors this time...


	4. Demon of the Mist!

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Flash Tempest of Konoha

HiMizu: If I have in anyway insinuated that Itachi was not responsible for the slaughter of his clan, I did not realize it. But he most certainly did in this Narutoverse.

Kame: Konohamaru... I'm not entirely sure how I'll write him into the story, but no character will be ignored. And perhaps Naruto does have the Oiroke... or a puppy eye's jutsu... or both! We'll just have to wait and see.

Uniquely Ironic: I was a white belt as a child but did not pursue further advancement. In other words, I got bored with it.

Dango-Chan: Actually I do beta my own work, now at least. It's the most comfortable way for me. My eyesight isn't the best, and it's much easier to read when posted, so I always go back and fix what I can find (I cringe when I think of all the mistakes from chapter one..).

Also, I cannot describe in words how much I hate cannon Sasuke; I seriously want him dead. Moving on, true, they are twelve (or thirteen), but both are more than mature enough to decide for themselves. I don't have a very profound understanding of the subject, but I'd imagine that being in love is not a requirement to enter a relationship, but a reward for it. Not that either of them knows that (they're kids!).

As for those two jutsu, well I think it's pretty obvious what they are. But even so... I won't tell you because I'm a jerk like that. :) Now let's keep the ball rolling!

Kusari- chain

Ikichi- lifeblood

Zanbato- horse-slaying sword

* * *

Kakashi gave his students a well-earned congratulations for their performance in live combat. Team Seven then witnessed how they may have been tied to the posts as the jonin secured the 'Demon Brothers' to a tree, using highly proficient knots. He commented that the duo was known for relentlessly attacking, as the genin had seen, until their targets were killed.

He briefly interrogated their prisoners, who confessed without much prompting that they were sent to eliminate the bridge builder. He kindly thanked them for the information before knocking them unconscious again. Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a serious look in his eye.

As it turns out, the old man didn't have the income to afford anything more than the cost of a C-rank mission.

Some billionaire from the west named Gatou, whose shipping company Kakashi knew of, was plundering the economy of Nami no Kuni. His company ad swiftly monopolized control of the country's import and export; the Land of Waves was turned into a desolate and poverty-stricken state. Gato smuggled drugs and other forms of contraband into the country as one of many ways of breaking and controlling its people.

Tazuna's completed the bridge remained the only hope Wave had of surviving this siege. the people would be free to begin trading with what little they had left, and the economy would pick up once again.

Gatou knew this, and was not willing to jeopardize his absolute control over an entire nation. He did not place a price on Tazuna's head, as that would not be thorough enough. Gatou had instead chosen to personally hire shinobi to take care of the bridge builder. The two who had attacked them recently were only of chunin rank. Kakashi informed his team the next assassin would be an elite. A jonin.

"Our assignment was to protect you from thieves or gangs. This is well beyond the scope of our original mission," Kakashi said lowly, leaving his words hanging in the still air. The meaning of those words was not lost on any present.

Sasuke steeled his resolve. No way he would quit the mission no matter how dangerous it became. Whatever was thrown at them couldn't even begin to compare to Itachi.

Hinata said nothing, only gauging the reactions of her teammates. She witnessed Naruto's shoulders shaking lightly, and was prepared to console her before...

Fists on her hips, Naruto threw her head back and laughed haughtily. "This is exciting! We get to kick a jonin's ass _and_ protect our client. There's no way we'll back away from this, Kakashi-sensei! It's our duty as shinobi to continue with the mission, and adapt to circumstances. We won't crap out because it got a little difficult, right guys?"

The question earned her two nods. One accompanied by a confident smirk and the other by a sure smile. Team Seven would not fail their mission.

Tazuna sighed in relief. He'd been preparing a sob story of epic proportions: involving his beautiful daughter living the rest of her life condemning Konoha, and his ten-year-old grandson growing distant without his guidance, maybe even joining the yakuza. The bridge builder's thick-skinned hand had been halfway into his pocket to retrieve a picture of his smiling family from an otherwise empty wallet.

Hey, if you were gonna do shameless, you did it _all_ the way.

Thankfully, he'd misjudged the blonde. As much on ability as character, from what little he could make of the fight. Tazuna knew those two ninja had gotten the drop on the girl, but she still managed to come out of the scuffle unscathed. And now she was willing to protect him even though he had lied.

These ninja were good people.

"Well," Kakashi began, tapping his hitai-ate contemplatively, "I guess we'll continue if you're that adamant about it. The ANBU patrol will apprehend these guys eventually. Naruto, you're on pick up duty. Find the supplies of the enemy, they shouldn't be far."

Naruto nodded and created several dozen kage bunshin to scour the area. The original herself noticed the kunai and shuriken Sasuke had used were still lodged into the tree. The Uchiha was making no move to sully his hands by retrieving them. She shrugged and trudged over to the forgotten weapons.

As she noticed how deep the kunai was embedded into the bark, Naruto wondered if she _could_ throw a kunai that hard. Those guys had been pretty strong, but still weren't able to free themselves... She wasn't weak by any means, but still found it impressive. Her blue eyes trailed over to the chain that Sasuke had pinned. Naruto considered it.

The kusari was an unquestionably deadly weapon in the right hands, at least from what she had seen. And she was fairly skilled at taking opponents by surprise. She could even catch her teammates off-guard once in a while. But Naruto had no immediate means of killing that didn't require her to be less than an arm's length away. The kusari measured a pretty good length. And although it seemed to require two people to operate efficiently, that wouldn't be a problem for her...

"You know what?" she asked aloud, more to herself than her companions. "I'm takin' this chain." Naruto tore the kunai free with a yank and the shuriken easily came loose. She began coiling the kusari, careful not to cut herself in case it was poisoned. She'd exam it later.

Sasuke watched with a quirked eyebrow. "Che, what makes you think you'll be able to use that thing in battle?" He challenged her, provoking her for no real reason other than that he enjoyed it. And he was just a bit curious.

She turned her head briefly to scowl at him, pausing her work. "Bastard! No one asked you! Besides," Naruto held up the kusari, a sly grin gliding onto her face. "Don't make me use this chain on you, Sasuke-kun," she threatened coyly, flexing the weapon for emphasis. Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke flushed and abruptly turned away, saying no more on the subject. She grinned, figuring she won that little exchange.

_Damn her!_ Sasuke seethed, rubbing irritably at the warmth beneath his nose. He bit back a swear at the smear of red on his white-leather bracer. Sasuke fiercely willed away the images of a blonde dominatrix from his mind. _Without even trying she does that to me..._

Naruto, much to Sasuke's relief, had gone back to her spoils of battle. She removed an emerald-colored scroll from her pouch and rolled it out onto the ground. This method she learned from Ten-senpai last year. The chain vanished into the depths of the scroll.

Kakashi noted this with a single eye, briefly considering questioning the girl about where she learned it. But it didn't interfere with her duties and she had obviously acquired the skill outside of team training, so it was none of his business.

The Naruto clones returned with two packs of shinobi gear and rations. Much to the kunoichi's delight, she found more lengths of kusari in the packs. She promptly sealed them.

The gathered party of shinobi and civilian set out with renewed vigor, a sense of apprehension accompanying every step. Even Naruto was subdued by the tense atmosphere; the spring in her step reduced to a slight bounce at best. The tension faded enough not to be very noticeable as they traveled. They were alert, but found the right amount of paranoia that it wasn't taxing.

After a grand tour of the edges of Hi on Kuni, the five came upon the shore of a sea. Kakashi expected it; a string of islands composed Wave, separated from the mainland. Hence the need for Tazuna to complete his bridge.

The group noticed a small boat docked by the shore. The man next to it, who they presumed to be the owner, checked a pocket watch with conspicuous fervency. It didn't take a ninja prodigy to realize that Tazuna had arranged for transportation. Kakashi was relieved. The idea of carrying four people across a large body of water did not appeal to his chakra reserves.

The man's scraggy neck whipped around at the sound of their arrival. He breathed a visible sigh of alleviation upon realizing he was in no danger. "Tazuna," he called out, eyes still shifting in a suspicious way that Sasuke had to admire in a non-shinobi. "You had me worried."

_Terrified is more accurate,_ Hinata thought. Fear was rolling off the man in waves that were all too apparent to her perception even without Byakugan. She was fairly adept at reading expressions, as most of her family was. Hinata had to admit that Tazuna hid his nervousness well, but she had still seen it. Somewhat heedlessly, she had brushed it off; it was not a safe world to travel in. But now the Hyuuga knew there was more to it. And so did the stranger before them, apparently.

"No worries, Ikichi," Tazuna said with a relieved smile. It did his old heart good to be so close to home, no matter how god-forsaken it seemed. "Let's get going."

The man nodded and ushered them all into the boat quickly. He carefully untied the vessel from the small dock, weary of Gatou's sentries picking up fresh rope burns on the wood. Once completed, Ikichi shoved off with a wooden oar; the motor remained silent.

The rhythmic sound of the paddle against the sloshing waves was the only noise that could be heard in the dense fog. Everyone kept as aware of their surroundings as they were able. When the silhouette of the colossus structure became visible, Naruto barely managed to stifle a squeal of surprise. Tazuna's grin of pride in his work was audible.

Under an hour later, they reached a dock in the calm sea. "This is as far as I can bring you," the weary fisherman announced. The ninja swiftly hopped off.

Tazuna stumbled out of the boat, his bones aching slightly. "Thanks a billion, Ikichi. Really, this was a super help," Tazuna said.

Ikichi nodded. "For Wave Country," he said lowly, pushing the boat away toward an unknown destination. "Be careful of Gatou, Tazuna." The boater disappeared into the dense fog.

The group resumed traveling on foot. The trees differed slightly from those of the shinobi's home country. The cool climate and lack of humidity allowed them grow more healthily than the dry, water-depraved greenery of Hi no Kuni. Though they were a strange shade of gray.

Their formation was the same loose triangle they had formed before being attacked. Kakashi considered having Naruto create a few kage bunshin to scout ahead. This was preferable to having Hinata flash her Byakugan; the Hyuuga's stamina was less than her teammates, but Naruto had chakra to spare. And positioned in the rear, the Byakugan would be a more lethal surprise.

Kakashi decided it wouldn't male much of a difference against an elite ninja out to kill. He would have to be ready to protect his team.

The ex-ANBU's thoughts were derailed as Naruto flung a kunai into the bushes. He peered intently as she quickly followed the trail of her weapon to see if she had hit anything. Even with his intense training and rather awesome self-control, Kakashi could not hold back a groan as Naruto parted the bush to reveal a stunned rabbit. She shrieked in remorse. He scratched his head awkwardly as the girl apologized profusely, gently cradling the hare against her bosom.

"Oh, I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry!" she apologized for the umpteenth time. Naruto looked close to tears.

Tazuna clutched his racing heart._ Is that girl trying to give me a heart attack! She'll kill me before we get home!_

_A snow hare at this time of year..? They shed that coat after winter is over. This one must have been kept in captivity and recently released. For the purpose of Kawarimi..._ Kakashi's eye shifted about. _They're already here..._

Hinata almost rolled her eyes, but iron-control allowed her to resist. _Really, Naruto-kun, _she thought with fond exasperation.

_...Lucky rabbit..._

A tall figure loomed in a nearby tree, peering intently at his target before tilting his gaze to his enemy. It surprised him that a brat, a blonde girl no less, had been able to detect him. But he quickly wrote it off as a fluke and focused on the silver-haired shinobi. Sharingan Kakashi of Konoha. He forgave the Demon Brother's failure to defeat such an opponent.

He barely held a dark chuckle at bay as he prepared to strike.

This was going be_ fun_.

* * *

Kakashi ears picked up the faint sound of something very sharp cutting through the air. It wasn't the distinct whistle of a kunai; this was closer to the rotation of a shuriken whizzing through the air. A really _big_ shuriken that was headed straight for them!

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata swiftly pushed Tazuna aside and used the momentum to hurl herself into a roll. Having just released the poor rabbit to scamper away, Naruto was unprepared to dodge. Sasuke tackled Naruto, pinning her to the ground. Perhaps later she would be appreciative of Sasuke's apparent concern for her.

But that would be long after the taste of dirt was washed out of her mouth.

"Uchiha," she hissed, face red, "get your hand off my ass!"

"...You're welcome." The snide reply mirrored her words from when she had tied him up. She'd kick his ass for groping her later. Right now, in the calm before the battle, was not the time for them to be fighting amongst themselves.

Sasuke took a quick survey of the group to make sure no one had been beheaded by that obnoxiously large cleaver. Everyone was okay... good. He turned his eyes to the man standing atop the hilt of the sword that had buried itself almost halfway through a tree. To anchor such a weapon in such a way took_ immense_ physical strength. What were they dealing with?

Kakashi was the only one among them who knew. _So Gatou sent someone like him..._ "Well, well, if it isn't Kirigakure's nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist." It was basic ninja formality to confirm one another's identities before killing each other, but he was more or less informing his team.

The man's bandaged face fixed them an intimidating gaze over his shoulder; Hinata wondered if jonin had some odd face-covering fetish.

"Sharingan no Kakashi," the man murmured in a deep voice. The headband was worn askew around his head. His arms and legs were covered similarly to Sasuke's, only his bracers and leg warmers had a cow pattern to them. "Sorry but... the old man is mine," Zabuza said, looking at Tazuna as a wolf at a sheep.

"Oh, put a shirt on!" Naruto yelled at the foreboding figure.

Zabuza chuckled. "Cute kids, Kakashi. But I'd suggest you keep them out of this."

"You three protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi ordered, reaching to his hitai-ate with one hand while giving a hand sign with the other. "This guy's on a whole other level than the other two. Against him... I'll need this," Kakashi said lowly, evening out his headgear. Suspense rushed through both Zabuza and Sasuke; both were eager to see the Sharingan in action.

The man's sharp teeth bared underneath the bandages. "I get to see it so early... I'm honored."

_You should be,_ Sasuke thought.

The thrill of battle heard in the nuke-nin's voice reminded the team to protect their client. As ordered, they formed perimeter around Tazuna.

The special sign Kakashi used was specifically for the formation he had taught them. Together they formed three-fourths of a swastika: Naruto to Tazuna's left, facing ahead, Hinata to the man's right, facing behind. Sasuke placed himself in front of their client, facing his right in order to cover Hinata's blind spot. Both doujutsu users each held a kunai and Naruto brandished her tiger claw.

It was the perfect formation for Squad Seven. Nothing short of a Sannin would be able to slip by them.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed further at the action. It wasn't too bad for a couple of brat ninja. "I'm here to kill the old man," he reiterated bluntly, causing Tazuna to flinch. "But it seems... I'll have to beat you first, Kakashi!" Zabuza grabbed the handle of the sword and kicked off the tree in a blur. He landed on the lake a split second later, showing frightening speed for a man his size.

The zanbato was holstered onto the rogue shinobi's back by unseen means. His large hands were set in a seal unseen by those present: one raised above his head, the other just below his face. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique). Kakashi noted the large amount of chakra being used in the low-level jutsu.

The light fog that had been gathering over the area turned into a thick blanket of mist. All but Hinata's sight became more of a liability than an asset. Zabuza vanished from the surface of the water.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi informed them with a practiced calm. "Momochi Zabuza... was known for his mastery of the Moun Soutsujin Jutsu (Silent Homicide Technique). Before the enemy even notices it, they're dead. Be careful."

Each of the Genin tensed further as the mist thickened yet again.

Hinata's Byakugan was not extraordinary among the clan. Unlike her skills in combat, it was not something she could actively improve, only focus on maintaining for increased spans of time. And unlike her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, she did not inherit the Hyuuga blood very powerfully. Last she checked, Neji could see up to fifty meters.

That would be much more suitable to this situation than the measly thirty meters her vision was limited to. Zabuza's chakra was laden through the mist he created, and to Hinata it looked like shifting layers of bright gas. It was not totally overwhelming, but searching for the nuke-nin and chasing shadows was giving her a headache. She had no choice but to limit her field of vision to just beyond her teammates and Tazuna.

"Eight choices," a disembodied voice whispered into their ears. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle, neck, brain, kidneys... heart." The voice grew _hungrier_ with each word.

The Hyuuga knew those points all too well. Areas to attack for instant death. Her breathing became more shallow and the grip on her kunai became tighter than needed. She could see Zabuza sneering at them in her mind, salivating at the urge to strike, his teeth so sharp; Hinata knew he wanted to rip the flesh from their bones.

Beads of sweat rolled down Sasuke's face. The oppressive aura of Zabuza's killing intent chipped at his sanity. Just as he felt himself turning the kunai toward his throat, he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself, closing his eyes. A warm and soothing sensation began to flow into his retinas. He opened them again, vision clearer than before. He could see particles of Zabuza's chakra woven into the mist. It hampered his underdeveloped Sharingan but it was still better than looking on without it.

Naruto didn't have a doujutsu to enhance her vision. She channeled a bit of chakra into her ears in a feeble attempt to hear Zabuza's approach. She could hear Sasuke's labored breathing... the light shaking of Hinata's kunai... the chattering teeth of their client. Just on the edges of her hearing she could tell Kakashi-sensei shifted slightly. Now if she could just hear Zabuza coming.

It hit her like ramen withdrawal.

Cerulean eyes flashed open to see the back of Zabuza's left side, hand clutching the hilt of the massive blade. She was rooted to the ground with a mixture of shock and cold fear at seeing Zabuza in a perfect position to slice them all in half with a stroke of his weapon. Zabuza hadn't made a single sound, his movements were flawless.

Hinata's pulse thundered in her ears. She found no comfort that Zabuza was simply too large a mass for his entire body to remain in her blind spot. _It was instantaneous, _she thought, her inner voice wracked with dread. He had just _appeared_.

Sasuke could see the beheading circle designed near the top of the blade, as well as Zabuza's right side. His Sharingan had caught a flash of the man's form as he swooped down between them with a true assassin's grace.

It had been spelled out for them, clear as day. _This_ was the difference between an elite jonin manslayer and even the most gifted of green genin. They could not compare.

Neither the freshly graduated ninja nor Tazuna saw who was hit by what, but a flash of green and blue collided with Zabuza, and the rest of them tumbled away in different directions. Once they had each regained their bearings, the four saw Kakashi's kunai plunged into Zabuza's torso.

Unlike the many, _many_ people Kakashi has stabbed over his lifetime, Zabuza bled cool water instead of warm blood. He registered another presence behind him just as the nuke-nin he had attacked dissolved into a puddle.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto said.

Kakashi barely had time to turn his head and see his opponent already in mid-swing. The zanbato sliced through the Copy Ninja like _butter._ Zabuza sneered in victory... until he realized he had killed a clone.

_A mizu bunshin! It can't be..._ Zabuza thought, staring in shock at the water sprayed. _He could copy it even through the mist!_ A kunai shifted beneath his chin, causing him to still, slowly rising from his slouch. The weapon never left his throat.

"Don't move. You're finished," Kakashi declared. His gloved hand kept a firm grip on the kunai.

Theslowly genin came to the realization that Kakashi had won.

Naruto released a breath she hadn't consciously been holding. "Alright! You rule, Kakashi-sensei!" she said with a relieved grin. Her fellow genin stood as well, deactivating their doujutsu.

The relief that washed over the group evaporated as Zabuza gave a dark laugh. "Finished? By your crass imitation of my jutsu?" he asked rhetorically.

Kakashi felt the hairs on his back stand on end as the _original_ Zabuza appeared behind him, answering his clone. "I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi's prisoner reduced itself to a puddle as Zabuza attempted to cleave the Copy Ninja. Kakashi ducked lowly to the ground, deftly avoiding the blade as it swept overhead with an audible wind. Strands of silver hair trailed behind it.

Utilizing years of experience wielding the Executioner, Zabuza used his momentum to anchor the sword into the ground, then shifted hands and pushed off the blade as he launched a kick. Kakashi barely had time to put up a decent block before being launched into the air by the Zabuza's monstrously powerful foot.

Kakashi inwardly cursed, but thought to himself he would have to teach Naruto that move with the clones. Assuming they survived.

Zabuza jerked the sword free and charged, only to stop short as he noted the makibishi spikes along the ground. He scoffed "Trying to slow me down? Pointless." Zabuza leapt over the spikes and onto the water.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _He's skilled in ninjutsu, stealth, kenjutsu, and even taijutsu. What an opponent to be facing..._

Kakashi emerged from the lake. He found himself unable to climb out and onto it. _It's denser than normal water, I can barely stay afloat... is this chakra?_

Zabuza appeared directly behind Kakashi, _standing on top of the water_ as he shot through a short string of hand seals. "Heh, fool. Suirou no Justu." (Water Prison Technique)

_Damn!_

The dense water wrapped around Kakashi, forming a bubble. It restricted all of his movement, not allowing him to form hand seals. Zabuza gave a bark of victorious laughter.

"This jutsu may be made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It makes things tougher for me if you can move, right? Now then," he turned his sights to the shore dwellers, using an elite technique of the Mist to form a one-handed seal. "It's time to take care of your little friends. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Water near the shore of the lake frothed and morphed into Zabuza's intimidating form.

The water clone gazed upon the assembled Konoha shinobi with disdain, sharing its creator's contempt for them. "You brats think being shinobi is child's play... it is not a game! Life and death hang in the balance of your every action. Wearing your hitai-ate and acting like real ninja... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who's seen the line between this world and next so many times it doesn't even _faze_ them. A _real_ ninja would be in my Bingo Book. You're just a bunch of kids..."

While Zabuza believed what his clone was saying, there was another purpose to his words other than relaying the harsh lesson he learned as a child. He wanted them to flee; if he wanted them dead they already would be. These kids... nothing like the distrustful bastards he grew up with. They at least had some idea of what true ninja life was like, even if that was partly because he slaughtered a good portion of them. And while he had enjoyed it then, Zabuza had been a punk himself. Killing kids nowadays wouldn't be fun or challenging.

It was business. They ran or they died.

The water clone was prepared to strike the blonde kunoichi. He could see the fear and tension in their eyes as he spoke. Just a little more to prove he wasn't bluffing... Then he noticed a change in the girl. Her expression, previously agape with fear, tempered. She frowned intensely before a small grin enveloped her face.

"That's the meaning of being a ninja, huh..?" she asked quietly. Her grin widened. "Maybe that's what it means to be a Kiri ninja. But in Konoha," she raised that kitty weapon in what he took as an aggressive stance, "being a shinobi means to follow your duties and protect those who can't protect themselves! To protect your comrades! And that's just what we're gonna do!" the kunoichi declared, arrogantly swiping her nose with her free hand. The other two kids seemed alleviated by her words, taking ready stances in silent agreement.

Zabuza shrugged inwardly, a little impressed. It kinda sucked that he had to kill them, but his conscious, battered a creature as it was, wouldn't give him too much trouble. Haku, he wasn't so sure about...

* * *

Any other day, Kakashi would express great pride in his students' resolve. However, he was trapped in a watery prison by an enemy jonin, and his team was about to be annihilated. This was not any other day.

"Listen up!" he shouted to genin, masks filtering out the water that would have seeped into his lungs. "Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating someone like him! As long as I'm trapped in this justu, he can't move. The water clone can't travel far from the body. Retreat, all of you!"

Zabuza glanced at him, faintly surprised that even the Sharingan had picked up on _that_ aspect of the technique.

The genin were reluctant to follow Kakashi's order. It was tactfully sound, but felt so _wrong_, leaving Kakashi-sensei to fend for himsel.f.. There was also no guarantee that they could make it, not with the mizu bunshin fixed to attack them. But guarding Tazuna was the primary mission. If they attacked Zabuza in an attempt to free Kakashi-sensei and failed, where would that leave the old man? Dead. Indecision ran through the group...

"Those who break the rules are trash," Sasuke repeated from memory, a calm conviction in his tone. "But those who abandon their comrades... are lower than trash. Weren't those the words... Kakashi? Have you forgotten?" the boy asked venomously, activating his Sharingan.

The jonin would have winced were he not in such a precarious situation. He knew his words were embarrassingly hypocritical; abandoning a fellow shinobi of the Leaf was the _last_ thing he would ever do, no matter what the situation. But his team's lives were at risk... honor meant nothing if they died...

"We are not trash, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said, her tone refined but her eyes sharp. "We do not abandon our own." She turned her head to their client, not quite sure what to say to him.

Tazuna ducked his head in shame for the first time in many years. "I suppose this is all my fault. You're in this mess because me, because of my desire to live." The bridge builder shook his head vigorously. "But don't let that stop you! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

Naruto gave a feral grin. "What they said! Guys, let's go wild!"

In that moment, Kakashi realized just how much his team had grown.

* * *

Wasting no more time talking, the loud one formed a cross-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A score of clones appeared instantly, hands dipping into their kunai holsters. They each launched a weapon at Zabuza's water clone before he had the chance be impressed by the technique.

The clone removed the zanbato on his back and used the broad side of the blade to shield himself. Flying knives pelted off his weapon without leaving a scratch. As he removed the sword from his line of sight, the bunshin noticed the dark-haired kid dashing for him, eyes brilliant with what looked like a premature Sharingan.

Slightly alarmed of having another, though less powerful doujutsu to fight, the mizu bunshin shifted its grip on the blade and lashed out with a horizontal strike. The boy jumped as if expecting it, and the blonde charged in as he was falling. She shouldn't bee much trouble, as his weapon and skills were superior in every way.

But the girl was as jumpy as damn squirrel. She rolled under his second sweep, cartwheeled away from a crushing blow that left that indented the ground, and used a handstand to flip away from his stabbing motion, all before the boy landed. The kid was bearing down with a kunai held by both hands in a stabbing motion.

The bunshin reached for his throat, only for the boy to twist back sharply and lock his crossed ankles onto the clone's wrist. He was forced to use to dig the sword into the ground to block the kunai before it punctured his leg. Blondie attacked from his unoccupied left, trying to smash her ankle into his head. He grabbed her scrawny leg well beyond her reach, or so he thought. She twisted her back and arm to take a swipe at his neck. He twisted, barely avoiding it.

He noticed the other girl directly in front of him, poised to strike like a cobra.

"Aw shi-"

Hinata cut the bunshin off by driving both hands into his torso, index and middle fingers extended. The mizu bunshin did not fall apart or dissolve, it _exploded_, water flying every which way. Two noticeable jets of water followed the path of her twin strikes. Her teammates each landed nimbly as they were released.

With her Byakugan active, she could see Zabuza's eyes widen in recognition. "He's knows my abilities," Hinata said.

Sasuke waved it off. "It couldn't be helped. And it won't matter when we're through with him." His eyes shifted over to Naruto. "You ready?"

She nodded, pigtails swaying. "Go for it."

Sasuke dashed to the shore of the lake and skidded to halt before he reached the water, hand-seals already formed. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" The Uchiha shot an orange-red fireball of highly condensed flames.

Zabuza snorted indignantly. "Fire jutsu won't work against me." He grasped his sword with his free hand and raised it high; the broadside of the blade faced the shore. His massive strength aided by chakra, Zabuza smashed his weapon onto the surface of the water. A ravine opened up in the lake, the waters parting then rising, dousing the Goukakyu. The fireball _boiled_ the water on contact, hissing loudly.

A large amount of steam _within_ the mist shielded the genin of Squad Seven from Zabuza's sights. There was a loud pop from the cover. Kakashi figured it had to have been Naruto dispelling the clones she had summoned earlier. Before either jonin could puzzle out why she would do such a thing, the girl emerged from the steam, almost skating toward them as she propelled herself.

Zabuza was not too worried about blondie, though she did prove more skilled than anticipated. It was that other kunoichi with vacant eyes... she was a Hyuuga, and used that odd chakra taijutsu that could liquify his insides. He'd have to make sure she didn't surprise him just in case she could walk on water as well. He began forming more mizu bunshin, the water shaping into his likenesses.

Two fuma shuriken burst from the fading steam, slicing through the clones before they could fully form. The large ninja stars embedded themselves in trees on the other side of the lake. Must have been the Uchiha brat. The girl launched two shuriken at him that quickly transformed to reveal more kage bunshin. Surprised but prepared, Zabuza neatly dispatched both with a sword swipe. The action left him open to the original.

Naruto dragged her tiger claw against the water before sharply raising her arm in an attempt to separate the enemy's head from his shoulders. Zabuza read the movement and sharply tilting his head back. Naruto missed. Now she was the one completely open.

Zabuza shifted the blade for a final strike. "You're finished, girl."

"Am I?" she asked demurely.

A mass of Hyuuga Hinata burst from the water, Byakugan blazing. Zabuza's eyes widened in alarm as the girl attacked with a double-palm thrust aimed at his heart. Preservation instincts rioting, he released the water prison without a second thought and leaped away as quickly as he could. The girl's hands grazed his right side's ribcage; it felt as though a cannonball had been shot through his side! He landed a good distance away, hacking a bloody cough that stained his bandages red. Zabuza was furious, mind racing to figure out how three brats could have bested him.

Kakashi breathed in the air eagerly. He steadied himself on the water as the oxygen rushed to his brain, gaze intently on the recuperating Zabuza. "You guys," he began, mismatched eyes never leaving the enemy ninja, "excellent teamwork. I apologize for thinking less of you."

"That's okay Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, panting, "you would have done the same for us, right?"

He gave her a tired grin. "I suppose I would. You two head back to land. I'll handle it from here."

Kakashi inwardly went through his genin's ingenious plan, step-by-step, as the kunoichi retreated to shore. _They must have used the smokescreen and shadow clones dispersing to conceal Hinata's entry into the water... otherwise Zabuza would have been able to tell. And the steam... it shifted the light so that Naruto's reflection overlapped Hinata's. Hinata must have attached her footing to the soles of Naruto's shoe's as she moved. They're already fighting at such a high level..._

Zabuza seemed to have mostly recovered from the Juken strike that his student had delivered. The vein of rage on his forehead was all too visible.

"You trained your brats well," he grumbled.

"I know."

"Che. Dick."

The two sprang further apart on the water. Zabuza locked eyes with Kakashi. He judged the distance and figured he could get away with one of his most powerful, albeit long-winded, jutsu. He began a lengthy string of hand seals that Kakashi copied. Perfectly. Simultaneously.

Sasuke looked on after helping the girls off of the water. He had always known the Sharingan could copy jutsu of all sorts, anything but Kekkei Genkai, really. But he'd never imagined that someone, even with the power of his clan, would be able to copy the technique _while_ it was being used against them.

That wasn't a skill of the Sharingan, Sasuke decided as the two elite ninja neared the end of the jutsu. That was _Kakashi's_ power. There was no state of mind the doujutsu simply allowed you to enter that would give such an ability. To copy a jutsu while instantaneously mimicking the actions of the user required trained muscle memory of an absurd extent. Sasuke steeled himself to learn such a technique when his Sharingan developed further. If Kakashi could do it, then surely he, a true heir of the Copy Wheel Eye, could accomplish the same.

"Tori!" the two combatants voiced. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique!) Two large columns of water rose in front of each shinobi, taking the forms of serpentine giants. The dragons encircled one another in a deadly dance before using their watery jaws to bite down on each others' necks.

As the two attacks collided, the water in the lake overflowed and drenched the onlookers. Tazuna and Sasuke were tall enough that the water didn't pass over their heads, but Hinata was_ pretty sure _she'd been slapped in the face by a fin. Naruto was completely bowled over, and when she sat up, spit out a wiggling fish in disgust.

Kakashi and Zabuza struggled against each other, having attacked the instant their jutsu clashed. Kakashi pushed against the zanbato with the sharpest edge of his Chakra Flow kunai, using earth nature to strengthen the metal. He put up a rather impressive fight for someone so lean.

_How did he..._ Zabuza couldn't wrap his mind around how Kakashi copied the jutsu as he had done it. The ninja spaced themselves again, holstering their weapons. They encircled each other, actions in perfect synchronization. As Zabuza stopped and formed a seal, Kakashi did as well.

_The way he copies my movements... it's as if he knows what I'm-_

"Going to do next?" Kakashi asked, his genjutsu having taken effect.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the implications._ Is he reading my mind!_ Something akin to terror grasped onto him. _That eye... that damn eye! When he looks at me with that thing-_

"It pisses you off, doesn't it?" the Copy Ninja taunted in truest form, mimicking Zabuza's latest seal.

With a growl of frustration, Zabuza's fear began to fuel a maddening rage. "You're only copying my movements, nothing more!"

"A monkey could copy a seal!" they shouted together.

The rage within him exploded, and Zabuza began to form hand-seals with vigor, unaware it was Kakashi's hypnotic suggestion for him to do so. Before he could finish, he noticed a shadowy figure suddenly looming behind Kakashi. It took a moment to recognize, and when he did, he felt as though he was losing his mind.

It was himself!

_This... this must his genjutsu!_

As his opponent freaked over his mental state, Kakashi completed the jutsu he had hypnotized Zabuza into starting.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique!) The gentle current of the lake became a series of vicious ripples and waves as the vortex shot toward Zabuza. It swallowed him whole like the gapping jaws of a behemoth. The muscular figure was tossed about like rag doll as he futilely struggled against the unyielding tide.

_It was my own justu!_ Zabuza thought desperately as his body clashed against frail remnants of a destroyed tree. _But he completed it first!_ He struggled to hold his breath; drowning was a fate worse than any other for a shinobi of the water element, the irony absolutely unbearable in the next life.

His swim came to a halt as his back slammed into a rooted tree. Kunai pierced the joints of his limbs pinning him to the bark. Zabuza was practically crucified blood seeping down his body. He groaned as he looked up to a branch Kaakashi was crouched on. The Copy Ninja had proven better than the original. Kakashi had beaten him in combat.

And he didn't even removed his pack to do it.

The water began to recede back into the lake, nature correcting the impact of the jutsu, as it often did when ninja interfered with its design.

"How did you..." the defeated ninja croaked out. "Can you see into the future?"

Kakashi stared at the man with a hollow sense detachment that allowed him to kill so many before. "Yes," he answered in a mild tone, raising a kunai. "You're going to die."

Two senbon skewered_ through_ Zabuza's neck in a gruesome display. Zabuza's eyes widened before glazing over. He toppled to ground.

Kakashi's craned his neck to see a boy not much older than his own students, standing in a battle kimono of greens and browns, eyes hidden by the dispassionate white mask of hunter-nin. The four-waves symbol on the forehead of the mask belonged to Kirigakure, the red swirls near the bottom spoke of a high enough rank to do solo missions.

The boy spoke with a soft yet pleased voice. "You were right, he is dead."

Kakashi glanced to his stunned genin. He needed to confirm, but his fingertips were only so accurate. "Hinata, would you come over here and check the body for us?"

The girl gulped slightly and nodded, striding across the water. She still felt a bit of reverence of the Sharingan's power... of Kakashi-sensei's power. She arrived on the other side of the shore. "Byakugan!" She examined the body for a moment. There was no pulse and the heart was not beating. "He is... dead, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said lowly.

The hunter-nin nodded. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for some time now. You have my thanks."

Hinata shared a knowing glance with Kakashi before peering behind the boy's mask, without turning her head. His hazel eyes were pleased, his expression the epitome of content. If he was lying, he was either very gifted or a sociopath, because he made no physical reaction to indicate it.

The others approached, taking the long way. Tazuna was a little wary being so close to Zabuza's body; he was scary even as a corpse.

The hunter-nin disappeared from the branch in a flurry leaves and wind. He reappeared, geta softly landing on the ground, next to his target's unmoving body. "Your battle is over. And now I must dispose of the body." He hoisted the corpse's arm around his shoulders and was prepared to leave...

"Our teammate," Hinata spoke, nodded toward Sasuke, "can produce flames, as I'm sure you have seen. I'm certain he wouldn't mind assisting in disposing of the body..." She was well aware of how bodies in Zabuza's condition were treated. Burned. _On the spot._

Sasuke shrugged. He liked excuses to burn stuff as much as the next guy.

The masked ninja turned his head in her direction, offering an almost flirtatious smile beneath his mask . "I appreciate the offer, but it is unnecessary. I could let you see how the body is dealt with but then I'd have to... well, I'm sure you know. Farewell." He made a hand sign and disappeared with a gust.

With an audible sigh, Kakashi lowered the left half of his headband. "Okay, fun times... Let's continue with the mission and get Tazuna-san home safely."

Tazuna beamed, feeling more at ease than he had in months. "Haha! Super thanks, guys! You're some fantastic ninja! Follow me up to my place and we'll relax for a while!" He fearlessly began leading the group back to the path.

Naruto grinned tiredly at Sasuke and then Hinata, noticing her best friend's cheeks were the faintest tinge of pink for some reason. Hinata shook her head and cleared her complexion. Sasuke nodded in silent agreement with the clear 'we are so awesome!" in the kunoichi's grin. They trudged after Tazuna.

Only to stop short at the sound of Kakashi-sensei's body hitting the dirt.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Forest of Chakra**

A/N: For the record, in the manga (and likely the uncut anime) the needles really did go through Zabuza's neck.

Hope the fight wasn't too close to cannon for everyone's liking.

**Changes**: Well originally I had written it that Kakashi was able to tell what ninjutsu Zabuza was going to use by anticipating his hand-seals. I understand now that Kakashi implanted the suggestion in Zabuza's mind to used the Daibakufu, then completed it while Zabuza was unbalanced. He really did copy the Water Dragon jutsu, though.


	5. Forest of Chakra

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

Dragonmanga: I think merciful is a bit too strong a word. Lenient is more fitting. In cannon, Zabuza would have just killed them if he had wanted them dead outright, and I noticed he didn't comment on Kakashi's retreat order. But as a ninja he would still readily kill them if that is the mission. And I _was_ worried that maybe Sasuke was too calm, but in the setting I created, there's no reason for him to be upset with anything (excluding Itachi, of course). Let's take a look at the things that pissed him off:

1)Sakura. Granted, she somewhat grew on him, but her overall presence was just taxing for Sasuke. He was constantly babysitting her, and clearly stated he was disappointed that she was continuously seeking dates with him and not training. She was simply a hindrance to his progress as a shinobi, and that is intolerable. This time around, _both_ his teammates are helping him, and it is more than welcome.

2)Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's progress because of his superiority complex and his belief that Naruto was an inept loser and 'dead last'. In this Alternate Universe, he knows that Naruto is capable and not truly a 'dobe' (even if he still says it). The once beatings now spars, and the lessons he receives keeps him from being _unbearably_ arrogant. And Hinata's presence throughout the Academy and on Team 7 helps a great deal with his learning humility (though it does little to defrost his elitist view, as she is of a powerful clan as well). Add to that the newly acquired Sharingan, something he's been wanting for years, Sasuke is actually pleased with his progress.

Take away all that anger and resentment, what does that leave of Sasuke? 'Mellow', as you say, is dead on. Your warning is valid though, and I will continue to tread carefully when writing Sasuke's character. I don't want to make him OOC, after all. Just molded by the events of the story in a realistic fashion (and I use the term loosely).

To every one else, thanks for reviewing! (Nice guy pose) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kakashi's eye groggily opened. He blinked a few times as the image before him cleared. A raven haired woman stood over the jonin with a huff, dressed in simple civilian garbs of pink and red. Her flawless face hovered over him, eyes shining in distressed annoyance.

_Have I died and gone to Icha Icha?_ Kakashi asked himself dazedly.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you alright, Sensei?" the woman asked.

Through his confusion, Kakashi's well honed survival instincts kicked in as he did a body check on himself. He was weakened but relatively uninjured. "I'm fine. Just a little chakra depletion," he answered dully, as if it weren't a life threatening condition. "Is this Tazuna's home?"

The bridge builder laughed loudly from his sitting position, almost causing Kakashi's temples to implode from his migraine. "Sure is! Home sweet home!" Tazuna exclaimed as he gave a loving pat to the worn wooden floor.

"...Right. Where are my students?"

Naruto popped into his vision with a cheery close-eyed smile. "Here, Kaka-sensei!" she shouted, holding up a hand as though he were in any shape to take attendance. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, couldn't help a small giggle at the nickname. She shook her head and exited to the kitchen.

Sasuke brooded with a morbid frown as he watched their weakened sensei. _Extended use of the Sharingan seems to exhaust him easily, almost totally. __As well as the enormous amount of chakra he used in those jutsu he copied._

"Hey, Kaka-sensei, you mind telling us who that masked guy was before you pass out again? And what was he doing with Zabuza's body?"

"I'll explain it, Naruto-kun. You should continue recuperating, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata suggested. "We have things under control for the moment." His lazy eye glanced at her for a moment before he weakly nodded. Not that he had much choice in the matter.

The young ninja exited the house and left Kakashi and Tazuna to rest. Hinata began a lengthy anecdote of dissecting and dispatching bodies that caused Naruto to later shake her head when Tsunami offered a snack.

* * *

Utter boredom took a firm grasp over Sasuke as he absently flipped a kunai, sitting on the steps. He and his teammates were lounging on the porch of their client's home. Well, he and Naruto were. Hinata was meditating again. At this point, Sasuke was almost hoping another nuke-nin would attack. "Naruto," he called.

"Hm?" she responded from behind him. The blonde girl was sprawled out on her belly, kicking her legs lightly.

"Have your patrols picked up anything unusual?" Sasuke asked with the slightest of groans.

Naruto propped herself up on her elbows as she licked the corner of her mouth in thought. She shifted through memories left behind from the shadow clones that littered the area. They dispelled themselves on a timed basis to keep the original up-to-date on their surroundings.

With a sigh, Naruto flopped back down, head resting on her arms. "No, nothing unusual."

Sasuke grunted. They couldn't even spar with Kakashi out of commission. Resigned that he had nothing better to do, Sasuke went over the parts of the past twenty-four hours he captured with his Sharingan. Kakashi often had him reflect on training in the same manner. It supposedly helped him to discover "gaps", as the man called them, in his skill set and help with emotional control.

He thought back to the Demon Brothers. Sasuke could remember feeling irrationally tempestuous that they had attacked Naruto. But then again, was it irrational? She was a teammate he was obviously... becoming attached to. Then there was the relief and even pride as she avoided their attack, setting them off balance. He and Hinata took care of things from there. All in all Sasuke had handled himself perfectly.

Next was the battle with Zabuza. He had been temporarily paralyzed with fear from the killing intent, but managed to calm himself. Not that it really made a difference. His underdeveloped Sharingan had barely been able to track the man, making him little more than a blur. But he had _seen_ Zabuza's movement, he just wasn't fast enough to react. Obviously increasing his speed to the point that the rest of his body could keep up with what his eyes were showing him was a priority.

Jonin or not, the thought of being slower than anyone was just irksome.

After Kakashi had been captured, protecting them no less, things actually turned in their favor. Zabuza had unintentionally handicapped himself by reducing his ability to one arm. Had they been a weaker team of genin, it was unlikely they would have been able to take out that mizu bunshin.

But Sasuke felt their synergism was rivaling elite jonin teams at this point. Add in the unique abilities they each had, there was no way a Zabuza _clone_ could have defeated them. From the ingeniously underhanded plan they cooked up, it was relatively easy to free Kakashi.

Sasuke paused his thoughts, frowning. It occurred to him that the girls had been able to stand atop the water as the jonin were. He could see a continuous and steady flow of chakra being released from the soles of their feet. Something like that would take a high level of chakra control, he was sure. Where had they learned it? Kakashi hadn't shown them such exercises. Or at least he hadn't shown _Sasuke_ any. Were they excluding him..?

The Uchiha's frown lifted into a sardonic smirk as he realized how ridiculous the thought was. His friends wouldn't do something like that. In fact, Naruto went out of her way to include him in things he previously had no place in, before Team Seven, that is. He had been able to gather that his kunoichi teammates trained together for years prior to graduating; it wasn't implausible that they learned the skill while attending the academy.

He could just ask them where they learned it. Eventually. Though it was likely unnecessary, as he had seen the skill, and should be able to successfully reproduce it on his own. After all, if Kakashi could simultaneously perform advanced jutsu as he copied them, with the_ Uchiha_ bloodline, and_ stand on water_, surely the rightful heir could manage the feat on such a minor level. Nodding to himself, Sasuke continued flipping the kunai in his hand.

* * *

Several hours later Kakashi awoke again, feeling rested enough to actually sit up. They sat around the lanky man as he told them of his suspicions.

"I'm not sure about it," Kakashi began, hand over his face, "but there's a small possibility that Zabuza is still alive."

Naruto immediately erupted. "What! Hinata checked with her Byakugan and everything! How could he still be alive?" she demanded. Hinata seemed the least surprised of all his listeners.

Kakashi continued in a lackluster tone."Well, in the world of shinobi, even those with powerful doujutsu can't always believe what they see. Think about the weapon that hunter-nin used: senbon needles. Unless they hit a vital organ, the probability of killing someone with those is low. It's possible he put Zabuza in a momentary state of death to save him." He shrugged. "His aim was good enough for it."

"In addition to that," Hinata said, "it is standard procedure to dispose of the body on sight. But he moved it instead..."

"Isn't it possible that he just didn't want to finish the job in our presence?" Sasuke asked. "The purpose of hunter-nin is to keep their village's techniques a secret. He had no idea what we could have seen with our eyes. Kakashi had already copied several of Zabuza's jutsu, after all."

"That is possible,"Kakashi allowed. "In fact, it's very likely." He cast a grave eye over his students. "However, even operating under the assumption that Zabuza was killed, we cannot ignore the possibility of another threat. Gatou is likely to hire more shinobi after learning of Zabuza's defeat. Perhaps someone even more powerful if he can afford it. And he can."

Tazuna's heart leapt in panic. "Oh crap! They could be on their way here right now! We'll be done for!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not exactly. I estimate we have roughly seven to ten days before any attack. Zabuza isn't the type to take a job if there is another shinobi around to do it... it's a form of job security for private contractors. That means Gatou would have to find another shinobi and hire them, which takes time and resources."

"And," Naruto began to ask, throat a little dry, "if Zabuza is still alive?" Kakashi noticed she trembled slightly.

"If the masked boy was indeed his accomplice, then we have about the same amount of time to prepare. Zabuza will need to recover as well," he answered evenly. The jonin could see Narutol continue shaking, but a small, eager smile planted itself on her face. She was actually excited about the prospect of fighting, he realized. Looking at Sasuke and Hinata he could tell they were as well.

"Right then. In any event, I'm out of commission for the time being. So, as I recover, you three are going to prepare yourselves further for the inevitable encounter."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow petulantly. "And how are we going to do that?"

Kakashi's eye curved happily at the question. "Why, specialized training of course. Even though you won't be able to win without me, I want each of you to improve while you have time. The margin between victory and defeat on the battlefield can be razor thin. A single moment of practice could save your lives."

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto cheered, despite the gravity of her sensei's words. Or perhaps it was because of them.

"That's not fun," said a young voice. The genin turned to see a boy in overalls and a fisherman's hat staring at them gloomily.

Naruto remained as politely as ever. "Who the hell are you!"

"Hey, Inari! Come and give an old man a hug," Tazuna called to the child, who did so.

"Welcome home... Grandpa," the young boy said in a dull tone, still watching the newcomers with dark, empty eyes.

Tsunami spoke up, having reentered to greet her son. "Inari, these are the brave shinobi who protected your grandfather."

Inari looked at them for a moment before turning to Tsunami. "Mother... these people are all going to die," he said with unabashed certainty.

"Who do you think you are, you little bastard!" Naruto growled. "Stop spouting crap you don't know anything about!"

"You're the ones who don't know anything if you're still here. You can't beat Gatou. He's too powerful," Inari stated as an unmistakable truth. Hinata could see that he truly believed it. It saddened her to know that one so young could lose all hope. The boy stalked away, mumbling something about watching the ocean from his room.

Naruto glowered at his back before Kakashi spoke up. "Okay... about that training..."

* * *

The shinobi stood in a clearing of the forest near Tazuna's home. Kakashi used crutches to support himself.

"Alright, time for the special training. First off, I need to be sure of exactly what you know." He looked to the girls. "Hinata, Naruto, I noticed that you were both able to properly stand upon the water during the encounter with Zabuza. I take it that you have each mastered the tree-climbing exercise as well?"

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of her head. "Hinata showed me tree climbing about a year ago, 'cause she said my chakra control sucked."

Hinata briefly opened her mouth before closing it and letting Naruto continue with only a shake of her head.

"And I learned water-walking a few months before we graduated. I gotta keep doing the tree-climbing so I can control my chakra or something..." Naruto trailed off, looking toward her longtime friend.

"Naruto-kun's chakra capacity increases almost exponentially as it is stressed. If she does not frequently train to regulate it, her chakra will slip out of her control," Hinata clarified, to which Naruto nodded.

"I see. And how often do you practice tree climbing?" Kakashi asked.

"Three times a week. Maybe four if I'm jittery from not using enough jutsu."

"Ah." Kakashi eye-smiled at the blonde girl. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind demonstrating for Sasuke?"

Naruto clasped her hands and batted her eyelashes at the Uchiha. "Anything for Sasuke-kun!" she cooed in a practiced fangirl tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He activated his Kekkei Genkai and watched as Naruto formed the ram seal and focused chakra to the soles of her feet. It was similar to what she and Hinata had done on the water, but instead of a fluctuating output of chakra that matched the waves of the water and kept them afloat, there was a steady release of chakra.

"You have to stay focused and calm when doing this exercise," Naruto chanted from memory.

As the kunoichi ran up the tree, Sasuke could see her chakra latch onto the bark. Her control waned slightly, causing minuscule cracks in the bark as her output increased. This told Sasuke that too much chakra would repel you from the surface of the tree. _Naturally_, he concluded, _too little and you would fall off. _

Naruto skipped down the tree. She grinned at him teasingly. "So, do you think you can handle it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked superiorly. "The fact that _you're_ able to do it answers that, doesn't it? I'll have it down in no time."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes thinned in a scheming way. "Then I guess you'll have time to show me how to use the fuma shuriken, huh?"

Sasuke cringed. He had hoped she would have forgotten about that.

"Well, that's assuming you've completed the task I have in mind for you, Naruto," Kakashi stated. "Sasuke, we will leave you to it. Use a kunai to mark your progress up the tree. Once you have reached the top, you're done." Sasuke nodded and turned to the tree with focused eyes of obsidian, a kunai clutched in his hand.

"Hinata," Kakashi addressed the Hyuuga, "am I to assume you will be training on your own?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai. There is something I've been working on for some time now. I do require five of your kage bunshin, Naruto-kun, if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem," Naruto said as she formed the cross-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The requested number of clones appeared and rallied behind Hinata. The group of bunshin left with Hinata to a more private location and listened to her instructions. Naruto was curious, but she knew she would find out what her best friend was up to eventually. The clones wouldn't last forever, especially training with Hinata.

"Naruto, you're with me," Kakashi said as he lead the girl somewhere they wouldn't distract Sasuke, who was progressing nicely. In an open clearing, Kakashi hobbled over to a boulder and seated himself with a sigh. "Let's begin."

The girl gave a sigh of her own. "Okay, which drill is it this time?" Naruto asked, hands already forming the seal.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Actually, we won't be working on kage bunshin coordination today." He received a confused face, and elaborated, quite looking forward to her reaction. "We are going to begin working on elemental ninjutsu."

Naruto blinked before her bright blue eyes lit up. "Awesome! It's about time!"

The masked man chuckled. She'd definitely earned this. "I still expect you to keep up with the drills from time to time." This immediately drew a pout from the girl, which only broadened his smile. "But for now," he continued, fishing something out from his equipment pouch, "this is what we will be focusing on." Kakashi revealed two... sheets of paper.

Looking at them questioningly, Naruto asked the first thing that came to her mind. "What the heck are those?" A look of horror passed across her face. "Oh no! Please don't tell me this is a written exam!"

"Settle down. This is a test, but not a written one," Kakashi explained with a shake of his head. Apparently, the girl's horrid written test scores were _not _feigned. "These are sheets of paper forged from special trees that are fed chakra for many years. They help determine what primary elemental affinity you have."

"Primary. Elemental. Affinity?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. There are five basic types of chakra used in ninjutsu. The Five Great Shinobi Nations were named after them. They are fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. Everyone has one element that they naturally lean towards. This, your primary element, is easiest to access. By focusing your chakra into the card, it will tell you which one you have."

Kakashi added his chakra to one of the cards. It shuddered and crumpled.

"See? My primary element is lightning, so the paper became crinkled in response to my chakra. If the paper burns, then fire. If cut in half, wind it is. If it gets wet, water. And finally, earth if it crumbles to dust." The jonin regarded her with a glazed eye as he handed Naruto the other card. "Time for you to give it a try."

Naruto took the card and eyed it inquisitively for a moment. Then she focused her chakra into it with a small shout. The paper split in two, straight down the middle.

"Ah! Looks like your primary element is wind," Kakashi noted in a pleased tone.

"That's good... right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi-sensei nodded easily. "The wind element has the most offensive power for close range to mid-range combat because of its cutting and blasting capabilities. Essentially, wind, more so than any other element, is quite suitable for your style of fighting."

"Oh, wow..." Naruto began thinking of all the beautiful havoc she could reek on her enemies. "I'm awesome!"

"Not just yet," Kakashi corrected with a wag of his finger. "Right now we only know what element you have. But you still have no idea how to use it. That's what we'll be working on for the time being."

Naruto made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

"...Did it hurt?"

"A little. Anyway, even though you said your element is lightning, how come I've seen you use earth and water?"

"Ah, you must be wondering how I can use multiple elements, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, it's nothing special, really. Anyone can use a lower level jutsu like the Goukakyu with enough practice... assuming their body hasn't already adjusted to a few other chakra natures. Complex jutsu like the ones Zabuza and I used, B-rank and above, those take _mastery_ over the water element. I had to train myself for a while to learn water jutsu, and the same goes for earth."

"So," Naruto said slowly, eyes closed in thought, "that means you can master all five elements, right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't possible for me, Naruto. My body wouldn't be able to handle the stress, as I've already trained it to master three elements. The Goukakyu is the highest level fire technique I can manage, and I can't perform wind techniques at all."

Naruto frowned. "So no one can use all five?"

"There is one person in recorded history whose accomplished that: Sandaime Hokage-sama. He's been able to use them all very swiftly since he was around my age or so."

"Oh, wow, that's awesome," Naruto said in what she hoped was an enthusiastic voice. _That old geezer isn't really so great, is he? I know he's the Hokage and all, but he's so... old!_

"Hey. You just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

Naruto pointed to herself, the picture of oblivious innocence. "Moi? No way, get outta here," she dismissed with a blase wave of her hand. "Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, I understand." Naruto punched her palm. "Let's get on with the training!"

"Right. Wind element training. Now, this first exercise is relatively simple. You're going to take a leaf between your palms and attempt to cut it in half using only chakra. The best way to think of it is as..." Kakashi trailed off, scratching his bed-head.

Damn, what was it Asuma had said? They had both been a little buzzed at the time, as he had to pay for a few rounds to get the information from the only other wind type he knew in Konoha. That was Asuma for you, always working an angle when he could. He provided Kakashi with the needed information, being that the Copy Ninja himself could not produce wind chakra.

Kakashi had needed to cover all of his bases. Had it turned out that Naruto's affinity was for earth, water or lightning, he could train her from personal experience. If fire, Sasuke could lend a hand. But as for wind, Asuma was one of the few living people in Konoha with that nature, rare as it was. To think that Naruto would have it... Kakashi was thankful he planned ahead.

He recalled Asuma's slightly slurred words of advice. The jonin cleared his throat awkwardly. "You have to split your chakra into two separate fields within your body, and grind them together as they sharpen one another. The thinner and sharper, the better," he more or less quoted from memory.

The girl slowly nodded.

"Now, usually, this process would take about six months..." This time, as he trailed off, Kakashi offered her an eye-smile.

Naruto quickly caught on, her fingers twitching in anticipation. She'd been waiting to try this. She offered a foxy grin, saying, "But I'm not usual."

"Not even close."

"So, so, how many clones should I make, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi paused to think. _We have at least a few days before Zabuza recovers, or anyone else is sent after us. No need to rush._" About two hundred clones should suffice," he answered. Though he was well aware she could create and sustain many more, he did not want to stress Naruto's young mind with the fatigue this training method would bring.

"Ossu," the girl complied. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clearing became littered with giddy blonde kunoichi dressed in orange.

"Alright, I want each of you to take a leaf and get to work. Remember, thin and sharp. I'll be right here to oversee your progress." This, of course, meant he would be reading his wonderful Icha Icha, which he proceeded to take out.

Ignoring that, the gaggle of Narutos did as they were told and placed had a leaf between their palms.

The real work began.

* * *

Several hours into the dead of night, Naruto collapsed onto her bottom, panting. She wiped the sweat from her brow and glared at the leaf in hand with what little energy she still had.

Neither the clones nor the original were able to cut more than a tenth trough their leaves at first. But through the gradual release of bunshin, the remaining Narutos absorbed that experience into themselves. This went on for the span of hours, as Kakashi had warned against dispelling all of her clones at once. Finally, as only the original remained, Naruto put her all into to cutting a fresh leaf. Naruto found it sad that she could only cut through six tenths of the bastard foliage.

"That's enough for today," Kakashi said, gathering his crutches. He watched as his student sulked to her feet. "Don't be that way, Naruto. You've progressed far more quickly than any jonin could have... Though it was due to my ingenious training method," Kakashi mumbled, causing Naruto to smile a little. "Trust me, you'll get it. You're a talented kid."

Naruto blushed with embarrassed pleasure as she agreed. "Ok. But I'm going at it first thing tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Why don't you go and get Sasuke and meet me at the house?"

Hinata stopped by earlier to inform him that she had finished training for the day and was returning to the Tazuna's home. Kakashi, not having much to do with the Hyuuga's training regimen, simply nodded. It was an unspoken agreement between Hinata and himself that Kakashi should focus his teachings on Sasuke and Naruto, as they were both orphans; while Hinata had an entire clan dedicated to making her a strong heir. That isn't to say that he wasn't looking for some way to contribute more than just teamwork to Hinata's training.

Naruto nodded and set off for where they had left Sasuke to climb trees. She wondered if the bastard had even finished. Tree-climbing had been a bitch for her to master, even with her insane stamina. "Heh, he's probably passed out from exhaustion..."

A kunai stabbed the ground in front her. Blinking, Naruto looked up. Way up.

Crouched upon the very top of the tree was a shaded figure with red eyes that seemed to glow within the darkness. Those eyes peered down on her stilly, and Naruto found herself almost mesmerized by the stare. The figure looked up, blurring their hands into motion and spewing a small pyre. The flame illuminated Sasuke's form for a moment, flashing his pale face to Naruto's eyes, before dying out. He leaped from the very top of the tree and landed no less than four feet away from his frozen teammate; no doubt he cushioned the fall with chakra.

Sasuke blinked and his Kekkei Genkai receded. And, despite being covered in sweat and smudges of dirt, he offered Naruto that cocky smirk of his. "I told you I would get it down in no time."

Naruto slowly nodded, mouth screwed shut.

"So Kakashi's calling it a day, huh?" Sasuke asked, figuring the jonin would send one of the girls for him.

Naruto again nodded as she gulped slightly. Cerulean eyes slowly shifted away from the worn Uchiha.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, but waved it off with a shrug. "Let's head back, then." He motioned for Naruto to go ahead first before stuffing his hands into his pockets. The two soon fell in sync with one another's steps.

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief as they walked. She didn't know what was wrong with her all of a sudden, but seeing Sasuke like that, Naruto had kept firmly quiet, for fear of some kind of mutated fangirl squeal spilling from her lips. That was the kind of thing other girls would slay each other with glee to witness. Sasuke stooped up there, looking dark and dangerous... those red eyes...

After a quick shake of her head, Naruto shot an irritated glare at nothing in particular. Even though Naruto admitted to herself that she found Sasuke's physical qualities to be... desirable... she was not some swooning, giggling schoolgirl. She was a _real_ kunoichi. And lusting after your teammate during a mission, even for a brief moment, was not something she envisioned kunoichi doing.

Well... maybe that Anko character in the fishnet and the trenchcoat and... not much else.

"You're being unusually quiet," Sasuke said in a low and careless tone. Naruto inwardly snorted at the hypocrisy. "Not that it isn't a relief, mind you, just curious as to why. Maybe I can replicate the effects."

"...You're an ass."

Sasuke snorted. "Kakashi teaching you anything useful?"

He could almost feel her grin. "Jealous?"

"No, I said I was curious."

"Didn't say about what."

"A great many things. So what is Copy Ninja Kakashi teaching you?"

Naruto cleared her throat and said, in an imperious tone, "Primary elemental recomposition of chakra."

"Don't hurt yourself with those big words."

"I repeat: You. Are. Ass."

"I am ass?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sasuke offered her a conceited smirk. "Elemental ninjutsu, huh? I was able to handle it when I was eight, but it might be a little advanced for you."

"I think I can handle it," Naruto deadpanned. She continued, saying, "In fact, Kakashi-sensei said my training was progressing even more quickly than any jonin could, so nuh." Naruto stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke raised a dark brow. "And what exactly does this training entail?"

"..."

"..."

"...Cutting leaves."

Smirk.

"You shut up! It's harder than it sounds!" Naruto roared, flailing her arms.

"Actually, I think it's right about where your skill level is. Did you use a kunai, or did Kakashi only trust you with safety scissors?"

"Argh! I hate you!" She crossed her arms and turned away, concealing a smile.

* * *

Naruto sighed contently as she awoke the next morning. A nice hot dinner, a good soak, and a great sleep would do that to just about anyone. Tossing off her nightcap and getting dressed, she noted Hinata was already awake and out of the room. Everyone was seated at the dinning table when she arrived downstairs fully groomed. Everyone except Inari, much to her relief.

"Listen up guy and girls," Kakashi said. "Team Seven will continue their training for the next six days. However, during that time, I want one of you to accompany Tazuna-san to the bridge in rotating shifts. Any volunteers to take the first watch?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down. Hinata sighed. They were both far too hot-blooded and hung up on improving. "I suppose I'll do it," Hinata said in a resigned tone.

"Thank-you, Hinata. Next will be Naruto, then Sasuke, then repeat the cycle. As far as training goes, ideally, I want all of you sparring against one another on the water by the end of the week, utilizing all the skills you possess."

His lone eye turned to the Uchiha. "Continue those agility exercises I assigned you and perform them while water walking. This will increase your stamina and chakra control. You've already seen how to perform it, correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Naruto. Once you are able to cut a leaf while water-walking, let me know. I'll have something for you."

"Ossu!"

"And Hinata, whatever you're doing," he paused to give the girl an eye-smile, "keep it up, because it's working."

Hinata smiled. "Hai, Sensei."

"Alright, Team," Kakashi said as he opened his infamous orange book, "move out."

* * *

Things passed exactly as Kakashi intended while the genin trained themselves.

Sasuke was able to effectively emulate water-walking using his steadily growing ability to copy with the Sharingan. He continued his exercises whenever the opportunity to train wasn't impeded upon by actually doing his job. Sasuke found himself pleased with the way his chakra capacity and control were increasing.

Hinata steadily worked on her Juken katas to make sure her skills remained sharp. She was also working on some advanced techniques of the Hyuuga main family, though only the beginning steps that she had mastered.

It was Naruto who improved the most thanks to her determination and kage bunshin training method. Late into the third day, she was able to completely sever the leaf while utilizing the water-walking skill.

This lead Kakashi-sensei to handing Naruto her very first ninjutsu scroll, which she was very proud to receive. Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) was a C-Rank attack ninjutsu that was incredibly versatile. As Kakashi had predicted when they first began working on kage bunshin coordination, she had mastered the technique in a day.

Kakashi had also given them a group lesson, teaching them the Chakra Flow technique. Naruto focused on streaming her wind chakra into kunai and shuriken, but her chakra dissipated or lost its sharp edge. Sasuke had basic mastery over the technique, but using his fire nature chakra corroded his weapons, so he refrained. Hinata mastered the technique as well, and began experimenting with the shape her chakra took inside kunai and shuriken. She found the weapons disrupted her control over the flow. She considered another tool might be effective, but did not know which it would be...

A full week passed since Team Seven had arrived in Nami no Kuni. Tomorrow they would all accompany Tazuna to the bridge. That included the newly recovered Kakashi, who completed over two hundred one finger pushups with the bridge builder sitting on his back. He was expecting an attack anytime now, and he planned to be ready for it.

Each of the genin had sparred against each other as Kakashi instructed, increasing their skills and honing them for life or death combat. Earlier that day, Naruto and Sasuke had one last spar before their training was put to an end for the duration of the mission...

* * *

The two stood facing each other on the water. Under Kakashi's instructions they were a good distance from Tazuna's family home. The jonin and the third teammate each watched in a seated position from the shore.

Kakashi did not mention it to either of the sparring genin, but he was watching Naruto specifically. This was the best way to determine if she could really use that fuuton jutsu in live combat.

Hinata was observing eager to see how much her best friend had improved in only a week. How close was Naruto, to showing everyone else the power Hinata had seen all along?

If at the end of witnessing how Naruto integrated the jutsu into her repertoire, and Kakashi deemed it unsatisfactory, then he would have no choice but to order her not to use it in live combat until further notice. Though she might sulk and pout in less serious matters, Kakashi knew his orange clad student would follow a direct order. But for now he kept an open mind and observed the spar as Naruto charged Sasuke for the opening attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two copies of the kunoichi ran alongside the original, all three pairs of hands set in the cross-seal.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He had long since learned not to give Naruto the chance to perform one of those blasted kawarimi that did not require hand-seals. And even though his doujutsu could track the replacement being made, it could not discern the difference between the original and the kage bunshin. Irksome as it was for his superior eyes to be duped by a B-rank technique, he was forced to keep track of her. That was the trick.

Naruto's two bunshin engaged him in taijutsu as the original trailed behind slightly. The left clone stepped forward with a reverse leg sweep that Sasuke hopped over. Before he could retaliate, the Naruto bunshin to the right dove for the other clone as she was still in rotation and latched onto her hands. Using that momentum, the clones formed a sort of concussion inducing slinky as the left Naruto swung the other like a whip.

Not wanting to lose balance by blocking, the Uchiha heir was left with little other choice than to duck as a pair of shinobi-grade sandals whirled over his head. Sasuke stood and backpedaled. The original Naruto threw a pair of shuriken that flanked either side of her clones. The reason for this seemingly innocuous action became clear as the once airborne bunshin landed on its feet and the third Naruto simultaneously performed a henge into a fuma shuriken. The bladed weapon was hurled at Sasuke using all the inertia both of Naruto's bunshin had gathered.

The wind demon shuriken cut along the water vertically in a way that he could not simply jump over it quickly enough to avoid being cut. And with the option of springing to either side cut off by the original's shuriken...

Sasuke cursed as he was forced to not only perform a quick chain of backflips that sorely tested his newly acquired chakra control and agility, but also take his eyes off the original. Even with the brief flashes he saw of the shuriken that was bearing down on him, his Sharingan evidenced to him it was losing momentum as it cut through the water.

Naruto ran toward her remaining clone as the prodigy was occupied. The bunshin turned and interlaced her fingers underhand, putting all her weight into throwing the queen; such was the effort that she fell over. As the original soared, the bunshin kicked of her back and followed the battle.

Timing the maneuver perfectly and taking a deep breath, Ssuke flipped _just_ high enough to avoid the fuma shuriken. Sasuke could feel the wind whip around the henged bunshin as it traveled underneath his curled back. He landed on his feet, subtly taking note of the 'pop' behind him that signified a transformation being undone. Sasuke saw the lone kunoichi charging him, but more immediately he noticed the detailed reflection on the water of an airborne Naruto somersaulting through the air like a cannonball.

Pigtails flailing wildly, Naruto uncoiled with a battle cry and brought an axe-kick down on Sasuke. Using his superior strength, as he knew she hated, Sasuke stopped the kick by concurrently blocking with his left forearm bracer and grasping her calf with his right hand. Adjusting his left hand to grasp her ankle, the Sharingan warrior twisted his grip counterclockwise.

Naruto kicked off Sasuke's left shoulder with her free foot, spinning with his grapple. She turned and twisted midair to land gracefully on her feet. The other two Narutos closed in on them; both kunoichi approaching from front and behind were on his right.

A large splash behind Sasuke warned him that the Naruto out of his direct line of sight had jumped. He confirmed this by looking at the reflection in a pair of sapphire eyes, as his Kekkei Genkai could pick up on the most diminutive of details if he focused on it. The blonde to his left stepped forth to deliver a power jab.

That was when he saw it, quick as lightning: the other two Narutos performed a Kawarimi. Because they likely executed the jutsu at the exact same moment, the body replacement was almost instantaneous. And since they of course were equal in size and shape, the jutsu required only minimal chakra molding, and was therefore seal-less. But his bloodline had caught it, and he knew how to use it.

Sasuke smirked as he used his left hand to sweep away the jab and pull her wrist. His right hand ducked behind her; it looked for a moment as though he were going to cop a feel. Instead of groping her, Sasuke dipped his hand into her equipment pouch and withdrew two kunai.

Pivoting on his left leg, the Uchiha roughly spun away his brief captive and kicked out behind him to catch Naruto in the stomach midair. She gasped but did not dispel, conforming her to be the original.

As soon as both of his feet were on the surface of the water, Sasuke bent backwards, firing a carefully aimed kunai from each hand. They struck their targets precisely as he intended. Both bunshin and the weapons dissipated in tandom.

Naruto recovered with a backflip, but Sasuke launched his jutsu as she landed.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Flower!) An onslaught of compact fireballs shot from Sasuke's mouth with carefully controlled breathing. The Uchiha was pleased to note each inferno bullet was right on target; it seemed he had mastered the technique already.

Naruto saw the barrage and performed a sequence of hand seals that had become very familiar to her over the past week.

Ryu. Tori. Inu. Tori. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Naruto raised her hands overhead before bringing them down harshly, swiping at nothing. The air rippled and howled as a highly pressurized gust launched from the kunoichi's outstretched palms. By sharpening or blunting the chakra in her hands, Naruto was able to discern whether or not the focus of the attack would be cutting or blasting.

The rush of wind washed over the approaching flames, extinguishing them with ease. It did little to deter the shuriken buried within the fireballs.

Eyes wide, Naruto quickly realized she did not have time to repeat the seals. The blonde instead pushed out her hands and forced a small burst of wind from them as she unanchored her feet. Naruto's back plunged into the water. The shuriken sailed over her.

Molding chakra around the top of her feet, Naruto halted her descent into the water; the soles of her sandals were briefly the only part of her body not submerged. The Jinchuuriki used another push of wind in conjunction with formidable leg strength to perform a full aquatic rotation that settled her on top of the water. As she emerged, Sasuke was already upon her.

A right hook caught Naruto flatfooted. Sasuke's punch nailed the kunoichi's cheek, causing her to stumble. Pressing the advantage he'd waited so patiently for, Sasuke followed up with jab to her chest and spin-kick to the ribs. Naruto went tumbling on the water and landed on her back. A very firm hand on her stomach held Naruto in place as another held a kunai to her neck.

Naruto glared defiantly at Sasuke, who smirked victoriously. "Looks like I win." The smirk bled away as a few drips of water landed on his neck. Red eyes glided over to see three blades of wet steel to his jugular.

"I think it's more like a tie," said a voice that was unmistakably Naruto's.

Sasuke turned coal eyes to the Naruto he held down, who stared at him blankly before flashing a grin. "You and your kage bunshin," Sasuke said with a smirk. No... he was actually smiling.

Naruto dispelled her clone. Without an orange gargoyle looming over him, the Uchiha stood and offered his hand to Naruto. After blinking a few times, she smiled and accepted as Sasuke pulled her up.

* * *

As the moon hung its place high above them, they were fairly exhausted. Once again the genin found themselves lounging on the porch of their client's home.

Sasuke sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "Zabuza will probably be here soon," he said with a casual tone that Kakashi would be proud of.

"And his masked accomplice," Hinata added, somewhat dourly.

"Eh, let 'em bring whoever he wants. We'll curb stomp all their sorry assess," Naruto said with a devouring grin, displaying her canines.

Tsunami poked her head out of the front door, peering at the girls. "Hinata, Naruto," she called, "sorry to interrupt, but would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment? I'm making onigiri and I want to be certain there are enough for everyone."

"Not at all, Tsunami-san. We'd love to help, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata offered with a polite smile.

She nodded. "Sure thing." She leaned over and elbowed Sasuke, who grunted. "Later, Sasuke-kun. Guess you'll have to do your brooding alone."

The Ucihha scoffed. "I'm not brooding. And you just try not to blow anything up... again."

"Lay off! I already told you I forgot what happens when wind and fire mix!"

Sasuke ignored her and looked directly at the smiling Tsunami. "Don't trust her around any fire. _At all_," he stressed.

Naruto turned her head sharply and smacked him in the face with her pigtail. With a dignified "Hmph" the orange clad girl stood, turned her nose up and walked into the house, pulling the giggling forms of Tsunami and Hinata with her.

Sasuke was just a little too stunned by the smell of honey that stung his cheek to retaliate. He blinked moments later, eyes dulling. "Feh.."

Before he could return to his brooding, er, thoughts, another presence registered itself on his senses. Sasuke turned a frown at a corner of the outside railing that surround the house. As if sensing he had been found out, Inari peeked around the wall and met the Uchiha's dark eyes with own.

Sasuke stared the boy down steadily, curtly asking, "Something you need?"

"...Why..?"

"Why. _What_?" the shinobi asked tiredly. He was in no mood. But then, when was he ever?

"Why do you all keep..." the boy began quietly before exploding. "Why do you all bother to try so hard! It doesn't matter how much you train, you'll die if you go up against Gatou! Don't you realize that! When facing the strong, the weak will only end up being _killed_!"

Halfway through his tirade, tears began to freely pour down Inari's face as he sobbed. Sasuke looked away from crying boy and stared out onto the lake. He waited for Inari to calm down a little before speaking.

"You are right about one thing: the strong do always crush the weak," Sasuke agreed. "But your perception of strength and weakness is flawed. This Gatou that you fear so much is nothing. Nothing but a worm. A parasite who feeds on the terror of his victims. Crying will only make you weaker, it will only make Gatou stronger."

"How can you say that! G-Gatou is-"

"Nothing," Sasuke repeated. "Any one of my team could kill him with a flick of the wrist. It isn't Gatou who you truly fear. It's the idea of him. The idea of something... of someone who can do with you as he pleases. And there is nothing you can do to stop them," Sasuke grated out, clenching his fist.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was saying these things. Perhaps it was because of the story that the bridge builder had told them a few nights go. Perhaps he was relating to Inari on some psychological level, despite their respective situations differing because one of them still had a family to come home to. But it would be a lie to say that he did not see a lot of himself in this boy.

"You have to decide whether or not to be strong, Inari, because no one can do it for you. The pain of loss can make you weaker. Or it can make you stronger." Sasuke shrugged. "It's up to you alone to decide what's what in your life."

Inari stopped crying and wiped his eyes dry. In a cracking voice he asked, "H-how could you know that? How could you know that your team won't die?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked Inari in the eyes, coal on coal. "Because I will never again allow my comrades to die. Even if it costs me my life."

The boy stared wide-eyed at him. "I-I want to be strong like you guys," Inari confessed. "I want to protect my home, b-but I just don't know how. I don't know how to be strong."

"You can start by never again showing your tears," Sasuke advised. "Otherwise, you won't be able to use this." He held a kunai out to him. Inari tentatively grasped the handle and took hold of the weapon that now belonged to him. "Use that if you have to. But you can only use it if you aren't afraid." He stood and walked into the house, leaving Inari to ponder his words.

Sasuke kicked off his sandals before walking into the kitchen in order wash his hands for dinner. On his way he almost bumped into Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Naruto startled.

He paused to take in the girl's appearance. Her twin-tails of hair were tied back with a beige bandana, a matching apron adorned her front, giving the kunoichi a domestic look. Naruto's whiskered cheeks were flushed from the heat of the kitchen, and her pink lips parted ever so slightly as she panted, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. She held a plate of onigiri.

"I made them the way you like, with tomatoes," Naruto said breathlessly, looking up at him.

For the rest of his life, Uchiha Sasuke would wonder what made him do it. Was he a little emotional from just thinking about the night that haunted him for years? Could be. Perhaps he had gained a momentary insight into what it was that he wanted out of life.

Or it could have just been his damn hormones.

He remembered the smell of her hair. The way she challenged him, supported him, fought with him, bled with him. Her smile. Her grin. Her laughter. Her scowl. The feel of her arm against his as she pulled him along. The taste of her lips against his own. He remembered it all in a heartbeat.

Whatever the cause might have been, whatever the effect would be, Sasuke lowered his head and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. It was a brief peck, but they both felt no less electricity than they had when their first, accidental kiss occurred.

Sasuke pulled back before he even came to his senses. He blinked. Naruto's shocked face slowly came into focus.

"Sasuke..."

The full weight of his actions hit him when her bewildered voice reached his ears. Realizing what he had done, a woeful expression crossed between anguish and shame took a firm hold of Sasuke's features. "Naruto... I.." He fumbled for a moment, at a loss to explain actions he didn't understand.

The dejection he saw in her thunderstruck stare spoke volumes of unpleasant things to Sasuke. He hadn't meant to... And she didn't want it... didn't want him.

Sasuke closed his dark eyes for a moment and steeled himself. When they opened, there was a hollowness in them that had not been seen in well over a month. Sasuke's mask of indifference rested perfectly in place.

He stepped back and took hold of the plate, which nearly slipped out Naruto's slackened hands. "Thanks for the onigiri," he said in a cold, detached tone. Without another word, Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving a frozen blonde standing in the kitchen.

Naruto was finally able to blink, and stared at the spot where Sasuke had been. She numbly raised a hand and traced her lips with a finger.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered to no one.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Battle on the Bridge!**

The last three scenes were a bitch to write out. But I'm pleased with the result (hope you guys are too...)

Super sorry about the long delay of this chapter. Number six will be out much sooner, I promise. Until next time, please leave a review. See ya.

**Changes**: Well, I changed my explanation of elemental ninjutsu into something that hopefully makes sense. If the Sandaime is even _rumored_ to have mastered all the jutsu in his village, he must have mastered all five elements. That, and the fact that he was called the GOD of Shinobi over the monsters we've seen from his generation, I feel no qualms attributing this to Sarutobi. Sorry if you miss the jawbreaker analogy, but it didn't fit the rewrite.


	6. Battle on the Bridge!

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

A few common concerns I would like to address:

1) Japanese Suffixes. Even though it is far more common in Japan (and Fanfiction as well) for females to be referred to with a "-chan" and males to receive a "-kun", there is much more depth to it than that. Either suffix can be used for either gender. Boys may be referred to as "-chan" (generally a very affectionate thing to do, and usually only applied to young boys) and girls can be referred to as "-kun" (more formal than "-chan" but less so than "-san", which is the most common honorific in Japan).

Rock Lee adds "-kun" to both Sasuke's and Naruto's names in canon. Not because he is close to them, but because he is their senior of one year, but not necessarily their superior, since he is also a Genin.

And there is an actual reason that Hinata adds the "-kun" suffix to Naruto's name... I just haven't revealed it yet.

2) Elemental Ninjutsu Balance. Some of you are concerned that Naruto was able to extinguish Sasuke's Housenka with a Daitoppa. While it is true that Fuuton jutsu are at a disadvantage against Katon jutsu, that doesn't automatically mean that they will lose out. Yamato clearly states that if the Fuuton jutsu is the "same level" as the Katon jutsu, it will result in a bigger Katon. But if the Fuuton is strong enough, it will overcome the Katon completely. Think candle in a hurricane; is the flame more likely to blow out or ignite?

Ex. Zaku's Zankuha is a Fuuton in everything but name; it uses _air-pressure_, which is the shown purpose of a Fuuton. In the Forest of Death, he did the exact same thing during that Naruto did last chapter, using his Zankuha to blow out the flames of Sasuke's Housenka.

During their initial fight on the hospital roof, Naruto's Rasengan blew out the flames of Sasuke's Goukakyu with winds _alone_.

(Also, it should be noted that in the anime, during the Sound-Suna invasion on Konoha, Temari was able to extinguish the flames created by Sasuke's combined Housenka _and_ the Goukakyu with _one_ sweep of her fan. Yeah, I know people usually go only by the manga, but I find anime a reliable source as long as it doesn't contradict the manga.)

This goes for all the other elemental Ninjutsu as well. (In the anime, during the battle between the Sandaime, Shodaime and Nidaime, Sarutobi created a wall of earth, the element strong against water. Nidaime, being as proficient as he is in Suiton, was able to cut clean through the wall with a few high-pressured jets of water.)

So you see, the balance of the elemental Ninjutsu is not set in stone. Advantage does not equal automatic dominance. Hope everyone got that.

Now onto reviews.

chm01: Try to remember that Sasuke wasn't exactly being his rational self. He was acting on impulse. As for other fics, I'm not sure which one you are referring to, but I sort of have writer's block for the first time.. I've been primarily focusing on this story.

Quathis: Yeah, I always figured that Inari's and Sasuke's situations were a lot more similar to each other than Naruto, who is an orphan, could relate to. As Sasuke said in the Valley of the End, Naruto has never had a family to lose. But the two of them (Sasuke and Inari) had the experience of watching the ones they lost die in front of their eyes. This time Sasuke just didn't brush Inari off, but engaged him (well technically Inari came to him first but whatever).

ButterflyOnna77: I suppose it is possible for the name of the bridge to change. But they wouldn't want to name it after Sasuke, for fear of his ego becoming larger than the structure... Sasuke put his cold mask on for a number a reasons, but he did believe that Naruto was "rejecting" him, in a sense.

TooDarnLazy: Much obliged for catching those two mistakes (Much obliged? What am I, a Texan?). It is true that Sasuke is power hungry, no matter how nice he is or may seem, he wants more power. He still strives to make sure that he will surpass Naruto, as well as Hinata, as stated in chapter three: he acknowledges that his teammates are better than him in some ways, but sill believes himself superior. But the fact that Naruto is a girl doesn't really bother him, because he has seen Hinata as a silent rival for a long time, as she outperformed Sasuke in Genjutsu and Taijutsu in the academy. I honestly did not think of the tree-climbing scene in that manner, but now that I have, it's fecking hilarious. He actually blew the fireball to show that he could tree-climb and perform jutsu at the same time..

Dragonmanga: My writing style reminds you of Bleach's? Well, considering how successful that series is, I'll take that as a compliment.

Thanks for reviewing everyone; it really means a lot to me that you take the time to do that. I appreciate it.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kakashi frowned to himself as he dressed for the day.

There were very few things that could really get to the Copy Ninja, as he generally drifted through life in a cool state of detachment. Other people's attitudes or beliefs towards and about him meant little to nothing as long as he got the job done.

But of the few things that affected Kakashi, the welfare of his team was the most significant and exploitable. He didn't plan on telling them anytime soon, but the only reason Zabuza had managed to capture him with the Suirou no Jutsu was because of Kakashi's primary focus of protecting his team and client. Zabuza was good, no doubt, but Kakashi wasn't known as the man to copy a thousand jutsu for nothing; he had faced and killed better than the Demon of the Mist.

This had never truly been a weakness before he took on Team Seven. The ANBU under his command had been much closer to his caliber in terms of skill and experience; there hadn't been a need to babysit them. Kakashi prided himself on the record he held for completing every mission, and doing so without ever having anyone die under his command.

He had sworn to never lose a comrade again. And he hadn't.

Even so, he never really... connected with any of his subordinates. Kakashi knew them, knew of them, and knew what was best for them, all in regards to their ninja careers. But when it came to a personal level, he just wasn't able to grasp anything significant.

Things varied wildly with his genin.

For starters, nothing Kakashi encountered in the shinobi world could possibly be more opposite of the masked drones that were ANBU, than Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's Jinchuuriki wore her emotions on her sleeves. Her _safety-orange_ sleeves. It wasn't just that obnoxious jumpsuit, either. Everything about Naruto stood out. From her long blonde hair, to her bright blue eyes, to her loud mouth; the girl definitely had sass.

Whereas all that blare and energy should be far too jading for a first-time sensei, Kakashi was somewhat refreshed by it. Naruto was so very much like Obito, with her passionate Nindo: protecting people and doing what was right above everything else. She also had a hell of a lot of promise as a ninja.

Hinata was more formal toward him than her fellow genin, somewhat reminding him of his former subordinates. That didn't bother Kakashi. It showed how well adjusted the girl was to clan life within the Hyuuga. Even though the blue-haired girl didn't quite have as much natural talent as her teammates, she still needed him far less than they did; Kakashi knew it was as obvious to Hinata as it was to him that his other students needed him more. Not simply training, but _guidance_, something both Naruto and Sasuke had lacked.

This was especially true of the latter. Though Naruto was an orphan and grew up as such, she still had the Hokage to look up to, as well as those who once bore the mantle. Sasuke, however... The one person his male student had probably been measured to as a child had turned traitor and annihilated the Uchiha clan. Family and friends of Uchiha Itachi all fell before the bloodied hand of the deranged shinobi. All but one. The lone survivor of the massacre: Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of Itachi.

Each genin seemed to know precisely what they wanted to accomplish in life. Kakashi didn't know how close Hinata was to desegregating her clan, or precisely how difficult it would be, but it was an admirable goal. He wished her all the best, and would help however he could.

Naruto's path to becoming Hokage would be long and arduous, especially concerning those that would appose her ascension. But if she continued to work hard, believed in herself and the Will of Fire, Kakashi knew the kunoichi would make it to the top. And it would only be that much easier once her heritage was revealed.

Quite sensibly, it was Sasuke's _ambition_ in life that worried Kakashi. Not that he could blame the boy. It was only natural for Sasuke to want vengeance upon Itachi for so callously stripping him of all things he held dear. But Kakashi had seen how shinobi who could not let go of the past ended up, and he didn't want that. Not for his student. If Sasuke based his entire life on the bitterness and hatred that Itachi had instilled within him, he would undoubtedly burn out into an empty husk.

From the first day he had been assigned the genin team, he could see that Sasuke, like Kakashi's younger-self, was aloof and detached. The emptiness he noticed in the boy's eyes had been unnerving. But over the last two months since Team Seven assembled, the frost around Sasuke slowly seemed to melt away as he connected with his teammates.

The jonin could tell that it had been reluctant on Sasuke's part, for reasons he could only guess with slim accuracy. He was still arrogant, as most boys with talent were at his age, but the Uchiha heir had lightened up considerably, and took his sensei's lessons to heart.

Kakashi was well aware that Sasuke held his teammates and their safety in high regard, and the teacher was very proud of this fact. But to actually hear it aloud, as he had last night, caused him to feel an odd euphoria of satisfaction and triumph. He supposed it was how any sensei would feel when they realized just how far along a student was and knew they had a role in it.

The signs of Sasuke embracing his team had been subtle, but Kakashi was an expert at looking underneath the underneath. He noticed the way Sasuke would address Hinata in a tone befitting two people of equal status in high-society conversing.

Ironically enough, the exact opposite was true concerning Naruto. Sasuke would always taunt his orange clad teammate in one way or another, resulting in an inevitable explosion of obscenities from the girl. Though even when Sasuke spoke down to her, there was no real venom in his words. It was nothing more than playful banter. At least that's what the two engaged in the exchange would call it.

Kakashi found the back and forth endlessly amusing. It was all too apparent that Sasuke saw an appeal to Naruto that he apparently had never seen in a girl, which wasn't all that surprising. Kunoichi who took their training seriously around that age were sparse... especially among this lax generation. Kunoichi who took training just as seriously as Sasuke were even more rare, and two happened to be teamed with him.

One would, at first glance, think it was Hinata that Sasuke was keen on, given how mutually respectful they were of one another. And they'd be wrong. The simple fact of the matter was that Sasuke, an immature boy, didn't know how to properly express interest in a girl... and therefore he relentlessly badgered her.

It was so utterly stupid and normal for a boy his age, Kakashi couldn't help but be relieved for Sasuke. Being born into the Uchiha, he was denied a conventional childhood from the beginning; Sasuke had certainly felt the pressure to improve because of his clan name and his brother's accomplishments. But the things Sasuke had suffered through caused deep emotional trauma that severely stunted his development. To see him behaving in such a manner meant he was growing. Sasuke was coming along much better than expected.

Until now, which is why Kakashi was frowning.

Even as he attached his arm-bracers, there was a hollow look to Sasuke's dark eyes. His expression was blank and distant, carefully controlled. Kakashi would like to believe that his student/temporary roommate was merely preparing himself mentally for combat, but that couldn't be it.

Sasuke hadn't said a word through dinner, which wasn't all that strange. But Kakashi had noticed that Sasuke completely refused to so much as glance in Naruto's direction. The blonde herself seemed put out by this treatment, but, surprisingly enough, said nothing to the Uchiha in return. Kakashi had no idea Naruto even knew how to apply the silent treatment.

Hinata had been unusually reserved as well, likely due to the tension in the air. She was probably right at home, and didn't seem to like it. The girl shot the occasional minor glare in Sasuke's direction, probably figuring him to be the direct cause of whatever was wrong. Perhaps the girl had seen it. Their client and hostess seemed subdued by the oppressive atmosphere. Though Inari did seem a little less somber than usual.

Kakashi only knew the reason for Inari's stranger-than-usual behavior. He had been reading his precious Icha Icha Paradise on the roof, undetected by his students as he subtly spied on them to gauge their confidence. That was how he 'overheard' what Sasuke said to the younger boy. With a proud smile hidden by layers of cloth, the ex-ANBU had placed his book into his vest and left to washup for dinner.

While Kakashi was aware that teenagers had somewhat radial mood swings, he was still unprepared for his male students shift from somberly wise to emotionally repressed. Sasuke had sat down and stared resolutely at his plate of Onigiri. Once finished, he simply went to bed without a word. He was acting much more like the Sasuke that Kakashi had expected to encounter from the beginning. This baffled the jonin. Things didn't usually change that much when he came out of the bathroom.

Kakashi had to wonder: had the keg of hormones and angst that was Uchiha Sasuke finally exploded in some way?

Unfortunately, that would have to wait. More pressing matters were at hand, Kakashi thought to himself as the girls walked down the sightly creaky steps. Since... whatever happened didn't seem to be impeding upon the team's ability to function, it would have to dealt with some other time.

His students lined up in front of him at attention. Hinata stood in the middle, which was odd considering that it was usually Naruto sandwiched between the other two. The fact they situated around Sasuke told him that perhaps the girls wanted it this way ahead of time.

Hmm. He had been considering which of the three he would leave behind to look after Tazuna's family in case Gatou decided to prey on the bridge builder's efforts from a psychological vantage point. Looking at the young faces under his care, Kakashi heaved a sigh.

"Team, from this day onward until the completion of the mission, we are on high alert. I don't suspect that an attack on Tazuna-san's home is completely out of the question in this scenario. After all, cut off the brain and watch the body die. Naruto," he addressed the girl in a serious tone, "you will remain behind to defend Tsunami-san and her son. When the rest of us depart, create a kage bunshin to follow us, so you will know if anything at the bridge goes... awry. Understood?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" the girl chirped.

Kakashi nodded. He called Tazuna over as they prepared to depart. The orange clad girl did as instructed and made a clone of herself to travel with them. The bunshin walked ahead with the adults.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a low voice.

"Yeah, you too Hinata," Naruto said with a small grin. The girls shared a hug before Hinata walked off.

Naruto looked to her... teammate, and he looked back impassively as their eyes locked. Just as the blonde prepared to open her mouth, Sasuke sulkily turned and walked away, lingering in the back of the group. Naruto deflated with a sigh.

"Bastard," she said to herself in a disparaging tone. The kunoichi took a deep breath and formed the cross-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty clones appeared after she molded her chakra. The clones already knew what to do once they were formed; they immediately scattered into a patrol formation around the perimeter of the house.

Naruto stood in front of their client's house with crossed arms, looking for all the world a sentinel. The girl couldn't help feeling somewhat moody. She could handle the stress involved in the life of a shinobi; they spent a lot of time preparing you for the harsh realities of the world in the Ninja Academy. What she had never bothered to prepare for was boys. Or more specifically, kissing boys. Or _more_ specifically, _boys_ kissing _her_!

She'd thought about it from time to time. Not much though, because she was busy training. And if she were to be honest with herself, Naruto was always afraid of catching some strain fan-girlitus. She did _not_ want to turn into some mindless, boy-crazy, skirt-wearing yahoo.

No, she'd decided to hold off on that sort of thing until later in life. Maybe around when she made jonin she could start dating without fear of her life as a kunoichi and future Hokage being hampered by romance.

And then she'd been placed on the same squad as Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Ugh. That bishonen bastard with his sickening handsomeness, arrogant streak and lone-wolf attitude. She'd known all along through those years at the academy that they would end up on the same team. Surely having Sasuke around to brood it up was a heavy price to pay, but it would be worth it for Naruto and Hinata to watch out for each other.

Naruto had been wrong in that assumption; not about being on Hinata's team, because that was awesome. But Sasuke wasn't nearly as bad as she made him out to be over the years. She'd thought everything was handed to him on a silver platter, including his high marks in the academy, and Naruto had resented him for it. While the instructors ignored her in crucial areas like taijutsu, they doted over the last Uchiha to insure his development as a shinobi. Thank the Kami above she had Hinata.

Now though... Naruto was able to witnessed how Sasuke pushed himself to be the best, and better still. He'd sweat and bled as he worked himself into the ground. He really was working hard to gain his vengeance.

But where does that jerk get off kissing her like that! He hadn't even bothered to explain himself or anything! Duck-ass-headed bastard!

Naruto scowled, but couldn't keep down a violent blush as she thought about it. The first kiss was seventy percent faulted on her, twenty percent on that _idiot_ who didn't watch where he was going, and ten percent on Sasuke for being such a stubborn bastard. This time Sasuke had kissed her completely on his own, without any provocation whatsoever.

Remembering the look in those dark eyes, she probably should have expected something out of the norm; Naruto had never seen her male teammate wear such a _hungry_ expression. Envisioning it caused the girl's blush to kindle and envelope her face. To have frozen the way she had was almost as embarrassing as the event itself. The killing intent of the Demon Brothers, or even Zabuza, she could handle. But kissing? Not so much, apparently.

Naruto sighed. She had just been so overwhelmed at the time that she didn't know what to do, feel, or even think. It confused the blonde greatly that Sasuke, runner-up stick-in-the-mud to Shikamaru, would do such a thing. He never seemed interested in girls before. Scratch that, he _hated _all those girls at the Academy. But he still kissed her...

So much for him being gay. That would just be too easy, now wouldn't it?

Then Sasuke had stepped back, seeming as confused as Naruto felt; almost as if he were frightened by his own actions. Or perhaps it was Naruto's response, or lack thereof, that worried the Uchiha? Either way, the same cold otiose look that Sasuke had regarded her with not ten minutes ago had surfaced last night. And in the same fashion, he just... walked away.

It had angered Naruto, as she regained her bearings sometime later, that he would just brush her off after kissing her. Like she was easy or something. But more so than anger or confusion, Naruto felt regret. Regret that she had not reciprocated the kiss. Because it had not just felt good. It had felt _right_.

_Well fine,_ the kunoichi decided inwardly. _I'll just wait until the mission is over. Then I'll use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and _force_ what I need out of him!_

Naruto blinked as she ran over the thought a few more times. Then she blushed so hard the ends of her pigtails should have lit like fuses and caused her head to explode. _Ah, no! What I meant was.. Argh! Damn you, Sasuke! This is all your fucking fault!_

Thankfully, one her sentries dispelled itself at that moment, giving the young blonde a much needed distraction from her adolescent ponders. But damn. Who would do such a thing to a poor boar?

* * *

Sasuke sneezed and grunted. Was he catching a cold because of this damn climate? That would be perfect. Naruto's bunshin, the old man, and Kakashi were walking ahead of himself and Hinata.

He glanced over to the girl, who was returning the stare with her pale eyes. It was not a kind expression that donned itself on the quiet girl's face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked in a plaintive drawl.

Hinata stared at him for a few more steps before looking straight ahead. "I know what you did, Uchiha-san,"she said, an undercurrent of venom in her polite form of address.

Sasuke spared himself a wince. Hinata had not been that formal to him since they were assigned to Team Seven, and never that cold. Still, he was never one to be submissive. "And what might that be, Hyuuga-san?"

"Thoroughly confusing, frustrating, and frightening my best friend, _your_ teammate," Hinata said in a chilled tone. "I didn't see your eyes at the time, so I have no idea what you were thinking, but-"

"It's none of your business what I was thinking!" Sasuke snapped, throwing a glare at the girl. "Whatever transpired last night is none of your concern!"

"When Uzumaki Naruto, a kunoichi unflappable in her self-assurance, becomes irresolute, distressed and insecure, all because of something that could have easily been avoided," Hinata turned to look through him with a milky-white stare that lacked the Byakugan, "it _becomes_ my business."

Sasuke merely scowled deeply as he slowly looked away from the girl's icy stare. He said nothing, prompting Hinata to sigh theatrically.

"I suppose I can't blame you," the Hyuuga said with false contemplation as she poked her index fingers together. "You're just a stupid boy." Hinata picked up her pace to the approaching bridge, leaving Sasuke standing stock-still.

Blinking his dark eyes, Sasuke glared at the girl's shrinking back. "It wasn't my fault," he muttered. Even he didn't believe the weak protest at all.

Shaking off those thoughts as best he was able, the Uchiha approached the end of Tazuna's bridge where the others remained frozen. Sasuke spotted what caught all of their attention before he could pose a question.

The laborers who had been working side by side with Tazuna were all sprawled out on the structure they were working so hard to complete.

"Hinata!" Kakashi barked as he surveyed the area, holding his arm out to stop their client from approaching the possible slaughter.

"Byakugan!" the girl complied as she activated her bloodline. Their pulses were weakened, but still there. "They are all still alive, Kakashi-sensei, just unconscious," Hinata informed. She frowned as the mist began to thicken unnaturally, marring her vision with speckles of chakra. "Kakashi-sensei, this is the..."

"Kirigakure no Jutsu," the jonin finished. _So I was right. _"Team, get ready!" Sasuke and Naruto's bunshin each withdrew a kunai. Hinata brought her hands up.

A familiar, dark chuckle broke out from within the newly formed fogbank. "Long time no see, Kakashi."

Naruto's kage bunshin spoke up for the first time since being formed. Looking around, she said, "Holy shit! He is alive! I'm never calling you a paranoid fruit-loop again, Kakashi-sensei."

The man spared her a dismaying and slightly confused glance. "What?"

The bunshin chuckled nervously. "Um.. Gotta go!" Kunai still in hand, the bunshin set her hands into a seal, preparing to dismiss herself before Kakashi's hand latched onto her arm.

"Wait," he ordered lowly. "Not yet. Gather more information before dispelling, so that the original will have a better idea of what to expect." The bunshin slowly nodded and sat back into a ready stance.

A ring of Zabuza's water clones appeared and ensnared the group, each shouldering a zanbato.

"Looks like you've been expecting us," one of the clones sneered. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

_At least he has a veritable excuse for being late,_ Hinata thought.

"Ah.. That's okay. We've used that time wisely. Why don't you show him," Kakashi asked pleasantly as his visible eye curved, "Sasuke? Hinata?"

The two blurred, destroying the horde of mizu bunshin with slashes of metal and bursts of chakra. The ring of clones reduced to puddles of water as the heirs returned to their group. With both genin attacking, the need for exertion reduced for each of them, allowing them to conserve energy.

"Heh, nice," Naruto's voice complemented.

Another chuckle emanated from the mist. Standing behind the Konoha shinobi was Momochi Zabuza and his young helper.

* * *

Naruto had a few of her kage bunshin inspect the area where the boar and several trees had been sliced up. Because of time spent with her weapon-crazed friend, Ten-senpai, Naruto knew quite a bit of weapons, and was able to tell these were sword marks.

Something in particular that was disheartening, was the way one tree had been completely severed from what appeared to be a _single swipe_. The unfortunate boar that had been attacked wasn't dissected in the same manner as the toppled tree. The smoldering edges of the tree's rings made it appear as though something very hot swathed through the trunk.

There were three distinctive footprints in the soft soil. From the depth, length, and width of the indentations, she could tell that one was of average height and build, and appeared to be wearing zori. The second set of tracks spoke of a man that was slightly larger than the first, wearing waraji. The more casual mercenaries and bodyguards tended to have these styles of footwear.

The final tracks were the most interesting. They were sandaled much as Naruto's and the rest of Konoha's shinobi's feet were. This, along with the unusual method in which the tree was cut, told her that she might be dealing with a ninja.

Given the placing of the tracks, Naruto determined that the possible shinobi was the one who cut down the tree, likely using a ninjutsu of some kind. This cutting ability, that undoubtedly trumped her recently garnered fuuton, warranted great caution. The other two, the samurai, were inconsequential in comparison and would easily be dealt with.

Naruto had not been expecting this. Kakashi had said that Zabuza wouldn't work for Gatou if he had hired other ninja. Could it be that the tyrant was planning to betray Zabuza? From glowing testimonial of Wave Country's condition, that certainly sounded like something right up Gatou's alley.

In any event, Naruto decided as the memories transferred to her, she would have to deal with it, because she was the only one of Team Seven able to at the moment. She alone was the last line of defense between Tsunami, her brat son, and whoever was targeting them.

Naruto concealed herself in preparation.

* * *

As Sasuke and the masked shinobi, Haku, faced off in a parrying of kunai and senbon, Kakashi spoke to his team lowly.

"Hinata, be ready to step in if Sasuke gets in over his head. Naruto, continue to gather information." It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Sasuke's skills. Kakashi just wasn't sure what this Haku might have up his sleeves. And Naruto, when available, would have the key advantage of foreknowledge concerning Haku's skills.

"Hai, Sensei," Hinata confirmed.

Naruto blinked as the memories of dispersed doppelgangers flooded her. "Kakashi-sensei," the blonde hissed urgently, "some other clones found tracks of a shinobi and two samurai headed for the house!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened a fraction as he digested that bit of information, but he kept his reaction controlled. "A shinobi? Are you certain?" he asked carefully, lone eye still on the two young shinobi.

"Pretty sure. Same footwear and they cut a tree in half. Should I go now?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "If Naruto is dealing with something as severe as another, unknown shinobi, I want her to focus on that. If you were to disperse, she would be distracted by our… predicament."

The blonde pursed her lips, thinking Kakashi wasn't giving her enough credit, but did not object. Tazuna stood behind the shinobi protecting him as he took in the unfolding events with great anxiety.

Sasuke spun and blocked Haku's senbon with the kunai in his left hand. The Uchiha stared into the faceless mask of his nemesis as the metals scraped against each other. This bastard actually had the nerve to think that he would just hand over the bridge builder after investing so much time and effort into protecting him?

"Go to hell," Sasuke grated out, not letting up the pressure he applied.

"You don't understand," Haku implored in droll monotone. "This is the only warning I can give you. If you don't back down now, I will be forced to take your life for the sake of our mission."

Sasuke smirked nastily. "Same goes for you."

Haku stilled somewhat, knowing that he would not be able to hold back against a wielder of the Sharingan. With an inward sigh, he resigned himself to having to end at least one of these young lives.

"As you wish." With his one free hand, Haku began a rapid succession of seals, much to the visible astonishment of the other boy. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou." (Secret Technique: One Thousand Needles of Death)

The puddles created by Zabuza's destroyed mizu bunshin rose to Haku's will as he stomped the ground, channeling focused chakra through his leg. The floating water shaped into thin needles of ice that encircled the two combatants.

Seeing the approaching onslaught, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and pushed against Haku with all his might. His enemy's geta sloshed against the wet concrete as he was shoved back by the chakra-enhanced movement. Sasuke then threw both the kunai he held; one aimed at the masked ninja's shoulder, and the other at his knee.

Haku spun deftly in an aerial between the projectiles. It wasn't until they passed that he realized there was something connecting the two kunai. Airborne, the masked boy was unable to dodge as something wrapped around him. Too late did he realize that it was high-grade ninja wire. The two kunai recoiled, further ensnaring Haku in a fashion similar to the Demon Brothers' kusari. The kunai embedded into the concrete, completing Sasuke's counter-trap. Wrapped in an uncomfortable cocoon of flexible steel, Haku was forced into inaction.

Sasuke began forming hand-seals at top speed as soon as his hands were free. He turned on his heel in full-circle rotation and unleashed the technique. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Spinning rapidly, Sasuke burped a number of precisely aimed fireballs that collided with one another midair, creating rings of explosions that bounced the Sensatsu Suishou back.

As he turned to his captive opponent, Sasuke noted the sounds of the ice needles hitting the water below. It seemed his fire techniques were not hot enough to melt the ice that Haku created.

The Uchiha was determined to ensure that it didn't matter. He clenched his teeth on the hidden wire in his mouth, which was connected to Haku's bindings. Reversing the effect of his earlier spins, it uncoiled from around him and straightened. Sasuke quickly completed a second set of hand-seals. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Dragon Fire!) A fierce blaze ignited and trailed towards Zabuza's apprentice.

* * *

It was from the trees that she finally located her target. Naruto looked on as the shinobi walked toward the side of the house in a quick but cautious stride. One of her clones that had been in the area had vanished under unknown circumstances. The bunshin hadn't seen anything, only hearing a slight buzz and feeling a strange tingling sensation as her hair rose before being forcibly dispersed. Assassinated.

He was clad in a bodysuit that covered everything save his face and arms. A large umbrella was strapped to his back. The hitai-ate on his forehead confirmed his status as a shinobi. Naruto recognized the four vertical lines on his metal plate, one of which was partially obscured by strands of green hair. It was the insignia of an Amegakure shinobi.

It made sense Gatou would hire a ninja who lived in a damp environment. They would likely be as at home as Zabuza in the water rich surroundings of Wave Country.

Naruto and her clones remained in position for an ambush. A lone ninja operating in a foreign country wasn't likely to share her lowly rank. The kunoichi was dealing with a perhaps a jonin if luck was against her. She would have to blind-side him, take him out fast and hard, no mercy.

She observed as the designated clone dropped directly in front of the Rain ninja. He halted, but did not seem overtly threatened by her doppelganger's sudden appearance. "What is your business here?" the clone demanded in what Naruto hoped was a professional tone and not a bratty one. She was rather pissed off at the moment.

Now staring at him from behind, Naruto saw the man tilt his head to the side. She imagined he was wearing quite an arrogant smirk. "My business?" he parroted in a greasy tone. "Well after I kill you, I'll kill your brat teammates, mop up what's left of Kakashi and Zabuza, collect their bounties, and be on my merry way," the older ninja said, sounding quite fond of his own voice. Reminded her of Mizuki.

Naruto blinked apathetically from her perch in the tree. If she had to kill somebody, she was glad it was a perfect asshole like this guy. "Figures," her clone said, dismissive. "You're not half the man Kakashi-sensei is, so you have to try and beat him after Zabuza's done all the hard work. Nothing but a vulture."

"Rokusho Aoi is an opportunist," the Ame shinobi stressed in such a way that Naruto didn't imagine he was smiling anymore. "How often does someone get the chance to defeat two legends in one fell swoop?"

"Probably as soon as their balls drop. Why don't you come back when you've got a pair." Wow, she was kind of bitchy. _Do I sound like that?_ Naruto wondered. She did think it was a punk move, but she also saw the strategic value in it.

The ninja's body tensed. "Shut your mouth, you brat! That foolish sense of honor Konoha parades around is exactly why I left the village. For a true ninja, whatever method necessary is the correct one."

So this guy was a nuke-nin from Konohagakure? Naruto's eyes narrowed. Any reservation she felt about ending this scum shriveled and died.

"A coward _and_ a traitor?" her clone goaded. "Man, you are some sorry shit. At least Zabuza is up front and in your face about being a bastard, but you... Well I guess you couldn't cut it with the big boys, so you ran off with your tail between your legs to some backwater village, that sound about right? Konoha's better off without you."

"...I'm going to enjoy killing you, Leaf brat," the ninja growled. "As many times as it takes!"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Sounds like someone needs a hug!" Naruto's clone chirped, before flinging herself at the enemy ninja with her hands outstretched. The nuke-nin was quickly holding what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. A blade that appeared to be made of _lightning_ sprang from the hilt with a cry of thunder. The clone dispersed when struck. The explosive tags that had been stuffed under her shirt remained, fluttering around the startled attacker.

Naruto activated the seals and was treated to the sight of a calamitous explosion. It was made all the sweeter knowing that it hadn't cost her a single ryou. She had learned that using the tags of her kage bunshin was just as effective, and far less harmful to her budget. Now she could blow stuff up with impunity to her limited finances.

The green haired man jumped from the billowing smoke, panting, having escaped the brunt of the blast with his reflexes. Her bunshin's self-annihilation tactic failed to eliminate the traitorous shinobi, but he was far from unscathed. Cuts and bruises covered his uncovered arms, several dark spots stained what remained of his bodysuit, indicating blood loss.

"You bitch!" he howled, twisting his head frantically to search for her with panicked eyes. The tie of his hita-ate must have come loose, because it flew off of his forehead, revealing a large scar below his hairline. "Come out and fight like a true shinobi! Face the power of Raijin-ken!" The Rain ninja waved his sword fanatically in every direction he suspected she might be in. Naruto thought he was awfully quick to demand a fair fight, being a scavenger and all.

The kunoichi ordered her clones to attack. Shuriken and kunai flew from many sets of nimble hands; a hail of steel rained down on the wounded ninja from the trees. His eyes widened as he reached behind him, fumbling a moment with the handle of his umbrella before unfurling it. He spun the parasol overhead, deflecting Naruto's assault. The Rain ninja then tossed his umbrella skyward, where it began spinning rapidly, and Naruto knew it wasn't doing anything good.

"Joro Senbon!" (Needle Shower!) The umbrella sprinkled the forest with an endless stream of metal needles. All of her clones were destroyed, and Naruto herself caught a senbon in the thigh before she escaped to the other side of the tree. The burning sensation told her that the weapons likely contained poison.

Naruto quickly removed the senbon, examining the bloody tip. If that fox in her gut wasn't worthless, it shouldn't prove too much of a problem.

The distant sound of a crash and a scream startled her. That shout sounded as though it belonged to Tsunami. So the other two she noticed earlier must have separated from the Rain ninja, using a different route to go after Tazuna's family. Naruto wasn't too concerned, as she had left behind a trio of clones to guard the house. They should be defusing the situation momentarily.

She had to wrap things up quickly. Peering at the bleeding ninja as he caught his falling umbrella, Naruto strapped on her tiger-claw, and slithered her right hand around a kunai. Stepping out from behind her cover, she darted toward the haggard ninja, ignoring the searing pain in her thigh, intent on finishing him.

But the ninja still had fight in him. When Naruto charged, the Ame shinobi hurriedly tossed aside his umbrella and brandished his sword with a psychotic smirk. As the lightning blade emerged, he slashed down on her with his full weight behind the swing. Naruto's injured leg buckled under the pressure, she was driven to one knee. The Rain ninja pressed down harder on the girl, intent on slicing her to pieces. Naruto grit her teeth at the stinging jolts of electricity that raced down her arms.

It was clear to her that she was going to be overpowered. Thinking quickly, Naruto deliberately fell onto her back, using her enemy's strength against him as he lost his footing with their weapons still interlocked. Naruto lashed out with her uninjured leg, landing a kick on Aoi's chin. His head snapped back with a grunt. He reeled away and gave the kunoichi a cross-eyed glare until his eyes readjusted. Naruto kicked off her back, landing on her feet, favoring her right side.

He observed her limp with some poorly disguised relief. His lips crinkled slightly. "I see you couldn't manage to escape my Joro Senbon."

"Oh, this?" Naruto asked, indicating her leg. "It's just a scratch. I've gotten worse in playground fights."

The nuke-nin gripped his sword with unwarranted tightness. "Ordinarily," the ninja spoke lowly, seeming to have calmed a bit, "I would let the poison be the end of you. But it'll be much more satisfying for me if Raijin-ken deals the deathblow," he said with a vicious sneer.

Sharp sapphire eyes studied the swordsman's stance. "Bring it on."

She closed the gap between them once more. Naruto faked a stab at his chest with her kunai, which he met with a thrust at her heart. Naruto spun right and slashed at a purple eye with the back of her tiger claw. The Ame shinobi jerked his head away, avoiding the loss of an eyeball, but the blades raked across his cheek, leaving three evenly spaced cuts.

Aoi snarled as blood dribbled down his face. He was bleeding, in pain, and miserable, all because of one snotnosed genin. With the second Hokage's sword, he was supposed to be invincible! Shouting in rage, he began a furious onslaught of slashes. Naruto blocked with her kunai and her tiger claw, wincing as the electricity worked in conjunction with her damaged leg to strain what movements she was capable of. The kunoichi's injury finally caught her, tripping her up.

Aoi's eyes shone a sadistic gleam as he slashed down with all the power he could summon. Naruto attempted to block the strike with the back of tiger claw, but the metal shattered under the force of the blow. The kunoichi cried out as she was thrown to the ground. Naruto's body briefly seized up, stunned from the discharge of the blade. But a brief moment of immobility could spell her end. The girl's eyes widened as Aoi thrust the sword down at her chest.

Willpower screeched at her body to move. Naruto curled into a ball and somersaulted backward as Raijin-ken plunged into the ground. Panting, Naruto scrambled onto her feet. She couldn't feel her left arm at all; the appendage dangled uselessly at her side.

Snatching his sword from the earth, Aoi looked at her predatorily. "Now's the part where you get to beg for your life."

* * *

Inari sobbed into his hands as he sat against the doorframe, feeling too utterly helpless and pathetic to do anything else.

They had taken her. Had taken his mother and he just stood and watched. He was so weak, so pathetic. What could he do against them? What could he do against Gatou's men? He wanted to be strong. He wanted to protect everything with both his arms. But he didn't know how. How was he supposed to be strong? How…?

_Crying will only make you weaker; it will only make Gatou stronger… You have to decide whether or not to be strong, Inari… …never again showing your tears._

Inari wiped his eyes quickly, and willed himself to stop crying. That's right… He did know what it took to be strong. Sasuke had told him he couldn't show his tears. Because if he did… because if he was afraid…

The young boy reached into the pocket of his overalls and removed the kunai Sasuke had given him last night. He could only use it if he wasn't afraid. Inari steeled himself. For his mother's sake, he'd have to fight.

He charged out onto the pier without any sense of the self-preservation that had kept him frightened for so long. When he spotted Gatou's men with his mother tied up and being dragged along, Inari shouted out to them. "Stop!"

The three adults on the pier turned to the boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind where he still had some sense, he heard his mother call out for him to run.

The dark-skinned tattooed samurai, Waraji, stared the boy down with a sick grin. "Well, if it isn't the brat." His eyes landed on the kunai that the boy held with a feeble and inexperienced grip. "And look, he's got himself a weapon," Waraji noted, his urge to draw blood rising.

Inari took several deep breaths and screamed, "YOU BASTARDS LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Inari charged at the two for everything he was worth.

To the samurai, it wasn't much.

As the mother threatened to bite her tongue off, rendering herself useless as a hostage, Zouri, the more levelheaded of Gatou's men, knocked her unconscious with a swift chop to the neck. This did nothing but spur Inari on to protect his mother. Both swordsmen unsheathed their blades in order to silence the screaming brat.

Waraji and Zouri slashed out. The boy's bucket hat went sailing. They both turned to witness their gruesome handiwork, but were instead treated to the sight of a log that was parted into three.

Zouri, having had some experience with ninja in the past, none of it good, immediately recognized the jutsu for what it was. "Kawarimi!"

"The woman! She's gone!" Waraji noticed, alarmed, as his lone eye scanned the pier.

"Sorry for not being on time," a girl's voice said from behind, causing them to turn. They found a girl in orange holding the boy over her shoulder and gently setting down his mother. "But I like to be fashionably late, heh."

"N-Naruto, it's you!" Inari called out, feeling immensely relieved.

Naruto's grin turned toward him. "Good job, Inari! I was able to save your mom because you got their attention."

"But… how did you know they would be here?"

"Duh! 'Cause I'm a ninja, and they aren't!" the girl explained.

"Hmph. Just one them ninja that Tazuna hired," Waraji said. "I thought that stuck up bastard Aoi was s'pposed to take care of any stragglers. Guess all ninja really are incompetent."

"Heh, that bastard gets his in a second." She grinned at them haughtily. "You get yours now."

"Let's just cut them both down ourselves," Zouri said easily.

Waraji sneered at the girl. "Sure thing."

The two samurai sprinted toward Naruto, Inari, and the unconscious Tsunami. Inari unconsciously tightened his grip on his kunai.

"Save that for some other day, Inari. I got this," Naruto told him as she pulled two shuriken from the holster strapped to her thigh, throwing them at the oncoming enemies.

The samurai deflected them with ease. "Try something else!" Zouri taunted.

Naruto gave a closed-eyed smile. "I did." The shuriken, once behind the samurai, transformed into clones that delivered a punishing kick to each of their heads. Waraji and Zouri collapsed in a spray of blood. The clones began tying the unconscious swordsmen up.

"Naruto, what did that guy mean? Who's this 'Aoi'?" Inari asked.

The three doppelgangers each shared a dark look before the Naruto speaking to Inari nodded to one of the others. Finished securing the hostiles, that bunshin nodded and dispersed itself. "Don't worry about it; just some other upstart who doesn't know who he's dealing with. But anyway." Naruto knelt down to eye level with Inari, "I wanted to say, you were very brave Inari. I'm proud of you," the blonde girl said, rustling his hair affectionately.

"You really think so?" he asked, a little too excitedly. Inari calmed, thinking of how Sasuke would react if in his situation. "I mean, uh…" He shrugged casually, doing his best to look aloof. "Thanks."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Geez, that's what the world needs, another Sasuke. Hah! Now c'mon, let's get your mom back into the house."

Inari blinked a moment before nodding.

* * *

The concrete was blackened with ash where Haku once stood; scorching ninja wire piled on the ground. There were no human remains.

In Haku's place was a single chakra construct in the form of a thin ice panel… or perhaps a mirror of some kind, given the glossy sheen. Another mirror floated next to the impassive Zabuza; its surface was facing the sky. Haku rose from it like a ghoul before stepping on the ground. Both ice mirrors fell to pieces and melted.

"You're cutting it too close, Haku. That Uchiha kid almost had you."

Haku bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, Zabuza-san." The masked boy looked toward Sasuke. "And my apologies to you as well, for allowing things to get this far. It seems I now have no choice but to use this..." Haku set his hands into a unique seal. The temperature plummeted.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes narrowed inquisitively. _This chill… He must be preparing another ice technique. The mirror where I trapped him and the one near Zabuza… he must teleport through them somehow. I can't let him- what!_

A trio of mirrors formed directly behind him, cutting off his escape route, soon followed by an entire dome of mirrors that surrounded Sasuke. "Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!" (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors). "I think I'll show you my real speed now. Let's begin."

Haku fired a single senbon at the Uchiha. With the Sharingan tracking it, Sasuke was able to see and block the needle with his kunai. _So he can keep up with my movements… I really won't be able to hold back at all_ Haku lamented. _What a shame._ Resolved to help Zabuza attain his dreams, Haku killed his kind heart and attacked in earnest.

The movement was faster than any other he had encountered, certainly faster than Zabuza's water clones. Sasuke defended himself from the hail of needles by blocking and dodging in all directions. He already knew that none of his katon could melt the ice, but while the jutsu wasn't vulnerable, the user himself was. Sasuke could see him traveling from mirror to mirror. He continued to track Haku's movements and waited for the perfect opening. For now, he stuck with defense.

_This isn't good,_ Kakashi thought. He had also analyzed the purpose of those mirrors, and for Sasuke to be trapped inside of that technique was probably a worse case scenario.

"We gotta help him!" the kage bunshin shouted, prepared to rush in.

"Have you confirmed there is another shinobi working for Gatou?" Hinata suddenly asked, also looking out at the house of mirrors.

Naruto blinked. "Well, yeah, there's another guy around that the real me is fighting. Why?"

"Do you know what village the shinobi is from?" Kakashi asked, catching on to what Hinata was thinking.

"He's Amegakure's… But I think he said he was a deserter from Konoha," the girl muttered.

"A nuke-nin from the Konoha, working for Ame?" Kakashi echoed, taken aback. This mission was getting more complicated every minute.

"That's what I heard. Said his name was Aoi Rokusho." She didn't sound impressed.

Kakashi narrowed his eye in thought. "I remember the name. He was just an average chunin when he fled the village, but he took something of great value with him: the Nidaime's sword, Raijin-ken. It's an incredibly powerful weapon," he said, mostly to himself. He hoped Naruto would be able to handle it; she had not yet mastered sending her chakra into a weapon with Chakra Flow.

The clone's brows jumped in the same fascinated manner the original's would. "That sword belonged to the Nidaime?"

"Yeah. But the question remains, why is an Amegakure shinobi working for Gatou, and, more importantly, does Zabuza know that?" Kakashi said, sparing the bunshin a mortified response.

The clone snorted. "I doubt it. Aoi said he was going to kill us all and collect yours and Zabuza's bounties. Pretty sure ol' Zaby wouldn't be too fond of that idea. So who's gonna break the news to him? Not it!"

Hinata and Kakashi looked at the clone before looking at each other.

As Hinata activated her Byakugan, Kakashi headed for the ice mirrors. As expected, Zabuza cut him off, stating that if he got by him, the bridge builder was dead. Kakashi, in response, said, "Gatou is going to betray you."

This caused the Mist ninja to halt for moment, without dropping his guard. He eyed Sharingan Kakashi. "What makes you say that?" he asked neutrally.

"He's hired a shinobi from Amegakure to kill whomever is victorious here, including you. His only payment will likely be our bounties, so Gatou can wash his hands of us all. I believe that breaks the contract of a mercenary shinobi."

Zabuza quirked a nonexistent eyebrow. "Well I guess I'll just take your word for it," he said sarcastically. Though there was a quiver of anxiety in his eyes.

And Hinata caught it. She turned to the kage bunshin.

"If he won't believe us then we just have to kick their assess!"

"There is a better way," the Hyuuga heiress informed. "He is open to the possibility, he suspects it. But we need proof. We need that hitai-ate, Naruto-kun."

"But what about the bastard…"

"I will help him. Go."

"Right!"

The two broke for the side of the bridge. Hinata jumped onto the railing and headed straight for the ice dome. But the kage bunshin hurdled over it in an apparent suicide, dispelling when out of sight.

Zabuza glanced at this, but deemed it unimportant. Haku would deal with the genin, and he would deal with Kakashi.

Hinata wasn't particularly fond of her male teammate at the moment, but she wasn't going to let him be turned into a human pincushion by that liar, Haku. Once confident she had bypassed the two jonins' area of combat, she stepped back onto ground level. As she approached Sasuke's rescue, it became abundantly clear that she was not the only one with eyes in the back of their head.

A dome of ice mirrors identical to the one surrounding Sasuke sprung up around her. Two mizu bunshin formed on opposite sides and stepped into the mirrors; reflections of the robed ninja soon appeared all throughout.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow any interference," Haku said devoid of emotion, the voice of a true shinobi.

Hinata settled into a Juken stance. She spoke coldly. "Save your words, they aren't worth anything. I shall take your blood as the proper apology."

The Hakus tilted their heads as they readied their weapons. "You seem upset with me… Is it because of my earlier deception? Or the fact that even your eyes couldn't see through it?" Without waiting for an answer, they attacked.

Even though there were two of them attacking interchangeably, and at times in opposite directions, Hinata was more than ready to defend herself. Because they were mizu bunshin, their speed was only one-tenth of the original.

Hinata wasn't as quick on her feet as Sasuke, but she was not slow by any stretch of the imagination.

She used bursts of chakra radiating from her tenketsu to deflect the senbon sent her way, or simply dodged them with the insight Byakugan granted her. She could see the strain Haku was putting on his chakra reserves in order to keep up the effort of maintaining two houses of these mirrors. Usually a war of attrition was the last thing Hinata would engage in, but with the clear advantage of starting fresh whereas the opponent had already been engaged in combat, it was an acceptable tactic. This was the reason she did not simply destroy the mirrors with Juken; any substance formed of chakra was highly susceptible to her clan's taijutsu.

Hinata watched, waited, and reacted. If Naruto brought the hitai-ate in time to convince Zabuza to stand down, then the conflict would resolve itself to that end, leaving only Gatou and perhaps any other shinobi he hired. She doubted there were any more, as Zabuza and Haku were too keen to miss a group of shinobi.

If on the other hand she and Sasuke were forced to kill Haku, and Kakashi killed Zabuza, as she knew he would, then that would still leave Gatou. Either way, Hinata intended to do everything in her power to ensure that Team Seven completed its first C-rank turned A-rank mission successfully.

It was at the moment she had this thought that Haku struck in the blind spot of her Kekkei Genkai. Two senbon struck her in the back. Hinata, crouched, slowly stood and exhaled. When she saw the look of recognition on Haku's clone's face, Hinata knew she had been figured out.

_So she does have a weakness,_ the mizu bunshin thought. From the angle he had thrown the senbon, and with his extensive knowledge of the human body, Haku, or rather his clones, knew that there must have been a small blind spot in her doujutsu. Just behind her first thoracic vertebrate.

The senbon rained down again.

* * *

Naruto gripped the kunai tightly in her useable hand. Her leg still radiated with the pain from the poison, but the sensation was fading. Her arm was still numb, and it likely wouldn't recover before the fight ended. Aoi wasn't faring much better. The generous deposits of blood he was donating to the forest grass made him tired, sloppy. His steps swayed whenever he inched toward the kunoichi. He was likely to try killing her with a single blow so he could hurry and treat his wounds.

_One chance,_ Naruto thought determinedly. She was no expert at it, but she'd have to try inserting wind nature chakra into her kunai. It only needed to last for a moment, she was certain that was manageable even with her lack of experience. Naruto remembered her training, and pushed chakra into the dagger. _Thin and sharp._ A slender veil of fuuton chakra sheathed the kunai.

The Ame shinobi started at this before springing into action. He made a thrust at her midsection, which Naruto parried with her enhanced weapon. She noticed a distinct absence of lightning the impact brought, and the sword almost flew off of her kunai; it threw Aoi off balance. It was do or die for the kunoichi.

She launched the kunai at Aoi's face. Unable to regain his stance in time, Aoi dodged the projectile by harshly tugging his head to the side. He was about to claim victory and slay the girl when he felt her knees clamp down on either side of his head.

Naruto crossed her feet and locked them together as she straightened her legs. Slinging to the ground, Naruto twisted her body as hard as she could. A wet snap echoed as she felt the man's neck break under the strain of her grapple. Aoi's corpse made a full flip over the blonde as she landed on her stomach. Grunting in pain, she looked at the unmoving head of green hair that landed next to her. When he remained motionless for a period of time, Naruto released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Staggering to her feet, Naruto took a short breather, staring down at the man she had just killed. She absently noted the feeling returning to her stiffened arm flexing her fingers experimentally. Slowly, Naruto removed the remains of the irreparably broken tiger-claw from her hand.

A memory from the kage bunshin she'd sent to the bridge slammed into her. Blinking several times as she processed the information, Naruto's eyes widened. She began searching the battlefield for the hitai-ate belonging to the deceased nuke-nin. Once she'd found and pocketed it for her mission's needs, she scoured the area for Raijin-ken.

The Nidaime's blade had been unceremoniously thrown aside as Aoi's lifeless body mapped the air. Naruto picked it up in reverence, careful not to damage it... or let it damage her. Some part of her felt an irrational need to apologize to the second Hokage for what Raijin-ken had been used for. She sealed it away into her storage scroll. After looking around once more, Aoi's umbrella came into view, and she decided to take that as well.

As she was leaving, Naruto paused, tempted to cast another glance at the cooling body. She decided against it, and hurried to the bridge. To her team.

* * *

Between the two of them, Hinata thought it was a safe bet to say that Haku was worse for the wear. There were a number of senbon that littered Sasuke's body, slowing down his movement, and he was running low on chakra. But Haku had several burn marks on his arms and chest, as well as a few on his left leg. The masked boy's chakra reserves had dwindled drastically from when the fighting started. It certainly wasn't helping him that he was using a separate prison to hold Hinata.

The girl turned her white eyes to Kakashi-sensei, and his opponent, Zabuza. The jonin of the Leaf had a stab wound on his right palm, but was otherwise unharmed. The Mist ninja seemed to have made sense of Sharingan's abilities. He had his eyes closed so that he couldn't be hypnotized, and had thickened the mist considerably enough that Kakashi-sensei's Copy Wheel Eye could not read his movements. Zabuza was maneuvering his way to the unguarded bridge builder in order to slay him.

Hinata herself was fairing pretty well. Despite Haku's mizu bunshin knowing her blind spot, they were not able to use it very effectively, since Hinata expected them to attack there, which they did. They switched it up occasionally to catch her off-guard, but weren't quick enough to get the drop on her.

The first time she had encountered the Kirigakure no Jutsu, searching for Zabuza through it had left her with a dizzying headache. And she hadn't notice Haku watching them at all. That was why she had been practicing in anticipation of this moment, training herself to search more thoroughly, see through the layers of chakra laden mist.

Now that things were aligned so perfectly, she quit stalling. Hinata grabbed two senbon off of the ground and the two protruding from her back, all while evading the oncoming senbon. She took two in each hand, lining them up with her index and middle fingers. She waited for the perfect moment to attack.

At the precise instant one clone was on either side of her, Hinata unleashed the jutsu she had been saving. It was a special technique for the Main family, perfected and handed down from one generation to another. She had worked many hours to learn, and many more to use effectively, but her trump card was well worth it.

Hinata channeled chakra through every tenketsu and began to rotate her body. The energy rushed out of her in a non-exhausting way; it was exhilarating. "Kaiten!" (Heavenly Spin). A perfect sphere of chakra appeared around her, grinding into the pavement beneath her feet and deflecting every senbon. It was both beautiful and chaotic a jutsu.

Her euphoria ended with the technique. Landing in the small crater she had made, Hinata charged chakra into the four senbon she held, using the Chakra Flow Kakashi-sensei had taught them. The shape of kunai and shuriken disrupted the shape of chakra she tried to create. The senbon would convey her chakra like water through a hose. Hinata created bubbles of chakra that transformed each of the needles into a syringe, aiming with unholy precision. She crossed and uncrossed her arms, throwing them out to the side as she released the senbon.

A senbon thrown to her left struck one of the water clones and impaled the mirror behind them, almost shooting straight through it; the clone feel apart instantly. The other shot through a gap between the mirrors that contained her, and flew for the real Haku. He was fast enough to avoid having his chest impaled. He was not, however, able to avoid the senbon completely. When it skewered Haku's upper thigh, the bubble of chakra burst, injecting the boy with pestilent, foreign chakra. This briefly rendered the entire leg immobile and completely without sensation.

One of the senbon thrown to Hinata's right destroyed the other doppelganger that Haku created, and left the struck mirror behind the clone in the same shape as the other that she hit. The second senbon, also aimed between the gaps of the mirrors, soared for Zabuza's strong arm, his right. In mid-swing, even Zabuza, with his immense physical strength, could not alter the path of a blade so heavy. Much like Haku's leg, Zabuza's arm was temporarily numbed and rendered worthless. Unlike Haku, who probably would not be slowed down by a bum leg, as he seemed to fly from one mirror to another, the injury to his primary arm would render Zabuza a non-threat to a shinobi of Kakashi-sensei's caliber.

The mirrors of her icy prison began to rattle and rumble before starting to fall to pieces. Evidently Haku was more affected by the leg than Hinata had initially thought, as he now found it too difficult to maintain the chakra constructs around her. She supposed he might have considered it futile, but given his palpable devotion to Zabuza, she doubted it.

In any case, Hinata inhaled slowly and stood to her full height as the mirrors around her crumbled, centering herself, and feeling completely victorious while doing so.

Hinata had been intent on helping Sasuke, which she did in her own way, but was content in allowing the new comer to handle the matter as she attend to something. A new opportunity arose that had not been anticipated.

She silently moved, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Sasuke tracked Haku's movements for what seemed like the thousandth time. He could still see every move that the other boy made, that much hadn't changed. In fact, Haku had slowed down a bit. But his body still wasn't fast enough to capitalize on that advantage as much as he'd like.

The few attempts he made to trap Haku in wires in-between the time he flew from one mirror to another were thwarted. The fake hunter-nin was too smart to be caught in the same trap twice; Haku had frozen the wire, proceeding to shatter it with his everlasting supply of senbon.

Any attempt at using an explosion tag could backfire horribly. The bridge beneath them, which was Team Seven's mission to oversee its completion, might not be able to withstand the pressure of the shockwave, and could very well collapse under everyone's feet, enemies and allies alike. And from the way heat dispensed into the dome whenever one of his Goukakyu bounced off the mirrors, an explosion would only be contained within the radius of Haku's Hijutsu.

His enemy had the luxury of being protected by the mirrors. Sasuke did not.

These factors left Sasuke with one option: the tried and true method of aim and shoot. He stuck with the Goukakyu in effort to land a direct hit that would incapacitate Haku. This, along with intensive chakra exertion, was gradually slowing his opponent down. Maintaining the Sharingan for such an extended period of time, while using Katon jutsu left, right and all around, drained Sasuke as well, but not as much as Haku.

The Uchiha had high a certainty of victory. A certainty that only increased when a senbon came out of _nowhere_ and turned the Haku's left leg into a damnable bloody mess. Haku had again dodged his Goukakyu no Jutsu, but wasn't able to avoid the senbon that had come from outside the dome. Sasuke thought that it had to have been Hinata, since Kakashi would be occupied with Zabuza, and Naruto lacked the finesse to use such a weapon.

Red stained the fake hunter-nin's pant leg as blood dribbled down from two breaks in his skin, created by the senbon protruding from it. Sasuke had to grudgingly respect the way that Haku gave a mere grunt at the pain as he retreated back to the safety of his mirrors.

After a few deep breaths, Haku seemed ready to begin their dance anew, before a loud voice broke through to the two young shinobi combating each other.

"Oi, Sasuke! You done getting turned to a porcupine yet!" The voice bounced due to the sheets of ice surrounding him, but the Uchiha would recognize it anywhere.

Sasuke glanced left and right before responding, trying to locate her. "Dobe! Stay back, I don't need your help!" he shouted back. Haku was also unable to determine the location of the source's voice, despite being able to see on both sides of the Makyou Hyoushou.

"Ha! You could've fooled me! Goukakyu to the north, and put some feeling in it, ya bastard!" Naruto shouted out.

_North? Feeling?_ He wondered. His red eyes widened when he understood. Sasuke formed the hand-seals and aimed his mouth at the top mirror, focusing as much chakra into his chest as he dared. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A highly concentrated fireball surged from his lips, between his fingers.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A harsh gust of wind flew down onto the ice dome, swirling with the flames. Being equal in power to Sasuke's fireball, the air current increased its rate of combustion substantially. With a deafening roar, the entire top half of the ice dome was incinerated by the blast, leaving no trace of the mirrors.

Haku, having been fortunate enough to not have actually been in any of those mirrors, immediately noticed the unprecedented breach in his Hijutsu. He attacked the Uchiha in a flurry of senbon from as many directions as he could. His accuracy suffered due to this haste, as well as the pain from his leg.

Sasuke channeled chakra into his feet and jumped, the needles impacting the ground as a result. He saw two blue sandals land on top of a mirror that was still intact as he rose. Helooked up to see Naruto reaching out to him. He clasped onto her hand with his own, and allowed her pull to heave him the rest of the way out of the mirrors. They both landed adroitly a safe distance away from Haku's deadly technique.

The demonic mirrors fell apart in a thousand shards of ice. Zabuza's apprentice stood in the center of the crumbling jutsu, mumbling something to himself incoherently, making no move to attack. Sasuke would have been able to read his lips if the mask were not still firmly in place.

Feeling exhausted from encountering such skilled opposition, he felt free to breathe heavily for a moment. Sasuke was racked with pains he had never known from the dozen or so senbon protruding from him; his agile body had never felt so stiff. He stumbled a little, but Naruto had him, throwing his arm over her shoulder and being careful not to agitate any of the needles sticking out of him.

Sasuke regarded the effect of her actions for a moment. Having a warm body suddenly pressed against him after being trapped in freezing temperatures was certainly an interesting contrast.

"Hn, you're late, dobe," the Uchiha heir said in an uncaring tone.

She shot him a mean grin, showing her sharp canines. "Don't make me throw your ungrateful ass off this bridge, 'cause I will!" Naruto warned in a sweet-as-honey tone.

Snorting, because he knew she meant it, Sasuke resigned himself to being half-carried. He took in her disheveled appearance and slightly labored breathing. Her reserves of chakra, while still phenomenal for any genin, were lower than normal, he could tell. He wasn't entirely aware of what she had been doing before arriving on the bridge, but it was obvious that Naruto hadn't had an easy time getting to him.

"Naruto." When she looked up at him, he gazed back, and said, "Thanks."

Naruto gave him a happy grin much less threatening than before. "Don't mention it, Sasuke-kun. And congratulations."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? What for?"

Naruto blinked and opened her mouth, before closing it and fishing a metal plate out of her equipment pouch. Sasuke flinched a little when he saw the reflective surface of it; hopefully a short-term side effect of fighting Haku. His eyes then settled on their own reflection.

Two fully matured Sharingan eyes started back, each with three tomoe encircling the center pupils.

_Haku hadn't been getting slower_, Sasuke realized in a slight daze._ My eyes were evolving further in response to his movements. _Sasuke clenched his fist, feeling the blood of his clan flow through him more strongly than ever before. _I'm now one step closer to my vengeance._

He then noticed that it was a hitai-ate Naruto was holding up; he did recognized the insignia as that of Amegakure. "Naruto, I'm almost afraid to ask, but where did you this?"

Haku's head suddenly whipped up as he began forming hand-seals. As a single mirror appeared, both genin tensed, thinking the attack would be renewed. Instead, the boy stepped into the mirror and vanished.

* * *

Zabuza wondered how it all went to hell. He had been very careful in his planning, but nothing turned out as expected. He was to kill Kakashi, and Haku was to kill his brats. Simple as that.

So why was it that he, the Demon of the Mist, now had eight sets of teeth holding him in place at Copy Ninja Kakashi's mercy?

He and Haku had devised a careful strategy against the Sharingan, pieced together from both their perspectives of the initial confrontation. It had worked; up to the point that Kakashi's ninja hounds had sniffed him out due to the scent of the other Jonin's blood… as well as Zabuza's own.

The senbon that had struck his right, which still skewered through his elbow-joint, left him without use of his arm for a time. The strike he had been in the middle of had been only half as powerful as normal, with half the speed. Kakashi was able to jump back with the bridge builder safely in tow without so much as being touched by the zanbato.

Now the Copy Ninja stood before him holding a technique in his hand so potent the chakra was actually _visible_.

"I'll ask once more…" Kakashi said, his mismatched eyes locked onto Zabuza's own. "Surrender."

The nuke-nin returned the stare defiantly, futilely struggling to free himself. "Give me one damn reason to." Apparently being trapped and facing a clearly deadly technique did little to deter Zabuza's ambition.

The sound of something being thrown in their direction interrupted the stare-down. Both jonin watched as a rectangular object occupied the space between them. It was a hitai-ate belonging to a shinobi of Amegakure.

"Well…" Kakashi said after a moment, his intense look giving way to an eye-smile, "I guess that answers that." His seriousness abruptly returned. "So what's it gonna be?"

Zabuza only grumbled sourly at the realization that Gatou had explicitly broken the agreement of their contract; it excluded any shinobi that were not his select followers. There was no genjutsu around the hitai-ate, and he doubted that even Kakashi had foresight enough to have acquired one prior to the receiving the mission to protect the bridge builder. This left little doubt in his mind that Gatou had betrayed him.

There was a flash of movement as several senbon impaled the summoning scroll Kakashi had used to bring forth his hounds. Haku appeared next to his master as the ninja hounds disappeared, an ice mirror behind him. The masked boy put as little pressure as he could on his bleeding left leg.

Haku spoke in a dead and sorrowful tone. "I am sorry, Zabuza-san. I was unable to defeat the Copy Ninja's students. They overwhelmed me," he said. "More, I apologize for allowing one to interfere in your match with Kakashi." Haku did not ask or wait for forgiveness as he readied three senbon between the fingers of his right hand.

Zabuza glanced at his young apprentice before shaking his head. _It wouldn't have made a difference,_ Zabuza thought. _Kakashi had me pegged from the start_. Outwardly, he gave no acknowledgment to the boy's words. "Haku. Confirm: is that hitai-ate there authentic?" he nodded to the metal plate on the ground, never removing his sight from Kakashi.

Haku slowly bent down to pick up the discarded headband, not caring that he was leaving himself open for Kakashi to attack if it was a trick, for that would allow Zabuza-san to kill him. Naruto, supporting Sasuke, made it over to their sensei's side. They both noted the lightning dancing in and around Kakashi's hand.

_What's that jutsu?_ they both wondered.

The mist finally began to clear. Tazuna could see the five shinobi standing almost in a semicircle, no one attacking anyone; they were actually holding a conversation. The old man, whose head everyone was after, speculated if it was all over or not. But he didn't see that other girl with the eyes, Hinata.

After inspecting the make, smell, and taste of the metal, Haku reported, "This is indeed an authentic hitai-ate. It was worn just recently, as the scent does not belong to any of Kakashi's team; it was taken from an immobile body. The metal has endured a number of different weather conditions, indicating that it has not been stored." He paused. "It seems Gatou intended to betray us from the beginning," Haku noted, unsurprised, but sounding very cross.

"Well that was the plan," a new, smug voice said, accompanied by the 'thonk' of a wooden cane hitting the bridge. "But apparently even you damn ninja can reach a consensus." The six turned to the end of the bridge. There stood a short man with frizzy auburn hair and sunglasses. He was dressed in business attire marking him as a man from the west. A cast covered the opposite hand grasping the cane.

"Gatou," Zabuza growled. "What the hell is this?" the Mist ninja demanded, indicating the dozens of armed men that stood behind his former employer.

"This?" the business tycoon repeated rhetorically. "This would be the part where you, Tazuna, and this bridge die." He eyed the robed boy with hate and anger from beneath his shades. "And your little slave, too. I haven't forgotten what you did to my arm, boy."

"I'll do much worse if you threaten Zabuza-san," Haku snarled, hazel eyes returning the stare with frightening intensity.

"_That's_ Gatou?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "He's a midget!"

"Like you have any room to talk," Sasuke murmured, his Sharingan deactivated. "Oh, wait, you do." He grunted as Naruto elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kakashi," Zabuza called as he casually removed the senbon from his arm, paying his blood no heed. "It looks like there's no more reason for us to fight here, so I'll let you off easy this time."

"Gee, thanks," Kakashi muttered, clearly not meaning it, but letting his Raikiri die in acceptance of Zabuza's surrender. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire,_ Kakashi thought, casting his eyes over the mercenaries. _Against these numbers, and with us in these conditions… things are looking bleak. But… where's Hinata?_

Gatou looked on at Zabuza, unshaken by his brat's words. After all, he had a battalion backing him up. What could five beaten ninja do? "I wanted to take care of this nice and easy; you were supposed to kill Tazuna's shitty ninja, Zabuza. Then I overwhelm you with sheer numbers. But you couldn't even make that much work for me, could you? Look at yourself, broken and bleeding, with only one arm." Gatou scoffed. "Mist ninja really are pathetic. Demon of the Mist? From where I'm standing, you're about as demonic as a wet kitten."

The men behind him laughed uproariously, giddy to commence the bloodbath and get paid. Personally, the business tycoon hoped that the ninja could at least take a few of them out before dying. They weren't expensive mercenaries, but they were still costing him.

"Shitty ninja! Why don't you say that to my face, you cocky son of a bitch!" the blonde girl shouted, holding out her fist.

Kakashi sighed. _Why must she goad the enemy when we are clearly outnumbered?_

Gatou looked at her for a moment. Blonde hair and blue eyes, with those exotic marks on her face. Coming to a decision, he smiled a sleazy smile. "What a pretty young thing you are…" He turned his head to the band of soldiers. "Hey, if you want to get paid, keep the blonde one alive! I want to keep her for myself!"

Naruto almost gagged. _Keep me? Gross! _She heard the sound of bones popping and saw Sasuke clenching the hand that wasn't around her. "Bastard," he growled low and angry, red eyes spinning._ Sasuke…_

"The rest of you ninja are getting exactly what's coming to you," Gatou said in disregard. "But first thing's first." Shifting his cane, Gaou snapped the stubby fingers on his good hand. A member of the private army stepped forward with a bow and arrow. He pulled back the bowstring and aimed… directly for Tazuna's heart.

"Tazuna, Tazuna, Tazuna," Gatou sighed out, shaking his head with mock pity. "Apparently you never learned your lesson like everyone else. Watching Kaiza be executed for his crimes against me, er, that is, against Gatou Corporation, should have been clear enough. But you defied the law of the land. And now you die." He nodded toward the archer. "Take him out once and for all." With his victory assured, the businessman began to laugh in earnest

"Yes sir!" the bowman howled, letting fly the arrow.

"Old Man!" Naruto shrieked, eyes wide with worry.

It was playing in horrible slow motion for the two Sharingan users. Normally either of them would be fast enough. But in their current conditions, they couldn't get to the bridge builder in time; the same could be said of the former antagonists, Zabuza and Haku.

The Swordsman of the Mist was littered with deep bite marks, his left shoulder especially so. The senbon wound in his strong arm wasn't helping. Haku barely had the strength to stand, and only enough chakra to remain conscious. Neither even had the strength to throw kunai or senbon to intercept the projectile.

Tazuna's life flashed before his eyes as he remained frozen, feet cemented to the ground, starring at the archer as he released the arrow. This was the end. Even though those brave ninja had done their best to protect him and his dream of completing the bridge that would free Nami no Kuni from under Gatou's heel, that snake in the grass had gotten the last laugh on them all.

The aged bridge builder closed his eyes in acceptance of death. _I've failed my country. Tsunami. Inari. Kaiza. Please forgive me._

Tazuna did not see the cream-colored blur that appeared in front of him. But he did hear the unmistakable sound of impact. His eyes flying open, he peered down to see the blue-haired girl's back. Blood dripped down onto cement in front of her.

_Oh no… _Tazuna lamented in shock. _This young girl… has just given her life for mine._

Hinata could easily read the expression on Tazuna's face, and decided to alleviate his unfounded guilt. Twisting the arrow between her bloodied fingers, she held it up, revealing that she had actually caught it before impact. The head was still relatively clean with only a little blood on the edge where it had cut her before she caught the arrow's shaft.

Gatou's laughter was cut short as he blinked at the scene. The other three members of Team Seven each breathed a sigh of relief at the bridge builder being safe.

"Hell yeah! Way to go, Hinata!"

"T-thank you, Hinata," Tazuna stuttered, shaken by near death as any civilian would be.

"Tazuna-san will meet his end watching over this bridge as his land prospers," Hinata said in a severe tone that matched her stare. "But you, Gatou," she reared back her arm, nimbly twirling the arrow between her fingers. "You end here and now." With that declaration, Hinata threw it full speed.

The arrow sailed through the air faster than the group of mercenaries could see. It pierced the shoulder of the archer, taking him out of the fight. Warm speckles of blood splashed onto Gatou's face as he stared in shock. Hinata followed up with a charge even before the man's screams filtered through the air.

"Naruto-kun! I need to get to Gatou!"

The other kunoichi blinked, her eyes trailing Hinata as she ran by, before coming to her senses. "You got it!" She quickly shoved Sasuke into Kakashi's arms, despite vocal protests. "Look after that for me!" Naruto said to her sensei before sprinting to the other end of the bridge.

Sasuke quickly righted himself, steamed at the two girls for writing him off. As he was about to follow after them on his own feet, he felt a grip on his wrist. He tried to pull away. "Let go of me, Kakashi," he growled.

Kakashi, crouched on the ground in exhaustion, looked at his student's eyes for a moment before speaking. Evenly, he said, "As you are now, you can't even free yourself from my hold." He turned his head to his other students as they charged the band of mercenaries. "How do you intend to keep up with them with those injuries? You'd only be in the way." Kakashi released his arm.

Sasuke glared at Haku, who did his best to look embarrassed under his mask. Then he settled his sights on his teammates, lingering on the blonde, as they tended to do. _Don't get careless you two._

Panicked, Gatou whipped at his face with his sleeve in frantic, jerky motions. He looked up to see the white-eyed girl's demonic gaze. "Forget about it! Just take them all out now! Kill them all!" he ordered, retreating behind his hired hands.

The mercenaries were confident however. After all, what could two little girls and their magic do against dozens of armed men?

Right?

"You heard the boss! Take 'em out!" one man with a chained staff shouted as he pointed the weapon. The loud cries the group roared in response were in full agreement. Various weapons were readied as the kunoichi closed in.

The first to step forth was a man with a large cleaver. He slashed at the girls. Hinata went low, ducking, and Naruto went high, leapfrogging over her friend as the strike passed harmlessly between them. Naruto delivered a series of bicycle-kicks to the man's face, droving him back before delivering a punishing dropkick to accompany Hinata's tripping him. He fell to pavement with a series of bumps and bruises forming on his head. He didn't get up.

Landing with a backflip, Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai as two swordsmen stepped to her. One wearing a top-hat gave an amateur cut at her abdomen. The Jinchuuriki stepped to the side and locked the blade between her weapons. Naruto lifted her foot and gave a snap-kick.

The man's kneecap broke with an ill crunch. He fell to the ground screaming as he clutched his leg. Another sword-wielder took a swing at her, but Naruto rolled through his legs in a tight ball. "Why you-!" He tried to turn, but found himself stuck. Looking down, he noticed a kunai sticking into each foot as a pool of blood gathered beneath him. A pair of hands grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked. He yelped painfully as the kunai almost ripped two large holes through his feet.

When her weapons finally ripped free from the concrete they had been stabbed into, Naruto placed her foot onto the small of his back and rolled with the momentum. The goon flew from his feet and into several others. Kicking off her back, Naruto formed the cross-seal.

Hinata tore a path of carnage through anyone that got in her way of attacking Gatou. Ligaments were torn, blood vessels were ruptured, and bodies fell. She did not kill them, but anyone she touched would never again be able to effectively wield a weapon of any kind. She took their lives without killing them. The pain of living with a crushed dream or ambition was something that the people of Nami no Kuni had experienced for some time. These men deserved no less for willingly helping Gatou place the country in such a miserable state for their own greed.

A man larger than all the others unsheathed two sabers from his back. Hinata evaded the first strike, but intercepted the second before it could commence. A two-point chakra burst to the elbow left his arm bending at a purely unhealthy angle. The Hyuuga backhanded his thigh with Juken before delivering a spinning elbow to the gut, toppling him over.

As she started for Gatou again, a spear was jabbed at her back by a mercenary wearing an executioner-style mask. Hinata jumped and spun back in a chakra-less Kaiten. One hand halted her movement completely, grasping the weapon's shaft as the other hand simultaneously snapped out against the man's chest, sending him flailing back.

Landing, Hinata spun the lance's blunt end against another mercenary's ribs, then smashing it into his foot, and finally stabbing his shoulder. Another man was slashed across the bridge of his nose. Hinata ran and stabbed the bloodied weapon into the ground, pole-vaulting herself into the air.

Flipping and spinning with grace, she landed in another circle of armed men. She was so close to Gatou she could almost feel the fear pouring off of him. The look in his eyes without doubt told her that he was wondering why he came to the bridge in person.

"They're… slaughtering them," Sasuke said quietly, not even meaning to speak aloud.

"They aren't hitting any vital areas," Haku observed, eyes trailing every movement of the two kunoichi in morbid fascination. There was something different about watching a bloody slaughter being carried out by women that he appreciated.

Sasuke spared him an irritated glance. "That's not what I meant." Unfortunately his eyes couldn't stay away, painfully unable to keep his own demons buried at the sight; the blood being spilled stirred them restlessly.

Using the opportunity of having the girl trapped, several spearmen attacked her from different sides. They had apparently learned that her touch alone was quite deadly.

As they all thrust their weapons at her, Hinata jumped. She grabbed behind the blade of one spear while kicking up the end of another and axe-kicking it, causing it to pin the others down. Many of the bandits' eyes widened when she appeared to glow blue.

"Kaiten!" The weapons under her heel snapped, and several other men that had been closing in on her were blown completely off the bridge in plummeting heaps.

Two orange clad girls suddenly leapt straight for her, somersaulting through the air.

"Hinata!" came the dual calls. They both uncurled and threw a kunai to her; attached to the ring of each projectile was a long chain of spiked metal.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Those are…"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, sliding his hitai-ate down, "this part could be messy."

Hinata reached and grasped the handles of both kunai. The other ends of the chains, still held by the airborne Narutos, also had kunai attached to them; Naruto and her clone held onto them as they landed, proceeding to encircle the last cluster of bandits in a clockwise rotation. They were too swift for any of mercenaries to escape or attack as they were rounded up like stray cattle. Hinata served as the axis point for the two separate lengths of chain.

After one full circle, the two Narutos meet Hinata in the center, resulting in two separate groups of trapped henchmen. The four kunai connected to the chains were stabbed between the links of the opposing chains. None of the captives could escape without tearing each other into pieces.

And that left Hinata with a clear path to Gatou, and a few men standing next to the corrupt entrepreneur.

Seeing all of the other hired hands taken down so easily and so completely and so ruthlessly left the remaining members of the private army shaken.

"Boss, boss, they took everyone else down! We can't handle this shit!" one of them shouted, hysterical. Ironically, it was the man with the chained Bo-staff that had initiated for the attack to begin.

"Those aren't girls," another breathed, his weapon held in a trembling grip. "They're demons!"

Eyes wide with alarm at the brunette girl's haunting gaze and frightening powers, Gatou screamed, "T-that's it, I'm cutting my loses! Get me back to the boat! Get me the hell out of here!" he ordered of his remaining men, who were more than happy to obey if it saved their skins. They all made a break for the boat in an unorganized pack of terror.

Naruto eyed the cowards with aggravation. "You aren't going anywhere!" She began to form the cross-seal, but paused as Hinata clasped her wrist. "Hinata! If they get on that boat we'll lose them on the sea!"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," Hinata explained, sounding a little too at ease to the other girl. "I've already taken care of it." Hinata formed a hand-seal.

The boat exploded.

The force of the blast threw Gatou and his mercenaries back before they made it to the ladder. Having been in the middle of those fleeing to the boat, Gatou was piled upon by various unconscious bodies, but cushioned from the hard cement. Blood dribble from the tycoon's mouth as he struggled to sit himself up. As Gatou tilted his head up to look at the burning vessel that had been his only prayer of escaping, the remains of his sunglasses fell from his stubby face. The fires danced and danced as they consumed the entirety of his boat in a premature Viking funeral.

"And so ends Gatou the Greedy," a girl's soft, almost whimsical voice filtered through the ringing in his ears. Creaking his back up to look, Gatou saw the kunoichi with the flame insignias around her shoulders standing there. He blinked, and suddenly her fingertip was pressed against his forehead. He looked into that intense stare with fear he'd never known. She said but one word.

"Sleep."

Gatou felt a jarring sensation in his head, and his entire world darkled. The businessman's body slumped; his skull collided with the pavement.

Those horrible white-eyes were the last thing he would ever see.

* * *

**Changes**: The obvious one is that I changed the lone ninja that Naruto fought. It was a faceless sound ninja, but I decided Aoi would suit the role better.

I made it so that Hinata merely temporarily paralyzed Zabuza's arm rather than disabling it completely, that was unreasonable on my part. And when she threw the arrow, it was just a regular arrow, no chakra included.

That'll be all of my edits, although the ones I made for this chapter were actually the first.

our document here...


	7. Mending In Wave Country

Flash Tempest of Konoha - Konoha no Senkou Arashi

* * *

The hospital of Nami no Kuni was a modest facility; it didn't have much space but the staff was qualified to take care of its patients' ailments. The attending doctor looked down in disgust at one of their most recent arrivals, feeling rage at the sight of the still man, knowing the full weight of his crimes. He wanted to leave the man for the elments. His countrymen, working on the bridge, had been attacked like criminals. The patient fortunate the Konoha shinobi, the heroes Wave Country had longingly hurt for, requested that he be kept alive and stable.

The door opened, and the doctor turned his head to shoo away any snooper that dropped by. It had not been a two days since the throw-down at the bridge had occurred and already he had to chase away those itching to see the patient's condition. He could not blame them, given what he and his people had to endure. But if he were to treat this man in anyway that he would not treat every other patient, should his clinical, professional outlook waver even the slightest, he might be tempted to do... something. Some unethical thing.

Instead of a curious nurse or the janitor, a tall, broadly built man with dark skin marched into the room. The doctor inspected the mummy-like bandaging he'd applied to this particular patient; even before arriving at the hospital under the guard of the Konoha jonin, the man's face and neck had been bandaged. When he had attempted to remove the bandaging, the brute actually _growled,_ giving a look not unlike that of a wounded animal ready to bite. The doctor had been happy to leave Zabuza to what would undoubtedly be facial scarring.

Behind the ruffian was the Konoha jonin, Kakashi-san. The man offered him a jaunty wave before falling into a corner and returning to his reading. The doctor did not recognize the book, but assumed it was some sort of important ninja document.

Zabuza grunted at Kakashi before picking up where the doctor left off in glowering at the small room's occupant. "I suppose it's somewhat satisfying to see him like this," Zabuza said. "Still, I'd rather see him turned to chum."

"I wouldn't do that," Kakashi-san chided lightly as he flipped a page. "Hinata left him in that state for a reason... You wouldn't want that cute genin of mine to be cross with you, now would you?" he asked jovially.

The doctor thought Zabuza looked thoughtful for a moment. Then the man grinned. "More trouble than it's worth right now. She's pretty brutal behind that innocent face, especially for a leaf brat." To the doctor, it sounded faintly complimentary. "So when's Haku gonna get here?" he asked gruffly.

"Should be here any minute now," Kakashi-san said in a bored voice. "So how is the patient doing?" he asked conversationally.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "His vitals are all stable and show no signs of waning. He is, however, completely unresponsive to all stimuli. You say your student did this? Intentionally?" After getting a nod, the doctor furrowed his brow. "That's incredible. To induce a preserving coma like this would ordinarily require advanced medical equipment."

"Ordinary doesn't really exist in our world," Kakashi-san said blithely, never taking his eye off the book in his hand. "Anyway, that's good news. Please continue to administer whatever treatment is necessary."

"Very well. If there's nothing else, I need to check up on my other patients. After all," the doctor said, casting a sharp look at Zabuza over his glasses, "some of our boys were attacked on the bridge."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Hey, they ain't dead, are they?"

* * *

Hinata walked down the street with a purpose. Despite the injuries that Sasuke and herself had inflicted on him previously, Haku kept pace with her rather easily. His quick recuperation from their combined assault irked Hinata ever so slightly, but she ignored the feeling, silently deeming it unimportant. It was better for her plan that he be fit enough. And it meant the medicinal cream she created was working well.

Responsibility for guarding Haku had rotated between the three genin of Team 7. They had all stayed in Tazuna's home during the night, none of them having any knowledge of where Kakashi was guarding Zabuza. Naruto agreed to take the first shift, stating she was having trouble sleeping anyway. Sasuke watched over Hakut in the morning hours. Currently it was Hinata's turn to act as sentinel to Zabuza's apprentice.

The heiress had informed Haku she would escort him to meet with Zabuza, to which Haku, quite anxious to reunite with his teacher, readily agreed. He had rested as Zabuza ordered, but was still quite fidgety throughout his stay, even in sleep.

Hinata lead Haku to the hospital room where Kakashi and Zabuza were waiting. Upon entering, the boy's widened eyes zoned in on the figure lying in the bed. Haku then turned to Zabuza and was by his side, where he had been a fixture for years. The boy subtly scrutinized the dressing of Zabuza's wounds and found them satisfactory. He hadn't had to pick at his own bandages at all, not after Hinata had given him that wonderful medicinal cream. His burns were healing very nicely.

Zabuza glanced at Haku, acknowledging his presence with a nod. He looked at the Hyuuga heiress who arranged the meeting, speaking shrewdly. "Why are you keeping him alive?" Zabuza grumbled.

"He's more useful to me... Ano, that is, he's more useful to Konoha while he sill has a pulse." Hinata loomed over the comatose Gatou, walking her fingers along his chest before jabbing them where his shriveled heart lie beating. "For now, at least." Kakashi's eye lazily oversaw the meeting as he let Hinata enact her plan.

The white-eyed girl paused for a moment as she considered not for the first time how best to articulate her aim. "I'll need one of you to escort myself and my teammate to Gatou's base of operations," Hinata said. "I'm sure you understand it will have to be Haku, of course."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, looking quite menacing as he did so. "What game are you playing at?"

Hinata's lips formed a secretive smile. "I intend to make Gatou's strength Konoha's strength. Will you comply?"

Haku looked to Zabuza. Though he disliked the idea of separating from his precious person so soon, he was more at ease after seeing Zabuza properly bandaged; he would fulfill whatever purpose was required of him.

After thinking, Zabuza grunted. "Fine. We have supplies to retrieve anyway. Go with the brats, Haku."

"Understood," the boy said without hesitation. He looked to the kunoichi. "It is unlikely even Gatou was foolish enough to leave his headquarters undefended. We may encounter opposition."

"I'm certain they won't prove to be of any consequence," Hinata said, poking her fingers together as she thought. "We'll leave immediately, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll leave it to you two."

Hinata paused at the door, turning her head ever so slightly. "Ano... One more thing. With Haku-san's help, we've preserved the body for Konoha to autopsy." Hinata meet Kakashi's eye with a silent plea.

"Good work," was all Kakashi said, but he did receive the message. He fully intended to speak with Naruto after Hinata's ambitious expedition was underway.

* * *

Sasuke quickly grew bored with the monotony of guard duty, whether it was chaperoning a prisoner or watching the locals construct a bridge. It was stationary observation and waiting; he lacked a general fondness for either. It wasn't so bad, though, as he was not quite in the mood to train anyway, an occurrence not unprecedented but extremely rare. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with himself as uneasiness suffocated him.

Twirling two kunai around his ring and index fingers, Sasuke saw a few workers examining a scorch mark on the concrete, scratching their heads. Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faded.

Naruto had made a kill yesterday. Broke the guy's neck.

At the moment she was reading a book of Tazuna's about the basics of carpentry, doing so while hanging from the bottom of a support beam her feet were glued to. Naruto's whiskered face was buried as deeply in the book as Kakashi's nose was routinely buried in his porn collection.

What was going through her mind?

He wondered often what it would feel like to kill. Some part of him thought of his murderous brother, Itachi, everyday, every time he picked up a kunai or shuriken, or performed a hand-seal. Everything he learned he thought about how best it could be applied to obliterating that twisted man.

During his studies at the academy, when they reviewed the Great Shinobi Wars, Sasuke had been most intrigued by the bloody vendetta's born of those conflicts, that birthed further conflicts. He'd come to the realization that he would probably have to leave a messy trail of enemy bodies on his divine rampage. Itachi wasn't likely to be his first or last kill.

He wanted to ask Naruto what it felt like, how she decided to do it. But a half-dozen or so factors kept him from making such an inquiry, not the least of which was sense.

The girl hadn't said anything about the fight, the first and most obvious indicator that she didn't want to talk about it. After everyone's wounds were patched up, Naruto simply lead her teammate's and Haku from Tazuna's home to the portion of the forest where a cold, dead body awaited them.

A few animals were sniffing around the carcass. Naruto reacted poorly to that, screaming violently, causing the woodland creatures scamper away. Hinata attempted to calm the other kunoichi, but Naruto jerked away and stood at the edge of the clearing with her arms folded. No one attempted to breach the girl's space.

Hinata produced a blank sealing scroll from her equipment pouch. The Byakugan swept through every orifice of Rokusho Aoi's corpse. Haku used his tool-kit to comb through the hair, removing a senbon or two that had been dyed green, and checked the mouth for a cyanide pill.

The fake hunter-nin with real hunter-nin skills realigned the neck to its proper position with a sound Sasuke didn't think he could describe or forget. The two prepared the body for sealing, where it would remain untouched by time, perfectly preserved for study.

After it was done, with the scroll in Naruto's possession, which she had been adamant about, they returned to the house. Naruto softly thanked them for their help, though Sasuke really hadn't done much other than observe and get slightly grossed out by the conversation Hinata and Haku had while handling the body.

The Uchiha had been concerned about Naruto even as he lie down, but was too tired not to fall asleep immediately. She woke him several hours after she was scheduled to, for his shift watching over Haku's sleeping form. Sasuke immediately expressed his displeasure with the liberty she'd taken, more harshly than intended. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but Naruto didn't seem to take offense.

The girl shrugged her orange clad shoulders. "I know you're about as dainty as you look so I let you sleep extra after your fight. Now get your ass outta bed." Her voice lacked it's usual fire.

Even when she was going through something, she was trying to be kind to him. He really wanted to return the favor but found himself at a loss. Sasuke just couldn't figure out what to say, fearing very much making the situation worse with tactlessness. This was in addition to all the awkwardness going on between them already, which he had caused.

Now, standing on the bridge with workers scurrying about with renewed vigor, Sasuke looked at the upside down blonde and decided to strengthen his resolve.

Sasuke had been afraid of failing to perform jutsu or shuriken techniques, to shrink further into the shadow cast by his ludicrously skilled brother. But he tried anyway, and always managed to succeed... eventually. No one ever accomplished anything by doing nothing, and even with his natural talent Sasuke wasn't an exception. So he braved into the dark unknown of an adolescent kunoichi's mind as he approached Naruto as casually as he could, hands stuffed firmly in his pockets.

He stood directly under her and looked up, expressing his interest in speaking with her. Naruto spared a second to peek down at him over the book, showing her eyes. Then she continued reading.

She wasn't coming down. Sasuke sighed. He jumped and flipped, joining her in defying the impassable limitations that ruled over civilians. She peeked at him from the side of the book now. It didn't appear he was going to get her undivided attention just hanging there.

Sasuke tried to say something engaging to draw her into a conversation. "Hey."

_Off to a strong start_, Sasuke berated himself. Was that really the best he could do? Though it was one of the rare times he would approach someone else. People usually flocked to _him_.

"So... I talked to Haku this morning," Sasuke baited, nonchalant. He knew that Naruto couldn't have had much time for conversation as Haku was still asleep when Sasuke took watch. She had to have been curious.

The kunoichi flipped a page. "Yeah? What about?" Naruto asked. She was responding. That was good...

"Ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai. You know," he glanced at her, gauging her reaction as he said, "guy stuff."

"_Guy stuff_?" Naruto repeated incredulously, paying less attention to the book. She made an offended noise in the back of her throat that was between a gasp and a scoff. "I wonder how macho the conversation of two girly guy's can get. Hell, Haku's prettier than I am!"

Sasuke would beg to differ if that hadn't left him stumbling over his own words. "What... that is ... so... uncalled for..." He eventually cleared his throat and tried to change the subject as Naruto's sparkling stare bore into him. "Uh, so he's from Mizu no Kuni. His Kekkei Genkai is to use Hyoton, like those ice mirrors he created..." Sasuke's shoulder twitched and he rubbed a bandaged spot on his neck.

"I don't think I've ever heard of Hyoton before." Naruto tilted her head, which made her suspended hair sway. "Can a lot of people in Kiri do that?"

Sasuke frowned in genuine displeasure. "No. Haku's clan, the Yuki clan, was hunted to near extinction after a civil war. Anyone of the Yuki that survived went into hiding."

He thought it was heresy for a ninja village to annihilate shinobi with great genetic gifts.

He didn't think Naruto missed the parallels between himself and Haku, given the pensive nature of her stare. "As long as there's one left, there's hope for a clan," she said.

Sasuke nodded absolutely. She didn't know how right she was. With the Uchiha clan, there could _only_ be one, and it wasn't Itachi.

"Haku said he combines water chakra and wind chakra to create ice... I couldn't have melted them without your help," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto peered at him curiously, the closed book in her hands forgotten. "What, the mirrors?"

"Yeah. They were too strong," Sasuke said, feeling a minuscule frustration. He needed a more powerful jutsu. The one Kakashi was going to use on Zabuza certainly looked strong... "I couldn't even make a dent in them."

"So without me you would have been filleted like a fish?"

"Don't push it, Uzumaki," he muttered. "He wouldn't have been able to keep up his jutsu much longer. But you made victory that much easier. You as well as Hinata."

"Yeah, Team 7 kicks ass," Naruto stated factually, sounding as certain of that as she was of her future as Hokage."Sasuke... do you think I'm a freak?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, perplexed by her question. "Do I think you're a _what_?" he asked sharply.

Hinata's voice intruded, cutting his already tumultuous thoughts to pieces. "Sasuke-kun, we're prepared to depart." He looked down, startled that he'd been too absorbed in talking to notice her arrival. Haku was with her, both looking up at Naruto and himself. Sasuke snapped his head back to the blonde enigma.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called after her, grasping for words.

"No, don't worry about it. I was just being stupid." Naruto released her hold the support beam and flopped to the ground. Sasuke dropped as well, fumbling with his words. "I'll see you guys when you get back from your mission." Putting away the book into her equipment pouch, Naruto laced her hands behind her head and walked off.

Sasuke blinked and closed his mouth with an audible click.

Hinata searched between the two of them, likely trying to determine what had taken place. She looked at Sasuke and all the boy saw was a penetrating stare saying 'What did you do now?'.

Sasuke exchanged a cool look with her. He didn't think this was going to be a tally in the success column.

"Shall we begin our trek to Gatou's hideout?" Haku asked in attempt to clear the discomforting air caused by Sasuke's clumsy exhibition of concern.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes on Naruto's back before giving his head a light shake. "How far away is the base?" Sasuke asked, shifting focus to their mission.

Haku chewed his lip. "It's located a few miles southeast inland at the center of a swamp. The journey shouldn't take more than a few hours departing and returning."

"Hn. Let's go." The three ninja walked toward the start of the bridge before darting into the surrounding forest, Haku leading the way.

* * *

After leaving the hospital room, Kakashi trudged through the revitalized streets of the town. People buzzed with life at the news of Gato's downfall. Zabuza remained in his line of sight. Not many were aware of the role he'd played in trying to assassinate Tazuna, so it was probably the sword dangling from his back that caused people to give him such a wide berth.

He was fairly certain that the Demon of the Mist was no longer a threat to the people of Nami no Kuni, but a shinobi could rarely be too careful. Hinata especially wanted to make sure she had access to either Zabuza or Haku, without them interfering with her plans.

The Konoha jonin agreed with his student's line of thinking. Kakashi spent the night in the same hospital room reserved for Gatou, which happened to be the room next to Zabuza's. Kakashi had summoned a few of his cute ninja dogs to preside over Zabuza's whereabouts for the night. He knew they enjoyed playing the role of guard dogs, and they were already acquainted with Zabuza...

These sleeping arrangements allowed Kakashi to ensure Gatou's safety and keep Zabuza out of trouble- two jobs likely to overlap.

But he would admit to doing a rather lax job at the moment, reading his Icha Icha. He chuckled remembering Zabuza reaction when he pulled out the orange book.

Zabuza had snorted in disgust. "The famed Sharingan Kakashi. Believed to have copied a thousand jutsu. Reads porn in his free time. I'll be sure that get's added to the Bingo Book."

Kakashi had responded by happily saying, " Technically I'm on a mission at the moment. So I am in fact being paid to read it."

"Knowing I got beaten by someone who reads that garbage... I think I'd have been better off if you'd just killed me."

"No need to be a," Kakashi then turned a page, "sore loser."

"...I hate you. Sincerely."

"Hm?" Kakashi had murmured, looking away from his perverted literature. "Did you say something?" Inwardly his soul had given an evil cackle.

Zabuza then rolled his eyes. "You _enjoy_ pissing people off," he had said, narrowing his eyes. The cyclops' muteness was admission enough.

Their steps carried them closer to the bridge. "I never would have thought a few genin could have beaten Haku," Zabuza said. "Least of all brats from Konoha."

"Haku certainly is strong, and he has a unique and deadly gift with that Hyoton of his."

Zabuza nodded.

"Unfortunately for him, he happened to be fighting the cream of the crop. Sasuke and Hinata share the title Rookie of the Year. As you must know by now, they are from Konoha's strongest clans."

"So we had ourselves a small war between Konoha and Kiri Kekkei Genkai, huh?"

It was Kakashi's turn to nod.

"What about the loud girl with the ridiculous hair?"

Kakashi's mouth twitched under his mask. "Officially, she's dead last. The lowest marks of any student."

Zabuza furrowed his brows. "You're shitting me."

"That's the official record, but she actually held back a lot. Naruto had all of her teachers duped into thinking she was incompetent."

"What the hell for?"

"To be on a team with her best friend."

Zabuza squinted and shook his head. It was perfectly opposite of what he'd done to 'graduate', so naturally it seemed near-incomprehensible to him.

"Rumor has it Konoha was getting soft, but I can see that was bullshit. Sounds like you've got a generation of monsters crawling out the woodwork."

Kakashi took this as a compliment for his village.

_I never wanted Haku to lose, but I'm glad he fought with kids as strong as he was,_ Zabuza thought. _Next time, though, he'll kick all their asses._

"He'd be treated well there, you know."

Zabuza looked at him sharply enough that he may have reopened some of his wounds. "What do you mean?" he asked gruffly.

"In Konoha, bloodlines are highly respected and valued... almost revered. As the bearer of a Kekkei Genkai from a foreign land, Haku would practically be worshiped. I believe the saying goes: 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.'"

"Haku was never trash," grumbled Zabuza, offended on the boy's behalf. "Those idiots in Kiri just couldn't see the value of his blood."

"Is that why you attempted a coup?" Kakashi asked with open curiosity.

Zabuza growled, his killing intent shooing away any civilians not properly frightened by the sword. "That bastard Mizukage ordered valuable shinobi to be wiped out; shinobi whose strength Kiri needed. You're damn right I have a problem with that."

Glancing at the homicidally enraged shinobi, Kakashi said, "I heard there was some kind of civil war caused by a phobia of people with Kekkei Genkai." It was unprecedented for him to discuss anything with Kiri shinobi, given the kill-on-sight order the Mist village issued for him, and Zabuza was being surprisingly forthcoming with answers.

"In Kirigakure, civil wars are the norm," Zabuza said, shrugging. "But this time, someone decided that Kekkei Genkai were responsible. Plenty of clans were wiped out entirely. So I got the wise idea to take out the man responsible: Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage."

"And that didn't go so well."

Zabuza snorted derisively. "Got most of my subordinates killed and went into exile."

"I certainly don't envy the life of a nuke-nin," Kakashi said, deciding to be direct. "And I suspect you tire of it as well. With Haku's Kekkei Genkai and your skills, I'm certain Konoha would grant you both solace."

Zabuza adopted a stony silence. Then, he asked, "How would that happen?"

Kakashi was somewhat relieved Zabuza's interest had been peeked, but he did not show it. In an offhanded manner, he said, "The Hokage would have to decide to allow your entry into Konoha's ninja ranks. Then the jonin of the village would vote on whether or not to accept you. Think of it as an academic peer review."

"Hmph. You treehugger's wouldn't try and punk me some chump, chunin rank, would you?"

"No, I don't chunin would even be considered for you... Genin may not be out of the question though." Zabuza swiveled to growl at him, the grip on his zanbato promising a third round of combat. Kakashi's eye curved happily. "Kidding."

"Dick." He relaxed his stance.

"You would have a jonin rank, of course. If Konoha has you, you'll be pulling your own weight with difficult missions." Kakashi had a hunch that the promise of high rank missions would further ensnare the carnage loving swordsman.

"As long as no one tries to saddle me with some brats," Zabuza mumbled. "Be straight with me, Kakashi, what are my chances?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. I suspect they would be leery of you, given your attempted coup d'etat in Kiri. But if you explain your reasoning behind it, it will likely put people at ease. Why, you might even be sung as a hero of Kekkei Genkai, savior of the last remnant of a clan."

"Don't make me throw up, I'd have to undo my bandages."

"Obviously you will be under heavy scrutiny, including a probationary period, during which you'll have to be on your best behavior."

Zabuza became a little worried upon hearing that. "The hell does that mean?" he asked slowly.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. He began numbering with his fingers. "No intimidating civilians for lower prices on goods. No swinging your sword through a crowded restaurant just to reduce your waiting time. Definitely stay far, far away from the Ninja Academy grounds, lest you scar the students for life. And in general try not being a menace to society."

"You guys sure know just how to take the fun out of living," Zabuza muttered, voice muffled by his bandages. "I'll consider it," he finally said.

Kakashi nodded and left the matter alone.

The elite ninja had made their way onto the bridge.

Kakashi's eye spotted his Jinchuuriki student sitting on the railing, kicking her legs out. "Yo, Naruto!" Naruto ripped her gaze from the ocean and looked at her approaching teacher. Kakashi waved her over.

The kunoichi propped herself up before flipping over onto the concrete. She stood before her sensei expectantly. Something then occurred to her.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, here." Naruto held out a scroll from her equipment pouch. "This is the body. Uh, the scroll that contains the body."

Taking the scroll, Kakashi looked at it, rubbing his chin. "This is your first kill, isn't it?"

Naruto slowly nodded, frowning into the dirt.

"Is it bothering you at all?"

Naruto seemed rather anxious about being put on the spotlight. Likely no one had approached the subject with her. "No, but, yes... I mean... It's kind of weird, Kakashi-sensei. I don't think the way I'm feeling is normal."

"So the girl's strung up over one kill?" Zabuza shook his head in bemusement. "I take it back, you Leaf ninja really are too soft."

Naruto looked at the former Kiri shinobi as if only then noticing his hulking mass. "Oh, Zaby, it's you! And you're still wearing a shirt... What's the occasion?"

Zabuza grumbled something rude under his breath.

Kakashi glanced at Zabuza. "Wait here. And try not to slaughter anyone while I'm gone."

"Yeah, well, no promises."

Shaking his head, Kakashi lead his young charge a ways from the bridge for some privacy. Nestling himself against a tree, he said, "All right, let's hear it, Naruto."

She fidgeted. "Um, where should I start?"

"Why don't you just tell me about the fight? Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Naruto inhaled deeply and breathed out the story in a rapid but detailed account. She credited Zabuza with her opening move of using a clone to distract the enemy before engaging in an ambush. She'd been angry that Aoi had defected from Konoha, angry enough to want him dead. Naruto told him how she had attempted to maim Aoi with a cleverly placed explosion.

Then came the senbon, followed by their melee confrontation. She took the time to lament the loss of her tiger-claw; Kakashi noticed her hand curl violently. Naruto relayed her successful insertion of wind chakra into a kunai that repelled Raijin-ken and distracted Aoi. She concluded her tale by describing the maneuver she applied to end Aoi Rokusho's life by snapping his neck.

It was not uncommon for ninja to use a neck-snap, as it was quick and effective, like slitting the throat. The latter had been the Yondaime Hokage's preferred method of dispatching. Still, Kakashi rarely heard of it being done with the legs, but he didn't make that known to the girl.

Naruto looked at him with abated breath, awaiting his judgement. He wasn't certain what she wanted to hear, but she needed to hear the truth.

"Well done, Naruto." The girl's blue eyes widened. "You were innovative, decisive, and thought quickly. Most importantly you were victorious over an older, more experienced shinobi."

Naruto stammered. "But, but, what should I be feeling about killing someone, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi regarded her for a moment before responding. "They do still cover the shinobi rules in the academy, don't they? Didn't those ruled prepare you for this?"

"Huh? Rules?" Naruto asked with her face scrunched up. "Oh, well if it was the boring stuff I probably slept through it anyway, so..."

"...Of course you did," Kakashi sighed. "Well then, Naruto, just what are you feeling?"

The kunoichi's whiskered face rumpled as she bit her lip hard. Then Naruto exploded. "_Nothing_! I'm not feeling anything, Kakashi-sensei! It's like I killed him, and so what? That can't be right, aren't I supposed to be sad or something? Or, shit, Zabuza probably would have been happy! But I care more about my weapon being broken than that guy's neck!"

"Do you think you would be better off if you regretted it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto sighed dejectedly. Looking grave, the girl said, "Anything would be better than nothing. I don't want to be some mindless killer, Kakashi-sensei." Her voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "That would just prove everyone right, wouldn't it?"

_Ah, I see now, _Kakashi thought. _So this is about the Kyuubi..._ "Naruto, look at me," he said with the weight of his jonin authority. The girl did so. "Tell me, are you feeling uncontrollable bouts of rage?" She shook her head. "Are you eager to kill again?" She shook her head again, scowling now.

"There's no reason to believe that you are being... influenced, Naruto. Ending lives is a large part of being a shinobi. It's what we're trained to do. The actual killing affects each of us in unique ways. Some ninja find the sensation gratifying for all the training they've endured.

"Some simply do it to satisfy their bloodlust," Kakashi said, shrugging, "but are still able to live functional lives. Others are numb to killing, but such individuals are rare. And it isn't unheard of for the first kill to break a shinobi completely."

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked cautiously, afraid she might be encroaching upon a taboo subject.

Kakashi shrugged. "Killing is one of many ways to protect and serve the village. It's a burden to carry for the sake of others."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I get it. So, what about the Hokage? It's kinda hard to imagine the old man doing anything more strenuous than calligraphy..."

Kakashi sighed. "Haven't I taught you to look underneath the underneath?" The blonde took the time to scuff her shoe on the ground. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. I assure you, Hokage-sama is the deadliest in the village. A Hokage is the pinnacle of a shinobi, you agree?"

"Of course!"

"Well, each of them must have killed innumerable other shinobi to get where they were. I'm sure each of them had even targeted non-shinobi as well."

Naruto flinched. "Even the Yondaime?" she asked, eyes wide.

Kakashi stared at the girl hollowly, caught up in memories. He blinked his eye. Choosing his words carefully, Kakashi said, "The Yondaime especially. During the war with Iwa, he basically served the role of a living super weapon. I don't have the statistics written down, but it would be a fair guess the Yondaime may have personally ended more lives than any other kage."

Naruto grunted and crossed her arms. A memory flashed in her mind, causing her eyes to widen. "I think I finally understand something. 'The life of a shinobi is one of blood, and the death of a shinobi is a lapse in preparation'" Naruto murmured. "Iruka-sensei said that to the class once, when he was trying to let everyone know it wasn't a game."

Nodding, Kakashi said, "That's correct. When facing an enemy, it boils down to kill or be killed. You killed, and it was the right thing to do." After a moment, Kakashi made a hasty addendum. "Ah, the circumstances with Zabuza and Haku are highly irregular."

"But, it's like... I just feel like, guh! Okay, one second after I kill the guy, uh, Aoi, I'm feeling agitated as hell, but the next I'm calm and focused, like I already brushed it of. I just got over it like that," Naruto snapped her fingers. "Am I losing it?"

Kakashi tapped the left side of his hitai-ate as he looked upon his stressed student. "From what you're describing, it isn't out of the question that this could be an effect caused by your extensive use of kage bunshin."

Naruto stared at him with disbelief. "Your saying my _shadow clones _are doing this to me?" the girl squeaked.

"Well technically you're doing this to yourself," Kakashi said lightly. He dogged the book chucked at his head with deadly accuracy. Bark splintered behind him.

"Geez, Kaka-sensei! My body's already doing all kinds of weird stuff I'm telling it not to! And you know how pissed off I can get!"

Kakashi haggardly ran a hand through his white hair. "I honestly didn't anticipate this. You may not be getting the proper time to process your emotions. Ah, scratch that. You are likely processing your emotions at an irregular speed due to the perception of time your kage bunshin memory bank grants you."

"_What_?"

"Hm... Well, with your clones, it's like a cluster of minds focusing on the same problem, resolving the issue quickly."

Relief began etching itself into Naruto's face. "So, I'm not a psycho bitch, I just had more time to process..." She recalled receiving her kage bunshin's memories only moments after her battle.

"Yep, that's the most likely reason you aren't feeling anything _any longer_. You've continued using the kage bunshin no jutsu after you killed Aoi. For you, yesterday could have been last week as far as your emotions are concerned... I guess girls really do mature faster than boys."

Naruto rolled her eyes skyward. A strangled giggle erupted from her throat. "You're so lame, Kaka-sensei!"

"Lame?" Kakashi echoed with feigned hurt, scratching the back of his head. "And here I was thinking of teaching you a new jutsu when we got back to Konoha. But if that's how it is..." he trailed of. Kakashi grinned in anticipation of her typical response.

"What, no! I didn't mean it!" Naruto clasped his hand, hopping up and down. "Kakashi-sensei is the coolest! New jutsu! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please?" She looked up at him with a pout and puppy eyes, however Kakashi was smart enough to look away before being bewitched.

_This girl. I don't think her excitement for training will ever fade..._ "I don't know. My feelings are pretty hurt now."

"Don't be stingy, Kaka-sensei. I gotta keep training! I told you before didn't I?" The enthused girl released her hold on Kakashi and reached for the sky, goading the heavens to contradict her. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, glad Naruto maintained her goal. "You may have mentioned it once or twice," he said in his best blase tone.

"Then you know the deal! I'm-" A gurgling noise sounded from Naruto's stomach. Kakashi eye-smiled as the girl's cheeks burned. "I'm... I'm _really_ hungry."

"You haven't eaten today have, you?" His student answered in the negative. "Since the battle?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto scratched her head, looking faintly embarrassed. "Heh, no, kinda busy freaking out."

"The construction crew should be breaking for lunch soon. We'll head to Tazuna's. Tsunami-san has surely cooked something good for us to eat. And we probably shouldn't leave Zabuza unattended any longer," he added.

"Yeah, let's get the troll before he starts gobbling people up."

* * *

In the bowels of a swamp, Sasuke and Hinata followed their former nemesis, Haku. It became darker as less light penetrated the dense, crowding vegetation.

Haku jumped down from a tree and cautiously peered around the bark at its base. "There it is," he said lowly.

Gatou's base of operations resembled an insect cocoon, wrapped around the base of one of Nami no Kuni's absurdly large trees. Ropes anchored the bungalow to the ground and other trees. Two suspended bridges extended from the fort, latching onto trees; guards patrolled along them. Windows offered vision from several levels, scattered about the fortress. A staircase spiraled to where a pair of guards stood. It was only entry for a mercenary.

"How shall we proceed?" Haku asked.

"That depends on how many guards there are," Sasuke said. "Hinata?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and proceeded to scan the area. "From what I can see there are guards throughout the base. I count at least forty."

"Fighting them all could be a pain..." Sasuke remarked. "Let's sneak in, take what we need, and get out unnoticed."

Hinata nodded. "Agreed. Haku-san, where is Gatou's office located? Somewhere near the top, I presume?"

Haku nodded. "Mine and Zabuza-san's supplies are on the middle level. The question is how do we get in unnoticed?"

"Perhaps a distraction?" Hinata suggested. The two genin thought of Naruto, knowing she would happily provide a perfect distraction were she present. But Naruto was otherwise occupied, leaving them without the resource of her bottomless supply of chakra and recklessness.

Sasuke turned to Haku, the gears in his head turning. "You learned from Zabuza, so you know how to do at least some of his techniques, right?" At his prompting look, Sasuke added, "The Kirigakure no Jutsu. If you created a fog to cover us, we can get in unseen."

"I do know how to perform the jutsu, yes," Haku admitted reluctantly. "However, it will take a demanding amount of chakra for me cover the area even briefly, chakra I may not have at the moment." He looked at them, smiling bashfully. "You two really put me through the ringer."

Sasuke gave Haku an appraising glance before nodding. "It wasn't an easy fight for anyone."

Hinata softly interjected. "Actually, I didn't have such a hard time since there wasn't an opponent for me to fight solo." She fixed Haku with the intent stare of her Byakugan, her head level with his abdomen.

The boy shifted uncomfortably at the invasive inspection. "Is there something wrong, Hinata-san?"

"My clan specializes in manipulating the flow of chakra," Hinata said, her index fingers gently tapping against one another as she explained. "Usually we just stop the flow altogether, preventing our target from molding chakra. However, if I adjust the technique and _redirect_ the flow of your chakra, I could probably give you the boost needed to create a large enough mist. It would be similar to taking a soldier pill."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Ano, there is small chance your heart could explode under the strain."

"...Pardon me, what was that last part?" Haku asked, his voice polite yet alarmed.

"Ano... it's nothing important."

Haku's eyes inched over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke-san, I am certain I heard something quite disturbing just now. You heard it as well, didn't you?"

Sasuke locked gazes with Hinata for a fleeting moment. "I didn't hear anything," Sasuke said.

"Try not to move. You'll be fine," the Hyuuga heiress said in afterthought. Haku didn't feel very convinced, but complied. Hinata gently grasped and straightened Haku's right arm, glowing fingertips striking the Hyoton user's torso three times, in the chest, then the stomach, and once more in the chest, directing the flow of chakra.

Haku twitched. A strange prickling sensation clutched his chest. A torrent of chakra swelled inside his body, causing him to take quivering breaths as the bottled energy raged. He placed his hands into a seal. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Justu!" Haku exclaimed tersely.

A portion of the swamp water surrounding them lifted into the air, creating a dense mist that shrouded most of Gatou's base, leaving only the very tip visible.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Haku raced along the underside of the highest bridge, toward the middle level. No alarms raised as they entered the cocoon. Once inside Hinata checked for mercenaries in the immediate area. Seeing none who could spot them, she turned her attention to Haku, striking him three more times, in reverse order.

The mist outside faded as he dropped the jutsu. Haku took a few shaky breaths as he fought the urge to collapse."That was certainly not fun," Haku panted out.

"But thanks to you we were able to make it inside," Hinata said. Haku offered a tired smile.

Sasuke's Sharingan bounced around as he whispered, "We should pick up your supplies while we're on this level. Then we can raid Gatou's office. Sound good?"

The others nodded.

"Which way is your room?" Sasuke asked.

"My room is located further down the corridor. But this is Zabuza-san's room," Haku gestured to the nearest door, not thirty feet away from them. "Zabuza-san demanded a room close to an exit... It becomes a force of habit when you're on the run," Haku explained.

Hinata scanned the interior of the room with her bloodline. "It's empty."

Haku nodded, quickly stepping inside, and closing door behind the others as they followed. The room remained undisturbed. He hurriedly gathered his teachers belongings, among them many rolls of bandages... and copious amounts of sword polish.

Noticing this, Hinata stared blankly. "I suppose Zabuza likes for his sword to gleam as he decapitates people," she commented wryly.

"Indeed he does," Haku said fondly. He stashed all of his teacher's belongings into a pack that remained under the bed. Haku zipped it closed and attempted to heave the bag. He winced and set it down, a little color making its way to his face. "I don't suppose you have a spare sealing scroll?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not." Hinata sighed. " I suppose I'll have to carry it myself," she offered, not sounding excited about the idea. Sasuke might have been offended that he wasn't considered fit for such a menial task, but he wasn't in top form either.

Haku raised a hand. "Please, no, I'll manage."

"It's fine," Hinata said, shrugging the pack onto her shoulders. She experienced a trivial difficulty with the burden, but would never admit to it. "Besides," she looked at him with a strange smile, "you shouldn't put too much pressure on that leg."

"Ah... Arigato," said Haku. "Let's continue on to my room. I am eager to leave this place."

Sasuke glanced significantly in Hinata's direction.

The kunoichi activated her Byakugan."Clear." Sasuke reached for the doorknob. "Wait," Hinata whispered in a rush. "Three men are approaching..." Hinata watched as they stopped.

Her fingers went rigidly straight when they sneered in her direction. She read their lips. They were badmouthing Zabuza. One of them broke from the pack and brazenly approached the door.

"They may be coming in. Get ready to take them out," she warned lowly.

Sasuke fingered the ring of a kunai and Haku summoned senbon into his hands.

Just as the man was about the jerk the door open, one of his compatriots reached out for his arm and shook his head. Hinata could see that the man was nervous. He warned the more daring of them about Gatou 'having their asses cooked' if they went into the room.

Hinata smiled thinly. _Little do they know Gatou will never return._

The mercenary attempting to open the door grunted and jerked his arm away. The three men continued down the hall.

Hinata waited to be sure they weren't going to double-back before saying, "Alright, they've passed."

Haku took the lead, stopping at his room.

"Ano... There are two men currently inside."

The boy in the kimono assumed a rigid posture that indicated anger. "What are they doing?" he asked in a detached voice.

"They are... rifling through your possessions," Hinata said, thinking this was not going to end peacefully.

The temperature plummeted. "I see. I'll be out momentarily." Haku opened the door without a sound. With their backs turned, the hired muscle did not take care to notice.

One of the mercenaries was holding up a pink kimono with a design of red swirls. "This looks like it would fetch a nice price," a man wearing an overcoat said. "Must have been that dark haired chick's."

The other man, dressed in a turban, sighed. "I keep telling you, dammit, that was a dude!" He shifted the scythe on his back as he dug through a trunk situated next to the single bed.

"Like hell it was," the man wearing the coat scoffed. "She was a little flat, but I didn't mind. Prettiest little face... Ah well, probably dead by now. Fine by me, as long as that asshole Zabuza got what was coming to him."

"Let's just hurry up before that stingy bastard gets back."

"You shouldn't have trespassed here," Haku said, standing beside the overcoat wearing mercenary. "And you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

The man yipped and twisted, reaching inside his coat for a weapon. Haku did not allow it, grabbing the man's arm, kicking the back of his leg. As the man fell, Haku struck him in the throat with a savage chop, driving him to the floor with a thud.

The other mercenary reached for the scythe on his back as he registered something bad was happening. An asterisk of senbon flew into his throat. His hand fell away from the blade. Blood sprinkled out of his neck, splashing onto the closed curtains. Miraculously none of the red fluid stained Haku's possessions. The man fell never to rise again.

Haku looked down at the gasping mercenary. He grasped the man's throat as he pulled out one of the senbon. Haku placed it against the man's temple. "By the way. I'm a boy." He thrust the senbon in and the mercenary went silent and still.

Haku gathered his things, then hid the bodies. With faint blood stains on his hands and a caged rabbit under one arm, he smiled at the genin. "Okay! Let's pay Gatou's office a visit."

"...Yeah, sure thing," Sasuke said in a drawl, not quite sure what response was appropriate to this transition between ruthless killer and amicable guide. He made a note to never touch Haku's property.

Hinata looked at Haku in annoyance. "I hope those bodies aren't discovered."

"I'm certain they won't be," Haku said.

The three traveled up a few floors. There were a few close calls that were avoided with clever use of the tree-climbing skill and henge, but with Hinata's Byakugan forewarning them, they made it to the top without alerting anyone.

The door to Gatou's office was secured by a lock. Haku offered to freeze the lock so they could force their way in. Hinata usually liked to use more surreptitious methods, but, pressed for time, the quick, dirty method was best. Haku channeled his chakra and encased the lock in ice. Sasuke used the ring of a kunai to smashed the lock.

Smiling in satisfaction, Hinata ushered Sasuke in, but halted the older of the boys."Stand guard out here, in case anyone comes. I'll be too busy to check," Hinata said to Haku.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Haku nodded, a measuring look in his eye.

Hinata put Zabuza's luggage against the wall, stepped into the office and lightly closed the door behind her. She breathed a sigh. Finally, she could make something happen. She hadn't done anything too spectacular on the bridge; or at least nothing that any other genin couldn't have accomplished. It was her teammates that had faced enemy ninja one-on-one, she merely took advantage of the situation. Here, however, she could work miracles with Gatou's wealth and information. She need only to access it.

The office was centered around a large oak desk. Filing cabinets begged to be looked through.

"We're certain to find a sample of Gatou's handwriting for you to memorize, but also check for anything that might contain valuable information."

"Like what exactly?" Sasuke asked, not liking that he almost no idea what might be important.

"Bank statements, deeds to land, shipping routes, contact information..." Hinata listed, already shifting through a wooden filing cabinet. She sighed upon seeing nothing but personnel files of mercenaries. She lay them out on a table, considering their potential use as she moved onto the next drawer. "Anything with the official seal of a country's Daimyo is crucial. That indicates the range of Gatou's dealings and how much cooperation he's coerced."

"Hn." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and began looking through cabinets as well. He discovered that, while Gatou had been a vile, despicable type of craven vermin, he kept documents in pristine order.

He read through an expansive history of shipping orders around the world dating back years, including scheduled days of departures and arrivals, with little notes to reduce the pay of any crew that did not meet the time frames Gatou laid out. Sasuke could see that the times of arrivals had been renegotiated several times.

The files also listed the official cargo being carried by each merchant ship, usually stating it to be some resource exclusively found in a small town or village where Gatou maintained a monopoly. In recent months there was a large export of fish from Nami no Kuni. A believable story, given fishing was the country's specialty.

However, Sasuke knew Gatou to be a smuggler, but there was no account of his illegal activities, and he certainly must have kept track of his shipments of contraband. They continued searching Gatou's office. The office wasn't very big and a few times they had gotten in each other's way; increasingly frustrated glanced were exchanged, looks bordering on hostile.

Some of the papers Hinata had stacked fell out of the manilla folder. The Hyuuga heiress seethed at the papers before deciding to leave them for later. Sasuke would have ignored them easily enough, but a photo attached to the dossier caught his attention. He recognized the man as one of the samurai that Naruto defeated. He was being held prisoner by the people of Wave Country. Sasuke picked the papers up, glancing at them before setting them beside the folders they belonged in. At least he hoped that was so, things were getting a little hectic in the medium-sized office.

"Find what you were looking for yet?" Sasuke tiredly asked over the pile of folders.

"No," Hinata said flippantly. Things were not going as intended, and she had begun to fear that her expectations of plunder had overstated themselves.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her. He still remembered how she has told him off just before Zabuza attacked. Anger for Hinata simmered inside of him for a while now, and it started to creep out of his throat like smoke; his words were saturated with it. "How much longer is this going to take?" he asked.

Her head poked up and turned to him. "I do not know. It depends on how much longer you intend to complain instead of looking."

They entered into a staring contest. Sasuke had a slight glare on his face, he could feel it in the narrowing of his eyes and the scowl his lips twisted to accommodate. Unlike him, there was absolutely nothing on Hinata's face. Her mask was near inhumanely polished, like a china-doll.

Sasuke closed his eyes before she could creep him out thoroughly. The boy rolled his shoulders in a limbering way. "Okay, just what the hell is your problem?" he asked in an uncaring tone. "I'm here to help you, remember? I don't need the shit."

Hinata blinked for what seemed like the first time in an hour to Sasuke.

"My issue with you is not professional, Sasuke-kun. You perform your shinobi duties admirably. It's your failings as a man I abhor. You kissed Naruto-kun. You confused her." Hinata allowed herself to frown angrily. "And you never owned up to it, hoping that time would wash it away. That is my problem."

"Bullshit," Sasuke said. "_Bullshit_! This started way before I kissed her."

"Oh?" Hinata asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded firmly. "From the moment we were on the same team. You've always tried to keep me out of the perfect little world you share with Naruto. You still have your own little club."

"You do remember that it was my idea to bring you to lunch on that first day, don't you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I remember," Sasuke said. "But you only included me... physically. You're nice to Naruto, you care about her. But to me you were just... polite. You didn't bring me along so you or Naruto could bond with me. You've kept me close like you would an enemy. So you could..."

"Observe you?" Hinata supplied. Then she smiled, congratulatory. Sasuke knew nothing good was coming. "Yes, I was studying you. I have been for three years now."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What... does that mean?" he shakily. This was very different than the unwanted admiration heaped onto him from his fans. That had been annoying. This felt threatening.

"You are truly excellent, Sasuke-kun," Hinata admitted. "You were able to keep up with me even without the Sharingan, and share the title Rookie of the Year. Even if I had beaten you, you would still be the top shinobi of the class. But even if you had beaten me, I would still be the top kunoichi. And no matter what, Naruto-kun would be the dead-last. No matter what, the three of us were going to be on the same team.

"You were so good that I concluded the only way I could have kept you off the team was to maim you in a spar and let Shino-san take your place as the top shinobi."

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared at her. He knew Hinata had a dark sense of humor, but this seemed beyond anything that could be called a joke.

"Oh, don't make that face," Hinata chided, her voice light. "I never _considered_ it. You did nothing to deserve it. Therefore, such a measure would be quite extreme, don't you agree?"

"I... wouldn't have made it easy for you," Sasuke said, but his own voice was far off as he recalled having taijutsu bouts with Hinata in the Academy. She had handled him with infuriating ease every time. Sasuke dimly realized the truth in her words. She could have struck him down.

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't have," Hinata said, indulging Sasuke. "Naruto-kun and I knew the three of us would be placed on the same team." She smiled briefly as she thought about how Naruto had bemoaned their fate. "Naruto-kun accepted this with the grace she could summon. I, however, decided to take more... proactive measures."

Sasuke did not like that sound of that at all. He felt indignant when Hinata gave him a look that resembled pity far too closely.

"I've tried not to judge you too harshly, Sasuke-kun. I know that you have endured great suffering... But I have determined that for you to grow close to Naruto-kun is the worst case scenario."

"And why is that?" Sasuke drawled. He smirked cockily. "Afraid she'd rather spend time with me? So the mighty miss Hyuuga is a girl after all?"

Hinata gave him a half-lidded stare before closing her eyes. She sighed before looking at Sasuke seriously. He saw her tense ever so slightly and noticed that if he were to get into a fight with her in this enclosed space, he would be doomed.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," Hinata said, pronouncing the syllables carefully.

Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard those dreaded, foul words that had been banished to the darkest corners of his mind. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke snarled, his face pinched in anger.

"I researched information of your family's bloodline in my clan's private documents," Hinata said dismissively. "Evidently, every one of your damned ancestors was spamming that thing before the Senju proposed the alliance that built Konoha. And the other clans that fought against the Mangekyo settled in villages. If it's suppose to be a secret, it's a badly kept one."

Sasuke seethed. He hated the idea of his clan's dirty laundry being aired for the world of shinobi to see. It was private, a secret that was supposed to die with him long after he killed Itachi and left descendants to continue rebuilding the Uchiha; none of them were to know of it.

"Our scrolls described it as a cursed power that every Uchiha is destined to seek out," Hinata said. She could see faint traces of shame on his face. "Don't fret, Sasuke-kun. It's mostly water under the bridge now. After all, one of the conditions of the alliance was that the Uchiha clan would no longer seek to obtain the Mangekyo. Knowledge of it probably faded into rumors which faded into obscurity before disappearing. I doubt there are more than six people in the village who are aware. Not including the Hyuuga, of course."

Sasuke's fingers curled into a hard fist. "You told her, didn't you?" His voice carried anger and dread but was barely a whisper.

Hinata ignored the question. "Aside from mentioning the power was cursed, there was no explanation given as to what the Mangekyo was or what it did. I asked my father about it. He wanted to know why but I didn't want him to intervene with my plans."

"So you lied?" he asked spitefully.

Hinata shrugged. "By omission, perhaps. I told him it was because you were in my class. That's true enough." Her forehead creased slightly. "Unfortunately, Father told me not to raise the issue again and that he would tell me more if it ever became relevant...

"Which it apparently did once I informed him that you were on my team. He instructed me to observe whether or not you had awakened your Sharingan. I told Father the night after the bell test. That was when he finally revealed to me a truth I was not prepared for... Father told me the key to unlocking the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Shut up," Sasuke said quietly. Itachi flashed in his mind, more vivid than usual, taller than humanly possible. An unbeatable, untouchable figure cloaked in shadow and blood, towering over the bodies of their mother and father.

"In order to awaken this power-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, voice growing more desperate and afraid than furious. "Don't say it!" But the fury was there.

"-you must kill someone close to your heart."

Sasuke screamed wordlessly and lunged at her. He tackled her over the desk and they tumbled to the wooden floor. Hinata twisted so that he landed on his back with her on top of him. There was pain in his abdomen. She must have struck him. Then the pain hit his shoulders and he couldn't move his arms. He felt her hands clamp on his neck.

The door flung open. Haku jumped in, senbon ready. He paused at the sight of them. "Um, is everything okay in here?" he asked as if approaching a cornered animal

He saw Hinata sitting on top of Sasuke, looking very much like a praying mantis about to devour her mate. Her white stare bore into Haku. After a few heartbeats, Haku decided what he needed to do was obvious, and he thought that Zabuza would agree. Careful not to make sudden moves, Haku backed out of the office and quietly closed the door behind him.

Let the crazy team handle its own affairs. He was injured enough as it was.

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke. "So was that your attempt to obtain the Mangekyo? I didn't know we were that close, Sasuke-kun. I suppose I should be flattered."

Sasuke glared up at her hatefully. He could try to kick her, but... Somewhere in his head, something was reminding him that she knew perfectly well how to dispose of a corpse. He was at her mercy... Why did that always happen when he was around the kunoichi on his team?

Hinata leaned her head down to his and for a moment Sasuke feared she would kiss him; he didn't know what kind of sick sexual fetishes Hinata might have. Fortunately she merely locked eyes with him.

"Now do you see why?" Hinata asked without a hint of humor. "Why I fear for Naruto-kun's safety? Of all the people in Konoha, she is the one closest to your heart. Her murder is your key to the highest level of Sharingan."

Sasuke was certain his urge to throw up wasn't caused by Hinata's attack. "I wouldn't! I would never do that!"

"_Never_?" Hinata repeated incredulously. "You cant picture yourself _ever_ trying to obtain the Mangekyo?"

"I am nothing like _Itachi_!" Sasuke said defiantly, spitting his brother's name.

"That simply isn't true," Hinata purred. "I know you have that hurting hero appeal going for you, but I'm not blinded like the other girls. I've had time to see all of your psychological scars." Hinata smiled humorlessly. "You're damaged goods, Sasuke-kun."

Something crumpled in the pit of his stomach when she said that; her words reached inside him, clenched a fistful of organs and yanked. "You... are a cold-blooded _bitch_, you know that?"

Tilting her head, Hinata looked more amused than offended. "And you are a paper-bomb with a short fuse. I wonder what's going to set you off, and who will get caught in the ensuing explosion?"

Sasuke's eyes strayed from Hinata's to stare lazily at the ceiling. He shut his eyes tightly. "Maybe if I were desperate," he admitted quietly. "If there was nothing else for me in this world but avenging my clan." Sasuke snorted. "Not too long ago, that's just how it was for me. Maybe it was a matter of time." He locked stares with Hinata once more. "And then two troublesome girls barged into my life. You, the cutthroat bitch."

Hinata smiled wanly.

"And that crazy loudmouth. And Kakashi... You three have helped me get much stronger. You guys are... my friends. It's _because_ of that... that I also have something else, something other than my ambition." Sasuke looked at her with resolution. "I won't follow Itachi's path. I don't need his kind of power."

Hinata looked down at him a long time. She had studied his face with the Byakugan as he had spoken, looking for the subtle facial twitches to indicate he was being dishonest in any way. She detected no deceit. The veins around her eyes receded to dormancy.

"I believe you," Hinata said. She sat up and began to tap Sasuke's body in certain areas, reopening his tenketsu.

She sighed. "I had to be sure. Honestly, I kind of freaked out when Father told me. I had thought you might be dangerous _before_ I found out. It's been nagging at me for a while."

Sasuke sat up, looking decidedly unhappy. "So how does Naruto feel about it?" he asked in the most offhanded manner he could manage.

_Ah, of course that's it,_ Hinata thought, smiling to herself. "You'll have to let me know once you tell her."

"You haven't?" Sasuke asked, too relieved to be bothered hiding it.

"I didn't share any of my findings with Naruto-kun. I thought it would be best for her to form her own opinions, independent of my pessimism." Hinata frowned. "But you should know by now that she wouldn't care either way."

Sasuke smiled. It was a tired smile. "Hn. She'd probably say something like... 'Try it anytime, bastard, I'll just kick your ass.'"

"That does sound like her," Hinata said, a small giggle trailing her words. "But she would accept it. Accept you."

Sasuke frowned. "I know she wouldn't hold it against me," the boy muttered, more to himself than to Hinata. "I just... hate it."

Hinata nodded. The swastika of the Branch Family's seal came to her mind. "I understand. I won't force the issue; I trust you to handle this however you see fit."

"Then... are we alright?" Sasuke asked hopefully. They still had to work together and he would rather Hinata not be tempted to turn his organs into jelly.

"Absolutely not," Hinata corrected primly, surprising Sasuke. "I apologize, Sasuke-kun, but I can't forgive you until Naruto-kun does." Hinata smiled secretively. "It's a girl thing.

A smirk of amusement fought its way onto Sasuke's face. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I would get it. I'm 'just a stupid boy', remember?" His smirked widened when he saw her face redden at her own words from just before the bridge battle. "Well, I was planning to talk to her anyway. I'll settle matters with Naruto later."

Hinata gave a nod of approval. "But, Sasuke-kun, I must warn you," Hinata said with her usual casual and confident demeanor. "If you were to enter into a relationship with Naruto-kun, and you broke her heart, that will be the end of the Uchiha clan."

"Why? Because you'd kill me or she would?" Sasuke asked, half jokingly. With the girls, it was difficult to tell.

"No," Hinata replied with a narrow stare. "Because I will make your testicles explode if you do."

"...Right," Sasuke drawled, feeling the phantom pain of the injury she once inflicted on his crotch with her elbow. He shivered and sighed. "What is this obsession you have with my testicles?"

"I'll put them in a jar, Sasuke."

"Well then. For now, let's hurry and find those documents"

"Hai."

"Have you found anything useful so far?"

"Ano... Yes. I've begun to piece together a pretty good picture of how vastly Gatou's network stretches. I know which countries he has under his thumb in a complete monopoly, as he had Nami no Kuni, and which businesses he's taken over."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Isn't that good enough?"

"No," Hinata said, trying not to lapse into whining. "I need names, who's being paid off to look the other way, who knows what, where the money's going and where it's coming from. I'm missing the underbelly of his criminal empire: the people who can be exploited. All the personnel files I've found are only of mercenaries he's recruited, and they aren't likely to know anything."

"Hn. Not to mention what he's really shipping on those boats of his," Sasuke murmured. He leaned on the main desk the room was centered around, crossing his white bracers as he thought of where they could find what they needed. The bottom of his foot tapped against the desk to prop up his thinking stance, and a hollow thunk rang.

Sasuke and Hinata shared a glance. Hinata activated her Byakugan and examined the center of the desk. "Sasuke-kun, it's a false panel. There's a safe hidden inside," the Hyuuga girl explained, trying to suppress her suspense. She knelt before the desk as Sasuke stepped aside.

Hinata placed her fingers on top of five hidden dimples built underneath the wooden surface. They could only be otherwise known through memory; the placement of the depressions would fit a hand as small as hers because it fit Gatou's dwarf hand. Hinata pushed and twisted, rewarded by a clicking sound as the front portion of the desk opened like a door, welcoming the intruders.

Within the desk rested a square safe of black metal with a combination lock. It was child's play for Hinata to open it, being able to see the tumblers. Inside were two leather bound books, one was quite an old brown, the other a more fresh black book simply entitled 'The Dirt'.

Hinata snatched up the black book more quickly than she could perform a Juken strike. She bolted upright, almost knocking over one of the numerous piles of paper as she stepped from the safe with shaking shoulders. She handled the book as if it were a burning ember she was not certain how best to hold, but incapable of putting down. The kunoichi was captivated, feeling that, upon looking at the contents of the ledger, she might turn to a pillar of salt. Or a goddess.

Hinata slowly opened and began reading. It contained _everything_. Where Gatou was shipping his illegal goods, what type of contraband he was transporting, who was going to receive the shipments. Where he kept his stores of money and treasure that weren't accounted for on any of his books. Who controlled his finances, a compartmentalized task taken up by a number of people, each of them watched over closely, none aware of each other's existence.

But above all was the complete list of officials on Gatou's payroll, and all the nasty little secrets he had to ensure these people could never turn against him or their lives would be forfeit. Some of them were in Hi no Kuni. Some were in the Fire Daimyo's court.

One name in particular made her heart beat with exhilaration at the leverage it granted her.

Hinata smiled deliriously._ I win._

Sasuke peeked over at the kunoichi as she grabbed a book and turned her back. When her shrill laughter reached his ears, he thought it best not to disturb her. Picking up the other thick, leather bound book, Sasuke flipped through it with his Kekkei Genkai active. Reading the entries, he realized it was Gatou's personal journal, and the handwriting undoubtedly belonged to the tycoon.

This book was an infuriatingly unapologetic admission of every sin Gatou had committed to amass his wealth. Selling local men into slavery, owned by the highest bidder. Addicting women to drugs and forcing them to become sex slaves. Even child prostitution rings, composed mostly of orphans.

The last depravity in particular threatened to allow Sasuke's growing rage to overwhelm him. Doing such a thing to children was inexcusable. Old enough to learn lethal techniques, certainly. But there was a reason the age of consent was sixteen. Condemning hundreds of minors to a fate of being molested and raped... was there anything worse?

Gatou got off way too easy. The bastard should have been strung up by his thumbs and skinned alive, left for the birds to pluck out his liver.

When Sasuke became certain he could stomach no more, an entry dating back several months kept hm reading. It concerned Wave Country.

_Today was a day worth cheering for. Maybe not for the ungrateful snots who call this dump of country home, but they learned a valuable lesson: __**Never Cross Gatou!**__ We finally got our hands on that troublemaking Kaiza. Gathered up the whole damn city to watch as we made an example of him with a public execution. His brat was there, bawling his eyes out. Better they learn young, he might have been unsalvageable after a time. Finally all that horseshit Kaiza preached about saving the city is over. Hah! I'd like to see him handle anything after we cut off the arms he seemed so proud of. Zouri finished the job, didn't bother watching. I must have looked badass walking away. _

_Hopefully those ingrates will settle down now. I don't want to have to put down any more merchandise, it's not good for business._

Sasuke glared at the passage. Inari's father was executed right in front of his eyes... and that miserable fuck, Gatou, made sure the kid was watching. Just as Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan forced Sasuke to watch the slaughter of his clan for hours on end. Sasuke wanted to carve Gatou to pieces... No, that would be too merciful.

The worst he could do to Gatou now was to follow Hinata's plan and rip everything away from him, everything he gained through slaughter and cultural genocide. Sasuke hoped that Gatou would wake from his coma one day, only to find all his precious money had slipped through his stubby fingers.

As Sasuke shut the book, the personnel file he had examined earlier flashed through his mind. His Sharingan had captured the document in its totality, and a minor detail he had ignored was coming into focus. The name underneath the photo was...

Zouri.

His outer pupils swirled. The samurai Naruto defeated had murdered Inari's father. Sasuke clenched his shaking fist. Only one thought was going through his mind, one that he was more familiar with than any other.

Vengeance.

Hinata, once finished swooning over her new favorite reading material, used the sealing scroll she'd brought to secure every document in the room. She decided to personally carry the two ledgers, and Sasuke made no objections; he'd seen more than enough. He warned Hinata of its contents before handing her the book. The scheming kunoichi made sure that Sasuke grabbed every one of Gatou's pens, then, in a pleased tone, announced that their mission was complete.

They reunited with a bored looking Haku in the hallway. He was apparently surprised they were each still in one piece. "I'm glad to see you've resolved your differences without coming to blows," the Haku remarked. The genin both looked mildly abashed, but said nothing of it.

"Hn. So what do we do about this base?" Sasuke asked. "It could be a problem if we leave it as is."

Hinata thought quietly, trying to reel her mind into the present rather than her future. "Ano... I'm tempted to say it's probably best if you burn it down. But they'll likely stay put for at least two more days. We can have Kakashi-sensei decide. For now, let's head back to the house."

Sasuke and Haku nodded. The three ninja exited Gatou's stronghold using the same method by which they had entered. A veil of mist shrouded the area once more, shielding the night warriors as they slipped away, leaving none aware of their presence.

* * *

Kakashi shook his head as Naruto downed her fourth bowl of rice. "You usually only give training or ramen this kind of attention."

Naruto threw her head back and laughed. "There's just no substitute. Man, I can't wait to get back to Konoha. I'm gonna eat Ichiraku Ramen until I puke!"

"What a charming young girl you are," Tazuna said dryly. He had been visibly uncomfortable throughout the meal. This was attributed to the man on the other end of the table having previously attempted most veraciously to remove the master bridge builder's head from his shoulders; the instrument Zabuza would have used to do so was nowhere in sight, but Tazuna remembered the sword very clearly.

Zabuza's earlier apology had done little to ease the old man's nerves.

"Sorry about that whole trying to kill you thing. No hard feelings, right?"

_Yeah right,_ Tazuna scoffed in thought. But Kakashi assured him that his former assailant posed no threat, which Zabuza probably took as an insult.

Zabuza picked his abnormally sharp teeth. Naruto leaned forward and asked, "Are those genetic?"

Zabuza snorted. "Are _yours_?"

Naruto gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, blue eyes inching over to her teacher. "Kaka-sensei, my teeth aren't weird like that, are they? Tell me they're not!" Naruto said, words hovering between pleading and threatening.

The Copy Ninja paused. A kunoichi was asking, er, demanding, his opinion about her physical appearance; the wrong answer could lead to a slow, painful demise some years later.

"They certainly aren't as... noticeable," he answered honestly, hoping to placate the blonde. Naruto folded her arms, face set in thinking mode as she nodded in acceptance. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"And just what deformity are _you_ hiding, Kakashi?" Zabuza said, glowering at the silver haired ninja. "Fish lips? Beaver teeth?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I can only show my face to a ninja who's defeated me."

The swordsman lost most of the coherent words he knew. "You... _dick_."

A large bowl of rice slammed down onto the table. Tsunami crossed her arms. "There won't be any swearing in this house, least of all during meals," she said sternly.

Zabuza chuckled, making a mock attempt at appearing chastised. "Yes, ma'am," he said, and grinned like a fool. Tsunami gave a 'hmph' and went back into the recently repaired kitchen. Zabuza watched her go with little subtlety in his gaze.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about it," the craftsman warned.

"What? My thoughts are completely innocent."

"Uh, _bullcrap_." The kunoichi sucked in a breath, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was that I just heard, young lady?" Tsunami's voice asked.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Heh, nothing, just... saying what a wonderful meal it was."

"I see. Thank you very much."

Naruto noticed Zabuza taking amusement in her predicament, and, accordingly, made an appropriate face at the ninja who far outclassed her. Zabuza rolled his eyes.

Haku walked in, Hinata trailing behind him. The boy gravitated to his teacher with a learned compulsion. "Zabuza-san, I've gathered all our materials."

Zabuza nodded approvingly. "Good. You saved me a trip of having to see that place again." He then gruffly said, "Mind handing over my stuff, girl?"

"Oi! Her name's Hinata, ya troll!"

Haku snickered. "Troll?" he inquired laughingly. Zabuza couldn't decided who to aim more of his glare at, Haku or the blonde brat.

"Shut it."

Hinata looked up from the ledger, blinking in surprise that she'd arrived at her destination. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure as she dropped Zabuza's pack. It was quite unbecoming to be lost in thought while in the presence of others.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to speak with you right away," she requested.

Kakashi took note of her distracted state before nodding. Standing, the cyclops said, "Well, thanks for the meal, Tsunami-san. And you," he turned to Zabuza, "behave yourself."

"I never butcher after a meal," Zabuza said in dismissal.

"Not unless we're attacked," Haku gently corrected.

"Well of course there's that."

"Don't you worry, Kaka-sensei," Naruto assured, giving her best salute. She pointed to herself, then to Zabuza. "I got eyes on him." Kakashi eye-smiled before leaving to speak with Hinata.

"I am _so_ threatened," Zabuza said sarcastically. "Remind me not to get on her bad side," he muttered to no one in particular.

"She does have more chakra than you, Zabuza-san," Haku said matter-of-factly. The Demon of the Mist gave Haku a dirty look.

Naruto searched the immediate area, perplexed. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"I believe he went to speak with Inari-kun..."

* * *

Sasuke approached Inari as the young boy sat on the outdoor walkway, near where they'd had their chat a few nights ago. Inari was facing the ocean as he examined his kunai. The shinobi made no attempt to mask his presence, allowing Inari to notice when Sasuke stopped next to him. The water below them was still.

The Uchiha stared down at him, contemplative. "I heard you used that to try to protect your mother."

Inari nodded, trying to decipher Sasuke's unreadable expression. "But... It didn't do much good. If Naruto hadn't been there, I probably would have been killed."

"Probably," Sasuke agreed passively. "Yet you tried anyway. Your willpower overcame the fear," Sasuke said, sounding mildly congratulatory. He faced the water; a somber young ninja stared back at him expressionlessly. Sasuke was strongly reminded of the day he swore to obtain enough power to kill his brother. "When faced with the same decision... I failed. I ran away."

Dark eyes wide, Inari asked, "You... ran away? _You_ were afraid?" he asked skeptically, unable to imagine Sasuke as anything but collected and strong.

"My entire clan was ripped away from me in one night. The man who did it, I was too pathetic for him to even kill me. Once I realized the gap in our power, I did nothing but cry." His reflection sneered at him somewhat before its face melted back into impassivity. "That man is still out there; he is the evil that haunts every dark corner of my mind. I haven't learned enough to defeat him. But someday I _will_ be ready, and I _will_ avenge my clan," the Uchiha vowed.

Inari listened, rapt.

"That day is far away for me," Sasuke said, a forlorn gleam in his dark eyes. The coal orbs fast came to life, exploding into red. Sasuke stared down at Inari, the full weight of his intent almost enough to make the boy's knees buckle. "But for you, vengeance is now. Are you ready to use that kunai?" he asked intently, towering over Inari.

"W-what for?" Inari questioned shakily.

"Vengeance for your father," Sasuke said. "Come with me," he ordered solemnly.

Inari found his legs following of their own accord as Sasuke walked deep into the forest. His home shrank away into the distance. Soon there were only trees, leaves, and the crest of a fan on Sasuke's back in sight. Inari clutched the kunai tightly as they traversed into darkness.

Sasuke stopped. "This is it," he said with a finality that made Inari nervous. Sasuke stood aside and presented Inari with a sight that burned into his young eyes.

Gagged, blindfolded, and bound to a tree was the white haired samurai that had attempted to kidnap his mother yesterday. But Inari new this man had already taken someone precious from him. This was the man that killed his father, Kaiza, in cold blood.

Sasuke approached and ripped the blindfold off his captive. Zouri was fully conscious, and seemed not to have been harmed any, other than the injuries he'd sustained from Naruto. He glared at Sasuke's disinterested face.

The Uchiha returned the stare apathetically. "Do you recognize him?" he asked rhetorically.

Still gagged, the hired sword could not answer. Zouri's gaze scanned the area; he noticed Inari's presence.

Inari watched as the helpless man's eyes widened upon seeing him, the clown-like markings underneath them creased. He followed Zouri's gaze as he glanced fearfully between the two boys and the sharp tip of the kunai Inari held. Inari saw all the fear he had felt now belonged to this murderer.

Inari looked at the confined swordsman with blurry vision. Kaiza's last smile flared from his memories. His body began to shake.

"Why did you..." Inari said in a quivering voice. "He saved my life. He protected me. He taught me so much," his breath became wracked with sobs, tears falling down his cheeks. "And you took him from me," he said, voice growing in strength, growing in anger. "All he did was help people and you killed him!"

"Now, Inari," Sasuke commanded softly. The younger of the two looked up, teary eyes locking with the swirling tomoe of Sharingan. "Take the kunai. Avenge your father. Prove your allegiance and kill his murderer."

As he looked into hypnotic red eyes, Inari saw himself dauntlessly stabbing the swordsman. Inari breathed heavily from the anger and adrenaline coursing through him. The young boy tore his eyes from Sasuke's and stared down the captive. Zouri looked at Inari, the fear in his eyes more palpable as he struggled.

Screaming in fury and pain, Inari charged. Zouri gave a muffled cry of terror, quite unlike his previous reaction to the boy's attempt to assault him. Sasuke watched, engrossed. Inari screwed his eyes shut and thrust the kunai. It sank into the bark, just below the bodyguard's crotch.

Inari yanked the ninja tool out of the tree and backed away, panting. Zouri went slack, urine dribbling down his trousers. Neither the Konoha shinobi or the bridge builder's grandson paid it any heed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, Inari?" he demanded severely. "Stop playing around and finish him!"

The boy turned to him with pain-filled eyes. "Aniki, I don't want to!" he shouted imploringly.

The Uchiha blinked dumbly, his higher brain functions impaired by what he'd jut heard. "You... don't want to?" Sasuke repeated, staring at Inari as though he had blasphemed all of the gods and goddesses with one breath. "How could you not?" Sasuke demanded. "Don't you want to avenge your father's death?"

"I'll always miss my dad!" Inari said, wiping away his tears. "That pain will never go away... But that's not all. I remember the good times, what my dad taught me: to protect what's precious to me with both my arms!" the boy in the hat exclaimed.

Now it was Sasuke's concentration being held captive.

Inari looked at the metal weapon in his hand. "This kunai is a tool for protecting." He glared at the helpless mercenary, who flinched. "I could kill this bastard a hundred times," Inari said before his anger quenched, "but it would never bring my dad back," he said, sounding dismayed... but not beaten. "I just have to honor his memory by living the way he taught me."

As the minutes dragged by without Sasuke speaking, Inari looked up meekly. "I'm sorry, Aniki. You're probably really disappointed in me, aren't you?"

Sasuke's black eyes met Inari's as he mentally digested the young boy's pitiful stare. His hand reached on its own accord, brushing down Inari's hat over his eyes. Sasuke's hand rested there. "Kid... you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who was wrong." Inari managed to peek at him from under his cap, surprised by Sasuke's rueful expression.

"I thought that you needed this to be satisfied... I thought I could offer you closure. But maybe I was only trying to gratify my quest for vengeance." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry I put you through this, Inari."

"Don't say that, Aniki!" Inari admonished as he pulled away, much to Sasuke's surprise. "I actually, well," Inari gripped his shirt over his heart. "I actually feel relieved," he assured Sasuke. "I always wanted one of those guys to know what kind of person my dad was."

Seeing his alleviation as genuine, Sasuke nodded. "Then I'm glad for you." He wrinkled his nose and leveled the captive samurai with a unfriendly stare. "I should get him back before he defecates as well." Sasuke rearranged the bindings around Zouri, separating him from the tree but not freeing him for an instant. With precise chakra control, he created a single shadow clone to escort the samurai.

Watching the mercenary and the clone depart, something occurred to Inari. "Hey, how did you get him here, anyway? I thought he was being held prisoner."

"Told the guard I was going to interrogate him," Sasuke answered. "Let's head back."

Inari nodded. The two left the scenery that had almost become much bloodier. "You, um, haven't eaten yet, right? I think mom saved some dinner for you and Hinata."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in the affirmative. He really enjoyed eating home-cooked meals everyday; anything he produced just wasn't on par. He'd miss it when they returned to Konoha.

On their way to the house, Inari decided to pester him a little. "Hey, Aniki."

Sasuke glanced at the boy, unsettled by the familiarity of his form of address. He often considered himself an only child. "Yeah?"

"That guy you mentioned... the one that murdered your clan?"

Sasuke's expression must have betrayed his darkening temperament, because Inari looked like he wanted to backpedal the conversation. With an inward sigh, Sasuke relented that he _owed_ the young boy answers. "What about him?" he returned neutrally.

"Is he strong?" Inari asked, sounding almost afraid for Sasuke.

"Yes," he said simply. But Inari wanted him to elaborate.

"How strong?"

It was easy for Sasuke to list his elder brother's accomplishments; they were recited to him numerous times in his youth, and he often reflected on them .

"When he was your age he had already mastered a technique I could only recently access. A year before that, he graduated from an academy I left only months ago. At ten, he achieved a rank above mine. And at thirteen, he was one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi." All of this Sasuke said in a detached manner. "He could only be stronger now."

"He sounds like a monster," Inari said in a hushed breath.

"He is."

Inari made an irritated noise and ran ahead, cutting Sasuke off. "But you know what? You're strong too. I know you'll definitely beat him!" Inari said, his fists raised. "And then you can get closure too!"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback; never in his life had _anyone_ claimed that he would surpass Itachi. Konoha's last Uchiha had been called a genius and a prodigy, but no one had stated he was even as good as his bother. Though Inari's opinion held little weight as a strategic viewpoint, Sasuke found himself smirking.

He patted the boy's head. "Thanks, Inari." This earned Sasuke a pleased grin.

"Hey, can you tell me about your clan?" Inari asked as they continued walking.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Sasuke answered, "Sure." He was actually a bit of the nerd when it came to history, especially that of his clan. He thoroughly studied the scrolls he'd inherited. He could relay some common knowledge without compromising the secrecy his ancestor's coveted.

"The Uchiha clan is one of the world's oldest ninja families. We actually helped to found Konohagakure, the first ninja village," Sasuke said proudly. He didn't think many people gave that as much thought as they should. He'd even heard quiet rumors that his great clan was the bastard offspring of the Hyuuga. Ridiculous. If anything it was the other way around.

"We were the strongest clan in Konoha, and produced the village's most elite ninja. By and large our success as shinobi is thanks to our bloodline: a visual jutsu named the Sharingan."

"That thing when your eyes turn red?" Inari asked, sounding squeamish.

"Hn. It's an invaluable tool; it allows those who posses it to see through any jutsu, and copy other ninja techniques instantly. It's a genetic phenomena that doesn't manifest in every member of the clan, but when it does, it's a force to be reckoned with. The Sharingan is supreme to all other bloodlines." Sasuke did not consider his words to be arrogant or boastful. His Kekkei Genkai _was_ truly superior. Centuries of war proved it.

"But," Inari began. He gulped. He would certainly hate to burst Sasuke's bubble. "But if the Uchiha were the strongest, how could they be killed by one person?" he asked, already thinking he would regret it.

Sasuke scowled, considering his answer before saying, "The best counter to the Sharingan is another Sharingan."

Inari blinked as the dots connected, eyebrows jumping under his hat. "What kind of psycho would turn on his own people?" he asked, horrified.

_My brother!_ a voice in Sasuke's head snarled. "How many kinds are there?" he asked dourly.

Inari could only shake his head. Killing your own family was inconceivable to him. "Whatever he gets is too good for him."

Sasuke nodded in concurrence.

"But you must have some good memories, too, right? Like I have with my dad?" Inari asked in a hopeful tone.

"Remember the good times, huh?" he muttered. Sasuke could remember plenty times that he had thought were good, but were really just an illusion Itachi had woven around his naive, young perception of reality. He allowed his mind to delve back into a memory from his childhood.

Sasuke thought back to the day his father coached him on the Goukakyu no Jutsu. His first attempt had been a sorry joke, a depressing wheeze of fire as opposed to the dragon's roar it should have been. Sasuke was no replacement for Itachi's brilliance.

But he kept trying. He worked hard to master the Katon jutsu, earning his father's praise.

"_As I expected, you are my child."_

A smile lifted Sasuke's mouth, and his spirit. "Yeah. I've got some good memories."

Inari smiled and nodded, not inquiring what the older boy was thinking, happy that Sasuke seemed happy. "And we can still make more good memories! I've got my mom, and my grandpa and the rest of the village. You've got your team, and a pretty cool girlfriend too!" the child said sinlessly.

Sasuke started nodding before he caught himself, whipping his head down at Inari. "Girlfriend?" he asked sharply.

Inari blinked innocently. "Well yeah, isn't Naruto your girlfriend, Aniki?"

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked in a drawled slur, providing no answer.

Scratching under his hat, Inari answered, "It's kinda... obvious. Is it supposed to be a secret?"

"There's nothing to keep secret," he stressed, annoyed. "Our relationship is completely professional!" Sasuke's jaw ached from such a lie.

"Oh." Inari seemed let down. "You mean you don't like Naruto?"

"...She's my teammate."

"Then there's some kind of rule against dating team members?"

"No. Er, yes. I don't know!" Sasuke was beginning to unravel. He tried to explain clearly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright? There's no time for that sort of frivolity, I'm too preoccupied with avenging my clan. I have to become powerful enough to kill _that man_ before I concern myself with anything else. Priorities, got it?"

"Okay," Inari accepted. His eyes shuffled back and forth from Sasuke. He couldn't help adding, "But I thought Naruto helped you train."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch as Inari continued questioning him. Was having a younger brother who badgered you endlessly what drove Itachi insane? He had to find some way to get the kid to drop the subject.

Despite the ingenuity his occupation in life demanded, only one thing frothed in his mouth, and Sasuke let it fly. With an air of wisdom, the Uchiha said, "You're too young to understand."

Though it wasn't like he himself had it figured out...

Inari crossed his arms and sulked at the response. Sasuke smirked, glad that was enough to quiet the boy. He again brushed down Inari's hat, forcing a reluctant smile from him. They arrived at the house shortly after.

* * *

"Kakashi thinks we could join the Leaf," Zabuza suddenly said. The bridge builder decided to sleep off his drunkenness, and Kakashi's blonde brat was in the kitchen with the craftsman's hot daughter, leaving only Zabuza and his apprentice. The girl's omnipresent shadow clones were watching, he could sense them, but they were out of earshot.

Haku paused, the spoon inches from his mouth. "Does he now?"a disinterested sounding Haku asked before chewing gracefully.

He should have known he wouldn't be able to startle Haku, he'd trained the boy too well. It was damn annoying sometimes. Perhaps fruitlessly, Zabuza continued studying him for a reaction. "He seems to think they would treat you like royalty. You know, throw money and women at you."

Haku came within inches of rolling his eyes, but restrained himself. "Hinata-san did mention it," he confessed. "She claimed that she could guarantee her clan's sponsorship to protect me from 'those who would take advantage.'" He continued eating.

Zabuza became resigned to ask. "What do you think, Haku?" This question did startle the boy.

Abandoning the meal, he focused only on his precious person. "I will follow you anywhere, Zabuza-san," Haku said with utter devotion.

Zabuza nodded. "But I'm asking what you think of joining Konoha."

Haku fell silent, observing the facts unbiasedly. "I suppose there are numerous tactical advantages," Haku acknowledged. "We would no longer have to search for employment as missions would be readily available. Our clientele is unlikely to betray us if we belong to a village." His eyes narrowed as thought of Gatou. He hoped the corrupt businessman was enjoying limbo.

"Of course," Haku continued, "the greatest relief is... the hunter-nin will finally desist in our capture and execution. If Konoha granted us asylum, it would spark international incident for us to be targeted by an official military deployment of another village."

"Disadvantages?"

Haku was scrambling to answer. Ordinarily he would say that it was an attempt to collect Zabuza's bounty, but Kakashi and his team had trounced them, passing up numerous opportunities to see them both dead. Haku could think of no strategic pitfalls in becoming shinobi of Konohagakure.

But he had a strong personal reason to see that this did not happen.

"What about your dream, Zabuza-san?" he implored desperately. "Even if you were to overthrow the Mizukage, you would never be accepted as the new leader after joining a rival village."

Heaving a defeated sigh, Zabuza said, "Time to wake up; that dream is dead, Haku. With Gatou's cash a successful coup was a long shot. Without it, it's impossible. Better we live to fight another day."

The boy felt his insides scooped out by those words. He had lived for Zabuza and the sake of his ambition. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-san," Haku said morosely. "I failed as a tool. I was too weak to help you accomplish your goal."

Seeing the anguish in his words caused, Zabuza grimaced, suddenly finding the house's chipped paint quite interesting. "Forget it," he grumbled. "No matter how hard we try to escape the fact, Haku... even we ninja are human. Sometimes even a shinobi cannot do the impossible." Haku stared at him in shock. Zabuza shrugged it off with a grunt. "Besides, you're my surefire ticket into that den of wusses."

This calmed the young man. He still fulfilled a role, still useful to his precious person. Haku nodded. "Understood, Zabuza-san, I will cooperate fully with Konoha."

"Figured you'd say that. Just don't tell anybody yet. I want Kakashi to squirm a little."

This time Haku gave into the temptation, rolling his eyes at Zabuza's pettiness. He continued eating. Levity bubbled in him as he ate. A life constantly on the run would be ending. They'd have a home. Not a camp, or a hideout. An actual home. Any life with Zabuza in it was fine with him, but he would not miss the cold nights of uncertainty.

Finished with his meal, Haku returned his dish to the kitchen, where he kindly thanked Tsunami for her hospitality, complementing her cooking. His mannerisms seemed to disarm trepidation their hostess initially held. It was understandable given what they had been contracted to do, and Haku doubted Zabuza's... rugged edges were going to win her over.

As politely as he tried to ignore it, Haku couldn't help being very aware of Naruto staring at him unashamedly, inspecting his face with what he could only perceive as fascination. She did not appear enamored, rather she looked stumped by something. Perhaps she was gauging his character? The girl began shaking her head, mumbling about how something was 'unreal'.

Haku smiled and backed out of the kitchen, careful not to make any sudden movements.

The table gained two more occupants by the time he returned. The Copy Ninja managed to prevent Hinata from barricading herself in a room with all the wonderful files and documents she collected. Though it must not have been a full victory, considering Hinata was still in the midst of reading a book, protectively hugging it to her chest, as if for her eyes only.

Kakashi glanced at him but said nothing. He must have been waiting for his team to gradually assemble.

Sasuke and Inari finally reentered the house, exhibiting a remarkably chummy air about them. Sasuke seated himself on the other side of his teacher. Inari took a place next to him, similarly to Haku as he sat beside Zabuza.

The konoha jonin nodded as the table nearly filled up. His head turned to the kitchen."Naruto," Kakashi called mildly, "would you kindly join us?"

Naruto poked her head out of the doorway, surprised that all of the other shinobi had gathered. She was also surprised to see Zabuza sitting still for so long. She would have thought nothing short of the grievous injuries Kakashi-sensei bestowed on the nuke-nin in their first fight could make him stay in one spot.

"Okay, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said, approaching the crowded table. She caught Sasuke's eyes as she searched for a place to sit. He didn't look away, but held her stare as if trying t convey a message. Naruto couldn't tell what it was, but she thought Sasuke was more at ease than she'd ever seen him.

The kunoichi sat beside her best friend, who barely spoke two words to her all day. It wasn't like they were having a tiff, at least Naruto didn't think so. Hinata could get spaced out when reading and she seemed really into her book.

Kakashi's lone eye overlooked the room as he addressed the genin under his command. "Team, I didn't get a chance to say this yesterday, but, good job! From the start of this mission you three performed commendably, and because we each fulfilled a crucial role, our first mission outside of the village has been a total success."

"First mission outside the village?" Zabuza repeated numbly.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't notice Kakashi's subtle hand gesture to stop talking. "This was our first C-rank mission!"

"_C-rank_?" Zabuza demanded. Haku's ungodly beautiful face cracked into a smile at his teachers indignation and the general hilarity he found in being beaten by such green genin. "Protecting someone from _me_ is _not_ a C-rank mission!" the nuke-nin boomed.

"Actually," Kakashi cut in before Naruto could say anything cheeky, "Tazuna-san wasn't completely forthcoming with the details of his situation, so it was only labeled C-rank. I assure you all, the difficulty of this mission was A-rank," Kakashi said wearily. His voice picked up slightly as he added, "Which of course means each of you will each be rewarded with A-rank pay."

Naruto twitched at the thought of being paid more money. "How much is that, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked thirstily.

"At least 150,000 ryou," he answered lightly

Some hybrid of squeal and scream shot from her throat before she could restrain it. Hinata didn't react while all of the males looked at her strangely, causing Naruto to flush from embarrassment. She couldn't help it! Unlike Sasuke and Hinata, she wasn't from a wealthy clan. Every ryou in her budget mattered.

Kakashi blinked. He mentally debated telling the girl that there was a bounty on Aoi's head for her to collect. He decided against it; Inari was still present and Naruto might not appreciate having her mortal confrontation brought up. Besides, nothing good could come from exciting her further.

"We'll be returning to the village once construction on the bridge is completed," Kakashi informed them. "Tazuna-san is certain that it shouldn't take more than two weeks."

"You're leaving that soon!" Inari cried. His eyes looked desperately at Sasuke, but of course there was nothing the Uchiha could do about it. It was Kakashi's decision.

The jonin scratched his head. "Well, you see..." he began, sounding apologetic. "We've already been gone far longer than originally intended. If we don't get back to Konoha soon, they'll probably think we've gone awol."

Inari nodded in surrender.

"What?" Naruto yelped. Her dream of being Hokage would be out the window if she were declared a missing ninja. "I don't want to end up like that bum!" she said, pointing in Zabuza's general direction but looking at Kakashi.

Zabuza grinned, brandishing his razor-sharp teeth. "You should be so lucky, girl."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure deep down every ninja dreams of being an enemy of the state," Naruto said snidely.

"Hopefully we'll get back before that happens," Kakashi said. "Onto other matters, Zabuza and Haku may be accompanying us. I've offered to propose their inauguration into Konoha's ninja ranks."

Naruto's face lit up. "That is so awesome! Haku, you've got to try Ichiraku Ramen. It's the best in the world!" She gave Zabuza a glance. "You can come too... I guess."

"I haven't yet decided to grace Konoha with my presence," the former Mist ninja said.

It was Naruto's turn to grin. "You will if you want to bail out the Demon Brothers," she said coyly.

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Oh. Crap. I totally forgot about them." Haku shifted uncomfortably. They had slipped his mind as well.

Chuckling at his student's cleverness, Kakashi said, "You could probably get them pardoned... if you join Konoha."

"Kakashi, what will we do about the base we visited today?" Sasuke asked. "It's filled with mercenaries. Leaving it unchecked is begging for trouble."

"Do my cute genin have any suggestions?"

Zabuza gave a bark of laughter.

Scowling, Sasuke said, "We could round them up in a few days, send them out of the country like we did with the others. Naruto's shadow clones could keep watch until then."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "That seems like a solid plan. Since there's no other business to discuss, you're all dismissed."

"Are we gonna keep watch over these shifty looking guys, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Kakashi said, checking over the rebellious Zabuza and friendly Haku. "They've both behaved themselves, and we have to start trusting them to some degree if we're escorting them to Konoha. As I told Tazuna-san, they no longer stand to gain anything from violence against us. Unless anyone has suspicious behavior to report?" None of his students answered, although Hinata was only half listening. "In that case, I've cleared it with Tazuna-san and they'll be staying here with us until we depart for Konoha. Dismissed."

Sighing, Sasuke stood, heading for the kitchen to scrounge together some food.

Naruto apprehensively watched him step away from the table. Their earlier conversation hadn't ended spectacularly, and she wanted to speak with Sasuke again. But her tongue tried to deter this by tying itself in knots. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto quietly called, partially hoping that she wouldn't be heard. Sasuke tiredly paused and turned his head. She fidgeted for a moment. "Um... Can we talk?"

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha; he knew those words could either spell doom or paradise for a man.

He was exceptionally hungry, but Sasuke nodded. It was past time to clear the air between himself and his blonde ally. "Yeah." He noticed Inari staring with a knowing smile. Sasuke gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up as he followed Naruto out the door. They didn't travel far from the house, just behind a few trees.

Naruto didn't face him right away. The kunoichi had spent some time thinking of what to say to her often aloof teammate, but her carefully constructed words crumbled and chipped away with each step. She couldn't say that because it was stupid, or this because he would only scoff. But Sasuke was standing right behind her, waiting for her to say something! She rounded, opening her mouth, having no idea if she was going to curse him or kiss him.

Sasuke held up his pale hand unoffendingly. "Wait. Before you say anything, I want to answer your question from earlier."

Naruto seemed ready to speak, but, looking thoughtful, consented to listen quietly

"You asked me if I thought you were a freak." Sasuke locked eyes with her. Naruto found it hard not to twitch, anticipation shooting in her bones like firecrackers. "Of course you are."

Naruto blanched. She glared at the Uchiha. "What the hell!"

"Is it even in question?" Sasuke asked with a casual shrug. "There are so many factors to consider. For starters, your jumpsuit."

"What about my clothes?" Naruto demanded, unconsciously folding her arms as her body tried to shrink in on itself.

"They're orange, Naruto. _Orange_," he emphasized, rolling the word on his tongue. "Do you understand why safety cones are the same color? Because the color is conspicuous, highly noticeable," he said plainly.

"Well you practically have a bull's-eye on your back!" Naruto growled in retaliation, her face hot and angry.

"And then there's your hair," Sasuke said, ignoring the jibe at his clan's crest with ease that surprised him.

Naruto's hands magnetically clamped onto one of her golden twin-tails, wringing it with worry. "What's wrong with my hair?" Naruto asked, afflicted with unfamiliar insecurities. The girl found herself questioning an established tradition of simply combing her hair and tying bands around them. God, what was he about to say!

Examining the fidgety kunoichi, Sasuke shook his head. "It's too much, Naruto. It's just too much. Your hair is already bright enough as it is, but the style is completely impractical."

Releasing her hair and snarling, Naruto shoved him. "I don't have to take that from someone with a chicken's ass on his head!"

"Ah, yes. I was getting to you're violent temperament," Sasuke said, brushing his shoulders. "I believed kunoichi were taught feminine arts, but you really don't display any such aptitude. Girls are normally demure and compliant, but you're ready to throw a punch at the slightest provocation. Not exactly ladylike behavior."

"Hey, I know how to be 'ladylike!'" Naruto protested stubbornly, using air quotes. "But sometimes people need a good pop in the jaw."

The inference of an immediate harm to his face did little to deter Sasuke; he continued expressionlessly. "And you actually aspire to become a Hokage, a title granted to the strongest ninja in the village." He eyed her hitai-ate meaningfully. "I doubt any other kunoichi had the audacity to even consider themselves a worthy candidate."

"Oh, excuse me for not knowing my place," Naruto hissed.

"So yes, Uzumaki Naruto, you are most definitely a freak," Sasuke concluded, nodding to himself in a content manner.

Blinking back the stinging in her eyes, Naruto took several deep breaths. She was not going to cry, ever again. But she wouldn't give the smug bastard the satisfaction of lashing out either, despite that the urge to smack him was beyond measure.

"Glad I know how you feel about the matter, Sasuke," Naruto said as coldly and impersonal a manner as she could manage. "Here I was stupidly thinking you might actually accept..." She cut her sentence off, biting her tongue. "Forget it. That certainly cleared things up for me, asshole. You're not the first or the last, but it won't stop me. I believe in myself. I will fulfill my dreams, no matter what," Naruto said unwaveringly.

Witnessing the fire in her eyes, Sasuke tilted his head. "I know you will," he said smoothly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him.

"...Say what?" Naruto asked, blinking. She shook her head furiously, donning a glare. "Look, make up your damn mind! Are you gonna be nice, or an asshole?"

"I didn't say any of it was a bad thing. Those are simply the facts. By the standards of society, you aren't normal." Sasuke shrugged, rather stiffly in Naruto's opinion. "Personally, I really... like those things about you."

The shore of her anger was ebbed away by waves of surprise and bewilderment. "You do?"

Sasuke nodded in the affirmative, sure to keep honest eye contact. "I like your hair." Sasuke reached up and lightly pinched her untouched pigtail, running his fingers down the strands of hair as Naruto shivered. "It's," he paused to think of something appropriate. Sasuke glanced around, making certain they were alone. "It's cute."

There wasn't a mirror on hand, but Naruto could tell she was blushing badly. She felt a strange kind of joy that was new to her, and found herself in possession of an unusually quiet smile.

Naruto recalled a rumor discussed by other girls in their academy days. No one talked with her about it, what with her status as a pariah. But she couldn't help overhear a brazen conversation or two. "So you really do like girls with long hair?"

Black eyes rolled. Sasuke was unsure of how that rumor had spawned, nor did he care. "I like _your_ hair," he repeated, emphasizing the subject of his affection.

Naruto reddened further. She felt lightheaded from all the blood rushing to her face. _This must be how Hinata-chan felt when she was younger, _she thought dazedly.

"And I like that you aren't the same as other girls. At the academy, they were all so busy trying to impress me with their looks that they neglected their training." Sasuke shook his head in disgust. "I can't fathom what they were trying to accomplish."

"They were probably counting on the chivalrous Sasuke-kun to save them," Naruto quipped.

The Uchiha boy sighed. "I was fortunate to have you and Hinata as teammates. You two always push yourselves to excel. Especially you, Naruto," Sasuke said, smiling faintly at the blonde.

"Great things were always expected of me because of my clan, same with Hinata. But even as an orphan, you didn't accept a low place. You aim for the top everyday by training as hard as I do. You're such a strong kunoichi, I think I respect that the most."

Naruto was very much unaccustomed to having such praise heaped onto her. That it came from the most important boy in her life increased its potency. Sasuke acknowledging their equality made her feel awkward and scuff her sandal on the ground, but Naruto wasn't about to tell him to stop.

"I guess what I'm really saying here is, if I had the opportunity to pick my team from anyone in Konoha, I wouldn't change anything."

"Not even our tardy, perverted sensei?"

"Sadly I'm not capable of imagining our squad without that weirdo."

Naruto smiled. Her skin tone was returning to normal, though a blush was still quite apparent. "Sasuke. Thanks. All that stuff you said was really sweet." Naruto and Sasuke shared a smile with one another. She broke her stare, snorting. "You were kind of assholish about it, but you wrapped things up nicely," Naruto said approvingly.

Shrugging, Sasuke said, "That's my style, I can't apologize for it."

Naruto caressed her hair nervously. There was one major issue the two of them had been dancing around, and Naruto was a person who liked to cut straight to the matter, even if she felt a little hesitant. "So, um... What the hell, I guess I'll just ask it. What's the deal with you kissing me?"

Sasuke froze briefly. He sighed. "I don't know. Temporary insanity?" the Uchiha offered. "You just looked so... in that apron... my body moved on its own," Sasuke said in way of explanation, clenching his sweaty palms. Giving up on explaining, Sasuke's face burned as he ducked his head apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me."

Startled by his display of humility, as she did not know Sasuke _had_ any, Naruto begged him off, waving her hands. "Don't worry about it. It's okay..."

"It's not okay!" Sasuke said viciously, snapping his head up. "I had no right to..!" He looked away, angry with himself. His lack of control was sickening. Of the flocks of girls that adored him and attempted to monopolize Sasuke's attention, even the boldest of them never dared to try and force a kiss on him. Fangirls had more restraint than he, and that was truly upsetting.

Naruto swallowed heavily, her words trying their best to stay lodged in her throat. "Well, you got my first kiss... and my second..." She blushed, her gaze sliding away from the Uchiha. "You'll probably get the third too." Sasuke mechanically turned his head to look at her with increasing surprise. "And maybe even the fourth." She paused to glare at him, offended. "That would probably be it though! You're a terrible kisser!"

Sasuke blinked, his mind jarred from her emotional 180. "What? What!"

"I mean, seriously, Sasuke! You didn't stroke my hair or touch my face or nothing!" Naruto shook her head dramatically. "What poor form. But I suppose even the Uchiha genius can't get everything right away."

Sasuke frowned. Hell, had he been that bad? It wasn't like he had a reference. This ran through his head before he found reason to smirk wryly. "I'm sure you know from experience there's only one way to improve a sloppy technique." He was quite unaware of where his words lead Naruto's mind.

Naruto thought of the shadow clone training method she used to best improve her skills. She began giggling uncontrollably, cupping her lightened cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, you pervert! I didn't know you liked that kind of thing..." the orange clad girl ended shyly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he inwardly questioned her sanity. _I'm not the one giggling like Kakashi, am I? _Sasuke thought. _So how am I the pervert?_

"Man, if the girls in the village heard what you were saying, I think they'd try even harder to snatch you up." That sentiment left a bad taste in her mouth. She scowled, feeling quite territorial at the idea of Sasuke being chased by girls.

"Don't even joke about such things," Sasuke dourly said, suppressing a shiver.

Grinning, Naruto said, "Not to worry, Sasuke. If any of those loons harass you, I'll get 'em off your back!" she promised, flexing her arm.

"I'll hold you to that. I'm not really sure what they're chasing, though. To be honest, I don't really think I'm good boyfriend material. I'm kinda self-absorbed," Sasuke said with a one shoulder shrug. "Besides, anything like that would have to wait. My foremost responsibility in life is to avenge my clan."

Naruto nodded empathetically. "And I'm pretty hung up on being Hokage. It's kind of a big deal for me."

"But..."

"But?" the girl prompted, leaning forward ever so slightly, blue eyes locked onto Sasuke.

"Well, after we've each accomplished our goals, who knows?"

"Oh, that's right. You also mentioned reviving your clan," Naruto said with a playful grin, attempting to rile Sasuke. "I bet you need a strong kunoichi for that."

The raven haired boy looked at her, completely blank-faced. "Are you offering?" he asked in flat monotone.

"..." Naruto bit her tongue. She definitely lost that round.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto appreciatively. His mother had been quite beautiful in his opinion, but he doubted his parents would have married had she not been a jonin. "It's good that we talked, Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. But the young girl wasn't quite satisfied with just talking...

Sasuke could feel his stomach begging for food. "I think it's about time we go back," he said. God only knew what was running through Kakashi's sick mind with each passing second they were gone.

He turned, only for a hand to gently clasp his own.

"Hold it, Sasuke-kun." The boy faced her. Naruto grinned at him salaciously, crystal eyes sparkling. "That third kiss... I want it now."

"N-now?" Sasuke stammered, his meticulously crafted poise compromised.

"Uh-huh," she said in a predatory tone. "We should at least share a kiss before we put this on hold, right? Or is that you can't smooch a girl without sneaking it on her?" Naruto asked coyly.

Sasuke was easily provoked by the challenge and afforded her his undivided attention. Back straightening to draw himself up to his full height, Sasuke squared his shoulders. Looking her body over, he was unsure of what areas were safe to touch intimately without getting punched in the face. Every inch of orange presented large warning signs to him. "Hn..."

Naruto rolled her eyes at his indecision as she took hold of his other hand. "Your hands go, here," she instructed, guiding them down to her hips. Sasuke instinctively squeezed, making Naruto inhale sharply. He smirked down at her as she pouted. "M-my hands go around your shoulders," Naruto said, guiding her palms over toned arms to rest at the base of his shirt's high collar.

He felt surprisingly relaxed considering the emotional ninja could start strangling him at any moment. It sort of tickled, but her hold was invitingly warm.

Thinking about their embrace, Sasuke was compelled to ask, "How do you know this? Do you spy on couples or something?" Sasuke asked, giving her a funny look.

Naruto's nose crinkled. "No, you jerk! I'm not one of your sick fangirls! I, uh, may or may not have read a thrashy romance novel or two in the past," the kunoichi said evasively, averting her eyes. She glared as Sasuke made a sound that indicated contained laughter. "Shut up! They weren't even my books and I was bored!"

"Whatever you say, Naruto." All traces of humor vanished when he thought her hands were creeping toward his throat. Thankfully, they passed his windpipe. Fingertips wove into his hair as Naruto's hands clasped onto the sides of his face with a delicate touch he'd never known her to have. She softly turned his head so they were looking directly at one another. Sasuke drank in her expression: it somehow conveyed both vulnerability and danger, daring him not to be gentle.

It was happening. For the third time they were going to kiss.

Sasuke found it unforgivably absurd how nervousness rooted itself inside him. The boy's legs were as shaky as his breathing, as if he were blanketed by a heavy killing intent. He had now fought a ninja almost to the death, but this anticipation was overpowering. Naruto had such a cute expression and she smelled so nice... He leaned in.

Uzumaki Naruto was every bit as jittery, her scarlet blush fierce. As Sasuke's face closed in, she guided his mouth to hers. Centimeters apart, Naruto shut her eyes.

"Bastard," her warm breath wafting against his skin.

"Idiot," his arms encircling her.

Their lips connected and it was blissful. It began as a chaste peck that offered a small taste of each other, but Sasuke impatiently deepened the kiss, his mouth hungrily devouring hers. Naruto happily reciprocated his advance, her head tilting so naturally, giving him better access to her. Soft hands slipped away from Sasuke's face, sweeping down his chest until they grasped the sides of his blue shirt.

Remembering Naruto's earlier critique of his lacking aptitude for kissing, one of Sasuke's hands raised to her face, caressing her cheek. He ran his thumb over the whisker-like birthmarks, finding the grooves distinctly rough. Naruto made a sound that gave him little other choice than to pull her closer with the arm around her waist.

Sasuke's lungs were burning; he realized that breathing had slipped his mind during the exchange. Naruto was having the same problem, unable to breath while lip-locked. Even knowing they needed to break apart for oxygen, it was tempting to remain as they were, wanting the sensation to last.

The kiss ended with great reluctance, Naruto and Sasuke both pulling themselves back. They stared into each other, panting heavily, more so than even sparring warranted. The girl looked up at Sasuke almost desperately before burying her head in his shoulder. Sasuke rested his chin atop golden tresses, absently strumming fingers through one tail of hair as they hugged.

"Awesome," Naruto murmured breathlessly into his chest. That was easily the most fantastic experience of her young life. Naruto couldn't help but want more. Face flushed, she lifted her head and stood on the tips of her toes to plant another kiss on Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her advance. Something slipped from his mouth. "So it's fish and rice for diner?" he asked in haste. His face soured when his voice reached his ears.

Naruto shoved him away before she doubled over from breath-stealing laughter, bracing her hands on her knees. "Sasuke! There you go killing the mood!" she said, voice raspy. Having the air rush out of her body after just regaining it left Naruto a little dizzy.

Arms locking behind her, Naruto arched her back and sighed. Staring up at the leaves and branches, she was a little embarrassed to have gotten so carried away. Discreetly she glanced at Sasuke, grinning when she noticed his gaze. She sprang up like a blade of grass. "Okay, I suppose I did say just a third kiss, so you'll have to earn the fourth, pal."

The boy scoffed and looked away. If they had continued any further he wasn't sure he would be able to rein in his urges. He wasn't ready for that, not yet. But sometime in the future... Sasuke smiled. "Hn, now I definitely have something to look forward to," he said warmly. His kunoichi companion smiled prettily in return.

Sasuke's face warped into a conceited smirk. "I'll be waiting for you to become Hokage, Naruto."

"Yeah right! _I'll_ be waiting for _you_ to catch up!" Naruto said haughtily.

A promise was been made between the kunoichi Uzumaki Naruto and the shinobi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay, _now_ we can head back," Naruto said. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, tugging him along. He didn't protest; there wasn't a problem with them holding hands, at least until they got to the house. Naruto swung their arms back and forth in an exaggerated fashion, humming a chipper tune, eyes closed. To think that she was going to be an immensely feared ninja one day...

"You know, I was surprised. You had me thinking there wasn't any girl that could hold your interest, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glanced with an intrigued brow. "Like I said, you're no ordinary girl."

Naruto made a happy sound. "I know. But still, I thought if anything you'd be more into someone like you. You know, quiet, stick in the mud... Like Shino." Sasuke stood stock-still, planting his feet into the ground.

"What?" he said flatly.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Funny thing is... You'll laugh, really. See, I thought..."

* * *

Sitting on the roof, Kakashi halfheartedly read his favorite book. He couldn't quite enjoy it the way he liked. Two of his students had walked off into the night to discuss personal matters, which left him on the fence: should he intervene with his ninja or leave the adolescents be?

Teammates becoming romantically involved was a story as old as the system of three-man squads, even when a team was comprised solely of one gender. Small infatuations were inevitable between hormonal teenagers forced to spends hours a day together, although it wasn't exclusive to genin. Throughout Konoha's history many jonin found their spouses in one of the teams to which they were assigned in their careers.

But these budding romances between comrades didn't always have happy endings. Sometimes there were love triangles that could tear apart an otherwise stellar team. And it didn't always last between two ninja. Fallout from a relationship that went south could deteriorate a lengthily forged unity in months or minutes. There were no acts of betrayal, but not everyone could recover from heartbreak or put aside their emotions. Shinobi were still human, after all.

If everyone involved was fortunate, appropriate reassignments would be made. If not, the team could be killed due to personal problems.

Konoha didn't have a standing policy against its military personnel dating amongst themselves, but measures were taken. Individual cases were left at the discretion of the squad's leader. Kakashi could enact his right to forbid fraternization, and would do so without fail should he feel that romantic entanglement would compromise the team in any way. Should the need arise, it was his responsibility to protect his students from themselves.

He did trust their judgement, however. Naruto and Sasuke were each fairly mature concerning their careers. And Sasuke at least was the type to keep his private affairs separated from his work, excluding his vendetta. Naruto, on the contrary, would have the whole of Konoha's female population between ages six and twenty trying to woo her boyfriend, so she would likely be more _vocal_ about a mutual relationship with the Uchiha. Kakashi merrily wondered if that would lead to a scandal...

Ah, but that would be outside the scope of his responsibilities. Kakashi nodded to himself as he decided to recuse his person from the issue, unless it mandated attention.

"NO I AM NOT GAY!" Kakashi sat up sharply as he heard Sasuke's bellow. The irritated youth stomped into the house.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! I didn't mean it!" Naruto implored, likely chasing after him. A door slammed inside the house.

Kakashi chuckled. Besides, it could be entertaining to watch this centuries old feud laid to rest.

* * *

Two weeks later, Team 7 stood on the finished bridge that connected Fire Country and Wave Country. Zabuza and Haku were going to join them, the gruff nuke-nin having finally given a definitive answer.

The family that played host to the ninja was present to see them off, as well as one of the builders, Giichi. Inari was teetering the edge of bursting into tears, but managed to prevent any leaks from his eyes.

"We're super sad to see you go," the master bridge builder lamented. He gave the group another once-over, eyes lingering on Zabuza. "Most of you, anyway."

Kakashi nodded as the swordsman made a face under his bandages. "Thank-you for your generous hospitality and patience," Kakashi said. His students and Haku bowed.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Tsunami assured. "I'm actually going to miss having so many people stay with us. Here's a few bento to take on the road." Tsunami presented them with a neatly tied bundle.

Sasuke stepped up with impressive speed. "I'll look after those, thank-you." He securely placed them into his pack, taking out a few kunai and shuriken to make space, stuffing them into his equipment pouch. Kneeling down he was unable to ignore Inari's watery stare. "We'll visit if we can manage it," Sasuke pledged.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped.

"I'm certain things will have improved a great deal by then," Hinata said. She wondered if it was too audacious of her low rank to recommend an outpost on the island nation. "Please be sure no harm comes to Gatou," Hinata requested. "I may still have use of him."

He didn't like it, but Tazuna nodded. "You have my word."

Inari hiccuped. "I'm gonna miss you, Aniki."

Sasuke felt several stares on his back. Up until this point he'd been able to keep the kid from calling him that in front of others. He tapped Inari's head. "See ya later. Stay strong."

Inari nodded stiffly.

"Can we hurry up the teary goodbyes?" Zabuza said agitatedly. "I'd like to get to the road _today_."

"Zabuza-san," Haku said. Though in truth he also felt restless from staying in one place for so long. Hopefully the feeling would not persist once they made it to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We're off! Take care of yourselves and your country."

Tsunami crossed her arms under her chest. "Promise to do the same, Sensei," she said sternly, but with a soft undertone. The jonin scratched his head and nodded before leading the group of six down the bridge.

The Nami no Kuni residents watched with an amalgam of joy, sadness, and pride as the travelers' backs shrank into the distance. Tazuna eyed the red spirals on Kakashi's and Naruto's backs. It had been prodding something in his head for a while, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"It was all thanks to them that we were able to complete the bridge," Tazuna said fondly, as if recalling a distant memory, already missing Squad 7.

Giichi said, "You know, we still haven't gotten around to naming the bridge, Tazuna."

"Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something," Tazuna grumbled, scratching his goatee. "Hm, what to call it..." The red spirals kept popping up in his head for some reason... and then his brain unearthed the memory. Tazuna chuckled. Of course, that was perfect. "You all might not be aware of this, but a long time ago, one of the islands was home to a ninja village."

Inari looked up at his grandfather with a face that could only be made by a fascinated child. "Really? A ninja village, here?"

Tazuna nodded, smiling sadly. "But it was destroyed in the age of shinobi wars. I only remember the name of one clan in particular that belonged to the village, a greatly feared batch of shinobi." He strained his old eyes to look at the tiny speck of orange in the distance. "They were called the Uzumaki clan."

"No way!"

"Father, is that true?" Tsunami asked, suspicious he was pulling their legs.

"You bet it is. Don't you see? It can't be coincidence! That girl returned to her ancestors' home to restore peace to the land. That's why the perfect name is: The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" Tazuna declared grandly.

Giichi shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Tugging on the hem of his mother's dress, Inari said, "Mom... I think I wanna be a ninja."

* * *

Without a civilian in their midst, the group was able to travel quickly through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Kakashi was setting a somewhat demanding pace.

_Probably doesn't want to get court-martialed,_ Naruto thought cheerfully._ Bout time his tardiness bit him in the ass._

She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed again. And the payday that was waiting for Naruto spurred her onward. Between the mission pay and the bounty, she wasn't sure what to spend it on. She flipped acrobatically in air, letting out a laugh.

"Hey, dumbass," Sasuke called from her side, looking ahead stiffly. The blonde scowled in his direction, not slowing at all. "Hn, you actually looked. There are three bento... Wanna share with me when we stop for a break?"

Naruto smiled. "If you insist, Sasuke-kun. I won't make you beg. This time."

* * *

I HAVE RETURNED!

See? I told you I didn't abandon the story. Thank you all for your patience. I've hopefully improved my writing during my absence from fanfiction. In fact, I know I've gotten better. Maybe I've even "grown the beard," as they say on tv tropes.

I want to give a big thanks to Flash Tempest's beta, **Psalm of Fire**, who put a tremendous amount of time and energy into helping me refine and improve this chapter and my writing style. Thanks Psalm, much appreciated.

**Important**: I've made several edits to the previous six chapters. All changes are noted at the bottom of each chapter. They don't have an impact on the plot, they were made mostly for clarity's sake. After all, it's not like it's a published book, so if I can fix mistakes, I should. I'd just like you all to be aware that the changes were made.

I've learned my lesson about making promises with updates. I'm so sporadic I have _no idea _when I'll complete a chapter, but let us hope it is with due haste.

It's good to be back.


	8. Return Home

Konoha no Senkou Arashi - Flash Tempest of Konoha

Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

She didn't know if it was the shadow clone training or because she had never left the village before, but for some reason, Naruto felt as though she hadn't been home in a _very_ long time.

The gates of Konoha were a grin-inducing sight, and Naruto realized just how big they really were. She had always thought the walls were high when growing up, like she was caged in. Now she had experienced just a bit of the world and the potential dangers that the gates helped protect the village from. Two of said dangers happened to be walking with her team.

Jumping to the head of the group of six, Naruto did a little twirl and held her hands out to the village. "Welcome to Konoha! Pretty impressive, right?"

"...eh," Zabuza grunted, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"It looks very... comfortable, Naruto-san," Haku said, eyeing the high walls.

Kakashi continued strolling into the village. "They'll be plenty of time to show our guests the majesty of the village, Naruto. We should report to Hokage-sama right away." He nodded to the two chunin watching over the front gate. They blinked back at his group in surprise. "By this time of day, he's already finished assigning missions, so we'll meet him at his office."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure the old man has missed me after all this time. I can't selfishly deny him my presence any longer!"

"You mean his daily dose of migraines, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a small smile.

Naruto just laughed it off. She had been quite a hell raiser back in the day. But that had livened up the old man's life of paperwork and meetings with other old people that droned on and on.

They garnered quite a few stares, Naruto noticed, more than was usual for even her high profile team. Those who didn't do their best to avert their eyes and ignore her existence would shoot her the usual cold looks. This was quick, however, as neither civilians or ninja wanted to affront the rest of her team. But when she saw people's eyes widen in apprehension, Naruto knew they were looking at Zabuza. She glanced back and saw that Zabuza would meet any stare with a challenge, and people looked away.

She kinda liked the idea of being able to do that herself...

They walked to the Hokage Tower at a leisurely pace. At the entrance, a ninja wearing a bandana and a chewing a senbon scrutinized the group, halting his casual stride.

"Hey, Kakashi... been a while," the jonin drawled. "You know you have an A-rank nuke-nin terrorist in your group, right?"

"It's been brought to my attention, Genma."

Zabuza grinned under his bandages. "I'm really more of a freedom fighter."

"Tsk, man, guys like you can't even do simple escort missions, eh? Always gotta be spectacular..."

Kakashi shrugged. "Trouble just seems to find me wherever I go. Frankly, I think it's the kids."

"This guy looks kinda familiar," Naruto muttered. She donned her thinking face, closing her eyes.

Sasuke recognized the man. "He was one of the jonin that tested a team after graduation," he said.

The senbon between the man's teeth caught Haku's attention more than anything. He stared questioningly. "Sir, isn't that's incredibly dangerous?"

Genma offered a grin. "Maybe for someone else, kid. For me, it's the safest place I can keep it."

Haku tilted his head, staring at the man owlishly.

"Well, nice seeing you, but we should really get these two to the Hokage."

"Yeah, later Kakashi." Genma continued on his way.

Beyond a short staircase was the winding, circular hallway, in which scrolls and tapestries hung on the walls. The Hokage's office was at the center of the building. Kakashi knocked on the simple wooden door.

"Come in, Kakashi," a voice beckoned from the other side of the door.

The group entered the office. Zabuza immediately sized up the elderly man sitting behind the desk. He had heard about the Third Hokage. The man who was hailed as a legend and feared above all as the Shinobi no Kami. Age didn't seem to have dulled his senses at least... Then again, a shinobi didn't get to see old age unless they were extremely powerful.

Sarutobi sighed, leaning back in his chair as he took in the group. "You're even later than usual."

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said, scratching his head. "You see, our client lied about the details of the mission and we ended up fighting nuke-nin and waiting for a bridge to be completed."

"Liar!" Naruto shouted, pointing at her sensei accusingly. She blinked, then doinked herself on the head. "Oops, sorry, he's actually telling the truth this time." Her eyes widened as she turned to her teammates. "Hey, hey, if that ridiculous story is true, how do we know Kakashi-sensei was lying those other times?" she asked in a conspiring whisper.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but, after looking doubtful, pressed her lips into a thin line, the closest she came to scowling. Sasuke just glared, memories of smug tardiness surfacing; the back of Kakashi's head would make an interesting target for the bottom of his foot.

"Yes, I've heard received reports of the bridge's completion. I take it that was Tazuna-san's doing and that your mission was successfully completed. This will be good for Konoha as well; there are sure to be more clients Nami no Kuni. And I take it these are the nuke-nin you mentioned," the Sandaime said, looking over Zabuza and Haku with no malice in his eyes. "Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. You are quite infamous, you know."

"I try," Zabuza said with an easy grin.

"But your young friend here, I am unaware of his name." Sandaime eyed the boy, feeling pity that he had endured the life of a nuke-nin, and at such a young age...

"Haku, Hokage-sama," the boy said, bowing. "I am Zabuza-san's apprentice."

Sarutobi nodded. "And I assume that the Demon Brothers my ANBU picked up are your followers?"

"They are," Zabuza said gruffly. "I'm to understand they may be released."

The Sandaime made a noncommittal noise and said, "Perhaps. I've been thinking over sending them back to Kiri, but I've heard quite a few... rumors about the Yondaime Mizukage. Imprisoning them for life may be more merciful."

"Whatever you've heard about that stitch-faced bastard is too good to be true."

"I would like to hear more, Zabuza-san. But before that," Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe. "This should be an interesting tale. Give me your report, Kakashi."

Kakashi began speaking in a professional tone that his team rarely heard. "It was Gatou, Hokage-sama, of Gatou Corporation. He'd taken control of the Nami no Kuni and was destroying the economy using his shipping business. Tazuna neglected to mention Gatou had hired assassins as he couldn't afford a B-rank mission. Tazuna confessed this after we were attacked by the Demon Brothers."

Sarutobi frowned. He did not like his ninja encountering unknown danger, especially when knowledge was unnecessarily withheld by the client. They would have accepted other forms of payment, such as the right to establish a ninja outpost in the country, or even accept payment at a later date, given the dire situation. He scanned the genin for injuries or signs of trauma; they each seemed no worse off than when they had departed, for which he was thankful.

He did not voice these concerns however, and continued listening to his elite jonin's report. His eyebrows jumped a bit when Kakashi explained being captured by Zabuza and freed by his students' combined efforts.

"That is most impressive," the Sandaime congratulated warmly, nodding to Team Seven.

Naruto threw an arm around each of her teammates, practically preening. Sasuke and Hinata both expressed themselves a bit more reservedly, be it with an Uchiha smirk Sarutobi had not seen in years, or the smile of pride that was characteristic to the Hyuuga clan.

He heard Zabuza grumble about how it wouldn't have worked a second time. And the boy, Haku, was amused by it all.

Kakashi defeated Zabuza, as he would expect of the man. Kakashi collapsing from overuse of the Sharingan made the Sandaime wonder... Kakashi hadn't had that problem in the past. Perhaps he had gotten a but rusty since taking a team?

The training that ensued upon arriving at the clients home marveled him. That Naruto could advance so quickly, learning a high level skill in three days, was very promising. It made him wish he could perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in such a throwaway manner, if only to cut down on his paperwork. But he no longer retained the reserves of chakra youth granted him...

Kakashi described the battle at the bridge, including accounts from his team and their individual skirmishes.

Sarutobi tensed slightly when he learned that Naruto had encountered a nuke-nin with a powerful artifact belonging to one of his mentors. He was both pleased that she was triumphant and in good health, and saddened that she had been forced by circumstances to make the kill. He hadn't thought the girl would have to kill so soon after graduating. Perhaps that was naive on his part, but that had been his hope in this time of peace.

Kakashi placed the scroll containing the body on his desk. Sarutobi would see to it that the body made it to autopsy.

"I see... you killed Rokusho Aoi," the Sandaime said softly. This was the first time the slain ninja had once been one of his own, given how few nuke-nin Konoha produced.

To his surprise, Naruto shrugged. "He got what was coming to him."

At first, Sarutobi was leveled by the callousness of that statement. It was very much unlike the small girl that hung from his arm and begged him to play with her. Then he thought of it from the Jinchuuriki's perspective.

If Naruto had not betrayed Konoha, then no one had the right to.

Sarutobi nodded. "What of the sword?"

"I have it with me," the girl replied quickly. "Do I have to turn it in?" Naruto asked with reluctance.

Perhaps he should return the sword to its hiding place among the scrolls. Although, if it was in the open, and became common knowledge that Naruto had recovered it... Sarutobi shook is head. "Keep it. You did retrieve it after all. The next time you come by for a mission, I will have Aoi's bounty ready, as well as pay for an A-ranked mission for each of you."

Naruto nodded with a content grin.

The Hokage turned his attention back to Kakashi.

The fighting was brought to an end thanks once again to teamwork and ingenuity as Aoi's hitai-ate was presented to Zabuza. Sarutobi found this remarkable, that the team managed to quell the bloodied hands of Zabuza to end the conflict between shinobi without further violence. Peace through negotiations was always the best method as far as he was concerned.

Then Gatou came onto the scene, which Sarutobi found exceedingly foolish. Gatou was a merchant and a thug, not a fighter. The assassination of Tazuna was stopped, and the kunoichi dealt with the bandits easily. He felt that Hinata's decision to destroy the boat and prevent Gatou's escape was sound. Gatou was rendered unconscious, and the battle ended.

"I kept watch over Zabuza and my team looked over Haku. They both agreed to return with us to Konoha. At that point we simply had to wait until the bridge was completed."

"I see," Sarutobi said, setting down his pipe. He folded his hands and looked at Zabuza. "And why is it that you agreed to come to Konoha?" he asked with open curiosity, taking stock of the man.

"Kiri's a damn mess," Zabuza said bluntly. "Yagura's slaughtering whole villages where he even _suspects_ there may be Kekkei Genkai. Without Gatou to fund my coup, there's not much to be done about it. I'm just cutting my loses."

The Sandaime sat in quiet contemplation. He had spoken the truth earlier, the worst of what he heard of the Yondaime Mizukage had been unconfirmed rumor and speculation. But it was well known the man upheld the reputation Kiri had as the Village of the Bloody Mist. Pitting children in death matches did root out the strongest from the weakest, but the Sandaime saw it as a senseless waste of life. Yagura was a madman.

Kiri's loss could be Konoha's gain. An extremely powerful bloodline had made its way into Konoha, held by an able bodied young man.

"What became of Gatou?" Sarutobi could imagine that the citizens of Nami no Kuni had delivered mob justice and rid themselves of the businessman.

Kakashi paused for a moment. "That is where things get a bit more complicated, Hokage-sama."

"Oh?" Sarutobi asked. The mission had already veered _far _from the escort mission he had assigned.

"Kakashi-sensei, perhaps I may explain?" Hinata requested with a touch of barely perceptible eagerness.

The Sandaime was surprised when Kakashi nodded. "That may be for the best," Kakashi said.

Hinata stepped forward and bowed, the picture of a Hyuuga heiress. "Hokage-sama, I used my clan's Juken to place Gatou into a coma. He is currently being held at a hospital in Nami no Kuni. Before leaving, I had Haku-san show Sasuke-kun and myself Gatou's headquarters. There we recovered documents, and learned which businesses Gatou owned, as well as what countries he has managed to gain some control over. Sasuke-kun has copied Gatou's handwriting. All of this will allow us to impersonate Gatou with impunity."

Had he been holding his pipe, Sarutobi may have dropped it in shock. "Then, Hinata, what you are saying is that..."

"In essence, we have gained control over the entirety of Gatou's wealth and his criminal empire. They are at your disposal, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed again, just in time to hide a smile that may have been inappropriate when addressing the leader of the village.

Sarutobi sat quietly in his chair, considering the magnitude of these actions. "This is quite an accomplishment, Hinata. Gatou was one of the world's most affluent men. His wealth and resources will undoubtedly be a great asset to Konoha. I will convene a council meeting tomorrow to see how me may best exploit such an opportunity."

Hinata managed to clear her face of any emotion as she raised her head. "If you will excuse my impertinence, Hokage-sama, I do have a suggestion as to what these funds may be used for."

Sarutobi nodded.

"We can use these funds to help those in opposition to Yagura's rule overthrow him."

Sarutobi felt his eyebrows chase his hairline. He could see the shock of everyone present.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan, you want to mix it up in Kiri's civil war?" Naruto asked her friend. She scratched her head. "Well, I guess we should stop this Yagura guy. He sounds like a pretty big asshole."

Zabuza stared at the girl intensely. "You intended to intervene this entire time?" he asked in a growl.

"This is Hokage-sama's decision," Hinata said demurely. "I am simply making a suggestion."

Sarutobi regarded the girl seriously. "I'm not sure you understand precisely what it is you are suggesting, Hinata. You are saying that you recommend Konoha starting a war?"

Valiantly steadying herself, Hinata managed no to buckle under the Hokage's stare. "I would like Konoha to bring this one to an end," she answered quietly, "and prepare for the next. We are allied with Suna at the moment. If we were to support a less despotic ruler for Kiri, then they will become our ally as well.

"This will make Konoha the only village Kiri has ever allied with, and give us the allegiance of two major villages. When Iwa or Kumo inevitably make their move, we will have the advantage," Hinata explained as neutrally as she was able.

She was almost scarily good at hiding her emotions. Some of his higher ranked shinobi could learn from her example. But he was a master of all shinobi arts, including deciphering expressions and seeing through facades. It was only for a moment, but when the girl spoke of Kumo, her words carried a twinge of venom. Understandable that she held a grudge, as Cloud had attempted to condemn her to an abominable fate and fractured her family even further. It seemed the incident had left Hinata to take certain responsibilities upon herself.

_She should not be thinking so far ahead,_ Sarutobi thought. The girl was only a genin. It was not her place to measure the enemies lurking beyond Konoha's walls. She was a ninja, true, and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, groomed to lead it. Sarutobi was aware of the pressure this molding process had. He was also aware Hinata happened to be a young girl. There should be room in her life for spending time with friends, boys, frivolous pursuits. She should be enjoying peace.

Not plotting to overthrow the Kage of a foreign village.

Sarutobi sighed. It was what it was. There was nothing he could do to change her mindset. He had failed to see through Kumo's ruse and Hinata trained her eyes on the village's enemies, her enemies, watching over them with animosity that they had earned.

And she was right. Kumo was still arming themselves, even in this time of peace. And Iwa would forever remain bitter over their defeat in the Third War, looking to strike back at Konoha when it was most opportune.

It was the Will of Fire that the previous generation be surpassed by the next. Hinata had simply taken steps much earlier than he would have liked.

Feeling more tired than usual, Sarutobi asked, "In the time spent in Nami no Kuni, I suppose you have formulated a plan of some sort?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Explain it to me, and I may take it under consideration for tomorrow's meeting."

Hinata poked her fingers together, then began detailing the plan she had created in the previous weeks. "The first step would be to establish an outpost in Nami no Kuni, amassing our forces here to serve as the launching point of the operation. A portion of the funds themselves will serve as payment to every Konoha shinobi that participates.

"Using Gatou's ships, we will be able to form a Navy, and covertly transport all of the shinobi to one or more of the islands that comprise Mizu no Kuni. It may be best to divide our forces so they can move more discreetly, and utilize the pincer maneuver on the target."

Sarutobi found himself nodding as he listened. "Which islands?" he asked.

"That depends," Hinata answered, feeling more at ease as she continued speaking. She was actually able to blink now. "We can only begin operations once we have confirmed a treaty with the rebel forces. That is where Zabuza-san comes in," Hinata said, turning briefly to nod at the man who regarded her pensively.

"An ambassador of Hokage-sama's choosing will accompany Zabuza-san, who will vouch for Konoha's intentions. The ambassador will coordinate efforts with the rebels to determine when and where Konoha will dock, as well as which of the rebel shinobi will have our backing as the next Mizukage."

"_I'm_ the best choice," Zabuza said, his tone daring anyone to disagree with him.

Hinata did. "Perhaps too obvious," she said. "You may appear to be nothing more than a figurehead planted by Konoha, one that cannot be trusted."

"My sword arm and I might have something to say about that."

Naruto snorted. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei beat you? That means you can't be kage level!"

Kakashi sighed, disparaged. "Uh, I am actually pretty good, Naruto... famous even."

Hinata shook her head lightly. "If others are willing to follow you, I do not see your appointment being an issue. It must simply be someone able to command the loyalty of the other rebels without question."

"Zabuza-san, you should join our discussion tomorrow," Sarutobi invited. "You may make your case there."

Zabuza nodded sharply. "I'll be there. Count on it."

Hinata made sure the Hokage was finished speaking before starting again. "Well, after the selection of the Godaime Mizukage, once everything is prepared, it will only be a matter of overwhelming Yagura and those loyal to him."

"What time-frame did you have in mind for the operation to begin?"

"Starting from contacting the other rebels and moving our forces to Nami no Kuni, then to Mizu no Kuni, I estimate full preparedness within three to five months, Hokage-sama."

Hinata felt her stomach drop when the elderly man shook his head.

Granting her a smile, the Hokage said, "I'm certain that will not be possible, Hinata. The Chunin Exams will commence in three months."

"The... Chunin Exam," Hinata repeated, stricken. Mortification welled inside of her at the mistake. "That is being held in Konoha this year?" The kunoichi felt sick. For all her extensive planning, she had not taken into account something so major. She was a fool...

"Indeed it is, and we will need as strong a presence as ever during that time. We won't be able to send out a contingent while welcoming foreign ninja into our midst. However," Sarutobi continued, not wanting to reproach the girl too harshly, "your plan has merit." The Sandaime was immensely impressed by the Hyuuga heiress' initiative and thoroughness. "It's apparent that you have put considerable thought and effort into this, Hinata. I'm certain this will give us much to discuss during tomorrow's meeting."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Hinata said with an unreserved smile. The praise felt good after the effort she had poured into it. Her disgust with herself abated for the moment. Hinata approached the desk and put down a scroll of her own. "This is my written report of the plan, Hokage-sama. I would be most honored if you considered it." She stepped away and bowed again, signifying she was finished.

That reminded Kakashi he would also have to file a written report. Damn, and it would be submitted after his student's detailed military coup. Kakashi sighed. That made him look bad.

The Sandaime chuckled. "Team Seven, you've done admirably, all of you. You've been tried with a harrowing first mission outside of the village, and succeeded remarkably. I want you to take the next week off and readjust to your village. You've been absent almost a month, after all. You may pick up your payments anytime after tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and lead his three genin out of the office.

"Finally!" Naruto groaned. "Hey, Haku, come on, it's time to see the truth of ramen!" Naruto said with reverence, as though preparing to worship at an altar.

"I'm afraid I have further business to discuss with our guests, Naruto," Sarutobi said, stifling her dinner plans. "You'll have to show them another time."

"Aw, can't it wait, Jiji?" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid not," Sarutobi said, brokering no room for argument.

Naruto turned her nose up at him. "Hmph. Cruel old man. Later guys," Naruto bade them a goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

Sarutobi turned his undivided attention to the nuke-nin "Zabuza-san, I will have you and your apprentice shown to your quarters for the duration of your stay. I am trusting Kakashi's judgement that you do not pose a threat. But please," the Hokage said, his voice becoming unforgiving, "do not take my hospitality for granted."

_Do not make me have to kill you._

Maybe that was his imagination, but Zabuza was certain those words that _something_ whispered into his ear were the Hokage's true intent. Did he just get a glimpse of the Shinobi no Kami?

"Thanks," Zabuza heard himself say. "I'll see you at the meeting. Let's go, Haku."

Waiting for them outside was a cloaked man with a mask. "Please follow me," he said emotionlessly.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Once outside the building, Naruto wrapped her friend in a sideways hug. "You looked so cool back there, laying it down to the old man! I had no idea..."

Her pale complexion reddened somewhat. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes tightened in apprehension. "But I made such a big mistake..." she said lowly.

"You did?" Naruto asked, confused. "But you never make mistakes!"

Hinata poked her fingers together, mind racing to spot any other obvious flaws in her that had gone undetected. Perhaps the Hokage had distinguished more than just that, and was only being polite by not shutting her down completely? "I did not even consider the Chunin Exams," she admitted quietly.

Sasuke remained silent as he thought about the debriefing, and its possible ramifications. Hinata thought on a much larger scale than he had imagined. He had thought she was simply trying to make Konoha more wealthy, which was grand enough in his opinion, but she jumped straight into proposing the assassination of the sitting Mizukage.

It almost made him feel like his vendetta against his brother was much smaller. The most he ever really planned was to 1)get stronger, 2) find Itachi, 3) torture him, 4) kill him, 5) burn his body and 6) dance on his ashes.

Standing in the Hokage's office, watching Hinata speak and plan as though she shared Kakashi's rank, as though she belonged there, it almost made him want to try something more elaborate.

Kakashi lingered near the entrance of the Hokage Tower. "You know, Hinata," he began, "if you had deigned to consult me about this proposal of yours, I would have happily told you about the Chunin Exams. I'm a pretty reliable guy, you know."

"Yeah right!"

He continued, deciding to ignore Naruto's outburst. "And your sensei as well... It's true you discussed your findings with me, but I would have liked to know you intended to speak to the Hokage about Kiri's affairs. What you do does have some reflection on me, after all."

Hinata ducked her head. Them she met Kakashi's lone eye. "My apologies, Sensei."

The masked man gave her an eye-smile. "Don't mention it, my cute genin."

Alarms went off in the blonde's head. Naruto slid between her teacher and her best friend, blocking Kakashi's line of sight. Her arms formed an X as she spoke. "Don't call Hinata-chan cute, you sexual harasser!"

Kakashi just chuckled. "Alright, I've had enough of your faces for a while. I'll be seeing you guys at the usual place in a week. I suggest you all take this time to rest and relax... I have a feeling things are going to be quite interesting soon enough."

"Kakashi."

The jonin turned to his male student questioningly.

"Are you going to enter us into the Chunin Exam?" Sasuke asked intently.

Kakashi looked thoughtful, gazing at his team. The young ninja awaited his judgement with baited breath.

"We'll see."

Then he disappeared, leaving only a puff of smoke.

"Damn him," Sasuke muttered. He wanted to know if he was getting the chance to fight a lot of strong guys like Haku. Who knew what other opponents were waiting to be trampled by him?

"Come on, guys! Let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate our return! What do you say?"

Sasuke shrugged. "That's fine."

"Really?" Naruto asked in amazement. She'd been trying to get Sasuke to try Ichiraku's since the team formed, but he always weaseled out of it.

"Sure," he answered, shrugging again.

Naruto beamed at him, which made Sasuke smirk. Turning to her best friend, Naruto asked if she was coming too.

"Yes, I'd like that Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. She wasn't sure she could return home straight her daring ploy to gain a foreign ally. She would have to recite the entire mission to her father, and repeating a portion of that for the Hokage had been taxing enough after traveling. Just a small chance to unwind and relax with her team before resuming her duties as the Hyuuga Heiress.

The three kids walked into a district with eating establishments and other small businesses that could be found all throughout Konohagakure. Among these businesses was a two story building, a house which had its entryway refitted into a small restaurant with a counter and six stools

_A quaint place_, Sasuke thought as he brushed back one of the curtains, holding it open for his teammates. He followed them in. The smell of broth permeating the air promised he wouldn't regret the trip.

"Oji-san, I have returned!" Naruto shouted triumphantly.

"Well if it isn't our number one customer," the man behind the counter said, turning to smile at Naruto, though his eyes remained tightly shut. "And our number one loiterer," he said, looking to Hinata now, his smile never wavering.

Hinata laughed softly. "I'll actually be having a bowl today, Teuchi-san."

Sasuke would have imagined the man's, Teuchi's eyes light up at this, but they were still closed. Maybe it was because of the heat from cooking? Was this where Naruto learned that ridiculous expression of hers?

"Oho, that is good news! You know I've missed you two, you must have been busy," Teuchi said, nodding to the backpacks the group carried.

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm that sent her twin-tails of hair flailing. "We got sent on a mission to Nami no Kuni! We just got back, and only the world's best ramen can immortalize the day Team 7 returned!"

"Such praise! I'll have to live up to that reputation. Go on and grab a seat," Teuchi insisted. He looked over at Sasuke and hummed thoughtfully. "This wouldn't happen to be your third teammate, would it?" the ramen chef asked perceptively.

They each set down their packs and grabbed a stool. Sasuke sat on Naruto's right. He dully noticed that she was always in the middle of them. Was that intentional on her part? He wondered how Hinata would react if he sat in the middle.

Sasuke nodded to the chef. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said, introducing himself. Naruto's hand clamped onto his shoulder, and he could feel her sharp nails through the shirt.

"Yep! I finally managed to get him. Don't let me down, Oji-san. Show this lost soul the way of ramen!"

Teuchi laughed hardily at the girl's command. "Can do, Naruto. And for a friend of yours, the first bowl is on the house!"

"So lucky, Sasuke!" Naruto squealed. Having long since memorized the menu, she the ran over it in her head, licking the corner of her mouth. "I'm gonna start things off with miso ramen today."

Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't a freeloader of course, but people had insisted on never charging for anything ever since he had been a child. This was the first time it was done on someone else's reputation. Besides, he'd listen to Naruto blather on about the ramen stand for so long, he almost felt he'd earned the free bowl.

"I'll have miso as well," Sasuke said.

After looking over the menu, Hinata settled on an order. "I will have the vegetable ramen, Teuchi-san."

"Two miso, one vegetable. Ayame," the ramen chef called to the back of the building, "we've got three orders!"

"Coming, Dad!" a feminine voice answered. A young woman emerged from the kitchen, her brown hair tied back with a with a bandana. Her hands were drying themselves on her apron. She saw the team of genin and instantly a smile blossomed onto her face. "Naruto, Hinata! It's so good to see you."

"Ayame-neechan!" Naruto greeted. "Ne, guess who this gloomy guy is," Naruto said, grinning and pointing at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

The woman that Naruto addressed so familiarly looked over the last Uchiha. Her eyes twinkled with recognition. "Ah, this must be the infamous Sasuke we've heard so much about. Aren't you a little cutie," Ayame said smiling kindly.

This earned her a dubious look from Sasuke before he was certain that she wasn't being flirtatious. At least he didn't think so. It had happened with women older than her, he was sorry to think.

Her almost obligatory comment about his looks briefly distracted him from something Ayame had said. "Infamous?" he asked, calmly, giving his orange-clad teammate a mildly suspicious glare.

Naruto giggled, mischief written plainly on her face.

"Oh, we've been hearing about Sasuke for years," Ayame said as she and her father began preparing the noodles. "One of our favorite customers loves to talk about him," Ayame said, a teasing grin on her lips. "She usually complains... using words not fit for children."

"Hn. She sounds obsessed. Like a stalker." Sasuke let his gaze drift over to Hinata, who smiled the tiniest of smiles.

"Ah, but those complaints stopped when she became a genin."

"They did?" Hinata asked, playing along. "Perhaps... three months ago?" she asked. When Naruto shot her a betrayed look, Hinata fought to keep from laughing aloud.

Ayame put on a very convincing expression of thoughtfulness. "Now that you mention it," she smiled at Naruto like a cat at a canary; the blonde just lowered her head to the counter and pulled on her hair. "About that time I think she joined a team with you, Sasuke, didn't she? She has gotten older... must have realized how handsome you are."

"I already noticed before that! It's damn obnoxious!" Naruto snapped. Her words caught up with her, and her hitai-ate smacked the counter with a resounding thud. She felt her face burning from the laughter directed at her. "Shut up..."

Naruto glared at Sasuke out the corner of her eye. "Hmph. I guess he's okay..." She ignored the faint heat in her face as she lifted her head. Then she happily found a change in subject. "Ah, but we met this other guy that puts even Sasuke to shame! He's the prettiest in all the land, no joke!"

Ayame looked to Hinata for confirmation, who slowly nodded. "I can't honestly disagree. If I were insecure about my looks, I might be jealous," Hinata admitted.

"You escorting this fellow?" Teuchi asked. He knew enough of genin teams that the only real missions they took outside of the village was protecting people who feared bandits and highwaymen.

"No, he was a ninja trying to kill our client," Naruto said easily before she inhaled deeply. "Man that smells sooooo good!"

"You guys fought ninja?" Ayame squeaked nervously. "Already?"

"Yes, it was quite dangerous, but we succeeded," Hinata said. "There was never any doubt of our victory."

"I'm glad you're all safe," the ramen chef said to the team. He served them each a bowl of steaming noodles and broth. He looked at Sasuke. "You were taking care of our girls, I hope," Teuchi said to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Taking care of the girls? Did the man understand the implications of that? Did he know how freaking strong these kunoichi were? That Naruto matched him blow for blow? How many times Hinata almost gave him a vasectomy?

But Uchiha Sasuke was _Uchiha Sasuke_, so he settled into his stool and stuck his chin up and his chest out a bit. "I have been, naturally."

With a delicate hand, Hinata covered her mouth and turned her head away, but the sounds of muffled laughter she made were unmistakable.

"That's our Sasuke-kun! So manly," Naruto said dreamily as she clasped her hands and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Ayame let out an 'awww' at the scene, and wished she had a camera.

Sasuke flushed slightly but didn't let the contact bother him. He'd held this girl in his arms before, after all. He looked over at Hinata, curious and wary of her reaction. He was surprised when the white eyed girl stared at them with a soft, forlorn smile.

Chuckling, Teuchi nodded to them. "Glad to have you back. Dig in you three!"

They each grabbed a pair of chopsticks provided for them. "Itadakimasu," the genin said, breaking the wooden sticks apart. They were quiet as they began to enjoy the meal.

Sasuke took the time to savor the flavor of the noodles before swallowing. The taste came to him instantly. He had to admit that it was very appetizing, and he knew that with an unrelenting Naruto in his life, stops at Ichiraku would likely continue. The food was good, but... He just couldn't see why Naruto seemed so completely _fixated_ on the ramen.

He looked over at her, pausing his consumption of noodles. From the way she insisted on eating there and the complete devotion she gave the stand, in addition to her rash attitude and lack of manners, he had expected Naruto to be devouring the bowl along with the food. He had seen her eat before after all...

Her expression was so peaceful. So at ease with herself. She looked so genuinely happy that it startled him. Naruto's eyes were closed and she savored every slurp of ramen, not even splashing the broth onto the counter or her face, which Sasuke himself was having difficulty not doing.

_This is it,_ Sasuke realized. He didn't know the cause of what he was seeing, but he knew this was the reason that Naruto loved Ichiraku Ramen.

The short reverie was brought to an end as one of her blue eyes peeked open. She must have felt him staring.

"I got something on my face?" Naruto asked, grabbing at the napkin dispenser.

Sasuke quickly shook his head. "Nothing like that. You just look like you might not be bouncing off the walls for once."

Blue eyes blinked. "Well, eating Ichiraku is relaxing," Naruto said, explaining it all, she thought.

"Food that can make you feel better?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "I don't get it."

"Ever since I was a kid, a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen was always the best part of the day." A smile lit up her face. "Sometimes the old man would bring me here to cheer me up."

That had been some time ago, as Naruto no longer saw it fit to run screaming into his office for his attention. She was aware, now, just how stressful and tiring the Hokage's job was. She wouldn't selfishly hog his time anymore. There were other orphans in the village other than her, of course. She was an adult that could fend for herself. She hoped that time would go to them.

"I just don't see how food could have this much power over someone," Sasuke muttered to her.

Naruto smiled at him in quiet a way. "It's not just the food, Sasuke-kun." She went back to eating peacefully.

That made Sasuke wonder what this stand offered her other than ramen that was admittedly more delicious than he had anticipated. More than the food?

Was it... the atmosphere? Sasuke looked around the stand the people inside it. It couldn't be Hinata, who was doing her damndest to make slurping noodles look graceful and refined. Hinata would follow Naruto anywhere, her presence as inseparable from the blonde as her shadow.

The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were boiling broth and stirring noodles, probably preparing for Naruto's inevitable second and third servings. Was is them? Naruto certainly was familiar with them, using such close terms of address for them both, something he had previously believed was reserved for the Hokage. They seemed far from agitated at Naruto's presence. This alone set them apart from much of Konoha.

Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't have the best reputation. She'd been a loudmouth and a prankster for years. And while too busy with training and missions to pull pranks, she was still a loudmouth.

But those things hardly seemed to warrant the contempt she was looked upon with. The angry mutters he strained his ears to catch while their team was passing the streets to another excruciatingly boring D-rank mission. It was quick, but not well hidden when people looked upon Naruto with such cold eyes. What had Naruto done? Her pranks caused some ire, he could understand... He'd found them annoying, doubly so when he was the target.

Sasuke's hand trembled and chopsticks were almost reduced to splinters as he remembered his shampoo being replaced with orange hair dye. Thankfully he had mastered the Henge by that point. Maybe some of them were that bad...

However, those acts had belonged to a misbehaving child and, now that he knew her true skills and the ruse that hid them, Naruto probably used pranks to make people think she was more of a fool than she really was. And there was no way Naruto had the time to prank that much of Konoha's population. Sasuke knew this, because he had often caught glimpses of her sleeping in class in some silent competition with the lout, Shikamaru. Between that and her secret training with Hinata...

The staff at Ichiraku treated Naruto warmly, and had welcomed her for years, apparently. To find a refuge like that, of course she would cling to it.

A lifetime ago he had shared meals with his family. His father had been so busy, running the Military Police and keeping Konoha safe from itself, and Itachi becoming busier and bloodier as his rank advanced rapidly. But his mother's cooking always wrangled together all of the Uchiha head family. His father put away his reports. His brother putting off his insultingly easy homework assignments. When Sasuke thought about the years that followed the massacre, eating cold food alone in dark spaces, and compared them to family meals... He had been happy. Oblivious, but happy.

Naruto was an orphan who lived by herself. Surely she had more than her fill of eating alone.

Sasuke looked back to her as he realized the truth.

Her serene expression broke again as she turned to scowl at him. "Do I have something on my face or not?" Naruto groused. He noticed her bowl was empty.

"Whiskers," Sasuke said unthinkingly.

"They're birthmarks, and they're cool!"

Sasuke shrugged, saying nothing.

"You're weird," Naruto said before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Whatever. Oji-san, another! And this time with dumplings!"

Sasuke let her enjoy another two bowls in peace. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. Pride? Relief? Anxiety? He didn't know how he was dealing with this small but significant insight into Naruto's life.

Eating Ichiraku Ramen was the closest thing Naruto had to a family meal. He smiled faintly as he finished off the last of his noodles. Maybe he could change that someday...

Naruto sighed contently. She leaned just far back enough that she wouldn't fall off the stool. "That was good. I don't want to go that long without Ichiraku again."

"It may be unavoidable," Hinata said. She'd waited patiently for Naruto to finish. "We are likely to be deployed on difficult missions in the future. Missions that will take time."

"Then I'll just finish the mission twice as fast."

"Even if it's reconnaissance, Naruto-kun? Waiting?"

"Twice. As. Fast," Naruto said, nodding with each word.

She knew when her friend was listening and when she wasn't, so Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I have to go, I'm certain Father is expecting my report." She left the appropriate amount on the counter, to which Teuchi nodded. Hefting her bag, she turned to leave.

"Oh, I'll walk you," Naruto volunteered, slapping down some money. She also picked up her bag. "You coming, Sasuke?"

"Go on without me," the Uchiha answered. _What flavor bowl should I get next? _he wondered.

"Okay, but we should meet up tomorrow, okay? The usual place? It'll be great now that we don't have to wait for Kakashi-sensei." The eye roll that accompanied those words aptly expressed the team's feelings.

Sasuke nodded. They had a week off from missions, but so what? He didn't see any reason _not_ to train.

"Bye, Oji-san. Bye, Ayame-neechan."

Ayame waved to her as Teuchi spoke. "Take care, Naruto. And be sure to come back soon. You've got a lot of uneaten ramen to make up for!" he ribbed.

"I know!" the blonde shouted, throwing her hands up. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Later."

Naruto and Hinata left the stand, heading for the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke realized objectively that they had been together everyday for the last month. He wasn't needy enough to start missing them right away, but he had grown quite accustomed to their continued presence.

"I'll have another bowl," he said to the ramen chef. "Make this one... pork, with dumplings."

Teuchi chuckled. The free bowl always gets them. "One pork with dumplings, you got it."

Sasuke sat quietly, alone with his thoughts. The Chunin Exam. And the rebellion in Kiri. His life had gotten very complicated, but these complications were not unwelcome. The debacle with Tazuna and Gatou was only his first significant mission. It had proved an adequate test of his strength and ability, but he wanted more.

Perhaps he would get the chance to compete in the exam, be tested further, prove himself superior to all other combatants and attain chunin rank. Surely his team was ready. If not them, then who? Itachi had been more than two years younger, and with his fully matured eyes, Sasuke knew was right on his brother's heels. He was ready to fight any opponent from any land, learn from them, then destroy them.

And then, if this plan of Hinata's passed, if Konoha's top brass acted on it, and waited until the Chunin Exams had concluded, he would have chunin rank, and the opportunity to participate. Real combat, a test only of how close the avenger was to his goals.

His lips formed a grim smirk.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" the voice of a pubescent girl cawed happily.

Sasuke slumped in his seat. He missed Wave already. Sasuke grit his teeth together, his dark eyes narrowing. He just hoped they would go away. For once have the decency to just leave him in peace.

Sasuke turned his head as a trio shambled into the stand, lead by a bright head of hair, followed by a bearded jonin, obviously the sensei of this ragtag group. He wore the standard garb and a sash of peculiar design. He recognized the genin, even the girl that had said his name in that tone Naruto loved to mock. They were from prominent clans and he had tolerated them for years.

Nara Shikamaru. A shameless slouch with grades that were almost as bad as Naruto's, and she had been holding back. He wasn't wiling to assume that Shikamaru was the same way. He looked at any moment ready to try sleeping while standing.

Akimichi Chouji. Sasuke had no gripes with the boy personally, but his lifestyle was easy to disapprove of. He ate too much and trained too little. He and Shikamaru were close, and that sloth only exacerbated Chouji's gluttony; their negative traits shared a parasitic relationship.

Yamanaka Ino. A fangirl, yes, but her grades were surprisingly good, from what he remembered. Just underneath Hinata and himself, and slightly above Kiba. Still, she was one of his more ardent fans, pestering him endlessly.

Hadn't she defended him against Naruto's tirade against the other kunoichi in their class? The thought was almost enough to make him laugh.

Unfortunately, the twitch of his lips was probably misconstrued by the twisted girl as interest in her presence.

"What a coincidence," Ino said happily, grinning at him cannily. "It's been too long since we've seen each other, Sasuke-kun!"

_Not long enough,_ Sasuke thought uncharitably. He schooled his face back into impassivity.

"We were on our way to get something to eat, but I guess we'll have ramen instead."

Chouji sputtered at the abrupt dictation. "But, Ino, barbecue..." He cut himself off when the girl spun toward him, a dominating aura enveloping her.

"We'll have ramen," Ino said slowly, her words radiating malevolence.

Properly cowed, Chouji nodded. "Ichiraku is good."

Ino smiled sweetly and seated herself beside her crush. She leaned toward him as though trying to get their stools to touch, elbow on the counter, chin in her palm.

Asuma shrugged. He was treating them today, and this place might be easier on his wallet. "Sounds good to me. Don't worry Chouji," he reassured his heavyset student with a pat on the shoulder, "we can have barbeque next time."

Shikamaru scowled and grabbed a seat next to his troublesome teammate. Of course they would eat where Ino wanted, she'd throw a fit otherwise. And just because of Sasuke... He shrugged as Chouji and Asuma sat. No point getting upset, it wouldn't change anything. There fates had been determined the moment Ino set her eyes on the uninterested Uchiha.

Team Ten placed their orders. Chouji decided to compensate the lack of barbeque with many toppings and additions to his bowl.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Ino purred. Sasuke repressed a sneer. Why did they talk like that? "Did you just get back?" she asked, inclining her head toward his backpack.

"Mission," he said shortly. Thankfully his meal was served at this time, giving him the perfect excuse not to speak. He began eating.

"Already taking missions outside the village, eh?" Asuma asked, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "You guys must be pretty good."

"Well, yeah, they have Sasuke-kun," Ino said, as though stating the obvious. "We could probably do that too, though, if you guys weren't so lazy," she muttered.

"Nothing in life was ever gained by rushing, Ino," Shikamaru said. He sounded more tired than patient.

"Hn." He ignored Ino and looked over her head at the man with the massive sideburns. "I don't think I know you," he said contemplatively.

Other jonin might have been offended, and Sasuke wouldn't have cared. Asuma chuckled. "Introducing yourself is customary before asking some their name. That'd be the case ordinarily, but that bulls-eye on your back is a dead giveaway. Uchiha Sasuke, right?" he asked with a grin.

Sasuke felt himself twitch at the easygoing sensei's words. "And you're the second jonin I've met today with an oral fixation."

"You'd be surprised how many candidates that leaves," Asuma said, unperturbed. "Name's Sarutobi Asuma, sensei of Team Ten. How's it hanging?"

Sasuke scanned for the resemblance. This man must be related to the Hokage.

"Yeah, that Sarutobi," the man said, very familiar with the look of recognition. "Where'd ya just get back from, kid?"

Ino somehow managed to lean towards him even more without falling out of her seat. She had been about to ask that before her sensei's interference.

The boy scowled faintly at being called a kid."Nami no Kuni. Escort mission."

Asuma raised a brow. "You always talk in broken sentences?" He laughed when Sasuke twitched. "Anything interesting happen?"

He smirked slightly. This man was a jonin, he would without question hear of the meeting concerning Kiri, if not be in attendance himself. Let him hear about it the same way as everyone else.

"Nothing really," Sasuke answered blithely. He continued eating his ramen.

Asuma shrugged.

The food was served and the team dug in. Ino picked at her food and continued flirting with him and pestering him for details about Team Seven's excursion to Wave. Sasuke tried his best to simply finish so he could get away, not even able to enjoy it the way he had hoped. When he bothered to answer he kept replies short and vague. Finally, when the last of the noodles left the bowl and he paid the bill, Ino seemed to realize he would be departing, and made her move.

After a luxurious flip of her hair, Ino asked, "Sasuke-kun, what do you say we go practice? My team's so lazy we barely train at all, but I'm still raring to go!"

Sasuke found it odd that she received no disagreements and the males of her team continued eating. Maybe they had picked up the ability to tune her out that he had somehow lost.

"I'm sure you feel the same way, being on _Naruto's_ team and all," Ino said, her voice dropping at the mention of the other blonde, almost to a hiss. She didn't noticed the tightening around Teuchi's closed eyes, or the huff on indignation Ayame let out.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, deathly quiet.

"You must have to work pretty hard to make up for her, right? I mean, Hinata's pretty damn good," Ino admitted reluctantly, "but Naruto?"

"Ino," Shikamaru said. The Uchiha didn't look at him, but there was a frown in his voice.

Ino continued, unbidden by Sasuke's darkening temperament. "I doubt she's gotten any better since the Academy. I mean, she is the Dead Last after all."

Those words caused his irritation to spike far higher than he remembered it being. Was it because he'd been relatively free of this irritating breed of girl and become accustomed to the more terrifying kind? Or maybe it was because he had already chosen Naruto?

Or maybe it was just that she was so fucking wrong? Sasuke had gotten to know contusions and bruises that would not so kindly disagree with her dismissal of Naruto's skills.

Somehow he had ended up thinking he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. His time in Nami no Kuni had spoiled him. Hadn't Naruto said she would take care of any clingy girls for him?

A realization struck Sasuke like a bolt of lightning. Something so deliciously evil entered his mind that he had to chuckle.

"Sure, Ino, I'll go on a date with you," Sasuke said, peripherally aware of Ayame looking at him sharply. "All you have to do is meet one condition." The vindication he felt at the way Ino's face lit up made him want to cheer. "In fact," he said, feeling an unstoppable smirk form, "I'll date any girl that can complete one, simple task."

"Really? Name it," she said, confident and giddy all at once that she could accomplish anything for a date with Sasuke. That was all it would take for her charms to ensnare him completely.

Sasuke looked at her, a smirk now engraved on his face as he proposed his challenge. "Defeat Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino blinked several times before throwing her head back with a laugh. She'd been ready to climb a mountain. Beating Naruto would only be like stepping over a puddle. "Is that all? Don't go anywhere, Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back," Ino said, standing up.

"Oi, aren't you going to finish your ramen?" Asuma asked.

"No, I probably ate too much as it is. I'm on a diet you know. Gotta keep my girlish figure, after all," Ino said, striking a pose and winking flirtatiously at Sasuke. She left to hunt down the orange-clad ninja.

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke for a long moment, puzzling out what he was up to. "You realize you just set into motion something very troublesome for us all, don't you?"

Confused by his student's concern, Asuma asked "What's the problem? My money's on Ino. If it was Hinata, then I'd know our girl was in trouble." He looked at Sasuke like he was a misguided youth. "You brought this on yourself, kid. Better get ready for a _long_ day. Oh damn, I gotta make a bet. You know where Kakashi is?"

With the same dull stare he wore everyday, Shikamaru looked at Asuma. "Naruto's not as bad as she wants you to think," Shikamaru said, stunning Sasuke. Had he been let in on the secret, or was he able to figure Naruto out?

"Maybe," Asuma allowed, "but Ino's no slouch. She'll definitely win."

"Win?" Sasuke asked softly. He smirked vengefully. "She should be concerned with _surviving_."

* * *

"It's good to be back in the village," Hinata said absently. She sighed and let the warm breeze riffle through her short hair.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I actually missed my crummy mattress, can you believe that?"

"Those are the amenities of home, I suppose."

"Don't forget the squeaky floorboards and the leaky faucet," she snickered. "Actually, Tazuna let me have these books about carpentry and plumbing; I think I'm gonna try to fix my place up a bit. Maybe it's time for a new coat of paint, too."

Hinata shivered as memories resurfaced. "Please let me help you, Naruto-kun. After the last time..."

"Hey, this time I know to open the windows!" Naruto protested. She had a headache just remembering the feeling of inhaling paint fumes.

"What color did you have in mind?" Hinata knew sometimes she was naive. Sometimes she believed that Naruto would give more sensible answers when, really, she should know better.

"Orange!" the girl said with a laugh.

"It... has it's appeal, certainly. But too much orange will, diminish its... uniqueness," Hinata reasoned. "After all, how can you stand out if everything else is orange?"

"Hm, that's a good point," Naruto said, rubbing her chin. Sometimes she wished she had a beard to stroke when she was thinking.

"Perhaps red?" Hinata suggested.

"Maybe..."

"I'm partial to purple myself, and green is very soothing..."

Naruto laughed. "I see enough green around the village, Hinata!" Naruto pointed in a random direction and looked at the tree standing there."I spy with my little eye," Naruto said giggling.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hinata said, joining the infectious laughter. "So what have you learned from Tazuna-san's books? How far have you read?"

"Uh, not so far along that you should trust me with installing anything," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching her head, "but I hope I can at least find the leaks so I won't have to dump the water out anymore. And it should help me save on my water bill, too. And I think I can even make some decent shelves..."

Naruto squinted her eyes up at the sky, lacing her hands behind her head. "Maybe I should make sure Sasuke's there to learn a thing or two. Tazuna said it was "man's work" after all. Can you believe that? Anyway, I should at least teach mister prissy what I know, huh? Sasuke lives alone too..."

"Everyone could stand to learn new skills," Hinata said slowly. When the estate her clan owned came into sight, Hinata sighed and stopped short, almost causing Naruto to trip over her.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata faced her and chose her words carefully. "I am glad that you and Sasuke-kun worked things out," she said.

The blonde grinned nervously at the tickling feeling in her gut. It happened every time she thought about exactly how they reached an agreement. "Heh, yeah..."

Hinata shuffled her feet slightly, like she wanted to retreat. "Naruto-kun, I have been meaning to ask." Her face reddened. She glanced at the blonde. "What it is like?"

Naruto blinked innocently, all nervousness forgotten in her confusion. "What's what like?"

"Ano... _it_."

"Hinata," Naruto said reprovingly, "I think we both know that if you're being subtle, I have no idea what you're talking about. So spill," Naruto demanded with a "gimmie" gesture from both hands.

Hinata bit her lip. Hesitantly, she asked, "What is it like... to kiss a boy?"

Naruto had kissed the same boy on three occasions and each time was in wildly different circumstances. So, she liked to think of herself as an expert.

"What's it like?" Naruto parroted, tilting her head. "Why do you want to know that?" she asked a bit defensively.

"I'm... curious," Hinata said, as quietly as she would have as a child. "I've never... such a thing." Hinata's _entire head _became a tomato as she unleashed the rarely seen Super Blush. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked! This is indecent, to discuss such a private matter-"

The Super Blush, along with the fast talking, let Naruto know she had to take immediate preventative measures. She took Hinata by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "No, it's fine, Hinata-chan, I promise!" Naruto said, comforting the heiress before she could pass out. "This is just _weird_. _Me_ giving _you_ a lecture..."

Taking several deep breaths, Hinata regulated her breathing. She was truly thankful to Naruto she'd avoided fainting; that hadn't happened in years and she was not eager to start again. "I believe the girl with the most experience takes the lead in such discussions."

"Um, okay... Well, the first thing you notice isn't really the taste or anything. It's the smell."

Hinata poked her fingers together and listened.

"Like, when you're that close to someone, like in their faces, you really get how they smell. Then when you kiss, it's really hot."

Hinata's eyebrows jumped up to her unmarked forehead, red seizing each of her cheeks.

"I mean, it's warm! Like, body heat," Naruto amended. "Then you notice how they taste..." Naruto blushed hard, not only at describing it to her best friend, but remembering that Sasuke could tell what she had eaten for dinner. That was so embarrassing... "And use mouthwash or something if you can," she advised as an afterthought.

"And the feeling..." A shiver tore through her shoulders. "It's like my head was swimming in pudding. I don't think you're supposed to but I stopped breathing while it was happening. I mean, I _couldn't_ think enough to breath. Hmm... Maybe that's why I felt so lightheaded. " Naruto shook her head. "That's what it was like for me."

"Ano... did you..." Hinata poked her fingertips together until all the color left them. "...use tongue?"

Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "No! If he had tried that, I, man, I probably would have headbutted him!" Although, after saying that, she couldn't help licking the roof of her mouth. Great, now she was wondering what that felt like... "Gah, that's all I got! Go find your own guy to kiss!" Naruto said, crossing her arms, scowling.

"Yes, that is... quite a bit of information to absorb," Hinata said, her smile slanted. "Thank you for sharing, Naruto-kun. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night, Hinata-chan."

The two kunoichi looked at each other, flushed, and quickly turned to their respective destinations.

Hinata walked the front gate, manned by two branch house members who stood vigilant. The man on the left smiled as she approached, adding creases to his smooth face.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama," he greeted with a bow, which the other guard mirrored in sync. "You have been missed greatly."

Hinata nodded. "Arigato, Kou-san. Thank you for looking after the family."

Kou, her caretaker in childhood, nodded. Hinata looked toward the other guard. He kept his eyes straight ahead, refusing to meet her own. She sighed inwardly.

She moved to enter the compound, but stopped between the opened doors of polished oak. "Hoshi-san," called softly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" he said.

His response was instant, crisp, and not at all offensive. Yet she knew more than a few of the main family that would have punished him for it anyway. Just for not licking their heels. For attempting to maintain dignity even after being branded with the mark of a slave.

All because of an ancient civil war preceding the founding of villages... Over a difference of political opinion. Two factions within the Hyuuga. The losers and their descendants were branded like cattle.

Treating their kin as lower class citizens became ingrained into the Hyuuga, and the anger at those disagreeable proponents simmered and tainted the clan. The main family wanted more than to control them. They wanted to own them, break them. And the break of every branch house member deepened the fracture.

And that fracture would grow until one day it destroyed the clan.

"I understand that your daughter was born recently."

"That is correct."

"Congratulations," she said in a mild tone.

"Arigato, Hinata-sama," Hoshi answered in the same placid voice he always used.

"What name have you chosen?"

"Hoshikage."

"After your great-grandmother?" Hinata asked without missing a beat.

Hoshi paused, evidently nonplused by her knowledge of the branch families' line. She understood. Not many took the time to study the heritage of both families, spanning more than two centuries.

"That is correct, Hinata-sama."

"Is she well?"

"She will be for a time."

The seal. It would hover over her life until swooping down like a spider, snatching up the girl and wrapping her into an inescapable binding, suffocating her.

Hinata breathed deeply, but did not sigh. "We shall see," she said. She left the guards.

It took her a few minutes to walk to the center of the compound where her family lived, sheltered by the buildings inhabited by other Hyuuga. Some might be surprised that main house and branch house members lived under the same roof despite the segregation. The bodyguards were _distributed_ among main families; branch members were to remain close to main house members so they could protect them with their lives. They had short leashes and tight collars.

She left her sandals in the designated place for her footwear, where dozens of other pairs were neatly arranged. She headed for her room, ready to put away her belongings and hopefully not see her pack for a while.

Neji appeared from the corner. If she had not noticed him moments before he entered her vision, she'd have been startled. He liked to do that, she knew. He became more brazen in his attempts to shake her of the confidence she'd grown in recent years, reduce her to the stammering child who tried but ultimately failed. He must find her existence more galling with each passing second.

"Neji-niisan," she greeted first, even though, by custom, it should be him that spoke first, regardless of who walked into what room. Hinata didn't have a particular respect for this traditional bullying.

"Hinata-sama."

She couldn't decide if Hoshi was like and older more restrained Neji, or if Neji was like a younger, more openly hostile Hoshi. His tone held the undercurrents of contempt she perhaps could not hear as well as she could _see_. Neji's skills with Juken were ungodly, but his disposition wasn't as well hidden as he liked to believe.

"How have you and your team been?" she asked her cousin.

As always, he scanned her for some trickery, deceit. Her concern was genuine, and Hinata knew this infuriated him to no end.

"Well. We are preparing ourselves for the Chunin Exams. I doubt you will have the opportunity to enter, being fresh from the Academy."

"My sensei did mention it," Hinata said evenly. She was being scolded at the time, of course, but she could not let him go without a bit of teasing.

The skin around his temple tightened. The movement was so slight, were she not trained to spot it, it would have gone unnoticed. "Of course. It is as one would expect for the heiress to the Hyuuga."

For. Not from. Did he suspect favoritism? Of course he did, he was Neji.

_I hate this,_ Hinata thought.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Ten-senpai again. And I have yet to meet this Rock Lee... Has he improved?" Lee had been the Dead Last of the previous year, and he was the genuine article, unlike her best friend. He couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu from what she'd heard.

"His performance is adequate and meets the standard of competency, as you yourself do, Hinata-sama."

In his eyes, they were both losers. Even though she did share the title Neji himself held last year... Hinata wondered if this is what Sasuke would be like were Naruto not around to tenderize him.

"Perhaps our teams can meet and help one another prepare for the exam?" Hinata suggested.

Neji contemplated this. "Uchiha Sasuke is on your team, is he not? Does he live up to his clan's reputation?" he asked disinterestedly.

The collision of these two egos would likely tear the universe apart at the seams, but she would hope that wasn't the case. "It's best you see for yourself. We are free this week. Is your team busy tomorrow?"

"We do not have a mission scheduled," Neji answered, his voice fading to complete monotone as he focused on more than his ire for her. "We were to spend the day training."

"Excellent. I will bring my team to training area eleven tomorrow." Neji narrowed his eyes at her fiat.

"How can you be certain my sensei will not object to your presence?"

"If half of what I've heard of Gai-sensei is true, he will be most... enthused."

"Indeed," Neji drawled. He stalked off without waiting for the dismissal that would never have come. In the old days he would direct the conversation to a point where he could extract one from her, then briskly leave her. She'd once held her silence for two hours before Neji lost his patience and simply left, disregarding the rule totally. And that was the point.

Always the small defiance, wherever he could. She was grateful for that. She would need Neji strong and unbroken when the time came. As long as he avoided butting heads with another arrogant elder that would make his head implode on itself.

Hinata made it to her room unimpeded, then unpacked her belongings. She took only a scroll with her to her father's study... after making a small edit to its contents, taking the chunin exam into account.

Her hands clapped in a special way that differentiated her from everyone else. She didn't know why, maybe she picked it up from Naruto. But she didn't want to request her _father's_ permission the way any other members of the clan did.

"Come in."

Hinata stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind her. She knelt before him. For a moment, she thought her weariness from travel and her encounter with Neji would cause her lose her perfect balance. "I have returned from my mission, Otousan."

"It is good to see you safe. Rise and be seated," he commanded. She did so, placing herself on one of the comfortable matts. "I am to understand you were given an escort mission. What caused such a delay? I had begun to... worry."

Hinata tried not to show surprise at her reserved father's admission. She found herself oddly touch by this. "It is a long story, Otousan..." She recited the mission for Hiashi, who listened until she was finished, only nodding at different moments.

After discussing their victory at the bridge, she handed him the scroll containing her proposition to the Hokage. Hiashi read it without once looking at her or pausing. Hinata waited with a dry mouth.

The head of the clan looked at her, and Hinata held her breath. But he donned the most fatherly smile she could remember receiving. It wasn't even there by normal standards, but for him, he was practically beaming at her."You are truly worthy to lead this clan. The Hyuuga's role in this endeavor will be long remembered, with or without an alliance. I am proud of you, Hinata."

Hinata felt relief and satisfaction swell within her. While she no longer lived to hear those words, she could never forget that at some point, she had. "Arigato, Otousan."

"Rest assured I will be in attendance at this meeting. I believe the plan is sound, and will help to keep our ravenous enemies at bay. Is there anything else?"

"There is," Hinata answered. "I have found another prospective husband."

"Is that so? Interesting." Hiashi opened a drawer and pulled out a box. Inside was a pure white scroll. Hiashi unfurled it, examining the list as he always did when it was brought out. His pen already dipped in ink, ready to take note of whatever information was prudent. "Proceed."

"He is Zabuza's apprentice, Haku," Hinata said, using his name for the first time in Hiashi's presence. "In the event that Konoha does form a successful alliance with Kiri, an arranged marriage between the two of us would ease tensions. He possess a powerful Kekkei Genkai that allows him to manipulate two elemental natures, wind and water, and fuse them to create ice. I have not done genetic testing, but I believe that it will not interfere with the Byakugan.

"This would allow our children to possess both bloodlines, making them quite powerful. Of course, this is only possible if Haku resides within Konoha, as we cannot allow the Byakugan to fall into the hands of a foreign village, even should they be allies. And given Konoha's role in ensuring Kiri does not destroy itself, we will have the political leverage to ensure Haku may remain here."

Hiashi nodded his head in agreement. "He is an excellent choice. Is there any other information you would like to add?"

"He is quite handsome." Hinata didn't know why she wasn't more attracted to typically male attributes, although she did think Kiba had a certain... rugged appeal. But for some reason she found Haku to be very... She cut off that train of thought, lest her mind stray back to her conversation with Naruto and she began blushing in front of her father.

Hiashi's hand twitched, ready to write before the information processed. A slow smile formed. "That is... not prudent."

"Then I have nothing else to add. And, Otousan, we may now cross Sasuke-kun off of the list."

Hiashi was seldom surprised, and it showed in that moment. "Are you certain? He was the first on the list."

"I am. There is no chance that Sasuke-kun and I will be engaged."

Hiashi nodded after a moment and drew a circle next to the Uchiha heir's name before putting an x through it. "It is done. I believe this concludes clan business, does it not?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then you will rest. Cleanse yourself; dinner will be served soon."

Hinata nodded and excused herself. A bath sounded heavenly. The Hyuuga had the finest hot springs in Konoha, having been granted the land by the Shodaime Hokage.

Before getting into the onsen, Hinata undressed, placing her clothes in one of the straw baskets. She bathed herself completely, washing her body and hair of the dirt and grime that accumulated with travel. Her body properly prepared, Hinata wrapped a towel around herself and entered the glorious hot spring. She sighed contently as the water engulfed her. This was one of the benefits of being a Hyuuga that she would enjoy guiltlessly; the baths were shared by all.

The few other women in the bath greeted her politely. Whether they were from the main or the branch house, she didn't bother paying attention. In here, it didn't matter.

They could tell she wasn't in a talking mood, and after exchange of pleasantries, she was left to simply enjoy the hot water and lazily let her disciplined mind wander. She wasn't worrying about the meeting of Konoha's leaders she had set into motion, or the meeting between her team and her cousin's, or the scathing looks she would endure from him. Instead, she thought of what might be served for dinner. Usually a bowl of ramen would be enough for her, but she was still feeling a bit peckish.

Was she acquiring a bit of her best friend's appetite? Hinata smiled as she sank neck deep into the water.

The women that had entered before her left the springs. Hinata still sensed the presence of one remaining. She would have quite liked to be left entirely alone, but the other girl wasn't bothering her. Curiosity niggling her, she glanced over. She made an active effort to know as may people of the clan as possible and help them however she could, provided they weren't one of the elders she wanted to dispose of.

It was a young girl, resting much in the way Hinata herself was, hear head lying against the high quality wood around the stone baths. Rumor had it that Shodaime himself created special trees for the lumber. A rumor no doubt started by the Hyuuga.

The girl had a towel draped over much of her head, leaving only her mouth and chin exposed.

Through the haze in her mind and the steam from the water, Hinata realized she had spotted her sister. "Hanabi-chan?" she called.

The girl started, but didn't lift her head. "Onee-sama?" she answered quietly.

Hinata waded over to her. Hanabi sat up, wrapping the towel around her head. Hinata looked down at her younger sister with a small smile.

Hanabi's eyes, which Hinata thought looked more like her own than anyone else, glanced up and down several times. "Flotation devices," she said flatly, sinking into the water in envy. "They've gotten bigger, Onee-sama."

Hinata glanced down at herself. She could understand why Hanabi might feel inadequate in her presence. Some adults did. "You'll have your own one day."

"Maybe."

"You have the same genetic makeup."

Hanabi sighed. She looked at Hinata's unmarked face before unwrapping her towel. The swastika rested on the center of her forehead, and Hinata could not stop herself from wincing. "Then why are we so different?" she asked quietly.

Naruto's support and friendship had given her confidence, and that was priceless. But it had a cost.

Being so decisively stronger than her sister, her father had been satisfied with Hinata as the future leader of the clan. But there were whispers, as she grew older, as her distaste for the seal became known. Those whispers became bold declarations that Hanabi would make the better heiress. The traditionalists raised doubts about Hinata's abilities.

They began supporting Hanabi as the heir, and the girl relished in the attention; Hanabi was willful and proud, not timid at all as her sister had been at the age of five. She sought to compete with her elder sister for the throne. And the second born did not associate herself with Konoha's pariah, something about Hinata that made some more lenient main and branch members leery of her.

Fearing the bloodshed that could ensue over a dispute to the successor, Hiashi made the most difficult choice of his life, one meant to ensure the clan remained united.

Hanabi had been given the seal.

"We are not different," Hinata said with a forcefulness that would have shocked her younger self. She wrapped her sister in a hug. "We are the same, all Hyuuga. We are one people. Someday I will make everyone see that. But I will need your help, Hanabi-chan."

"Stop before you smother me," Hanabi said, not putting up a fight. She hugged her sister back, sniffling slightly.

_I will save you from this, Hanabi-chan. I swear on Mother's grave, I will save you from this. I will save the entire clan._

Hinata had not come back from Nami no Kuni empty handed. She returned with the tools necessary to destroy her enemies and purify her clan.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned in the alleyway that served as a shortcut to her home. She frowned in confusion at the girl that had called her. "Ino? What do you want?"

"I've been looking for you," Ino informed her with a predatory stare.

"Uh, okay, why?"

"So I can claim my prize," Ino said, shifting into a fighting stance. Her picture could have been in the Academy taijutsu scrolls. "Sasuke-kun said beating you is worth a date. Tough luck, Naruto."

"He fucking said _what_! That little! I'll strangle em! I'll stick my foot so far up his..." Naruto trailed off, as her brain reminded her of the promise she'd made._ I guess I did tell him I'd take care of his fangirls... but where does he get off offering dates? That sick bastard, I bet he likes he idea of me fighting other girls over him. Or, for him at least. _

_...Uh, wait, does that mean he knows I'll win? Oh crap, does that mean if I win... we go on a date! Is this his way of asking me out!_

She wouldn't put it past him.

"Let's get this over with. Sasuke-kun is waiting for my company." Ino beckoned Naruto forth with her hand.

"...The hell he is." Naruto tossed her pack on the ground. She couldn't go back on her word. Sasuke was obviously expecting her to handle this, even though he set it up in the most dick way possible.

And she really didn't like the idea of Sasuke being dragged around by Ino. It made her blood boil.

"Put on your hitai-ate." Her body fell into a stance that became a habit when around her former classmates. A sloppy version of the style Ino had perfected. Naruto blinked. _Why am I doing this? I already have my team. I don't have to hold back against this bitch._..

Ino stiffened and glared at her. "For _you_? I won't need it."

Her lips pulled back in a snarl, exposing sharp canines. _This fucking cunt doesn't think I'm worth it!_ Her body twitched, at war with itself over using what she had displayed for years in the public eye, or unleashing her true ability. She gave Ino one last chance. "We're fighting as Konoha kunoichi. Now put the damn thing on!"

Ino ignored her. "Any last words?" she taunted.

Naruto gave her a frosty look. "Yeah: don't underestimate me!" Naruto charged, her fist raised, blatantly telegraphing her attack. _I'll show you, you smug bitch..._

The kunoichi smirked. Naruto was even worse than she remembered. It was too easy brushing aside her punch and dodging her kick. Staring her down and seeing all the openings in her stance, Ino was ready to pick Naruto apart. She blocked another punch and sent one of her own to the abdomen.

Naruto's body flowed into a stance.

The punch hit only air as Naruto spun. She hooked her ankle behind Ino's foot and swept it from under her while chopping her across the chest, sending Ino into the dirt.

"Too slow, Ino-pig," Naruto said, adopting Sakura's moniker for the Yamanaka.

After realizing that she had been knocked to the ground, Ino scrambled to her feet, glaring at Naruto. "Don't call me that!" Ino snapped, stomping the ground. "Don't you ever call me that, Dead Last tramp!"

"I'm not the loser you think I am," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "The dirt on your ass should tell you that."

Ino sneered. "You shouldn't get cocky just because Sasuke-kun took pity on you and gave you some pointers."

"Fuck you, you anorexic mummy! I learned how to fight from Hinata-chan!"

"Oh that's right, I forgot how _close_ you two are." Ino eyed her up and down with disdain. "I worry about what Sasuke-kun will think of girls if spends too much time around you two."

"The fuck does that mean? You dumb bitches have been giving him a bad impression for years! You scared he'll actually think girls are _competent_?"

"No," Ino said, taking her stance once again. "It just might make Sasuke-kun forget how appreciated he is, since you two are obviously... otherwise inclined."

When she realized what Ino implied, there were no more words. No more games. Talking badly about her, she could deal with, but no one insulted her best friend.

Naruto pounced, her fist sailing through Ino's guard and burying itself into her stomach. As Ino gasped, a swift knee replaced the fist. Ino's legs gave out, but Naruto snatched her pony tail and held her aloft. With a fling of her wrist, Ino flailed toward the fence, head first. Naruto followed, her hand cocked back. Ino tried to gather her footing. A fist slammed Ino between her manicured eyebrows. Her head whipped back and cracked the fence. Ino slumped to the alley floor.

"Stupid bitch," she spat. Naruto made sure she wasn't moving before continuing to her apartment, her mood ruined. She thought of how humiliated Ino would be to wake up in the dirt, alone and small. Just like her childhood...

Then she paused, staring at Ino. Naruto wasn't suppose to let anyone feel that pain if she could help it. Crying in her crowded room at the orphanage, she had promised herself that she would surpass all the previous Hokages. She would be able to do _more_, and be strong enough to stop people from feeling that pain. She'd have time for everyone, and no one would go wanting for anything they needed, be it a warm blanket or a friend.

And could she leave another girl exposed and vulnerable like that? Not with perverts like Kakashi prowling around.

Naruto sighed and made a shadow clone. "Take her to the hospital," she said, to both herself and her clone, each needing convincing. The clone gathered Ino up in a piggyback and headed out of the alley. Naruto watched them leave, then headed for home.

Standing at her apartment door, fishing for her key through her pockets, equipment pouch, and her travel pack, Naruto muttered to herself. "Can't I ever end the day without whoopin' someone's ass hardcore?"

* * *

Another chapter in the same month! Guess that last update wasn't a fluke...

My thanks to **Psalm of Fire **for another beta'd chapter.

In the time I was gone, they added Naruko to the character list! I changed it once I realized this.

So a while ago, I was talking with Psalm, and I decided to come up with stats for Team Seven. I figure the end of the Wave arc is a good time to share them.

My stance on stats are that they are more of a guideline than anything, and that Kishi didn't come up with a strict formula to be adhered to, but they give you an idea of someone' abilities. I think stats are really Efficiency/Dependency. So someone's 3/5 may be better or worse than someone else's 3/5 for the same stat.

So here are the stats, along with explanations for each change, and why some changes weren't made.

Naruto

**Ninjutsu**: 3 **Taijutsu**: 2.5 **Genjutsu**: 1 **Intelligence**: 2 **Strength**: 2 **Speed**: 2.5** Stamina**: 5** Hand seals**: 2

**Total**: 20

Her ninjutsu is higher because Naruto actually uses shadow clones more effectively in battle, and because she has Fuuton justu. She and Hinata have worked on her taijutsu for years. Genjutsu... still sucks. Higher intelligence due to her actually thinking before attacking. Strength is the same because her workout isn't worse. Speed is higher because she has more practice pushing chakra into her limbs to move quickly. Stamina is higher because she has better control, and therefore wastes significantly less chakra. Hand seals shaped up a bit with the rest of her basics.

Overall she has had a much better base to build off of than in canon.

Sasuke

**Ninjutsu**: 2.5 **Taijutsu**: 3 **Genjutsu**: 2.5 **Intelligence**: 2 **Strength**: 2 **Speed**: 3 **Stamina**: 2.5 **Hand seals**: 3

**Total**: 20.5

Ninjutsu is the same because even though he can make shadow clones, he can't use them in battle. He's been improving his taijutsu to catch up to Hinata since the team formed, and they all spar regularly. His genjutsu improved when his Sharingan fully matured and he became able to hypnotize people. He increased his stamina by continuously trying to keep up with Naruto.

Hinata

**Ninjutsu**: 1.5 **Taijutsu**: 3 **Genjutsu**: 2.5 **Intelligence**: 3 **Strength**: 1 **Speed**: 2.5 **Stamina**: 2 **Hand seals**: 2

**Total**: 17.5

She hasn't focused on ninjutsu anymore than necessary. Her taijutsu is much better, as she still receives lessons directly from her father, and has had Naruto as a sparing partner. She trained to see through genjutsu and disrupt them for Naruto's sake. Intelligence, well, she's one smart girl. Strength isn't the focus of Juken, so even as she gets better, that remains unchanged. Her speed increased with more practice sending chakra into her limbs. Her stamina is up from years of trying to keep up with Naruto. Hand seals aren't her specialty, so they remain the same.

A certain genius of hard work once said that hard work is worthless for those who don't believe in themselves. Confidence has been the key to her growth, and having a constant training partner and friend to push her, Hinata became much stronger.

Man I hope that math is right... So that's that. Comparing to canon databook 1 (which I did repeatedly and extensively) Naruto is up by 5.5, Sasuke by 2, and Hinata by 3.5. Have fun comparing those to canon! I did.

Please leave a review for the chapter before departing. The last chapter still has hiatus reviews on it, hah!


	9. Beauty and the Beast

Konoha no Senkou Arashi - Flash Tempest of Konoha

400! The story broke 400 reviews! Thank you all for the support.

I'm very happy with myself for coming back from hiatus. And surprised, really. It doesn't happen often, and I had some doubts, but here we are with another chapter. I've decided my new goal is to write 20k a month. I'm not irresponsible enough to make any promises (anymore). But that's what I'm shooting for. I'm kinda on a hot streak...

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sakura grit her teeth. She pressed her hands a bit harder against the gash on her patient's arm. The green, fire-like glow around her hands spread a warming sensation through the wound that stopped the bleeding. The wound began to close, the skin reconnecting as her chakra wove around the cells, tying them together. Under the watchful eye of her tutor, the wound closed. The glow faded.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. She frowned at the faint scar that was left. It would fade naturally, but still... Her senpai would have been able to handle it perfectly in a fraction of the time. She glanced at him. He wore the same encouraging smile as always. She looked back at her patient, a young boy with a tear stained face. He was staring at his arm in awe, bending it back and forth.

"Thank-you so much, Haruno-san," the boy's mother said. She bowed. She threw a scathing look at her son, who hastily bowed as well.

Sakura waved her off. "No, there's no need to thank me! I'm only doing my job." To the son, she said, "Just try to be more careful with your shuriken practice."

"Okay, I promise!"

Sakura watched them go, a heartfelt sigh escaping. Her tutor caught her attention as he walked to her side.

"Very good, Sakura-chan," he said, pushing up his glasses. "Only seven weeks in and you've managed to stitch a cut. You're going to be better than I am pretty soon."

Sakura smiled coyly as a warm feeling rushed through her. Hopefully it wasn't chakra exhaustion. "Not likely, Senpai."

"I'm very thankful for Kurenai-sensei recommending you as an intern." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm not supposed to say things like this, but your talent far exceeds the other students."

Sakura's face matched her hair. "R-really?

"Absolutely," he said, nodding. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few matters that need tending to. Meet me for rounds in one hour. A patient of mine has a very interesting rash I'd like you to take note of."

The medical-nin in training nodded dutifully. "Yes, Senpai."

He graced her with one more smile before brushing aside a curtain and leaving the ER.

Sakura stared at nothing with a wistful smile. There was something about being called the best, it tasted so sweet. In the academy, she had been the most scholarly, hands down. But that was tainted by the nasty whispers other girls passed to each other when she was within hearing proximity. A "deformed forehead" here, an "ape-face" there. It dug deep into her skin.

Kurenai-sensei had dismissed them as simply jealous, and her sensei had been right, just as she had been about learning medical ninjutsu. Working at the hospital in addition to team training sessions was tiring. But the results were worth the effort. Sakura loved learning, and loved reading the material. She had already spent hours reading scrolls and books for fun, so her routine built on her strengths.

Finally she had something that set her apart from others, that made her special. Learning in the same class as members of Konoha's great clans, Sakura had always felt overshadowed. But now she had medical ninjutsu, in addition to the genjutsu Kurenai-sensei took extra time to teach her. No longer would that stupid Ino-pig be able to call her a "run-of-the-mill" kunoichi.

She would face Ino as an equal, and finally defeat her, winning Sasuke-kun for herself. Her smile became somewhat sadistic as she imagined Ino floored from her techniques, battered and bruised. Kinda of like she was at the moment as she was carried into the ER.

Wait a minute...

Sakura did a double take at the orange and purple blob in her vision. Naruto walked in, carrying an unconscious Ino on her back. Naruto looked around in confusion, seemingly having never been to a hospital before.

"Ino!"

Naruto turned to her in surprise. "Sakura?"

"What happened to her?" she demanded, eyes checking her rival for severe injuries.

"Uh..."

"Never mind, just set her down over here." Sakura lead her to the hospital gurney she used to treat the clumsy academy student. "Be careful."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "I _know_."

Together they maneuvered Ino from Naruto's back onto the bed, gently resting her head on the pillow.

Sakura stared down at her. Ino had always been immaculate in appearance, radiating confidence, strength. And at least a cup size above her. She was everything Sakura was not. That was her world view for the longest. To see her like this now, so... Beaten.

Sakura shook her head to clear it. She had a patient to treat.

"Um, Sakura, what-"

"Shush!"

Naruto huffed.

After running through the memorized hand-seals, Sakura performed a diagnostic. Her hand rested on Ino's forehead, wreathed in a soothing green glow. "She has a slight concussion, and a contusion on the back of her head."

"Well, her head did hit the fence pretty hard when I punched her."

Sakura blinked, looked from one blonde to the other. Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "_You_ did this, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"How? How could _you_ take out Ino?"

Naruto's eyes thinned. "I beat her ass," she said slowly. "Your enormous brain can't deduce that?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "Why?"

"What was I supposed to do, _not_ punch her face in? She started it."

"So you take a friendly sparring match this far?"

"She's _not_ my friend," Naruto hissed.

Sakura glanced at her warily.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever. Look, is she gonna be alright?"

After a moment of staring, Sakura nodded. "She'll recover in a few hours."

"Fine." Naruto then took in Sakura's appearance. She squinted at her.

Sakura could feel a vein in her forehead pulsing. "What?"

"Ya know, I thought it was because it was done up, but did you cut your hair or something?"

A groan from Ino cut off her reply. The blonde's eyes fluttered open. She shifted in the bed.

Sakura stopped her from siting up. "Ino, take it easy. You're in the hospital."

"Forehead?" Ino asked groggily.

Naruto laughed.

Sakura snuck her a dirty look as she rubbed Ino's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Ino took time to process the question. "Dizzy. I don't... I don't remember what happened."

Naruto scratched her head. "Wow, did I hit you that hard?"

Ino's face froze for bare seconds, seconds that filled Sakura with dread. The bedridden kunoichi turned her head to Naruto, eyes shouting with violence.

"_You_."

"In the flesh. Sort of."

"You came here to gloat?"

"I came here to make sure you weren't knocked out for good, you ungrateful little-"

"She did bring you here, Ino," Sakura interjected.

Ino showed surprised. Then she glared at Naruto. "I'm not gonna thank you. I don't need your pity just because you got a lucky shot."

"More like a few lucky shots!" Naruto snapped. "Ya know, it doesn't matter. I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself."

Ino glared as best she could from the hospital bed. "Naruto, I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

"Maybe when you heal, slop bucket. Gotta go." Naruto put her hands into a seal and dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

After a moment, Ino snarled. "She can do the Shunshin?"

Mystified, Sakura glanced around, seeing no sight of the orange clad kunoichi. Maybe she hadn't been the only one training. "Ino... why were you fighting Naruto?"

Ino turned a nasty stare at her former friend. She heard an unsung question. How could you lose? She had no answer to that. "For Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

Sakura's heart sped up at the mention of her crush. "What about him?"

"He said he would date any girl who could beat Naruto." Ino lashed out at the railing of the bed. "God, I lost to Naruto. Sasuke-kun won't even want to look at me now."

"_Sasuke doesn't have the least bit of interest in you. He doesn't think you are worth his time. If you want to change his mind, then become strong enough to challenge his assertion."_

Kurenai-sensei's choice words resounded in her head. They must have come to her for a reason. Sakura found herself saying, "He already doesn't."

"What?"

"I think Sasuke-kun sent you to Naruto... because he knew you would lose."

"Horse shit! Naruto sucks!"

"Then why isn't she the one in the hospital bed?"

Ino's mouth hung agape before she bared her teeth. "She just caught me off guard. I'm gonna tear that worthless tramp to pieces." She started to push herself up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to start training."

Sakura guided her back down to the bed. "_After_ you heal. Your clan specializes in mind jutsu. If left untreated the bruise on your head could cause swelling in the brain that will affect your jutsu and the rest of your career."

The words doused the fire within her. Ino withered and lied down, glaring up at the white ceiling. Seeing the realization in her rival's eyes made Sakura feel... powerful, somehow.

Sakura nodded. "I'm not good enough to start messing with head injuries. I'll get one of the med-nin. Wait here." She left her former best friend on the bed to seek out one of the seasoned vets. Many of them had seen war. Ino was in good hands.

Sakura started to feel shock set in, remembering how Ino was hurt. Or more importantly, _who_ had hurt her.

Naruto beat Ino. The dead last beat the second best of the kunoichi. Maybe it was a fluke. Ino had underestimated her, she had a habit of doing that. But Ino was good. She had a ninja upbringing, her total grades beat out even Sasuke-kun's, second only to Hinata.

And the offer that Sasuke allegedly made... Her heart skipped a few beats. She could win a date with Sasuke! She hadn't even gotten to see his handsomeness in months, practically an eternity. If she had improved as much she liked to think, then Sasuke must be immeasurably stronger. They could talk for hours, hand in hand. He'd never want another girl. And she only had to beat Naruto...

Savagely Sakura shook her head. That was probably what Ino had thought, and that landed her in the ER. Naruto, evidently, had to be taken more seriously than that.

Ino was still a milestone for her to surpass. But if Naruto truly was better, and didn't win by a fluke... did that mean defeating Naruto would be crossing the finish line?

Sakura shook her head at the surreality of it all.

* * *

As soon as the words left Neji's mouth, Tenten knew the day would be weird even by the standard everyday life with her team set. And her everyday included bearing witness to the shedding of manly tears.

Gai-sensei instantly had flames in his eyes, a glint she was convinced was of unnatural origins shining off his teeth. The students of his "eternal rival" had challenged them, or so he saw it. Lee, poor misguided Lee, reacted the same way, of course. Get one of them going, the other joined in, and they became an unstoppable force.

Tenten felt excited, in her own way, to see them. So busy with improving her accuracy and using it during missions, she hadn't interacted with either Naruto or Hinata in quite a while.

"The time has come, sooner than I expected," Gai said in a most solemn tone. His thick eyebrows bunched together as he stared at the horizon. "Once I learned he had finally taken a team of genin, I knew that one day the terribly cool and hip Kakashi would want to test his team against my youthful students."

"Do not fear, Gai-sensei! With your teachings, we will surely prevail," Lee said with a devotion rarely seen even in the most fanatical worshipers of Jashin. "If I cannot win, then I will run two-hundred laps around training area!"

"Yes, Lee, your training has been most diligent, but one must never underestimate the opponent. And Kakashi has quite a talented team on his hands. There was a contest so fierce, the title of Rookie of the Year was split between two worthy genin: Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke."

Lee scribbled in his notebook so quickly Tenten was surprised it didn't burst into flames from the friction. Or the youth. "I see. I have two more geniuses to compete with!" Lee smiled excitedly. "I will show them the power of hard work!" Two more steps before overcoming the strongest genin of them all, his teammate.

Neji scoffed. "There is only one talent on that team to speak of."

Gai gifted his most aloof student with a radiant smile. "Neji, could it be that you intend to match your own genius against that of young Sasuke? Perhaps your icy exterior will finally be melted by the heat of rivalry! Be wary, though; you may not have had the chance to see it yet, but the Uchiha have always been formidable."

"I have no intention of losing," Neji said coolly.

Lee raised his bandaged hand. "Ah, Gai-sensei, what of their third teammate? Should we not have information on him as well?"

Neji scoffed again. "She is a non-entity."

Blinking his beady eyes, Lee asked, "She? Surely you mean 'he'," Lee insisted. The idea of a team with _two_ kunoichi didn't register in his brain.

Tenten peered at Lee, smiling at his naivete. New concepts always baffled him, but once he understood, he embraced them wholeheartedly. "Nope. This team's got another kunoichi, Lee. I happen to know both of them from the Academy." Tenten said. Lee's eyes lit up. He fervently nodded and began to write again. She looked to Neji, raising a brow. "And I wouldn't call her a non-entity; Naruto's got some pretty decent skills."

"Uzumaki is the Dead Last."

Lee looked up from his notes to his teacher. "She is?"

"That is how teams have traditionally been divided, for balance," Gai said, nodding.

"Uzumaki. Naruto," Lee mumbled as he wrote the name.

"So was Lee," Tenten countered.

Neji shook his head, unswayed. "She has not had a year of... diligent training, as Lee has. I doubt she could have made any significant improvement in three short months."

"Three _short_ months?" Tenten rolled her eyes. Lowly, she said, "I think you and I both know the days can just drag on." She gave a not so subtle glance at the two ninja in spandex.

He almost smirked. "Nevertheless, unlike Lee, Uzumaki is capable of using more than taijutsu; she simply lacks any talent to make use of that ability. Having a jonin to point out these faults rather than an academy chunin will do nothing to alleviate her deficiencies."

A disappointed frown perched on her lips. "Neji... you're good at reading people, you should know that's an act. Well, mostly an act."

"You are too generous. I have fought Uzumaki in the past. No, it was not even fight, she simply attacked me as though she were a wild animal." Neji closed his eyes and began drifting toward a meditative state. "I found her lacking then, as I am sure she is lacking now. She was a failure the moment of her birth."

Tenten gave the sitting boy a dull stare. There wasn't a genin alive that could beat Neji. Not meeting his standard hardly made one a failure. She shrugged and decided to sharpen a few kunai she had been using for target practice. "I guess we'll have to see."

* * *

"I can't believe you," Sasuke grumbled.

The three genin walked in the direction of Team Gai. Hinata told them both that she had arranged a training session with them. Sasuke was always eager to learn and test himself against strong foes, so decided it would be a good idea. Naruto needed no convincing to visit an old friend, and one of the few kunoichi she respected.

Naruto rounded on him. "Stop complaining, you bastard! You're the one that sicced Ino on me!"

"So you tried to _blow me up_! You don't think that _maybe_ that's a bit of an _overreaction_!"

Naruto thought about it. She had greeted Sasuke warmly the morning following her confrontation with Ino. He didn't seem to know what to do when she hugged him tightly. But he got his sense back when he realized she'd given him a little "present" as well.

Naruto pulled her eyelids down with her middle fingers. "No!"

"I barely got the explosive tag off in time!" Sasuke had been forced to abandon his shirt and strip it off in order to avoid dismemberment. He then had to sprint back to his apartment for a replacement, his pale chest displayed to the world. It wasn't like he had an unlimited supply of shirts...

"Well maybe you'll think twice before putting me on the chopping block! Do you know how many crazy chicks I'll have to fight now?"

A snort answered her. "What difference does it make? You'll win."

Naruto crossed her arms stubbornly. She was considering using A Thousand Years of Death on him, so she tried not to show how flattering Sasuke's faith was. In his own twisted way, the egomaniac was entrusting her with his fangirl plague... and possibly with his chastity.

"And you did say you would take care of them," Sasuke reminded her sourly.

"I know what I said! But I, well..." Naruto flushed, "I kinda thought it would be more like pretending to be your girlfriend and stuff," she said out the corner of her mouth.

"Pretending?" Hinata asked with disbelief. She gave her head a light shake. "Yes, because we all need convincing."

Sasuke stared ahead pensively and began to wonder _how obvious _his attraction to Naruto was... because even Inari had said something along those lines. He didn't really care if anyone else knew, he cared if he thought his feelings were well concealed when they weren't. But apparently the only one that hadn't been aware of them was Naruto herself, the thickheaded blonde...

"I meant when they're around. You know, like, holding hands and stuff. They'd see that and then the bitches would buzz off."

"It's quicker this way," Sasuke defended. "And they wouldn't leave, they'd probably just attack you on site. Or ignore you and try anyway. And-"

"Stop digging, Sasuke-kun," Hinata advised.

"That's right! Hinata-chan, tell this bastard that he's a bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata would take the obnoxious one's side, of course.

"I'm torn," Hinata admitted. "On the one hand, there were certainly other ways to handle the matter that didn't actively provoke girls into challenging Naruto-kun with the promise of a reward. And this will certainly have repercussions in the future..."

"Hah!" Naruto stuck her tongue out triumphantly. "And yeah, concussions for all those bitches!"

"On the other hand," Hinata continued, a sly smile forming, "Naruto-kun, didn't you say that you wanted to... 'Beat some sense into those brain-dead, lollipop headed, sorry excuse for kunoichi?' This will provide you the opportunity to do just that."

Sasuke revealed a full-blown smirk.

Curses! Her words had come back to haunt her. Naruto looked away and huffed. "This is stupid! Why would they even want to fight over him? Why do they like this guy anyway? He doesn't even pay attention to them!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hell if I know."

He had never done anything to encourage their admiring, and assumed it would die with time like an unfed pet. Loathed was Sasuke to realize his indifference to their pursuit actually seemed to invigorate the effort as strongly as their competition with each other. He had sometimes wanted to make them think he was dangerously homicidal, but they would probably only find that appealing, the damn sycophants. Masochists, all of them. And he couldn't afford that damage to his reputation.

"Their limbic responses tell them to obtain Sasuke-kun," Hinata said. "Don't you remember, Naruto-kun? We discussed this before."

Dark eyes bounced from one girl to the other. _They talked about this? Why?_

Naruto scratched her cheek. "Uh, you said something about some stuff, yeah."

"...I did indeed." Hinata sighed, drudging up the memory of what she had said. "I'll use visual aids this time, Naruto-kun, so it will be easy to remember. Sasuke-kun, I'm going to unravel the mystery of female attraction for you," she murmured.

Sasuke nodded, listening keenly.

"There are numerous factors that cause girls to pursue Sasuke-kun." She gestured toward his face. "The most basic and obvious: he is handsome. This tells females on a subconscious level that Sasuke-kun has good genes for reproduction."

Naruto had begun to nod, but stopped and stared at Hinata with a gaping mouth that only choking sounds escaped from.

"That is complimented by his high social status and abilities as a shinobi, and the two are related." Hinata began circling Sasuke, who stood rigidly as he was inspected.

"Girls are assured that Sasuke-kun will be able to provide for a family due to his established wealth. We females usually select mates that can protect the family as well, a mate who is strong, and Sasuke-kun meets that criteria." Hinata gave the boy another appraising look before continuing. "Girls who have not even _met_ Sasuke-kun will know this, as his clan is world famous, and his abilities are well known, given the title he and I share.

"There is also the copycat effect to consider." Hinata created five clones around Sasuke; he suddenly looked a bit pale. "One girl's approval of Sasuke-kun was a trickle that broke the dam." The original Hinata stared at Sasuke with the same longing look other kunoichi chose to practice instead of skills.

Naruto nodded absently, not noticing her nails digging into her palm.

"When a girl sees that others are attracted to Sasuke-kun, this tells them that he is desirable, and must posses good qualities. Through the opinion of the other girls, he became a prize." The clones looked at Hinata, seemed to take in her expression, and then looked at Sasuke. "This caused the fangirls to form a sporadic social club due to the comfort they share in each other's approval. This effect has likely been amplified by the team roster; now Sasuke-kun will be seen in the company of females, making him all the more desirable." Hinata dismissed the clones in wisps of vapor.

Sasuke held in a sigh of relief.

"On a more personal level, many of the fangirls seek to obtain Sasuke-kun's affections to validate self-worth, or perhaps to boost their confidence. They suffer from doubts of living up to standards set by society and their peers." Hinata frowned momentarily. She knew that feeling well. She shook off ghosts of inadequacy before they could wrap around her.

"Being Sasuke-kun's girlfriend would prove their superiority and soothe the fears they hold about their standings and developing bodies; this is related to my previous point. Sakura is the most clear example of this inferiority complex attempting to rectify itself. She was teased about the size and slope of her forehead, and as a result, became very insecure. Instead of seeking her own self confidence, she seeks to make herself an accessory, and be shielded by Sasuke-kun's confidence.

"And there is his tragic past...It plays on their maternal instincts. It makes him appear vulnerable, and produces the desire to comfort him, and ease his pain. Fangirls believe that this is when Sasuke-kun will shower them with love and affection. Of course, that's not how it will actually work out. They tell themselves the fantasy that, in the end, Sasuke will see that they really are the one he should be with, and it will all be worth it.

"This is when self delusion kicks in. They have put in so much effort seeking his affection, and made the sacrifice of alienating others girls that would otherwise be friends, that by this time they are certain that it was all done with good reason. They can't bear the thought all their investment is for nothing. So they keep trying because they've been trying, not because it is a good idea or practical, but because of the human drive to chase a sunken cause, to validate their effort. They fear what it says about them if it really was all a lost cause.

"In short," Hinata said, wrapping up her lecture in a way that Iruka-sensei would be proud of, "they seek Sasuke-kun for security, but also because they've done it for so long, and bearing the growing weight of their own fantasies, they're delusional."

Sasuke became progressively squalid the more Hinata dissected the motivations of the fangirls; he felt like a piece of meat being studied. He arrived at a simple conclusion.

"Girls are monsters," Sasuke said, his tone flat.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't particularly blame them. They aren't the most honorable reasons to select a partner, but they are reasons. Women are just a bit more picky than men. It's hard to fight off what genetics and society have instilled in your brains."

"Then," Sasuke began, glancing at Naruto, "what about you two? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful you didn't chase me like the others. Then I wouldn't be able to respect you. But why didn't you ever... consider me?"

Hinata laughed. "Who said I didn't?"

Naruto froze, her stomach clinching as if she'd drank expired milk. "Hinata-chan, you like Sasuke?" she asked in a faint voice, eyes wide.

"It really isn't a matter of like, Naruto-kun. I have to choose the best husband from my perspective as the clan heiress. Sasuke-kun was a very appealing choice as a potential husband..." Hinata smiled at them both, a teasing sort of smile. "But I couldn't bear to break up such a cute couple."

Naruto's hands covered her ears and she head shook violently. "Not a couple!" In the back of her mind, she was relieved. It was thankfully brief, but she had been terrified that Hinata would challenge her, because Hinata _could_ beat her, then she'd win a date with Sasuke, and Sasuke would realize how much better a noble-born girl like Hinata was for him than a orphan like her...

She had to figure out how to avoid sparring with Hinata ever again.

Sasuke stared at Hinata in a slight daze, his mind having been jolted by several things. He had no idea Hinata had considered him husband material; it was a little flattering, actually, given her strength, both politically and as a kunoichi. If he were honest with himself, Sasuke knew that in a world without Naruto he might have chosen her as well. The real shock though was that she was stepping aside for Naruto... Was she giving him her approval?

"Wait," Naruto said, blinking as her brain sprinted to catch up with her mouth. She turned to Hinata, a question in her eyes. "What did you mean by that? You mean it doesn't matter if you like someone?"

"Ano..." Hinata said, poking her fingers together, "romantic appeal isn't the most prevalent factor. I have certain responsibilities to my clan as its future leader to select a proper husband."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. Whomever would be marrying the next clan head would have to be carefully considered, especially if the clan head was going to be a woman. The wrong man may try to wrest control from Hinata and insight a power struggle for dominance over the clan. Not that he would get very far, Hinata would probably just dispose of him. And any man of worth could be vying for a spot beside her.

He himself had a similar criteria. Sasuke could only consider a kunoichi who was strong, to birth strong children. That didn't leave him with a lot of options from what he had seen, not that he needed them anymore.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want to sound like one of those whackjob fangirls," Naruto said slowly, voice laden with concern, "but don't you want to marry someone you care about? Someone you love?"

"I would like for my husband to be someone I love," Hinata said, nodding. "That is why I am keeping a list. To think that I could naturally meet a suitable man and fall in love with him is a fantasy. I think my only chance is to _build_ a relationship like that."

"A list? Who's on it?" Naruto asked audaciously.

Hinata hesitated a moment before speaking. "Sasuke-kun's was the first name."

The Uchiha smirk entered the conversation. "You have respectable taste."

Hinata rolled her pale eyes.

"There's Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru, all from established clans. I considered Chouji but he's just too sweet; I'd hate to involve him in my world of politics and corrupt him... Some nobles from the Fire Daimyo's court, spoiled boy's with accomplished ancestors who think the world revolves around them."

"That's ridiculous. We all know it revolves around Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"They're only if I become desperate, though. Last resorts. And a recent addition is Kakashi-sensei." Hinata dropped that bit of information with deliberate casualness. Naruto's reaction would be something to savor.

The blonde didn't disappoint, sputtering with wide eyes. "Eeewwww! That old pervert! But he's old! And a pervert!"

Hinata's smile to Naruto was almost envious. "Girls younger than me have been forced to marry men older than him, and been expected to... perform."

Naruto shivered, holding back the urge to vomit. There was no way she'd let Hinata be forced to do anything like that. She'd slice off the guy's dick herself if she had to!

"Aside from age, Kakashi-sensei has a great lineage, and no bloodline, so the Byakugan would manifest. He's extremely talented... And," Hinata blushed, "his face is quite a sight to behold."

"You've seen behind his mask, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in an awed whisper. "What's it look like?" She pouted when Hinata smiled in a secretive way. Now she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

"I told you, you have to see for yourself to believe it. Although that's only a bonus," Hinata insisted. She wasn't shallow... but she could appreciate the ungodly handsomeness their teacher wisely kept hidden from the world. If Sasuke could cause a brawl, only pandemonium would ensue from Kakashi revealing his face to the female population... and a portion of the males as well. "He's a good choice."

Naruto huffed. "As long as he doesn't have wrinkled balls that shoot dust!"

Sasuke's face twisted like an eel in water.

"_Naruto-kun_!" Hinata knew factually, and from a young age, that she would wed a man and birth children to continue the bloodline. Still, thinking of the actual... _mechanics_... involved, it was a bit much for her!

Naruto shrugged, guiltless. "Just sayin'. He's old. How do you know he won't break a hip trying? He's practically a skeleton already."

"I'll be in my birthing years by age eighteen... Sensei will only be in his early thirties..."

"No."

"No?"

"No!" Naruto jumped and latched onto Hinata, causing her to squeak and redden. "I'll never trust that pervert with innocent Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared. Her eyes shut and her face screwed up painfully. "Y-you saw what he did during the bell test! And I'm his student! Who knows what kind of sick stuff Kakashi is into! He's probably some sick... armpit sniffer!"

Sasuke had two conflicting emotions. He wanted to kill Kakashi for doing that to his girl, and he wanted to laugh at her indignation. A strangled snort of amusement escaped him as a middle ground between the two.

Big blue eyes locked onto him with a crazed gleam. Sasuke swore to himself. He should have taken the opportunity to redirect her fury with him to a more deserving and expendable target like Kakashi. Live and learn...

Naruto detached herself from Hinata and stalked over to him with what he recognized as her 'angry walk'. "What's that? Don't hold back, go ahead and let it out! Laugh! Smile, ya bastard!" She hooked her thumbs into Sasuke's mouth and pulled upward. "Smile!" Sasuke tried to say something rude, glaring at her as best he could with the stupid clown-like smile. Naruto had to ignore the way his tongue brushed against her thumb. She didn't have that problem when Sasuke pinched her whisker marks together and pulled. Naruto hissed.

They walked that way, each refusing to let the other go. They stared at nothing but each other, willing the other to admit defeat.

Hinata giggled at the sight. _So adorable, these two. Sasuke-kun may be the one I can entrust with Naruto-kun... in time._

Eventually they separated, an accord born of mutual desire to not have their faces become deformed. Naruto and Sasuke recovered with a large gap of space between them, warily eyeing the other for signs of retaliation.

Naruto rubbed her face, glaring at Sasuke. "Grrr. Bastard, going for my birthmarks. So unfair!"

"You started it," Sasuke said, stretching his jaw to get some feeling back in his face. "Hn, and why are you complaining? I didn't know your _whiskers_ were that sensitive."

It hurt to have the blood rushing to her sore cheeks. Naruto turned away. "Yes you did..."

Sasuke smirked before turning to Hinata. "How far away is it, again?"

"We're almost... there." Hinata stopped and starred. "Oh my."

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes blank.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. She looked in the direction her friends were and joined their stupor.

They had found Team Gai... evidently. Two of them were embracing, quite passionately at that... and sobbing, tears streaming down their faces. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had to double-check to see that it wasn't a pair of clones, but a man in green spandex, and a young boy wearing the same thing. And the boy seemed to have a bloody lip. Even though it was early in the day, a iridescent sunset hung over them, casting orange and yellow shades over what must have been a beach.

It had to be a genjutsu. A genjutsu crafted by a sick and twisted mind. Sasuke would have looked with his doujutsu to see through it, but there was no way in hell he would emblazon this spectacle into his mind. With time, and perhaps some counseling, he may have some hope of forgetting the unspeakable sight that greeted him.

The kunoichi were able to pry their eyes from the scene and spot the familiar forms of Tenten and Neji, going about their business.

Neji sat quietly, tuning out the madness. Cracking his eyes open, Neji glanced at the group. He felt the irritation that always accompanied Hinata's presence froth to his skin. There was the Uchiha he wished to fight. He looked like a cocky punk in need of a crushing defeat. He smirked and returned to his meditation, waiting.

Tenten plucked away kunai and shuriken from a target, which had been skillfully thrown into a pattern perfectly copying the symbol on her hitai-ate. She had to mix things up; hitting the center every time got pretty old. She noticed them and waved cheerily with the deadly blades still in hand. "Hey, you two! Long time no see," she said, grinning.

"Hey, Ten-senpai," Naruto said distractedly. Her eyes had glued themselves to the hugging pair in green. She couldn't look away.

"Hello, Senpai," Hinata said, poking her fingers together. "Is this normal?" she asked, looking at Gai and Lee. "Should we call for help?" She wanted to roll back into bed, wake up, and convince herself she had dreamed that after a stressful day.

Tenten laughed as their discomfort flooded her with nostalgia. "Yeah, sorry you guys had to see this, and on your first day too. Don't worry, everything's alright. That's their way of getting psyched. Gai-sensei and Lee are just very, uh, enthusiastic."

"Wow, that's really weird," Naruto said. Despite that, she couldn't hep grinning, oddly warmed by the show of affection. "Although it is kinda sweet how they're all huggy and stuff."

Sasuke turned his blank stare to the blonde. It wasn't sweet by any stretch, it was inconceivably wrong on all levels! Sasuke hoped Naruto wasn't into that sort of thing, because he would not be playing along in any way, dammit!

Tenten quirked a brow at her friend and shrugged. "So how do you like being genin so far? You're both big girls now, aren't you?" she asked, giving them each a pat on the head.

Naruto grinned with face-splitting effort. "Damn straight! We've gotten way stronger!" She pumped a fist into the air. "We just got back from an A-rank mission!" She'd been waiting for a chance to brag all the way back to the village. She could have told Ino but it hadn't occurred to Naruto when beating the other blonde unconscious.

Hinata hummed in agreement, smoothing out her hair. She was never sure how to respond when Tenten did that, as no one else would dare due to her status. But Tenten always treated her like just another ninja, and for that she was grateful.

The older girl looked them over skeptically. Hinata was always trustworthy, but she could be convinced by Naruto to go along with a prank. Tenten crossed her sleeveless arms. "You're pulling my leg. They don't give out missions like that to grunts like us."

That felt good to Naruto, being put on the same level as Tenten. She'd missed the older girl since she had graduated, and even in the academy she was in a separate class. They now stood as equals, even though they were both low on the chain of command.

"But people do lie," Sasuke spoke up, "when they're desperate enough."

Tenten turned to him with a lopsided grin. "So you're the lucky guy that gets to hang around these two lovely ladies?" The three girls looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

The Uchiha blinked. Girls were weird.

"Sasuke, right?" Tenten asked as she caught her breath.

He nodded. "Don't think I caught your name."

"I'm sure they didn't drop it. I'm Tenten. So what happened on this fabled A-rank mission of yours?"

"It did happen!"

"Just like that time you said Mizuki-sensei was talking to a snake?"

"Hey, that happened too, dammit!"

"Show me photos, then we'll talk." She looked at Sasuke expectantly. "Well?"

"We just fought off some assassins." Sasuke shrugged in an uncaring fashion. "No big deal."

Tenten smirked at his attitude. _He's pretty cute, _she thought.

A tingle went up Naruto's spine, though she didn't know why. She looked around the clearing but didn't find anything amiss... other than the two in spandex, that is.

"We've learned much since your graduation, Senpai. We have some interesting techniques."

"That's cool. Maybe you can show me later... I hope your accuracy has gotten better, Naruto."

Naruto scratched her head, grinning. "Thanks to your tips, yeah. And Hinata-chan made me practice a lot. She may not look it, but she's a real slave-driver," Naruto muttered.

Neji's eyes opened to glare at Naruto, though it was unseen.

Tenten chuckled. "I bet. Oh, and congrats on being assigned to the same team; I'm happy for you two. I have to admit, I'm surprised you managed to pull it off..."

"Told you so! It was so worth it, even if we got saddled with dead weight," Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke, who grunted.

"But, you still haven't cut your hair," Tenten noted in a deceptively mild tone. Those that knew her could detect the disapproval. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the golden locks. "It's gotten a bit longer, hasn't it?"

Naruto protectively gathered up her twin-tails in her hands. "Why would I cut it?"

"It's gonna get caught eventually. At least Hinata has the sense to keep it short."

"Actually, Senpai," Hinata corrected timidly, "I have been thinking about growing it out..."

Tenten scoffed. "So not helping, Hinata. You don't even have to cut it, you could just change the style to make it a little less difficult to grab."

Naruto bit her lip. "You think I should?

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the contemplation he heard in Naruto's voice. He had to take action to avert a disaster. "It hasn't gotten in the way so far," Sasuke interjected, just a tad more forceful than intended.

Tenten looked at him with raised brows. "So far, maybe. But it'll get caught in a wire trap, or light up from a Katon jutsu."

"Hah, shows what you know, Ten-senpai! Sasuke's been shooting fireballs at me since day one, and my hair remains fabulous!" She caught his eyes, for just a moment. Naruto smiled reassuringly.

Sasuke saw it and sighed in relief, but made it sound weary. "Hn. Are we here to discuss hair care or spar?"

Tenten frowned. "You could at least hide weapons in there..." she muttered, but let the matter drop. "Spar."

"How right you are!" a boisterous voice thundered. The genin looked across the clearing to see Gai and Lee, apparently finished with their... pep talk. "You're all here to test your mettle as young Konoha ninja." He disappeared.

The man was simply gone. By the time their senses registered that he was now standing in front of them, he was already scrutinizing the new arrivals.

"So these are Kakashi's students?" He wore an unnerving, unwavering grin. "You're a fine bunch, you'd have to be for Kakashi to get it in gear and take you under his wing. It's unfortunate... I'm sorry to say you don't stand a chance against my kids."

_That's... faster than Kakashi_, Sasuke thought. _Not a single movement... I didn't even see a blur. That such speed could exist..._

_...Dude, those eyebrows, they're alive, I swear._

"So where is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked. He laughed to himself. There had been a betting pool on how many teams Kakashi would fail. Obviously no one had counted on his stellar influence. Gai was always sure to set a good example for Kakashi. "He's missing out on all the prebattle banter. Don't tell me he's going to be late even today?"

Hinata was the first to gather her wits, and proceeded to greet the jonin. Her father said Maito Gai's taijutsu was deadlier than his own, and Hiashi was not a humble man. "Hello, Gai-sensei. I'm afraid Kakashi-sensei doesn't know we're here. He's most likely otherwise occupied."

Gai was aghast. "So the scoundrel has not the courage to face me himself." He snapped his fingers. "I'll make sure to give Kakashi an earful for this."

"I..." Hinata stared at Gai confusedly, her lips parted. Apparently he hadn't heard her.

"Don't bother," Tenten said, suppressing a sigh. She was trying to cut back. "He's in his own world right now. And always."

"No matter! We'll just have to make due without him. Team, prepare for introductions!" The three genin under Gai's care lined up in front of him. "Sound off!"

"Rock Lee." He gave them a thumbs up and a sparkling smile.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Chocolate eyes rolled. "Tenten."

The man struck a pose that caused his spandex to bunch together. Sasuke thought the others were lucky to be facing away from it. "And I'm Maito Gai, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast of Prey!" he said, exuding self-love.

Hinata bowed. "Hyuuga Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto: future Hokage. No autographs, please.".

"Splendid. Now let us commence with the sparring session."

Naruto raised her hand. "Question."

"Yes?"

"So are you and two related?" Naruto asked, pointing at Lee then Gai.

Gai and Lee looked at each other as though surprised by Naruto's assumption. Lee shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot claim the honor," Lee said.

"I've trained such a considerate and polite student!"

Naruto tilted her head. "Really? But the eyebrows..."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Ah, heh, never mind, I was just kidding around. Alright, what say we get to beating each other up?"

Gai smiled. "Such youthful vigor! Let's see it expressed through your skills! I'd like for each of you to gain as much experience as possible from this sparring session; we start missions again tomorrow, and it is unlikely we will be available again with our rigorous training to prepare for the chunin exams!" He proudly placed his hands on the boys' shoulders.

Lee gave a whoop, Tenten smiled, and Neji smirked.

"So," Gai continued, straightening, "you will each fight a match against a genin from the opposing team." Gai cupped his chin, still smiling. "Now it goes without saying that we Konoha ninja refrain from using our most dazzling jutsu against one another in sparring matches." He gave Lee a meaningful glance. "Just short of lethal force, let's see your best out there, kids! Now, who would like to kick things off?"

"I'll go first!" two voices said in exuberant harmony. Lee and Naruto looked at each other in surprise. Naruto grinned, as did Lee.

"We have our first volunteers!" He gave them both a thumbs up. "Whomever scores three points, three solid blows, will win the round. You have a half-hour before I call an end to the match." Gai thrust his fingers to the most open part of the field. "Fighters, to the middle!"

Naruto bounded out, hopping like a bunny. Lee stretched his long legs before following.

"Just so you kids know," Gai said, voice thick with benevolence, "my record against Kakashi is fifty wins and forty-nine loses. You're fighting not only for yourselves, but for the honor of your beloved mentors... and our most sacred bragging rights. Now show us an explosion of youth that will rock the foundations of the village!"

"It's a sparring match, Gai-sensei," Tenten deadpanned. She had witnessed one of those 'challenges' which consisted of rock-paper-scissors, and was far from impressed.

Naruto faced off with Lee. He dressed the same, acted the same, had the same eyebrows, and she noticed that he even wore his hitai-ate like a belt the way his role model did. If Gai-sensei was a speed demon in spandex, Lee was liable to be as well. Still, he probably wasn't that fast, or even as fast as Sasuke...

Black, beady eyes fixed themselves on the girl. "Naruto-san, I hear that you were the Dead Last of the graduating class. I, too, was given this title last year."

"Really?" She supposed that made sense; Neji was the best at that time, she could grudgingly admit. Tenten was way too good to be ranked last...

Lee nodded. "I was indeed. You and I both have geniuses on our teams..." His eyes flickered over to three of the genin before returning to his current opponent. "I am sure you know the frustration of being defeated by raw talent."

Naruto chewed her tongue. She had resented Sasuke in her less mature years for how easily things came to him as she busted her ass but still failed. Blisters on her hands after hours of fruitless shuriken practice. The wounds would fade, and she was left without even a mark to tell anyone that she was trying hard. People looked down on her for it...

She nodded stiffly.

"If I may, I would like to share my goal with my fellow loser."

Naruto surprised herself by not flying off the handle; somehow she almost felt complimented by being called a loser. She looked at Lee seriously. His conviction was tangible. "Go ahead."

"My goal is this: I will defeat the geniuses and prove that hard work trumps talent."

"This again?" Neji said from the sidelines.

Naruto nodded, not sure what she could say. For some reason she felt guilty standing next to a genuine last place finisher, like she was a fraud. But Lee spoke from the heart and she heard him more clearly than anyone else could.

"I know what you mean, Lee. Really... I used to suck," she admitted quietly. "My stances were terrible, I couldn't hit the targets, I never thought ahead or payed attention..." She laughed in a mournful way. "I didn't even know what chakra was, let alone how to control it.

"I don't have any talent, so nothing came to me naturally. My life just taught me to _never_ give up. So I didn't. I trained like crazy to get better... And thanks to my friends, I did." She smiled at Hinata and Tenten. The former blushed and smiled, the latter twirled a kunai on her finger, grinning.

"Naruto-san," Lee said, his tone returning from somber to that of an excitable boy, "you are truly a genius of hard work."

Naruto pinked in the face. No one had ever called her a genius of any sort before. "Uh, thanks."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You are most welcome. Now." Lee assumed a stance, right arm extended, fingers out, left arm curled behind him, a fist on his back. Lee smiled. "Let us have a splendid match. Please give it your all."

"Careful what you wish for," Naruto sang. Lee was definitely getting her best, out of respect. She took her own stance with loose limbs, a contrast to Lee's more rigid posture.

Naruto examined him. Lee's stance made him a smaller target to attack, but put his hands so far apart he wasn't going to be using any ninjutsu or genjutsu... _He must be good at taijutsu. Maybe a specialist. Let's see what he's capable of..._

Her fingers formed a cross. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones appeared in the usual X formation, original in the center.

"Whoa, since when can Naruto make shadow clones?" Tenten asked. "Last I checked she could barely form the normal ones."

The Hyuuga heiress would later reflect that her smile was inappropriately smug. For now she enjoyed the shock on Tenten's face, and the way Neji's shoulders tensed ever so slightly. "I told you, Senpai, we've learned many interesting techniques."

Lee took this development with a determined nod. "Very good, Naruto-san."

"Oh that's nothing." Naruto swiped her nose. "Check this out." Her clones took her verbal cue and sprinted at Lee.

Two ran past him. Lee turned his head twice at them as the other two closed in. One clone behind him jumped and kicked at his head, the other sending a punch at his lower back.

Lee's left arm whipped from his body and met the clone's punch with his own, destroying it. His right arm rose to block the kick. Rather than dispel it, he grasped her ankle with one hand and threw her at the others. They reacted quickly enough to catch her, but Lee closed the distance in the blink of an eye.

"Konoha Senpuu!" (Leaf Whirlwind!) Lee dispatched the clones with a spinning kick that tore through them like a tiger's paw. He took a step toward Naruto, then paused. He turned to his teacher. "Gai-sensei, does that count as four points?"

"Good thinking, Lee, but I'm afraid not. You must strike the original. However, should a clone strike you, that will count as a point for Naruto."

"Very well." He turned back to Naruto. "I apologize, Naruto-san. This will hurt."

She gulped. Lee was faster than Sasuke, and stronger too... which meant he was cleanly faster and stronger than her! And he was definitely a taijutsu specialist. She might not be able to take him in an all out match. But she only had to get three points.

Lee made a beeline for his fist to greet her face.

Naruto decided to gamble and unleash her secret weapon. It would only work once, if that. And only because of the guy Lee was.

The girl's body curled in on itself defensively. "Lee, don't hit me!" Naruto squealed.

Lee froze, eyes wide, fist extended.

Naruto grinned like a devil, her teeth suddenly sharper than Zabuza's. "Gyahahaha!" A flying knee hit Lee's forehead, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Tenten groaned, head in her hand. "Oh, Lee..."

Sasuke scoffed. He would have decked Naruto anyway. Definitely... Maybe... Crap, he hoped she didn't try that on him.

Naruto laughed manically, fingers clutching at nothing. "Gyahahaha! Oldest trick in the book, Lee! You better watch out for kunoichi in the exam! We don't hesitate!"

"A most valuable lesson," Gai said, nodding. "Take it too heart, Lee. The charms of a girl can be quiet dangerous. One point for Naruto!"

A groan escaped Lee as he sat up. A bruise was forming above his thick eyebrows. "Yes, Gai-sensei, you are right as always. I must be more dedicated to my strikes and follow through no matter what." He smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto's smile faded at his earnestness ."Don't mention it," she muttered. She had never kneed someone in the face and been thanked for it, but she was having all sorts of weird experiences lately.

Lee stood up, completely undeterred. "Now let us continue!"

Naruto swore the leaves in the trees rustled from his speed. Her opponent's attack afforded her no time to make any clones, lest she sacrifice a point. Naruto relied on taijutsu to avoid taking a blow. She was grateful for the opportunity; she had neglected her hand-to-hand for a few weeks to train her ninjutsu.

Her hands rose, spun and fell to guide Lee's heavy punches away as she stepped out of their range. Then she surprised him by avoiding the punch and spinning her body into his guard along his outstretched arm. Her elbow collided with his blocking palm instead of his stomach.

Lee grinned as he clutched her elbow. His other hand took her wrist and he turned, throwing Naruto over his shoulder to slam her on the ground. Surely that will be worth a point.

Naruto braced herself with both legs and her free arm. Her limbs shook from the impact, but she grinned cheekily at Lee's astonishment. She slithered her arm free and took Lee's wrist with a chakra grip. Naruto darted between his legs; Lee's arm came with her.

Lee hollered and flipped. Once steady on his feet, Lee wrenched his arm away with a mighty pull. Naruto stumbled at him, and Lee took the opening.

When he went for a high kick, Naruto avoided it by ducking down, his legwarmer brushing against blonde hair. She tried a leg sweep and connected, but Lee was as rooted as a tree, solid as a rock.

Lee brought his raised leg down with a mile long axe kick. The heel of his foot chased her skull, but she twisted out from it's path and lashed out with her own kick at his head. Lee's angled arm redirected the force of the blow. Naruto didn't let up, sticking to him with chakra on her shin to pull herself up. She brought her other heel down with as much force as she could. Lee held his guard. Lifting her other leg, she did the same thing. Lee grunted but took both kicks well.

With chakra on both ankles holding her up, Naruto punched at his head while pulling herself into a squat, adding momentum. Lee stopped the punch cold with his hand. She jumped over his head, and tossed a barrage of shuriken at his back. Lee dove away and faced Naruto with the same stance he started with.

They locked eyes and grinned.

"You are quite skilled, Naruto-san. I have not had such a fun match in some time."

"You kidding? I'm barely keeping up. You're ready for anything I throw at you!"

Lee beamed. "Thank-you. This is the result of my hard work. I have spent the last year increasing my taijutsu under Gai-sensei's illustrious tutelage."

She could feel that; her body still shook from nearly being planted into the ground. "I'm just thankful you aren't using some kind of crazy ninjutsu, too." Or genjutsu. That sunset... _thing_, looked dangerous.

His smile became rueful. "You need not fear, Naruto-san, that is quite impossible for me. I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Lee expected her to feel sorry for him. To give him that pitying look all his previous instructors had. Others sneered at how he was defective.

He didn't expect Naruto to grin and scratch her head sheepishly.

"Hell, I can't use genjutsu either! Well, it's not like you need it. You're a beast, Lee!"

"A beautiful green beast!" Gai added.

Lee subconsciously shot a thumbs up at Gai as he stared in amazement at the girl. The recognition made him feel accomplished.

"Now then." Naruto cracked her fingers, then her knuckles. "Hope you don't mind if I use my ninjutsu to wipe the floor with you."

His competitive nature stoked, Lee shook his head fervently. "Not at all. The more challenging, the better. The more I can experience, the better prepared for the exams I will be. I told you, Naruto-san, please give it everything."

Naruto's grin was feral. "And I told you to be careful. Here, let me show you the results of _my_ hard work. You could say I've been training to do this for a few years. " Four hand-seals later, Naruto shouted, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)

Lee was taken off guard by a blast of rippling wind, then taken cleanly off his feet; his crossed arms did nothing to prevent him from being swept away, and Lee slammed into a tree. The wind died down, letting Lee flop to the ground.

"Second point for Naruto!"

Tenten's eyes began to twitch violently. "Okay, now I _know_ Naruto wasn't working on that last year! Or the year before that!" Tenten scowled at Hinata with her hands on her hips, silently demanding an explanation.

Hinata twiddled with her fingers. "Ano, well, despite what she says, Naruto-kun really only started to learn her element a few weeks ago..."

"But it takes months to learn an element, if not years!"

"She has a very special training method... Years of experience are only hours away for her."

Lee was used to being knocked to the dirt. He got his heels on the ground and spat out the taste of grass the way he always did. He was looking at Naruto when his ears picked up the words "special training method" and his attention was all over that.

"This is true, Naruto-san?" he asked, sunny disposition never faltering. "Would you be willing to divulge this secret? I would be most eager to try it myself."

She was starting to wonder what exactly Lee was made of to keep taking these hits and still keep coming back for more with a smile.

Naruto did something she usually didn't care about. She chose her words carefully. She didn't want to appear to be rubbing his face in it. "Sorry, Lee, I'm the only one that can do it. I use my shadow clones to train and gain experience and stuff. If I use enough I can get five years of training done in two weeks."

Lee smiled most saintly, further galvanized. "Naruto-san, you are a genius of hard work beyond even myself! You will go far."

Naruto giggled, she couldn't help herself. Lee was such a good sport about it all despite her overwhelming training advantage. "Well, Kakashi-sensei is the one who came up with it. We even found out wind is my affinity, so I was able to get it down."

Gai looked near tears, and they all knew he had zero qualms about weeping in the presence of others. Sasuke took a step back.

"What a beautiful training method! It combines the cool hipness of Kakashi's genius with the benefits of gallant hard work! Of course," Gai continued, holding up a finger, "the limit of this training method is that it will not affect muscle memory or buildup. Naruto will have to focus on those aspects herself. "

Hinata nodded, thankful for the information. She would make sure to train with the original Naruto whenever she sent her clones to work; she and Naruto would focus on their taijutsu during those times.

"Oh man," Tenten moaned, "that kid's totally leaving me in the dust here!"

Lee did not have much time left. He needed to score at least two points not to lose... His fist clenched tightly. Lee squinted, a determined sparkle coming from his eye. _No, I will score three points, or I will do five hundred sit-ups and five hundred squats. And if I cannot do that, I will do five hundred kicks and punches while upside down!_

"You are truly remarkable, Naruto-san. However, I am not beaten yet!"

"Good! I don't wanna stop yet either. Now bring it on!"

"As you wish!" Lee dashed at her with freakish speed.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Lee darted left into the surrounding forest before the blast could reach him. A batch of clones popped to life and pursued him like a pack of wolves. They scurried up and down the trees to avoid his attacks. Lee's kicks began demolishing trees; flying splinters and exploding bark dispelled most. Falling trees and kicks smashed the rest.

Naruto noted Lee's location from the memories. But that jumpsuit and his speed did a pretty good job of concealing him in the foliage, despite the warmers...

She got an idea. This time she let him come to her. She was ahead, so Lee would attack while there was time.

"Uzumaki no Jin!" (Army of Whirlpool!) Naruto created twelve clones around herself in a circle. The twelve girls each faced a different direction. The clones next to those with kunai held shuriken, and vice-versa, while the original kept herself ready for anything.

Neji scoffed. Was this her attempt at emulating the Byakugan's vision?

Two shuriken, thrown with immense strength, exploded from the woods. Lee jumped out with a warrior's cry. The angle of the shuriken shredded four clones. The remaining turned in unison, firing shuriken. Lee leapt over them and landed behind the real Naruto.

He cocked his arm back. A seal-less Kawarimi saved her from the head-cracking jab. Rather than scoring, Lee had landed himself in the midst of eight kunoichi.

They attacked

From the outset, Gai studied the girl's movements, stance and form. Now he saw that speed in eight kunoichi as Lee fended off clones. He destroyed two that initially attacked, but too concerned with evading the rest to retaliate in full. One more hit and Lee would lose. The clones danced around him, delivering spinning kicks and jabs while weaving around his counters.

"Interesting..." he said in the lowest tone he had used all day. "Naruto has a very interesting style of hand-to-hand... I've never seen anything quite like it."

Hinata debated with herself before casually saying, "It's based off an ancient Hyuuga taijutsu." Usually she wouldn't discuss Naruto's abilities with anyone not on the team, but this man was a renown master of taijutsu. He might be able to help Naruto... solidify her style, correct any flaws he spotted that Hinata had not. "Naruto-kun has developed this style by incorporating the principles and movement of that taijutsu."

Neji turned his head to her mechanically. "You shared Hyuuga secrets with an outsider, Hinata-sama?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral. The words were accusation enough.

Hinata locked eyes with her cousin. "I am the Hyuuga, Niisan. As its next leader, I have the authority to share information with a powerful ally, such as the future Hokage. You should start getting on her good side, by the way."

Neji answered with stony silence.

"It isn't really a secret," she said, turning to an attentive Gai, "not a vital one, at least. This style became entirely obsolete to us once we developed Juken. I only discovered it because I spent so much time in our clan's archives. The scrolls were forgotten relics collecting dust; they were serving no purpose to the Hyuuga.

The style is called Baguazhang (Eight Trigram Palm) or Bagua (Eight Trigram) for short. In the chaotic times before the founding of villages, Hyuuga numbers were small, and our ancestors were often engaged by numerous foes at once. Baguazhang was designed to best utilize the Byakugan's field of vision to control the tide of battle and use the enemies' superior numbers against them."

She recognized the irony that the style's only living practitioner often turned herself into multiple opponents, but left it unsaid.

"The essence of the Bagua is adapting, free movement, and internal power generated by centripetal and centrifugal force. I thought that fit Naruto-kun well, so I trained her in the basic stances and circle walking."

Gai nodded astutely. "Yes, I noticed the prominence of circular movements. They aid her evasion skills immensely. Lee has never fought such an opponent, and neither have I, for that matter. An external, hard style such as Goken (Strong Fist) has particular difficulty countering such elusive movements."

"I'm a little lost here. What's circle walking?" Tenten asked. "Is that something we've done?"

Gai shook his head. "Circle walking is a very old practice that's rarely used anymore. It's a training exercise that focuses heavily on footwork and attuning mind and body to maintaining balance while circle walking." Gai picked up a stick from the ground. He drew a large circle with a dot in its center.

"The practitioner begins on the circle and walks around it while holding their upper body in one of many stances; as their legs move, they are never to face away from the center. For this reason the exercise is also known as walking the circle."

Gai dragged the branch around the circle, while the curving line drawn slowly gravitated to the dot. "Once the basic steps are mastered, the practitioner will close in on the center while walking the circle. The steps become tighter and tighter, just as they do when engaging a real opponent." The stick touched the center. "At this point the practitioner will reverse their steps to the perimeter, either clockwise or counterclockwise, and repeat the exercise to help with muscle memory." Gai retraced the 'steps' with the branch.

Sasuke looked at the shape drawn and snorted. A spiral.

"The drills only become more difficult from there, including multiple circles of various sizes and switching between them rapidly." Gai beamed at the pale eyed girl. "To teach a fellow student a style you do not know yourself, you must be a truly excellent instructor, Hinata!"

Hinata ducked her head at the praise. "Naruto-kun's hard work and unpredictable nature are the true causes behind her proficiency. I merely planted the seed, but she tended to it." She looked at the fighting blonde with admiring eyes. "Naruto-kun adapted to the style better than I had anticipated. Since then she has developed her own style of taijutsu that uses the principles of Baguazhang, but is much more offensively oriented. It is a style unique to her alone."

The jonin clenched his fist and his body shook, his face drawn in tightly. Hinata was going to ask of he was alright, but Gai let loose a booming laugh that reverberated in her bones. The man's eyes blazed with life.

"Such youth! Kakashi is truly blessed to have such inspiring students!" Gai knelt to meet Hinata's eyes, his smile blinding. "I must know, what is this style called?"

"Ano..." She took a moment to shake off the overbearing intensity of the man's gaze. It didn't work. Such happiness... She had not studied such expressions, did not even know such elation could be conveyed on a human face. It was eerie. "It does not have a name."

Gai deflated. "No name?"

"We never settled on one. By the time Naruto-kun's movements became something other than Baguazhang, it didn't seem to need one," Hinata said. The expression on Gai's face somehow made her feel guilty for not thinking of the issue.

"No, no! That simply will not due! Such an expression of self! Such original moves! It deserves a name that will reap recognition and force any foe to abandon hope of victory!"

She could see the man would not be denied; it would be safest to pacify him. "Ano... what do you recommend, Gai-sensei?"

Wearing a thoughtful smile, Gai cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger. "A style of freedom, born from the efforts of a girl with no other talents than grit and determination. She's blossomed into a youthful flower. She dances like the cyclone, as illusive as the breeze, cuts like the tornado, and strikes like the hurricane! She is the wind! We shall call this style, Shippuuren!" (Gale Lotus).

Hinata tasted the word in her mouth. She liked it. Naruto would too. "That suits Naruto-kun well." She watched as Lee managed to dispel that last of the clones.

Naruto dodged a punch and tried to deliver one of her own when Lee dropped out of her sight. She barely saw his leg flying up before a kick connected with her chin. Naruto shot into the air, dazed and weightless, blood flying through her clenched teeth.

Lee was suddenly behind her, two fingers against her spine. "Kage Buyo," (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf), he said lowly, his arc shadowing hers perfectly. Despite the itching in his fingers, to try his technique to its fullest, Lee did nothing further. The interval where their falling arcs overlapped ended. Lee and Naruto began drifting apart.

Lee landed first, panting slightly. He had not even opened the first gate for that attack, but dodging the clones while whittling their numbers had been quite tiresome. Naruto had impressive stamina to form such numbers and continue fighting. She could outlast him.

With two steady strikes, he would end this in victory.

Naruto back-flipped and landed in a crouch. The headache forming was threatening to split her skull open. She never thought a kick could be so damn powerful it would send her over the rainbow.

"That's a point for Lee! Way to go, my beautiful student!" He was pleased not to see the bandages around his student's arms unravel.

"Two more to go," Lee said.

She spit and grinned with slightly bloodied teeth. "Good one. I totally thought you were about to, like, rip my heart out or something."

Steadying his breathing, Lee said, "That is not quite how the full technique is performed, Naruto-san." Lee discreetly glanced at the sidelines. "I am saving that for a special occasion."

Naruto wiggled her lower lip. "Aren't I special enough?" She clasped her hands, crystal eyes shining with unshed tears. "Aren't I?" Maybe the effect would be ruined by the bit of blood smeared across her chin.

Panic gripped Lee. "No, that was poorly worded on my part, Naruto-san! I-" The bruise on his head began to throb again. Lee gasped and shielded his eyes. "This is more trickery! I have already learned my lesson, Naruto-san. I shall not be thwarted by your feminine wiles!"

Giggling devilishly, Naruto took a stance. "Oh well. Anyway, I'm about to end this, Lee."

Lee perked up. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yep! Your next move is your last."

"You have miscounted, Naruto-san," Lee said with a smile. "I will need one additional attack." Lee dashed and turned his body into a kick. "Konoha Senpuu!"

Just the move she was waiting for. Naruto raised her leg and kicked in the same direction as Lee, just a bit slower. She still winced from the impact when their shins touched. Chakra glued their legs together the instant contact was made.

Naruto performed an aerial cartwheel. She kicked her leg as far back as it would go, slinging Lee with it. Her chakra rolled with him as the attachment shifted from shins to the sides of their legs.

Seeing the rapidly approaching earth, Lee slammed his hands down, fingers into the soil.

Naruto grinned and tucked her knee to her chest, sharply pulling Lee's balance from him. His arms remained planted, but Lee's stomach hit the ground, making him look like a green seal. All of her momentum and weight behind it, Naruto kicked down. It connected with his tailbone.

"Point three for Naruto!" Gai shouted. "Well done, spirited youths!"

"Can't believe that worked," Naruto muttered. Naruto released her chakra grip and bounced off the ground.

Lee pounded the dirt. "Damn. Five hundred sit-ups and squats it is," he vowed. Lee rolled over; he was surprised by the hand offered to him.

Naruto smiled close-eyed, her other hand rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't really mean to kick you like that, ya know. You're just taller than I am..."

Lee took her offer gratefully, his bandaged hand wrapping around hers as she hauled him up. He smiled at her beatifically.

"Er?"

Lee started shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Naruto-san, thank-you for such a splendid match!"

Her entire body shook from his effort, making it difficult to vocalize. "D-d-don't m-mention i-i-it!" When he stopped, Naruto shook her head to clear it. "You're really strong, Lee."

This gave him a slight blush. Lee nodded to himself before dropping to one knee, still grasping Naruto's hand.

The action drew wide eyes from Hinata, who feared what Lee's intentions were. _He's not going to..._

Lee winked and did a thumbs up, looking very gallant. "Naruto-san, you are a true jewel! Please go out with me! I will protect you 'til I die!"

Naruto went slack jawed.

Gai let out an whoop of encouragement, whirling his arm. "Go Lee!"

Hinata sighed. _That death may occur momentarily_, she thought as she slid her gaze from the proposal to the twitching Sasuke. Seeing his cute jealousy, Hinata couldn't help herself. "Does Sasuke-kun have competition?" she asked for his ears only. She smiled when he flinched.

If Sasuke hadn't realized that Naruto was a serious catch, he would now. He should understand in no uncertain terms that Naruto wasn't an orphan he took pity on, that she did have other options. And Naruto herself would realize it after years of neglect. Hinata didn't think Sasuke thought that way, but just be sure... It would make him appreciate Naruto more, the way she deserved.

Sasuke stared until his eyes hurt. He wasn't having an out of body experience, because he would never wear tights, or cut his hair like that, since it was perfect the way it was. It wasn't a genjutsu, he couldn't sense anything wrong with his chakra, other than it spiking rapidly.

No, that was some other guy trying to take his girl out. Holding her hand.

His hands twisted out of his pockets and clenched on their own accord as violent thoughts possessed him. Sasuke's face twisted and darkened until it hosted the best Uchiha glare it could offer.

Naruto belonged to him and him alone. She was _promised_ to_ him_. She was Uchiha Sasuke's!

Sasuke squared his shoulders. Okay, time for Lee to die.

Tenten shrugged helplessly. "When Lee wants something he really goes for it, no hesitation. That's an admirable trait, but come on..."

Neji snorted as his teammate made an ass of himself.

Naruto skirted the dangerous edge between laughing nervously and hyperventilating. "_You_ want to date _me_?" she asked, pointing at Lee and herself several times.

An eager nod answered. "Together our flames of youth will burn twice as hot!" Lee smiled and, looking at him, she could tell he took impeccably good care of his teeth.

First Sasuke, now Lee..? Naruto gulped. _Wow, I think I've become popular with guys... How the heck did that happen?_

Red crept into her face, dauntless of her attempt to fight it off. As weird as his attempt to court her was, she had the awareness to be flattered, any girl would be. Lee was a really nice guy from what she had seen. He wasn't a looker like Sasuke but his personality was very warm and compelling.

But Sasuke could be warm, too, and just for her...

Naruto bit her lip. She glanced over at Sasuke, hoping he would do something, she didn't know what. He was glaring murderously at Lee, who was oblivious to everything but her. A part of her she didn't know about felt some strange satisfaction, like that was exactly what she expected of him, and therefore what she was due.

That part of her spawned a small voice reminding her that every girl wanting to jump Sasuke's bones would be after her head. If she told Lee to fight Sasuke over her, he would happily do it. Then maybe Sasuke would get a taste of his own medicine...

Naruto shook her head to dismiss the lurid thoughts. She couldn't do that to Lee. If she had met him three months ago, she probably would have said yes, or at least let him treat her to a bowl of ramen. That was no longer an option.

She had made a promise. Naruto never went back on her word.

She patted Lee's hand before pulling her own away, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Sorry, Lee. I mean you're a nice guy and all, but... I'm not really dating right now. I've got to become Hokage first." Naruto scratched her cheek. "Or at least a jonin." Naruto sighed and jerked a thumb toward Sasuke. "And when I do, it's gotta be that bastard over there."

Blinking, Lee looked at the sidelines.

Sasuke stared him down with bloody-red orbs, fully prepared to defend his prize.

_That is... the Sharingan? _Lee frowned, the first time Naruto had seen him do so. "Ah, I see, another fair maiden's heart has been snatched by the local heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke." Lee's mind drew the obvious conclusion. He smiled. "Then I must defeat Sasuke-kun to win your affection!"

Naruto snorted indignantly. "What am I, a piece of meat? You can't just beat him and think I'll start fangirling after you, ya know." Again she reminded herself that seeing Lee beat the crap out of Sasuke over her would be sweet. But no. She was taking the high road on this one.

Lee's determination bled away, replaced by a sulk. He sighed. "I see."

She raked a hand through a tail of hair, feeling like a callous bitch. Lee told her right from the start that he wanted to defeat those with lauded talent, and here she told him he had lost a battle to a genius before he could even fight it.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Well, even excluding my amazing amazingness, if you want to beat him up, go for it. Sasuke needs every piece of humble pie he can get."

Lee was crestfallen for all of three seconds before rebounding, shooting to his feet. "You are right! I will still attain my goal, and prove that hard work can overcome anything!"

Naruto grinned. Nothing kept this guy down. "Oh and, Lee, I don't want to be protected, I want to do the protecting. That's why I'm going to become Hokage! And I did kinda kick your butt just now..." Naruto said, rolling her eyes.

Lee laughed. "You did indeed. Next time I will fare much better."

"We'll see about that, Bushy-brows!"

Gai clapped. "Alright you two, clear the area. It's time to begin the second match."

Both genin returned to their teams. Naruto skipped. Lee took long strides behind her.

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes as he stalked out onto designated sparring area. She blushed when he congratulated her and brushed his hand against hers, wearing that smirk of his. She giggled, an extra spring in her step.

Tenten rolled her eyes at her silly friend.

Sasuke locked eyes with Lee and smirked patronizingly before passing him by.

Lee looked at his back and felt a very unyouthful frown begin to take hold. He shook himself of the expression before turning. He took his place next to his sensei, unsure how to deal with the feeling he had been affronted somehow. He was struck by his mentor's voice.

"Love brings us the harshest lessons of all Lee, but they will only make you stronger." He smiled down infectiously at his spirited pupil. "Do not be discouraged!"

A smile carved itself onto Lee's face, all bad feelings washed away. "Yes, Gai-sensei!" He got to work on his self-imposed punishment for losing, starting with squats. "One. Two. Three..."

Tenten quirked a brow at Naruto, her amusement indiscreet. She glanced at Hinata, who covered her mouth and laughed.

The blonde's gait faltered and she dropped from her skip. "What?" Naruto asked, squirming from the pit of her stomach.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Shadow clones, wind nature... Of course that's not the biggest shock, is it?" Tenten asked with feigned innocence.

Naruto grit her teeth. She knew what was coming. The inevitable teasing, poking and prodding.

"You and Sasuke, huh? Never thought you'd get a boyfriend so soon, Kohai." She dropped all pretext and smiled the same way Ayame had. Naruto knew she might have to get used to it. "You really are a big girl, Naruto-chan..."

"That's not it!" Naruto exclaimed, making gestures with her arms. "W-we just got something on the books, that's all!"

Tenten hummed, tilting her head. "If you say so." She decided to change the subject and save more embarrassment for later. "So why didn't you use your tiger-claw against Lee? You had gotten pretty good with it."

A low growl formed in her throat. "It got busted on our mission," she grumbled. Then Naruto grinned. "Our _A-rank_ mission."

"Yeah, yeah. Though I'm not surprised to hear it didn't last long. Dad said it was scrap metal, after all."

"I _know_ already! But I had to get it, it was calling out to me!" She remembered seeing the claw in a pile of sharpened metal waiting to be smelted.

And it had been really cheap, the greatest determining factor in her budget.

But with her D-rank pay accumulating, along with her A-rank pay... Naruto grinned. "I'll probably swing by today and pick up a replacement." She rubbed her hands. "Something expensive."

"Really? I thought you had a serious aversion to high quality."

"I can afford it now. With my A-rank pay." Naruto wiggled her brows.

Tenten rolled her eyes again. "Shut up."

Naruto snickered.

"Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei has thought of a name for your taijutsu style."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Shippuuren."

"Shippuuren," Naruto drawled. She grinned. "That may just be awesome enough to fit. Shippuuren, Shippuuren," Naruto sang. She laughed. "My style's got a badass name!"

"Senpai," Hinata said.

"Yeah?"

As she spoke, Hinata's eyes were on Sasuke, who loosened his shoulders. "I was wondering if you would evaluate Sasuke-kun... to determine what he's best suited for?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. Tenten had done the same thing for her!

Their senior had offered her services months before she graduated, in exchange for 'moving targets' like the regular bunshin Naruto could form endlessly. After sparring with Naruto and watching her spar with Hinata, Tenten determined that short instruments with flexible grips fit Naruto's style of fighting the most, as she was constantly adapting, constantly moving to strike at the enemy. Longer weapons would slow her down or trip her up.

Even though katana were badass and tomahawks looked cool, too, Naruto conceded the point. She chose the tiger-claw over other short weapons like sai, jutte, neko-te, or tanto. Naruto never regretted the decision.

"Well, sure, if he's willing to make the trade. You don't mind do you, Neji?"

Neji held his tongue. That match up would leave him with Hinata. And it was at Hinata's suggestion. It would appear as if he were backing down from her if he disagreed.

He shook his head. There would be another day.

"Nice. I know just what to ask for, too." Tenten limbered up and headed out to face Sasuke.

The Uchiha watched her impassively. He hadn't expected her to be his opponent... The fact that both Naruto and Hinata respected this kunoichi was by itself a new frontier of conduct; Naruto had vehemently disparaged almost every other girl in class for their frivolity. Tenten hadn't tried to gain his attention in an unsightly manner and that already put her above the fangirl beasts. She was the best kunoichi of her class as well...

Sasuke inferred from all of this that she must at least have some modicum of skill. He was in the dark concerning what she specialized in. Taijutsu perhaps, given the rest of her team's skill-set. Or maybe Tenten compensated for that with long range style combat.

Sasuke cracked his neck. _Only one way to find out_. He smirked, prepared to fight her just as he would either of the girls.

* * *

My thanks to **Psalm of Fire** for helping me clean up another chapter.

I'd like to explain a bit about Shippuuren, Baguazhang, Juken, and how the three are tied together.

A major theme for Naruto the character is spinning. Spirals. Swirls. Whirlpools. Whirlwinds. They're on the clothes. It's in the _names_ Naruto, which means maelstrom, and Uzumaki, which means vortex or whirlpool. The Uzumaki clan is from the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides.

I feel that an important part of writing Naruko (as I call her only when comparing her to the canon counterpart, to avoid confusion) is maintaining true to the core of Naruto the character. And part of that is building off the themes present. At least the ones that I like...

Most fans of Avatar: The Last Airbender know that airbending is based on the Chinese martial art, Baguazhang (pronounced Ba-Gwa-Chang). Anytime you see Aang in action using airbending, he's spinning his arrow off. He's constantly turning and weaving. Look at airbending for three seconds and you'll see the shape that constant movement is taking.

Circles. Circles fit the spinning themes of Naruto perfectly. There was an awesome thread I read a few years back on a forum, about how Naruto's taijutsu would become winding wind, and Sasuke's was a straight line, like lightning. Sadly the thread is no longer up. But it did play a pivotal role in inspiring Shippuuren.

You can actually see Naruto's circular movement throughout the story. A major example is when Naruto dodges Haku's attempt to stab him in chapter 28.

Adaptation is another major theme for Naruto. He constantly changes his tactics to suit the situation, such as his solution to performing the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken. A prime example of this in his taijutsu is when he attacks Lee, get's thrown off balance, and turns his failed punch into a cartwheel kick, another circular motion. After he failed, Naruto even tumbled in circles... And of course there was the invention of his Naruto Rendan against Kiba.

Shippuuren is the culmination of circular movement, adaptation, and unpredictability. It's the perfect style of taijutsu for Naruto. Or at least that's what I was trying to create. I believe the attempt was successful, if I do say so myself.

Now how does Juken tie into Baguazhang? Juken is based on the principals of Ba gua, the Eight Trigram, which is part of the Taoist philosophical beliefs about the makeup of reality. The Eight Trigram is actually shown before Neji performs the 64 palms technique. Baguazhang actually translates in English to "Eight Trigram Palm", and in Japanese is "Hakkeshou" which we see in some of Juken's techniques.

That was kind of a long winded way of saying Juken is based on Baguazhang. Kaiten is a prevalent example, because of the spinning involved in the technique. But 64 palms is an actual technique in Baguazhang.

Alright, that was more than a bit. I've just been wanting to share my reasoning behind the style for a long time. I'm also biased toward Bagua since I saw the movie The One starring Jet Li, in theaters. His character used Bagua in the climax of the film. Even before I knew what it was called, I loved the style. And that movement ultimately is one of the reasons why writing Naruko is so enjoyable for me.

The next chapter is being beta'd. This chapter was actually shaping up to be another one of those monstrously long chapters, but I decided to split the chapter in two, heeding the advice from a friend. Chapter 10 will be released in one week. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Later.


	10. Kunoichi vs Prodigy

Konoha no Senkou Arashi - Flash Tempest of Konoha

So, evidently, I can have a completed chapter sitting in my lap, and still be weeks off with the release date estimation. That clenches it. I'm _never_ making an update promise again. It's not that I won't be working on the story. My estimations are just not reliable, clearly. Well, it takes time to beta, and the effort is certainly worth it..

Anyhow, enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Haku glanced at the man with the milky eyes again, Hinata's father. They made eye contact. Haku looked away and prevented himself from sinking into the walls. That man had been… analyzing him more than the rest of the people in the room combined. He felt naked without his mask, but he suspected it wouldn't make a difference against this man.

Zabuza shifted again, catching Haku's eye. No doubt he missed his cleaver, and the fidgeting only put Haku more on edge.

Haku focused on the meeting again, and his pulse quickened when the elderly woman with closed eyes raised concerns of Konoha sticking its nose where it didn't belong. Haku feared that Kiri would be left to sink under the weight of its corpses.

Zabuza restrained himself from shouting when his chances of being Mizukage were called into question. Haku didn't know how good Zabuza's odds were, but he would ensure success despite.

"We will need an ambassador to clarify matters," the bandaged man said, his eye drifting the room. "One to provide correspondence, so we will know who to support as Mizukage, when to strike, etc. I have some operatives in mind; they have extensive... experience with Kiri."

The bearded man, the Jonin Commander, frowned. "Kakashi, you've got a pretty good handle on the situation, don't you? And you're well known enough to legitimize Konoha's interests."

"I suppose there is no helping it..."

"Excellent," the Sandaime said. "Then Kakashi will relay messages from myself to the rebel leaders."

The bandaged man frowned. "Is Kakashi not currently teaching a team of genin? How would they fit into his responsibilities?"

"Fairly well, I imagine," Hinata's father said. "This entire endeavor was their doing."

"They'd give me hell if they didn't get to see this through. My students have proven themselves capable ninja."

"Very well," the bandaged man said. "Our young ninja are far too sheltered. Perhaps this experience will be enlightening for them."

Haku wasn't sure what he felt when it was decided that Team Seven would be their escort back to Kiri. Things would certainly be interesting with them around.

* * *

Tenten measured the distance between them and stopped at exactly four meters. "Today's your lucky day, Sasuke," she announced magnanimously. "For the right price, I'm going to tell you which weapon suits you best."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Really? And how would you know that?"

With a look of self-satisfaction, she explained. "It's a special talent of mine; I can examine someone's fighting style and tell which weapon is most compatible with it. You won't have to waste time practicing with different weapons or picking one that doesn't optimize your skills."

"Interesting," Sasuke grunted. He didn't think he could do that, and he had the world's best eyes. "How can you tell?" asked Sasuke.

"I've trained my whole life to use every weapon out there. If I've had it in my hands, I know how to use it. So I can recognize what helps you."

Was that how Naruto ended up with her weapon? He was as good as he was gong to get with kunai and shuriken... His ninja wire technique could use some polishing, but Sasuke was sure having a special weapon suited to him wouldn't hurt. He was curious.

"Hn, how much?"

"Money?" Tenten shook her head. "Nah, I can earn on my own. What I'm after is developing my skills. You know what they say, feed someone a fish, they eat for a day... I'll point you in the right direction and give you beginner's lessons. In exchange, you teach me something."

"Like what?" he asked, guarded.

"The Uchiha had a lot of good shuriken and kunai techniques, didn't they? Teach me one of those and we'll call it even."

Sasuke's face grew cold. "Forget it."

Taken aback, Tenten looked at Hinata. The girl was rubbing her face, eyes closed.

Tenten shrugged. "Suit yourself." She was playing it cool, but disappointed reigned inside her. She heard of the Uchiha proficiency with weapons as a child and wished to test herself against them as a ninja. She also wanted to learn the uses for kunai they were rumored to have invented.

Now that opportunity was staring her in the face and turning its back on her all at once. It wasn't as if she had asked something unreasonable. You couldn't get something for nothing after all, no matter what your last name was. The world didn't work that way and any ninja should realize that.

She sighed inwardly. _He may be cute, but I guess he's still a kid after all..._

Naruto tapped her foot against the ground before marching out and grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Excuse us for a sec, Ten-senpai. I'll bring him right back." She dragged him, adding chakra to her grip when he resisted. Once a few trees offered them privacy, she released him. Naruto glared.

"What?" he demanded, rubbing his hand.

"Don't what me! What's your problem, bastard? Ten-senpai's trying to help you, and you're being a brat about it!"

Sasuke looked away petulantly. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"She can ask for something else."

"Why?"

"What difference does it make? I'm not teaching her," Sasuke said with finality.

"...Why?"

Sasuke looked up until his eyes were almost rolling back in his head. "I have my reasons."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. But tell me why."

Sasuke's hands tightened. "Dammit, Naruto! I can't teach her those techniques. I can't teach anyone." He sighed. In a lower voice, Sasuke said, "I... learned them from my brother."

Naruto sucked in a breath. She should have realized it was a family thing. He was always like that, always restless and distant, when it involved them. "Sorry."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well... you taught me how to use the fuma shuriken," Naruto pointed out.

"I taught myself, too, so that doesn't count. The stuff she's talking about learning is so..."

Tenten was asking for more than a jutsu. She was asking for a lesson that Sasuke had begged for, but never received. He had to settle for what could be gleamed from simply observing his brother. It was enough, for him.

"I don't want to."

Naruto nodded with a wistful expression. "Those memories must be precious to you, right?" she asked softly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at nothing. "They're important."

"What was he like, your brother? Was he nice?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto incredulously. In a way he was relieved by her ignorance, and also sick of it. Angered by it. And weary of it. Hinata had shared nothing about his family with her; he was grateful. She didn't have to live with the knowledge that the blood in his veins was shared by the one who ended his clan, ended his childhood.

He wanted her to know... perhaps to comfort him. Give him peace. She was managing that anyway, somehow.

But he didn't tell her. He wasn't ever going to tell her. Sasuke would protect her from that reality as long as he could. And he would protect himself.

What would she think of him, if he told her? Told her that he was like Itachi. Told her what he had let Itachi do to him?

Told her that her life was the price for ultimate power?

"Yes, he was nice. He was quiet. Very quiet. And a prodigy. I looked up to him. Everyone did."

"So he was strong. Like you?"

"Stronger. Much stronger than I am."

Naruto blinked away her shock. She had never heard Sasuke admit _anyone_ was stronger than him. Naruto hadn't thought he could form the words, but she stood corrected.

"I have to surpass him and what he was capable of, in order to avenge my clan. All of the lessons my brother taught me," Sasuke narrowed is eyes, "all the knowledge he left me with, must be used to avenge my family. I can't barter with it. That would disgrace their memory."

Naruto's face screwed up as she puzzled out her thoughts. "But... wouldn't it be helping to trade that information?" she asked, slowly unraveling the words. "It would help you get stronger, so that means you're using the knowledge correctly? Ugh." Naruto started getting a migraine from thinking too hard.

He supposed that made enough sense. But it still didn't sit well with him.

"I want to be the only one who can do it. I'm the sole heir to the Uchiha. No one else has any right to those techniques!" he said with sudden fierceness. After he killed Itachi, he would be the only one... Until his children were born.

Naruto's smile was sardonic. "But you've got the Sharingan, don't you? Oh wait, I guess Kaka-sensei has one too... Well you at least you have it in both eyes. Who else has that?"

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto could see Sasuke was being arrested by depression. The more Sasuke thought about the loss of his family and the burden placed on hm, the worse his mood became. Naruto knew the best way to distract him was to remind him of what he had. Otherwise he would get fussy like a hungry infant.

Desperate measures, then.

She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "But, Sasuke-kun, even if you taught Ten-senpai, you've got one thing no other ninja has!"

Sasuke looked at her with cautious inquiry. "What?"

"Me!" Naruto squealed, throwing her hands up. Her goofy smile plastered on her face.

The declaration shook him from his reverie. Sasuke stared at her earnest expression before covering his face with his palm. "Naruto... stop. Just stop." _Stop being so damn cute before I kiss you again... _He smiled into his hand._ Thank-you, silly girl._

"I suppose you're right," he relented. "If it helps me get stronger..."

Naruto smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of it."

Sasuke gave her a flat look. He shook his head. "You don't have to do that." Sasuke would pony up. He didn't need Naruto paying his debts or fighting his battles. Unless fangirls were involved, then it was all her.

"Well, duh. I _want to_, obviously," she said, rolling her eyes but smiling. "You shouldn't have to give up your clan secrets and stuff. I'll just make a trade in your place."

Sasuke could accept her doing something nice for him, but only within reason. "What will you trade?"

"I'll make her an offer she can't refuse." Naruto's grin silenced any objections, and Sasuke found himself not envying Tenten at all.

"Thanks." He felt more was needed, as that didn't cut it for what Naruto was sparing him from. "I'll make it up to you."

Naruto smiled knowingly. "Of course you will, Sasuke-kun. Now let's get you back out there so Ten-senpai can kick your ass!"

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever."

She dragged Sasuke back onto the field.

"Got your man under control?" Tenten asked.

Naruto decided to ignore that, for what she had in store for Tenten was unparalleled. "Everything's cool."

Tenten looked at Sasuke expectantly. "So you'll teach me?" she asked, impatience swelling.

"Nope!" Naruto said brightly. "But you are going to evaluate him. And after the scrimmage, you're going to take my team to your family's shop and give up three top of the line weapons with lessons included. Oh, and free maintenance for the weapons. For life."

Tenten's eyes widened steadily as Naruto spoke until she looked at the blonde with frank disbelief. "Are you for real?"

"I don't know," Naruto said coyly, the way she did when she knew she had someone on the ropes, but they didn't know. After plucking a scroll out of her equipment pouch, Naruto unfurled it and found the correct kanji that stored her bargaining chip. "How real does this look?"

Smoke discharged from the scroll, then Naruto was holding the hilt of a sword. Pointing toward the sky with flourish, she shouted, "Raijin-ken!" Lightning in the shape of a blade sprang from the hilt. The humming of the blade was easier to admire when no one was trying to cut her in half with it.

Numbly pointing at the blade, Tenten tried to speak. "T-that i-is t-the... the..."

"Oh, you recognize it?" Naruto waved the blade from side to side, laughing to herself as Tenten's head followed.

"Raijin-ken, wielded by the Nidaime Hokage," Tenten whispered, recovering enough for higher brain functions. "A blade said to be comparable to the Seven Swords of the Mist."

She could just imagine what Zabuza would have to say to that. Naruto deactivated the sword, letting the energy shrink away.

"Don't go," Tenten said faintly, unaware of her own voice.

_Too easy_, Naruto thought, grinning like a madwoman. "You get this one-of-a-kind sword in exchange for my stated terms."

Tenten's mouth watered. It would dent her savings and she would have to put in extra work at the shop, but it was worth, oh so worth it. "Deal!"

Naruto and Tenten shook hands, then Naruto handed her Raijin-ken. Tenten practically swooned when it was in her possession. She stared at it in marvel, admiring the craft of the hilt. "God, Naruto, where did you get this?"

"A-rank mission. You should try one sometime, when you're up for it."

Tenten didn't have the state of mind to thwap her on the head. She ignited the blade, gasping. It was so different from a regular sword; the blade held no weight, making the sword lighter than others and easier to swing, but subtracting from the power behind a strike. It would take great skill to use such a weapon without endangering herself.

Tenten knew she needed practice before trying it out in a spar. She sealed it away venerably.

"I thought you were going to use that," Sasuke said. It was a relic of the Hokage, whom Naruto worshiped.

Naruto shook her head. "Not really my style. It's better off with Ten-senpai. Besides, this way we can all get weapons! Now you kids don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Naruto folded her hands behind her head and left them.

Hinata smiled slyly. "Naruto-kun, that was terrible of you. You know Senpai can't help herself."

"I know," said a giggling, unrepentant Naruto.

"Ano..." Hinata's face became slightly pensive. "But I'm not really the type to use a weapon."

Naruto grinned sharply at her. "But didn't you say yesterday that everyone could learn new skills?"

Hinata hung her head in defeat. It was her own doing. She had been the one to convince Naruto to actually listen to what people were saying.

Tenten casually walked back until she was again four meters apart from Sasuke. "Alright, Sasuke, I really want to play with my new toy, so let's dance. Gai-sensei! We're ready to rock!"

Gai paused from his five-hundredth one finger push up. He sprang up like beanstalk, not the least winded from his light warmup. "Excellent, you've sorted out your differences and reached an agreement like civil Konoha guardians! Now let the second match begin!"

Tenten's arms flashed forward releasing an outline of shuriken matching Sasuke's shape. Sasuke jumped away, impressed by her speed and accuracy. He saw Tenten flexing her fingers in a familiar way. He looked back to see the shuriken flying at him again, controlled by wires, eight of them.

_She's good_, Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan. He threw a kunai and sliced two of the wires. He grabbed the falling shuriken and threw them, cutting more wire. _She can use two more at once than I can_.

Tenten dropped the wires in one hand and dug out a scroll while chasing Sasuke with the shuriken. She dropped the scroll at her feet, allowing it to roll itself open. Sasuke cut the rest of the wires and closed in on her. Tenten stomped on a seal and a wooden shaft appeared in front of her, sticking up. Tenten grabbed it and slashed at Sasuke. The boy jumped back, avoiding the tip of the spear.

The kunoichi smirked. "Say hello to Hozukimaru."

Sasuke eyed the glistening blade as Tenten spun the spear in her hands with practiced ease despite it being as tall as she was. He had never fought against a spear wielder. Range would be a problem.

He threw shuriken of his own. Tenten batted them away in a stance that rested her weight on one leg as her spine curved and rolled like waves of water. Sasuke read the rhythm of her style so he could bypass it. His eyes taught him much in this fight just by observing her.

Sasuke went on the offensive, coming in fast. He almost ate the red tassel tied to the shaft when she rotated. He kicked at her, but Tenten intercepted it with the spear and knocked him off balance. She stabbed, then slashed up, lifting the spear high before bringing it down in a powerful strike. Sasuke left behind a few strands of raven hair as he backed away.

She waited for him, standing poised with a taunting smile. Sasuke smirked in return. She was definitely better than the common fangirl... because Tenten obsessed over weapons instead of boys.

Sasuke ran straight in at max speed.

Tenten thrust the spear at him, her aim perfect. Sasuke read the movement and adjusted his step to the right, letting the spear pierce the air above his shoulder. He'd finally made it past her guard. Sasuke was in mid punch when something sharp entered his peripheral vision. He ducked and flipped away.

Sasuke felt warm blood drip down his face from the shallow cut on his temple. He swiped at it but that did nothing to stop the bleeding. He scowled at his carelessness.

What Tenten had snaked around her neck and arms was not a spear, but a three-point-staff. She returned Hozukimaru to its spear state, stabbed it into the dirt, and gathered the storage scroll she had left on the ground.

"That's a point for Tenten! Excellent displayed of weapon skills!"

"Oi, Ten-senpai! Don't cut his pretty head off!"

Tenten smirked at the blonde. "I wouldn't do that to your boy-toy, Naruto-chan." Turning back to Sasuke, she asked, "You gonna be alright? Or do you want to go ahead and forfeit now?"

His scowl morphed into an Uchiha smirk, dauntless and unconquerable. "Hn. The next point will be mine." From his equipment pouch Sasuke took out a vile. He smoothed the medicinal cream into the cut. The bleeding stopped immediately. He nodded to Hinata, who happily returned the gesture.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes, Sharingan swirling. "Let's go." Sasuke flew through a sequence of hand-seals and said, "Katon: Goukakyu!" spitting a ball of fire at her. It wasn't his largest but it would be enough.

_Great, he's got an element too_, Tenten thought as she reacted by leaping out of the way. _If Hinata is gonna whip out some water jutsu, I'm so outta here..._ Adjusting her stance, she immediately searched for Sasuke. She found two of him, each trying to flank her. Tenten released the chain-link sections, freeing them into its more exotic form, three sections in a sort of nun-chuck spear hybrid. She gripped the bottom and middle. The sharp tip of the spear cut the attacker on her left in the chest. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real Sasuke had gotten close to punching her, but she backed away and shifted her grip. Tenten whipped Hozukimaru around by the top and middle sections and cracked him in the skull. Blood gushed out as Sasuke's head caved like a ripened melon. The boy staggered and fell limply, a red puddle spreading from his dark bangs.

Tenten stared in mute horror before cold metal was placed against her neck. Stiffly, turned her head back in part relief, part irritation, and part fascination to see Sasuke smirking. She looked back to see the image of the dying boy fading, leaving not a drop of blood to stain the grass.

"Genjutsu," she breathed. "But when?"

"From the beginning. You were trapped the moment you looked into my eyes. The fireball was real, but the clones weren't."

"Point one for Sasuke! Topnotch use of genjutsu. I see Kakashi has taught you the ways of the Sharingan well."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, pulling his kunai from her neck. He'd been itching to try that since Kakashi started giving him lessons in Wave, and it worked perfectly. The illusions he could induce weren't anything too spectacular... yet. But he'd had less than a month with his matured Sharingan. It wouldn't take him long to master it.

"Heh, not bad, Sasuke," Tenten said. She sealed away the spear, keeping her scroll in hand.

"I told you I would get the next point. You won't touch me again," Sasuke said.

Tenten smiled viciously. "We'll see about that, you cocky punk." _I have to avoid eye contact... That's not gonna be easy. Maybe he needs a certain amount of time to create a genjutsu. Well if he needs his eyes, I have an idea..._

She started with a fuma shuriken. Sasuke dodged it easily, and then hurriedly dodged the second fuma that was hidden in the first's shadow. She drove him further toward the trees with a spot on brace of shuriken.

Red eyes tracing the metal stars, Sasuke knocked them away with a kunai in hand. When he was in the perfect spot, Tenten threw two kunai into trees on either side of Sasuke. The flash bombs attached to them went off next to his head.

Sasuke shouted and instinctively covered his eyes. A shuriken pinned his shirt to a tree by the short sleeve.

Tenten didn't try anything fancy. She dashed in, jumped, and kicked the incapacitated Sasuke in the face. The shuriken tore through his shirt as he went down.

"Second point for Tenten!"

"Yosh!"

Neji cringed. He was thankful Tenten refrained from using such a tactic against him. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, he had not been destined to become Tenten's teammate, and therefore was not spared.

Sasuke picked himself up, swaying. Forcing his stinging eyes open, he glared at the blurry pink shirt.

"Oh come on now, I used the low chemical stuff. Your eyes will be fine." Tenten donned a mocking smile. "And what was that you were saying about me not touching you?"

Sasuke kept his glare with no intention of letting it die. His vision was recovering, yes, but that had hurt like a bitch. And now he was one point from defeat.

Losing this match was not gong to happen for him. This girl was a mere stepping stone on his path. Plus he would never hear the end of it from Naruto.

Sasuke moved three shuriken into his hand. Then he threw them in rapid succession.

Tenten evaded, cursing; when she dodged one, the following shuriken flew in to cut her. They almost nicked her, but she managed to avoid them with the speed Gai-sensei's training rewarded and the footwork perfected over years.

Then she noticed the web of ninja wire spun around her and felt dread. She looked at Sasuke who manipulated two wires in each hand to make the shuriken dance. He was using his _mouth_ to control the third shuriken! Why didn't she think of that? Sasuke pulled sharply and the wires constricted around the target, pinning her to a tree.

Tenten hissed. It really hurt, pressing against her breasts and arms. There were even wires around her hitai-ate. She couldn't budged an inch. This left her no choice but to bear witness to Sasuke's smug smirk.

"You wanted to see the Uchiha shurikenjutsu, right?"

"That makes it two, even!" Gai shouted.

Tenten huffed. Or she tried to, but the wires hardly permitted it. Faintly she heard Naruto's uproarious laugh. "Alright already, cut me down!"

Sasuke approached with a casual stride and cut through the wire with a swift motion. Tenten rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She gave Sasuke a menacing look. With a very polished ego, Sasuke returned to the clearing. Tenten followed after him sourly, pointedly not looking at him until she was ready to fight again.

"This will be the tiebreaker," Gai said. "You've got us on the edge of our seats."

"Go Tenten!"

"You're pretty good with wire. Almost as good as I am," Tenten grumbled.

"Just thought I'd show you how it's really done," Sasuke said blithely. "I'm a generous soul after all."

"Generous, huh?" Tenten shook her head with a contrite grin. "Then I'm about to be generous all over your ass with pointy objects." Tenten took out two scrolls, each of them red and yellow. She placed one on either side of her and performed a short sequence of hand-seals and crossed her arms.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, expecting to meet a lot of Tenten's sharp little friends.

"Soshouryu!" (Twin Rising Dragons!) Smoke exploded and billowed from the scrolls, obscuring Sasuke's vision. He shielded his eyes. Two dragons formed from the smoke before shooting into the air; they twirled around each other in a way that reminded him of Kakashi and Zabuza's exchange of Water Dragons.

The smoke dragons revealed themselves to be the scrolls, spiraling around each other. Tenten vanished from the ground and met the scrolls at the top. She reached out for the stored weapons as the kanji passed by her. Tenten threw everything that came to her worn hands between the spinning scrolls, two at a time.

It must have taken considerable coordination for her to get that down, but Sasuke had no time to admire it with the hail of steel. He countered with his own flying kunai and shuriken. Sparks rained.

Sasuke used the minimum weaponry necessary to deflect the projectiles, sending some crashing into others to knock them off their path toward biting his tender flesh. He hoped he wouldn't run out before Tenten finished.

After fending off an inordinate amount of kama, exotically shaped kunai he had never seen, a _whip,_ and _nunchaku_, Sasuke caught his breath. The scrolls fell and folded on themselves the way toilet paper does, thankfully empty.

"That all you got?" Sasuke asked, successfully masking any tiredness.

Tenten's frown of concentration became an unerring smile. "You wish."

Tenten jumped again, just as high as before, and all of her seemingly discarded and out of reach weapons flocked to her like loyal birds. Sasuke watched, floored, as she used over thirty wires with her tucking and pulling fingers to lift every armament she had thrown.

Sasuke flinched despite himself. _She _may_ be slightly better than me with wires..._

"Dodge this!" She sent everything at him once more.

Sasuke dug into his pouch and swore. Only three kunai left. No choice, he had to get her before she got him. He looked past the oncoming weapons and at Tenten.

There were no openings, no gaps. He would make one. With his eyes, he could do it.

He threw the first kunai past a kama, another kunai, and a club. The second wove between like obstacles to meet the first, propelling the first through the ring of a large shuriken, before being swallowed by the opposing projectiles, disrupting their paths. The first kunai slammed into one of the links of a double bladed chain-sickle. His final kunai was aimed between the disruption caused by the second; it clashed with the first and propelled it toward its target.

Tenten shrieked in surprise as the chain wrapped around her. She wiggled her bound arms, and the movements of her weapons became sporadic, chaotic, like the limbs of a frenzied kraken.

Sasuke couldn't read the paths clearly and some weapons flew outside of his vision. He dodged and retreated back. A flailing whip entered his vision and cracked him across the face with such force that he spun.

At that moment Tenten collided with the dirt. She struggled. "Dammit! I'm tied up _again_! And with my own weapon!" She managed to free herself and stood hastily, panting.

Sasuke adjusted his hitai-ate so that the plate wasn't covering one of his eyes. There was a welt on his cheek.

They both looked to Gai expectantly.

The jonin examined them both before nodding to himself. "A draw."

"Oh well," Tenten sighed. She started on her way to congratulate Sasuke. She stopped short when he tossed something to her. Tenten caught it, recognized it, and looked at him with a raised brow.

Sasuke grunted. "For the arms."

"Oh. Thanks." She applied the medicinal cream to the more painful bruises on her arms. They felt better instantly. She sighed in relief. She tossed the jar back to Sasuke, who nodded.

Tenten looked around the field and groaned at seeing her scattered weapons everywhere. "Now comes the hard part of sealing everything away again..."

Sasuke smirked. "Sucks to be you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets stalked over to the sidelines.

Naruto smiled at him. "That trick you did with the kunai was pretty cool, Sasuke-kun. I don't know what happened, but it was pretty cool."

He subconsciously scanned the comment for sarcasm but found it genuine. It was difficult to tell when she seriously used the affectionate suffix; it was usually saved for satirizing other girls.

He smiled. Praise from Naruto was his favorite kind. "Thanks. But it wasn't a trick, just skill."

Naruto looked at Hinata and rolled her eyes, causing her friend to laugh.

"You mind helping me out with the shuriken?"

Naruto crossed her arms, still smiling. "You know, I spoil you. But I guess I will, since it'll help Ten-senpai too." She made fifty clones that scurried around and separated the weapons she knew to be Sasuke's from Tenten's.

The brunette was bemused at first, then directed the clones' pickup and organizing her weapons. Naruto's clones lined up to hand Sasuke his kunai and shuriken before dispelling themselves.

"Whew, that usually takes a lot longer," Tenten said, lovingly patting the equipment pouch. "I gotta learn how to make shadow clones." Her eyes lit up as she remembered that Naruto's clones each had their own weapons. "Then I'll have even more weapons!"

Gai hated nothing more than to burst someone's bubble, but as a teacher he must caution his students. "That would be quite dangerous, Tenten. The Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu because of instances of death by chakra exhaustion. I'm afraid that technique isn't suited to you. However," he said brightly, "we can look into a middle ground at a later date."

"Naruto-san," Lee said. He met Sasuke's sharp stare for a moment before asking, "How many clones can you make at once? Despite the numbers, the effort does not appear to take its toll."

"Uh, I dunno. That's a good question." She tapped her chin. "Well a thousand isn't a problem at all... So, maybe three thousand, give or take."

Lee's eyes widened but he didn't say anything else.

"That's very impressive, Naruto," Gai said, already giving a thumbs up. "You've been blessed with some incredible stamina."

The girl scratched her head, feeling awkward. Gai was the only one there that knew of her prisoner. But he called it a blessing... Well it was the one good thing about the Kyuubi. That and the healing. Gai had an interesting opinion of her status as a Jinchuuriki. She was just glad he didn't condemn her for it.

"And now for the final match." Gai looked to the two Hyuuga.

Neji unfolded his arms, proving that he wasn't a statue.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's shoulders comfortingly and glared at Neji. "You can do this. Kick his ass, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata took a deep breath, let it swell and stir in her chest, then let out. Turning, she smiled. "I'll do my best, Naruto-kun." As long as she did all she was capable of, she could be proud of herself, because Naruto would be proud of her.

Not that she had any hope of winning.

Lee clenched his fists, watching intently. He could not cheer for Neji's victory sincerely, so he would not. However, he would not disparage a teammate by spurring their opponent. He was not deluded enough to think Neji cared much what he thought. But it was his ideology of camaraderie that prevailed as he remained silent.

Sasuke was eager to see what Neji was capable of. He had yet to beat Hinata in a straight taijutsu spar, and she claimed Neji was above her. He watched with red eyes.

"Neji," Gai said more lowly than anyone thought he was capable of. "It is my hope that any ill will toward the main family will not taint this youthful spar."

Neji stared ahead and narrowed his eyes. "I can control myself, Gai-sensei."

Gai watched his student prepare to fight his cousin.

He stood across from Hinata, an opportunity fate had not afforded him in some time. Not since Hiashi-sama activated the seal and turned on his own brother.

The same way Hinata turned on her own sister.

In that respect he did not mind at all allowing Tenten to have the first stab at Sasuke. The Uchiha had made the mistake of playing Tenten's game, but he had done well enough. He may prove a worthy adversary, unlike the opponent he was currently facing.

For a moment their stances mirrored each other before they slid into their own styles. Both activated their doujutsu, and knew the world around them.

The veins on Neji's face were noticeably more pronounced than his cousin's. He saw that she was not afraid to face him. The scared, timid, and pampered child the clan feared would lead the Hyuuga to decay seemed nothing but a memory. But he knew, Neji knew she was only being hidden by a facade.

"Did you wish to face me, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, no feeling in his voice. No emotion on his face.

"...Yes. I wanted to see for myself how far I've come." Hinata shifted her leg back, putting her weight on it. "And I wanted you to see how much I've changed."

His sandaled foot inched forward. "You are too naive, Hinata-sama. People do not change. You cannot defeat me. The moment I became your opponent, you were destined to suffer further frustration with your weakness."

She smiled so ruefully. "A man who already lies on the ground... cannot be knocked down. With the beliefs you hold, Neji-niisan, you've already defeated yourself."

Neji's left eye twitched.

Hinata raised her hand in anticipation of his strike. "And no mater how badly you can beat me, I will never stop striving to attain the highest peak I am capable of. Y_ou_, likewise, cannot defeat _me_."

Neji moved and his palm was scant inches from her head. She brushed aside his wrist with her left palm while simultaneously lashing out with her right. His non-bandaged hand stopped it. Hinata shifted her foot behind his and stepped in with her left palm. With two perfect steps back Neji was away from it, and with another forward, he was attacking.

Hinata and Neji engaged in a choreographed dance of attacking and retreating. Palms slapping at each other, feet sliding. It would have looked harmless to those unaware of Juken's power, but each observer had felt the savage sting of it at one point or another.

The two Hyuuga slid away from each other. Neji wore a slight smirk that died as quickly as it was born.

"Point one for Neji!"

Naruto grit her teeth angrily. "What? He didn't get her!"

Gai offered the irate girl an assuring grin. "Oh, but he did, Naruto."

Hinata rolled up her sleeve. Two bruises dotted her left arm... two tenketsu had been closed. Neji was trying to cut her flow of chakra, disable her.

Hinata flexed her fingers before rolling her sleeve back down and prepared for the next point. The flow to her arm was sluggish, but she could still use it.

"Do you see the difference between our levels?" Neji asked, as if explaining to a small child. "It was my fate to be born with ability well above your own. This difference in ability is why the world created terms such as elites and losers. Your attempts to change this are futile."

Hinata shook her head. "You've succumbed, Neji-niisan. You embrace a belief in fate because it validates the powerlessness you feel. But you can work against it, if you choose."

"We are all powerless against destiny," Neji droned. "You, who is privileged, have deluded yourself. You have not changed, Hinata-sama. Deep down you are still a frightened girl being crushed and swallowed by the weight of undeniable hatred between the houses. You're dream of uniting the clan will never come to pass. The Hyuuga destiny of hatred has been etched into time."

"Perhaps that is the outcome. But I must try to heal the clan."

Neji sneered. "As you did for Hanabi?"

"That was not my decision," Hinata said in a cold tone that sent shivers down the observing genin.

"No. It was destiny. For in the succession to the Hyuuga clan, there can only be one. You have been selected, and Hanabi was discarded, relegated to the branch family to toil in resentment and die for the Hyuuga. That fate was decided for her the moment she was branded."

"That assumes Hanabi-chan and I hate each other. And we do not."

"Perhaps not yet. But she will realize with time that you are no friend of hers. Bitterness will fester inside of her as she covets your position, and you will see that as a threat and treat her accordingly. You will in turn begin hate each other. The chasm between you will only grow. The gap between you and us can never be bridged."

For a moment Hinata betrayed herself with pure anger toward her cousin. She tried so hard to be patient with him, but he spit upon her every kindness. And her sister's predicament was always a sore spot, a personal failure that resulted in her being condemned. Neji picked upon her greatest fear like an unhealed scab; it lingered in Hinata's mind that Hanabi would resent her, hate her.

What would her mother say, if she gave up? What would Naruto say? They were both watching her, encouraging her silently and not so silently.

Hinata smiled humorlessly. "I have some experience with bridges, Neji-niisan." She initiated the attack.

Neji was ready for her. The prodigy smoothly countered everything she threw at him. Then she swung her arm to the opposite side and swung it back at Neji's head. The moment he blocked it, Hinata pressed her side against his, gathering chakra that exploded from her body. It blocked Neji's perfectly timed strike toward her pancreas.

"Kaiten!" She spun, a sphere of blue fire churning around her.

Neji was thrown bodily into the air, his world spinning around him. He gathered his bearings and landed on feet. A wince cracked through his impassive face.

"Point one for Hinata!"

"Yeah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto celebrated, hopping. Sasuke smirked.

Lee felt a small smile grace his devilish good looks. _Well done, Hinata-san._

The Hyuuga heiress came to a stop and panted slightly. She could do that no more that three times in battle, maximum. She simply did not have the stamina.

"You... have improved," Neji acknowledged. "But you will never surpass me, Hinata-sama, even with secret main house techniques."

They danced again, intricate movements countering each other. Neji saw an opening.

One second his hand was pulled back, and the next it was under her chin. No time to move. Hinata blocked the strike with a sharp burst of chakra. Neji braced the elbow of his arm and pushed with both arms. His chakra and the force behind it broke through her veil of protection. Neji's bare palm struck her in the chin, snapping her head back.

Hinata tried to remember the last time she had tasted her own blood. She had been good enough to avoid shots to the face for at least a year now... It wasn't very dignified of her and her position, but Hinata spit the blood onto the grass. She rubbed her chin.

"Second point, Neji. Excellent innovation!"

"This will be the end, Hinata-sama," Neji declared.

Hinata watched him, just as he watched her. Slowly they inched toward each other. She launched a double palm thrust which Neji split apart at the center, sending her arms flying to her sides, leaving her exposed.

Neji aimed at her chest. Hinata bent sharply and leaned her head back; the chakra coated hand slipped between her neck and her hitai-ate. Neji didn't have the time to withdraw before she back-flipped, kicking out. Neji jumped with her, pulling his hand free and flipping to avoid catching a kick to the face. He recovered first and chased Hinata.

Hinata lured him in with a stutter step. Neji took the bait and attacked. Hinata ducked under the palm thrust and spun on her heel. Behind Neji, she attacked his ribs. Neji's left hand reached across his back and slapped it away. Neji stepped back without turning. His bandaged fingers were pressed against her forehead before she could even think of defending.

Hinata froze.

"This match is over." Neji withdrew himself, never turning to face her before treading toward his sensei.

Gai nodded to him. "Three points for Neji."

Hinata released a shaky breath. Despite her best effort, she was the only one handily defeated.

Naruto ran out to her, glaring at Neji as they passed each other. "You were great, Hinata-chan," she said vigorously. "That bastard just got lucky is all."

Hinata smiled and shook her head at Naruto's attempt to cheer her up. She was correct, in a way. Neji had been born lucky with talent. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I have no regrets."

Naruto squinted at her, and nodded. "Well, let's go! The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can all get our weapons!"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

With the six genin assembled before him, Gai looked over them with a grand smile.

"Excellent work, all of you. I hope that you will take what you've learned from this experience to heart and use it to improve yourselves. Think not only of your own matches, but what you have learned from observing others. And never forget: the only shame there is in defeat is not learning from it."

Hinata found herself nodding, as did Naruto. The man was much wiser than his eccentricities initially made him appear. Lee nodded as well, much more fervently.

"Now, my assessments for you each." Gai looked over the genin before his eyes landed on Tenten. "Tenten, your skills with weapons remain sharp as ever! However, you may benefit from supplementing your skills with ninjutsu. It isn't my area of expertise, but we'll look into it."

"Got it," Tenten said.

"Lee, you did well. You were mismatched to face one of the few genin with more stamina than you. That said, you will train to dispatch multiple opponents swiftly!"

Lee saluted. "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Looking at his genius student, Gai frowned thoughtfully. "Neji, your dominance in taijutsu remains unmatched. However, it is not safe to underestimate the opponent. Be wary of surprises, for the unanticipated attack is the most dangerous, and can overcome gaps in ability."

After a moment, Neji nodded.

Finished with his own team's evaluations, Gai took stock of the other genin. They had impressed him; they seemed ready for the exam themselves. Kakashi had done a fine job.

"I am not certain what my eternal rival has in store for you, but here is my advice." He looked to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata, while your determination is most admirable," he said, smiling, "it may behoove you to have more surprises in store for your enemy. It is prudent to have a variety of skills to fall back on when their primary skills are outmatched. Your sensei, that dreadfully hip Kakashi, is Konoha's number one ninjutsu specialist. Perhaps he can help increase your repertoire."

Hinata considered that perhaps she had been too enraptured with the idea of testing her Juken against Neji's. She didn't have anything else... and that was the point, she supposed. "Arigato, Gai-sensei. I will look into it."

Gai turned to Sasuke and beamed at him. "Sasuke, you so remind me of Kakashi at your age!"

Sasuke inwardly cringed, but awaited the jonin's judgement.

"You're skills are remarkably balanced, strong in all areas. My only suggestion would be increasing your speed to take full advantage of your Sharingan; seeing a jutsu approaching does not mean you will be fast enough to stop it. It may be worth your time to invest in some training weights."

Sasuke withheld a grimace and nodded. He already worked on his speed, but had never considered such a... archaic training method. Did people even sell those?

Gai turned to the blonde. "Naruto, your Shippuuren is truly inspiring; however, I believe it can be ever greater! You may be able to use your bottomless reserves of chakra in conjunction with your taijutsu."

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting her head.

Hinata halted thought on her own progress and paid avid attention.

"I have never seen it myself, but the current Raikage, A, fuses ninjutsu with his taijutsu. Some classify this as nintaijutsu. With this, he was even able to rival our beloved Yondaime Hokage!"

Blue eyes cracked open from their squinty stare. That was something she could get behind.

"A uses lightning nature chakra to enhance his movements, while you of course would use your wind nature. This method isn't widely used, as it requires not only exceptional skill with ninjutsu and taijutsu, but the ability to use both simultaneously, and, above all, massive amounts of chakra."

Gai's grin stretched temple to temple. "If you can add wind chakra to your Shippuuren, it will become an ultimate fighting style!"

Naruto jabbed a fist at the sky. "Hells yeah! That sounds perfect for the future Hokage!"

As Naruto celebrated, already decreeing her face be put on the mountain, Hinata remained silent, mind churning. If it was a technique her clan's greatest enemy, the Raikage, possessed, there may be information within their archives. She would need to do research right away.

Gai looked them all over once more, seeing that they were each letting the advice sink in. He said, "There is one thing that I would like to say in conclusion. Individual ability is quite important, especially as you progress as shinobi. However, as young ninja, teamwork is the most crucial aspect to focus on.

"You will fill in for each other's weakness and depend on each other's strengths. I want you to keep that in mind, especially with the exams approaching. At a certain point, individual ability will be tested and weigh heavily on whether you become chunin. But in order to last that long, you must work together with your team."

Gai saw the agreement in each of their eyes, even Neji's. The boy's outlook was worrying, but he was always a team player.

"At a certain point?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata answered him. "The Chunin Exam always ends in a tournament between the finalists. Lords and Daimyo from all over, our future and current employers, will be in attendance, as well as many citizens of the host village. It is an opportunity for each village to display their best."

"So it's like our way of saying, nyah nyah, we're better than you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled. "Precisely."

"Awesome! I'll finally get to show everyone what I'm made of for real!"

Sasuke smirked. It was perfect. Not only would he face strong opponents in the exam, but he would crush them and show the world that the Uchiha _were not _dead!

Lee nodded. He would finally prove that it was possible to be a splendid ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Tenten sighed happily, thinking of a promotion. Then she could have some say in the daily insanity that entered her life.

"How can we be certain that there will not be spies from other villages?" Neji asked

"Of course there will be spies," Hinata said. "The exam is only officially open to our allies, but agents from Kumo and Iwa will certainly slip in during this time."

Neji's eyes narrowed to a white glare. "What nonsense is this? We should strike down every interloper without mercy."

"An international incident is best avoided; it could easily ignite the Fourth World War."

Neji hesitated. His father, no, matter how unwillingly, had died for peace. Neji could not throw peace away foolishly, and tarnish the value his father's life had.

"This is a way to show them why they should refrain from attacking Konoha." Hinata looked Neji in the eyes. "To make them fear us without bloodshed."

Neji looked back, and for a moment they shared mutual hatred toward Kumo with each other. Then he looked ahead, keeping silent.

"What you say is correct, Hinata," Gai said. "We are well aware of the spies and their agendas. Konoha sends our own spies to gather information on our enemies' strength. It is a standard practice, it is almost, no, it in fact _is_ expected. Security within the village is upped considerably to keep everyone safe. Hokage-sama most wisely believes that a show of power can deter events that require the use of power."

"So we help prevent war by kicking the tar out of each other?" Naruto asked.

Gai nodded.

"I love my job."

Gai gave a booming laugh. "As do I, Naruto. Now then, I believe I'll call an end to today's training. Tenten, perhaps now would be a good time to get these three outfitted with weapons?"

"Yeah. I just hope my dad doesn't kill me," Tenten muttered. She waved them over as she began leaving the clearing. "Alright, kiddies, gather 'round and don't get lost."

"We'll try," Naruto said in a dry tone. She turned and grinned at the rest of Gai's team. "See you at the Chunin Exams!" Anticipation bubbled inside of her as she bounded away. Was she finally going to own something she wouldn't have to anticipate replacing? Something that didn't reflect her status as an orphaned ninja? A weapon that wouldn't shatter like cheap pottery?

A weapon befitting a Hokage?

Maybe she'd have something flashy to show those nobles...

Lee nodded, a smile etched onto his face. "Let us meet then. Farewell, Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata bowed and bade them farewell. Sasuke eyed both the impassive Neji and the energized Lee before turning.

Gai smiled as he watched the youths disappear. Konoha had a bright future. He turned to Neji. "Lee and I will continue training. You are most welcome to join us."

Neji's mouth opened to decline, but he sorely remembered being struck by Hinata, who was far less skilled than he. Never before had a genin scored a point off of him. Perhaps he could stand some extra training with his instructor and his self proclaimed rival. He nodded.

"Excellent! Now let's begin with lap around the village!" Gai exclaimed, pointing.

Lee looked at Neji with fire in eyes, a challenge unspoken.

Neji sighed.

* * *

Tenten looked at the smoke pumping from the chimney. "Looks like Dad is home. Come on." She led the way into the home and shop she was raised in.

The shop wasn't grand in size, but Sasuke could tell it wasn't a shipping and export business that dealt in weapons, but was more personal. Every weapon lined on the walls was immaculately maintained; the naginata, the broadswords, claymores and katanas all shined and were razor sharp. Every piece of equipment available was top notch.

"He's in the back," Tenten said.

They followed her into a room a blaze with heat and a red glow. Hinata broke into a sweat and Naruto fanned herself in vain. Sasuke shrugged it off; heat wasn't a big deal for someone who could breath fire.

Scraps of steel, broken weapons lie in piles on the stone floor. Weapons awaiting repair rested patiently on iron racks.

A mountain of a man crouched over the forge, hammer smashing down with earth shattering force onto the molten hot sword, shaping it. His arm, bulging with muscle, brought the hammer down once more.

"Hey, Dad," Tenten called.

The man paused and looked up from his work. He smiled from under his thick goatee and beard. "Oh, hey, Tenten. Hey, Naruto." He dipped the glowing red sword into a bin of water; it hissed and sizzled. "These friends of yours?"

"Yeah, these are Naruto's teammates."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man stood, towering over them. He took off his soot covered apron and gloves. "Tenrai. What can I do for you? You know the shop's closed, right?"

Tenten laughed, the nervous kind of laugh one did when they're parents might be upset with them. "About that... I kinda made a trade with Naruto here."

"What'dya agree to?"

"Nothing bad! Just, well, three top of the line weapons and free maintenance for life," she said in a rush, partially hoping he wouldn't hear all of it.

Tenrai looked at his daughter. "Oh is that all." He crossed his massive arms over his chest. "In exchange for what?"

Now Tenten grinned. She had been waiting for him to ask that. She revealed Raijin-ken in all its glory.

Tenrai's bespectacled eyes widened. "Is that the legendary weapon of the Nidaime Hokage, Raijin-ken?"

"You know it!"

Tenrai held out his hand. "Let me see it."

Tenten looked as though she swallowed a lemon. "What for?"

"I need to be certain this is authentic," Tenrai said, flexing his fingers. Tenten reluctantly placed the hilt into her father's giant palm. Tenrai held it for a moment, judged the weight, sheathed and unsheathed it. Just when Tenten thought she would be getting it back, he put the hilt into a clamp on a table and kept it activated.

Tenrai raised his hand, channeling chakra into. A katana flew from the wall and into his grip.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Naruto said.

Tenrai smiled briefly before giving his full attention to Raijin-ken. One hand kept it activated while his offhand raised the katana in the air. Chakra wreathed the blade in a blue glow.

_What is he doing? _Sasuke wondered. He activated his Sharingan and watched as the shape around the sword became an axe.

Tenrai swung. A loud clash made the genin cover their ears. The floor was showered in sparks as Raijin-ken was cut in half. The blade fizzled and died out before hitting the ground. The remaining energy whimpered back into the sheath.

"Dad!"

"Relax, that's just part of the test." Tenrai lifted the hilt. He fed chakra into it. After a moment of nothing happening, a fresh blade of lightning sprang forth. Tenrai looked at it with an appreciative smile. "Well I'll be. This is the real thing." He sheathed Raijin-ken, handing it back to his daughter.

Tenten snatched it away and cradled it to her chest protectively. "I can't believe you broke the sword," she hissed.

Tenrai scratched his shaven head. "It isn't really a sword," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, never you mind for now." Tenrai looked over the genin and focused on Sasuke. "Eyes to yourself, Uchiha."

Sasuke blinked at the man's frowning visage.

"That's exactly why people always resented those eyes a yours."

The boy's lips twisted into a scowl. "My clan is highly respected. We contributed to the village more than anyone else."

"Maybe. But people always hated that the Uchiha swiped their jutsu. I never really had the problem before, but can't say I'm fond of it ma'self."

Sasuke felt a chink in his armor of pride, a marring smudge on the pristine image of the Uchiha. He had never considered any ethical ramifications when using his Sharingan to take jutsu for his potential usage. He didn't differentiate between enemies and friends when it came to obtaining techniques. It stung to know that other ninja resented his revered clan.

He looked away, letting his eyes fade to black.

Tenrai shrugged, tension draining from his body. "Ah well, I'm not a ninja, so it isn't too big a deal for me. Just watch where you pick up your jutsu from."

"You aren't a ninja? But you used chakra!" Naruto said.

"A samurai, once." Tenrai shook his head of memories. "But that was a long time ago. Tenten, don't keep them youngins waiting."

Tenten's chocolate eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yup. This is worth the price of any three weapons plus maintenance. Go ahead and pick 'em out, I'll take stock afterwards."

"You're the best dad!" Tenten dragged her friends back into the shop and Sasuke followed. The kunoichi was giddy, eager to share her extensive knowledge of weapons to help them improve. "Let's start with Naruto, since you're probably missing your claw. Plus, I have the perfect thing in mind."

She went behind the register and unsealed the cabinet with a dab of blood. Tenten took out a medium sized box and placed it on the counter. Tenten was unable to contain a smile as she reverently opened the box, revealing a black leather gauntlet. Four niches over each knuckle.

With the utmost respect, she introduced them. "This is Shishi." (Four Deaths). "It's a tiger claw, but not like that piece of scrap you were wearing. You won't have to take it off or rush to put it on during battle. The blades sheath and unsheathe in response to your chakra; you feed more or less chakra depending on the range you want, so you can match Shishi's reach to your preference; you can use this feature to conceal your actual range. Most importantly, the blades are made with a special metal that absorbs your chakra nature." Tenten grinned proudly. "I think Dad had you in mind when he made this."

Tenten slid the box over the counter. Naruto picked up Shishi. The thumb rested on the side for her left hand.

Naruto slid her hand into the fingerless glove. It wasn't a scratchy, itchy feeling. It was smooth, and felt so cool on her skin. Like it was made for her. This belonged to her. She wiggled her fingers when they poked out of the individual holes. She wasn't borrowing or pleading. It was earned. Shishi was hers. Naruto felt as though something she didn't know was missing had been found.

Shishi ended just before her elbow. The metal rested in place over her arm. Naruto made a fist and pushed chakra into the gauntlet. The four blades sprang out with an audible slice. Another pulse of chakra and they slid back in with no recoil.

Yet, using Chakra Flow in her left hand presented difficulties. It was easy for her right hand, so that was what she had always used. She needed more training.

For now she grinned. "It's Puuurfect," Naruto said, giggling.

Hinata palmed her face, and both Sasuke and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"Moving right along." Tenten turned to the pale eyed girl. "I've got just the weapon for you too, Hinata." She took out another box from the counter. Inside were two red bracers with buckles and straps, a triangular metal chip embedded on the wrists of each bracer.

"These," Tenten said with the same reverent tone, "are the Nanashi." (Nameless). "A smith in the Land of Iron made them with a special blend of materials that not only make the blades soundless, but make them grow and shrink on command. He took his own life soon after, so no one knows how they were made. They've drifted from owner to owner for forty years, leaving devastation in their wake. Any attempt to recreate them has ended with the imitations breaking or exploding, usually killing the maker. They are said to be cursed.

"That bulky jacket of yours is perfect for concealing the Nanashi. When you use Juken, you can switch instantly and catch the enemy off guard. Try 'em on."

Hinata squirmed, vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of being without her jacket... which was certainly not "bulky" as her friend put it. She glanced at Sasuke before unzipping the hoodie and slinking out of it. She didn't feel any less bashful when Tenten whistled. She again glanced at Sasuke, who had fascinated himself looking at swords on a far wall.

Hinata handed her coat to Naruto, who watched eagerly as she strapped the Nanashi on. She looked at them. With chakra, the triangles morphed into foot long blades under her wrists. Hinata smiled. "Cursed are they? Cool." She made a show of rapidly forming and retracting the blades. She put on her jacket, and the Nanashi disappeared.

Tenten nodded with satisfaction. "I knew those would be good for you." She set her eyes on Sasuke. "Now for the gentleman." She reached the wall and plucked a star shaped object. "I think this suits you best." She handed it too a befuddled Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at it. He blinked and looked again, but there was no denying what Tenten had just handed him.

A red pinwheel.

Spittle flew from Naruto's mouth as a laugh erupted uncontrollably. Her hands slapped over her mouth in a attempt to muffle her laughter.

Red invaded Sasuke's complexion. "What the hell is this?" he asked in disgust.

"It'll increase the power of your Katon jutsu," Tenten said, straight-faced. "Spin it."

Sasuke's response was flat. "No way in hell." He almost crushed the damn thing, ready to toss it out the window.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Who's the weapon expert here?"

Sasuke alternated between glaring at Naruto, who was laughing uncontrollably, Tenten, who was impassive, and the red pinwheel that shook ever so slightly from his trembling rage.

With a grimace, he flicked it with his finger. It spun and stopped. Nothing happened.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you did it!" Tenten laughed, slapping her knees. "Neji never would have done that!"

Sasuke snarled a curse.

"That was a good one, Ten-senpai!" Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke's scowl only deepened further when even Hinata giggled. He was so kicking Tenten's ass in a rematch. "Damn you all..." He stabbed the pinwheel into Naruto's hair, which made her blink. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Oh chill out," Tenten said, wiping her eyes, "I was just messing with you. It was too easy, to tell what weapon, I mean. I could tell just by looking at you what would suit you best."

"And?" Sasuke snapped.

"A sword. Something shorter for now, but a longer one when you get taller. Probably single edged." She grabbed a wakizashi from the wall. The blade was twenty-four inches. The smooth, brown wood was without a pommel or guard.

Sasuke handled it, his ire slowly replaced by thoughts of how this would affect his fighting. It felt good, right. More natural than using a kunai for close quarters, as he had done against Haku. And he liked the way it gleamed.

Still, compared to the girls, he was feeling outdone. "Don't I get some legendary, unique weapon?"

Tenten shrugged. "Honestly, we don't really have any short swords like that. This one is a bit better than the standard chunin issue tanto. But you'll probably replace it when you hit your growth spurt."

"Can I use Chakra Flow with my fire nature? My kunai and shuriken kept melting."

Tenten laughed at the thought and answered in the affirmative. "It doesn't conduct the nature like Shishi, but yeah."

By the time they were ready to leave the store, Sasuke had the wakizashi holstered on his lower back the way he'd seen on a few chunin. The weight was at first strange, but he adjusted. Soon it would simply be another piece of equipment.

They still had daylight to burn.

Naruto grinned, looking an excitable child with a new toy. "Hey, you guys wanna go play with the weapons?"

"It's training, not playing," Sasuke chided. Yes he wanted to see how quickly he could unsheathe his new weapon. And maybe see how he could throw it in a pinch. And if he could balance it on a finger with chakra. But that was definitely not playing.

"Whatever. Let's go cut some stuff!"

"I'm most intrigued by what these can do," Hinata said, feeling the Nanashi on her skin. Gai's comments about Shippuuren wafted through her head. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. There is research to be done. Try to leave yourselves in one piece. We have a lot of work to do."

Both her teammates nodded. Hinata bid them farewell.

"Man that sucks. Hinata's always sticking her nose in a book. Guess it's just you and me."

"You gonna be able to keep up?" His glib smirk died when Naruto rested the back of her metal claws on his neck.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," Naruto purred. She patted his cheek affectionately with her hand. "I'll go easy on you." She withdrew her claws and hooked a finger into his collar, dragging him away. His legs followed somewhat willingly, his eyes catching the pinwheel spinning in her hair.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to feel frightened or delighted.

* * *

Why is Naruto's weapon named Shishi? Shi means multiple things, as many Japanese words do. In this case the first Shi = four, and the second Shi = death. This is a pun on Shishi, which most Naruto fans already know means "lion". In my humble opinion, a lioness is the perfect animal to describe Naruko.

So, my usual thanks to **Psalm of Fire **for helping me out with this chapter, especially the opening scene. It was entirely bland at first go.

Now, I have a request. For years I've wanted to be a nomination for the tvtropes fanfic recommendation page in the Naruto section. I decided I wasn't going to recommend myself, but wait for the recognition... and I don't have an account on tropes. Then Psalm gave me the brilliant idea to just ask for one. So I will. If you happen to be a troper and think this story worthy, please give it a recommendation. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please ignore my crazed ramblings.

And if you could leave a review, that'd be great.

Until the next chapter.


	11. Child's Play

Konoha no Senkou Arashi - Flash Tempest of Konoha

I've got two big thanks to give. First to The King In White for creating a tv tropes page for the Senkou Arashi. I had a real blast editing it. And I'd like to thank Ad Eb for giving me a recommendation on Naruto section. That meant a lot to me. Thanks guys.

I went back and cleaned up spelling errors and grammar mistakes as well as I could. There are still mistakes, I'm sure, but not as much.

You can find my progress on each chapter updated on my profile page.

I'm happy to announce the story has exceeded 1,000 favs and 1,000 alerts. Thanks for the support and reviews.

Sansa- three pronged

* * *

Hinata studied the pictures for several days, her eyes staring into a bygone era of war. The event itself was something precious few people could claim to have witnessed in person. She never imagined such a treasure sat idly within her clan's archives.

She once again flipped through the series of black ink sketches. The first page depicted the combatants. The Yondaime Hokage, his hair jutting out in every direction. His famous cape was missing. He held a sansa, a three pronged kunai in a tight grip. Across from him was a mountain of bulging muscles sculpted into the form of a man, dark skin and tattoos on his shoulders, blond hair slicked back. On his forehead was the symbol of Kumo shinobi. The Yondaime Raikage.

Illustrated by Hyuuga Koushou, who, along with Akimichi Tsuchi and Inuzuka Goro, composed three-fourths of the squad Minato-sama was a part of. A was accompanied by a similar looking man in sunglasses and another Kumo jonin. The Byakugan's omnidirectional gaze allowed Koushou to capture everything. He had also been a very talented artist.

Hinata was slightly mortified that she became sidetracked her first time reading the battle that ensued. Watching the Yondaime Hokage jumping around like a skittish grasshopper, teleporting to the sansa kunai littering the battlefield. She really admired his technique and skill, not to mention his godlike reflexes.

If _she_ was fangirling, how many times would she have to let Naruto read it before the blonde calmed down enough to learn from it?

Hinata had spoken with Koushou, who had become an aged version of the man in the pictures. He admitted that he wasn't able to keep up with the sheer speed of the two combatants, and that the battle shown was equal parts what he _had _witnessed and equal parts what he gleamed from the Fourth afterwards.

Most importantly, Koushou assured her that his depiction of A's Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) was accurate. She had stared in wonder and contemplation when A became shrouded in a cloak of lightning chakra, as could only be seen through Hyuuga's white eyes. His element swirled around his body, creating a shield almost as impressive as the Kaiten, but with the added bonus of increasing his speed to absurd levels...

_I _have_ to help Naruto-kun emulate this._

She leaned against a tree, watching her teammates spar with bladed weapons. She smiled when Naruto performed a flip over Sasuke's head, slashing down, then kicking him in the back. Sasuke recovered with a smooth roll and gripped the wakizashi more tightly.

Both had been working up a sweat since hearing the outcome of the Council's meeting. Her father had informed her, and she had dutifully informed her teammates. They would escort Haku and Zabuza back to Kiri. The plan was set into motion to gain an ally. Hinata made a conscious effort to keep it from going to her head, but couldn't quite stifle a smirk at the thought of her success.

Her mind grew more occupied with her dilemma. Hinata wasn't certain how to proceed, how to turn Shippuuren into the deadliest nintaijutsu it could be.

The Raiton no Yoroi was very similar to the concept of the Kaiten: pushing chakra out to wrap around the body. But A's technique did this in a continuous outpour, something that would make her pass out after only seconds, if that long. Gai had been completely accurate about massive amounts of chakra nintaijutsu required. Koushou claimed that A had nearly as much chakra as his brother, who was the Jinchuuriki to the Hachibi. And elemental manipulation consumed even more stamina than standard chakra... It was insane that a human body could produce that much power, but, then again, her best friend was a chakra fiend.

If she could teach Naruto the basics of the Kaiten, pushing chakra out of her tenketsu, Naruto could combine it with her wind nature. Hopefully Naruto's execution of the technique would be precise and controlled, rather than the brute force exertion used by A.

But she had reached the limit of her ability to improve Naruto's chakra control. It hadn't been easy, but Hinata had weathered her friend's impatience to help her. Naruto's control was great, but not quite enough to perform a technique like the Kaiten without an enormous waste of chakra. Hinata didn't how to push Naruto to a level of excellence.

She sighed. Perhaps this was something she couldn't figure out on her own. She didn't want to bother Kakashi on his time off, but she needed more brainpower behind this. She still found herself somewhat hesitant to ask for help where Naruto's skills were concerned, as she alone had been supporting Naruto for so long. Hinata deathly feared someone disrupting or reversing the progress they had created.

Hinata smiled humorlessly at herself. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't the only one a bit possessive of Naruto.

She thought about testing her own blades against her teammates, but thought better of it, seeing how engaged Naruto and Sasuke currently were with each other. Usually Naruto would pause and check to see if she wanted to join the fray. Maybe it slipped her mind.

Maybe it wasn't that important when Sasuke was around.

Hinata eyed the spinning pinwheel in Naruto's hair before she straightened and began to perform advanced katas of Juken, slowly and steadily incorporating the Nanashi and its extra reach into her age-old style.

They ended training early and decided to wander the village aimlessly.

Sasuke didn't mind. He enjoyed walks. He usually did them alone, but found he enjoyed the company. The girls were worming their way into every aspect of his life and he couldn't fight it if he wanted to.

"I'm super pumped about Kiri! What type of souvenirs should we bring back? Oh! You guys think we'll get ambushed again?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Probably." He couldn't imagine his team taking a mission without someone trying to kill them. Even escorting a bridge builder revealed itself to be challenging.

"If everyone performs their tasks adequately, the enemy should be none the wiser of our presence," Hinata said. "It would be best if we could arrive and depart undetected."

"Preferably, yes," Sasuke agreed. "But we all know it isn't ever going to be that easy for us. There's a lot of interest in this from both sides. Yagura's people will want us dead. Not to mention what could happen if someone outside of Konoha or Kiri catch wind of this."

Hinata frowned. She could easily picture Kumo trying to sabotage the alliance. Its own people did as much during the peace meeting between the Leaf and Cloud years ago.

"We've covered our tracks perfectly; none of the other villages will know until it's too late for them to do anything about it. And the boat we've procured will conceal our travel."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the note he had forged in Gatou's handwriting. A sturdy boat would be sailing them across choppy waters to Mizu no Kuni's islands. He had no idea what a "submarine" was, but Hinata said it would be perfect for their mission.

Naruto laughed. "I say let 'em try it! I've got a few wind jutsu to try out."

"Naruto-kun. Don't you remember that old saying about seeking fights?"

"The greatest victory is the battle not fought," Naruto chanted. She frowned. "But we're not picking a fight here! At least not with the other villages. We're trying to end a civil war, a massacre." She glanced at Sasuke, before looking back to Hinata. "Why would anyone want to stop us from doing that?"

"The other villages are determined to keep a certain balance of power, one that begins and ends with the five great villages. A coalition between a great village and a minor one isn't of much consequence. But when one major village allies with another, it has the potential to reshape the world.

"After analyzing all the compiled reports, it's been generally agreed upon that Kumo is currently the strongest village. They intend to keep it that way no matter what they have to do."

Naruto tilted her head, peering at her best friend. "Hmm...You really don't like Kumo, do you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blinked and realized she was almost glowering. She schooled her face. "They won't be a problem for long," Hinata said.

She planted the seeds now for the inevitable battle. Hinata would make sure Konoha gathered its forces, strengthened itself until they could crush their greatest rivals' skulls underfoot. And her best friend, the future Hokage, would complete her predecessor's work. Someday, Naruto would kill the Raikage in open combat. She would be the ultimate ninja with the world's strongest army behind her.

Hinata giggled to herself.

Naruto exchanged a glance with Sasuke.

As they traveled through the village, the genin sensed they were being followed. Sasuke's hand discreetly dipped toward his kunai holster. Naruto slapped it away, rolling her eyes.

"Just play it cool, guys. I think I know who it is."

They walked as if nothing were out of place, as if they didn't spot the noticeable disruption in the pattern of the wooden fence. Sasuke quirked a brow as the girls giggled.

The mismatched pattern of the fence dropped, revealing a small boy wearing goggles and a long scarf. He tackled the blonde's knees. "Naruto-neechan! I got you!"

Naruto burst into smoke, leaving Konohamaru to trip.

"Gotta improve your cloaking skills, Kono-kun," Naruto said.

Konohamaru looked up at the tree Naruto was perched on. "A brilliant kawarimi with kage bunshin combo! As expected of my rival!"

Sasuke almost snorted. This kid couldn't rival a sack of potatoes. "I take it you know him?"

Hinata looked down at the young boy before saying, "This is Sandaime-sama's grandson, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru blushed and scratched his head. "That's right!" Finally someone who knew his name!

"I wasn't aware the two of you were acquainted," Hinata said.

Naruto scratched her cheek. "I never mentioned it? Well, it was just before teams were assigned..."

* * *

Sarutobi glanced over the photograph on the profile.

Naruto scowled. She knew that scrutinizing look. "What?"

"Don't you think this photo is a bit... cheery?" He looked back at the photo, the smiling, close eyed blonde contrasting the one currently scowling at him. "These files are what our clients will see, they're your first impression. You do want to be taken seriously, don't you?"

Naruto crossed her arms and muttered, "Sometimes it's better not to be."

Sandaime inclined his head toward her. _Curious._

"Besides," Naruto said, her volume dramatically increasing to normal levels, "that's just me! I was happy 'cause I finally get to be a ninja. The pictures shows that. I don't know if _I_ could flip through a book with a bunch of gloomy guys staring back at me. Everyone else probably looks miserable to be there, don't they?"

The Sandaime drummed his aged fingers on his nearly-as-aged desk. "It certainly stands out, however..."

Naruto's eyes snapped to the door as it slid open with a creak. She didn't see who opened the door. She didn't see what they looked like.

All she saw was the shuriken.

She flipped and landed in a handstand between the attacker and her Hokage.

From her position, Naruto thrust a kick at the attacker's head. It sailed over as they dove to the ground. She righted herself, still shielding the Sandaime. Naruto raised a kunai, prepared to finish the assailant. Upon seeing him crumpled on the ground, Naruto stared, wondering if she had taken him down already. Was she that good?

She then processed the form of the attacker. Naruto gaped, her grip on her kunai slackening.

"A brat?" she asked in a stupor.

"Young Master!" a posh voice called. The door was opened completely, revealing a man in a blue jumpsuit most jonin wore under their vests. He quickly located his errant student. His eyes hardened beneath his sunglasses when he noticed the Kyuubi girl.

The boy rubbed his head and sat up. He looked at Naruto confusedly. "Hey, you weren't there a second ago..." He pointed at the girl. "You tripped me, didn't you!"

Anger snapped her out of her revere. She had had quite enough of people blaming her for things that weren't her fault. "I did not! You tripped on your own scarf, dumbass!" She put away her kunai, saving it for more worthy targets.

"Yes you did! Stupid girl!"

_That boy is about to learn some manners_, Sarutobi thought, tugging his hat down.

Naruto's body flowed into a spinning leg sweep. She drew herself up before Konohamaru's rear smacked the ground.

The Sandaime blinked at the display of skill. It was a far cry from the abysmal reports of clumsiness the academy kept.

The man in blue gawked, words of indignation frothing and dying on his tongue.

Naruto yanked the boy up by his scarf. "_That_ was me tripping you, brat. Feel the difference?" she asked, cracking the knuckles of her free hand. "I was gonna do a lot worse than trip you, believe me! What's wrong with you, attacking Gramps like that? You're lucky I didn't snap your neck!"

Konohamaru stared into her intense blue eyes. _This girl is scary_, he thought.

"You cannot assault the Young Master, you savage child! He is Hokage-sama's grandson!"

Naruto blinked. "The old man is your grandpa?" She squinted at him. There was a tiny bit of a resemblance.

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "T-that's right, go ahead and hit me, I dare you!"

Sarutobi sighed. _He shouldn't have said that_.

"I GIVE A DAMN!" Naruto whacked him on the head before turning her nose up and strutting out of the building. The nerve of that twerp!

At least he distracted the old man enough for her to snake away from the issue of her photo. She needed that picture the way it was. Naruto knew when people underestimated her, she had the element of surprise, and she wanted to keep that advantage. Let people think she was a harmless, cute, innocent little blonde girl. Such was the advantage of her sunny disposition.

Naruto picked up the sound of clumsy footsteps. Her mind flashed back to the "prowler" exercise in the Academy, when students would play an elaborate game of tag, hunting each other as stealthily as possible. She was being followed by someone very inexperienced.

Naruto stopped and turned. "Kid, you are the worst spy ever."

Konohamaru revealed himself. "Ah, so you've seen through my disguise. You know, you're pretty good for a girl. Maybe I could let you teach me some moves."

Naruto stared down at the boy, fists on her hips. "Did you just insult my gender while asking for my help?"

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Um... No?"

Naruto rolled her eyes.

Taking the lack of pummeling as a sign to continue, the boy asked, "So, how did you do that leg sweep thing?"

"Years of cultivating my natural awesomeness. Look, what's your name, kid?"

"Konohamaru!"

Naruto tilted her head at his exuberant shout. It reminded her somewhat of how she introduced herself as a child. Very loudly. "Right, Konohamaru. Look, I can't take on a student. I'm just a genin myself and about to get assigned my team. So, see ya."

She started walking, only to stop when Konohamaru clamped onto the very leg that had tripped him. He looked up at her with shining eyes and a quivering lip.

"Please!"

Naruto scowled. "No!" She started walking, but Konohamaru held tightly, his tiny body skidding on the ground. Naruto lifted her leg and started kicking to shake his body weight. "Get off!"

"C'mon! If you teach me I'll let you be my boss!"

Naruto paused her flailing. "Boss?"

Konohamaru dropped, stood up, and dusted himself off. He looked up and smiled with the incompleteness of a child's teeth. "Yeah! Make me your disciple!"

The logical part of her brain said there was nothing she knew that the average chunin couldn't teach. But her ego purred at the idea of having an underling follow her orders. And the Hokage's grandson to boot. Hinata talked about political allies and stuff; Konohamaru would be a good one to have.

She stared down at him with a purposeful look of contemplation, as if weighing the pros and cons in her head, or deciding if he was worthy. His hopeful face was so adorable. "Well, I guess I can give you some tips, as one impatient student to another."

"Alright! What are we gonna do first?"

Naruto grinned slyly. "We're gonna play ninja. I'm it. If you can get away from me, we'll move on to something else."

Konohamaru wasted no time running away to hide. Naruto formed the cross-seal.

Half an hour later, Konohamaru panted on the ground. "It's like you were everywhere at once, Neechan."

"Yeah, how about that?" She got him a juice from a nearby vending machine, while getting milk for herself.

Konohamaru drank it like a fish. "Darn! If I can't get away from you, then how am I supposed to beat my grandpa? Uh, no offence."

"Hm? Oh yeah, why did you attack the old man?"

Konohamaru directed a frown at the empty can. "If I can beat him, that'll prove I'm good enough to be Hokage!"

Naruto almost choked on the milk. "You want to be Hokage?" Giving him a serious stare, she asked, "Why?"

"My grandpa named me after the village, but no one even calls me by my name. It's always Honorable Grandson this or Young Master that. When people look at me, they only see the Hokage's grandson. I want them to see me for who I am. If I become Hokage, they'll be forced to recognize me!"

Naruto smiled in a melancholy, reminded of a scared and angry little girl that had stared back at her in the mirror for years. She had dealt with being overshadowed her entire life, even though she only learned it recently. It was a _little_ difficult for her to empathize since she wasn't universally seen in such a positive light...

"Being recognized as the Hokage's grandson." She thought of Hinata having to be the Hyuuga heiress anytime they were in public, constantly maintaining her image. "I guess that can smother your identity and all..."

"But, personally, I think it's a great thing, to be a symbol like that. You remind people of the old man. They know you can carry on his legacy. They're expecting great things from you." Naruto grinned. "Which they should; you are _my _student, after all."

Landing on a branch, Ebisu sighed in relief upon seeing Konohamaru. _Found you._ Ebisu scowled at the girl as she talked to his student. _What poison is she filling his head with?_

Konohamaru laughed. "Well, I just want to hurry up and become the Hokage as soon as I can."

Naruto wagged her finger. "Tsk, tsk. You can't be Hokage in a day. It takes a lifetime of training to be that good. If the base of the tower is weak, the whole thing will crumble." Naruto almost laughed at herself. As if she didn't rip those words right from a conversation she had with her best friend. But it had worked on her...

Konohamaru scowled petulantly. "You sound just Ebisu-sensei! I don't want waste time on all that boring stuff! I want to learn how to make dragon's out the earth and stuff!"

"Ebisu-_sensei_? You have a teacher?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Grandpa hired a tutor to train me. But he's more like a nanny than anything. He only ever talks about beginner's stuff! Basics this and foundations that!"

Naruto thumped him on his helmet. "You moron! I would have killed to have a private tutor at your age! What are you doing asking a rookie like me for advice when you have an elite-jonin to train you? You have to go through the boring stuff to make sense of the really exciting stuff."

_That's right_, Ebisu thought, nodding to himself. When he realized what he as doing, he stopped and composed himself, looking around to make sure no one witnessed him agreeing with the Kyuubi girl.

"But Ebisu-sensei said listening to him was the shortcut to becoming Hokage! And it's still taking forever!"

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, kid. There aren't really any shortcuts to becoming Hokage. You can just do it the smart way, or you can do it the dumb way. I did it the dumb way for a while, and believe me, it ain't very productive. Take your lessons seriously, Konohamaru. You have an advantage over a lot of other kids. Make sure you use it, okay?"

Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses. _Perhaps shortcut is not the proper term... She is a bit more sensible than I've been lead to believe. I wonder if the Young Master will take that advice to heart_.

Konohamaru sighed. "I guess if that's the only way..."

"It's boring, but it's worth it."

"So if I train really hard, then I can beat the old man someday?"

Naruto swiped her nose. "Well, by the time a runt like you could even be _considered_ for the job, you'll have a different opponent if you want to be Hokage." Naruto looked Konohamaru in the eye and grinned viciously. "You'll have to fight me for it!"

Ebisu dropped in front of the two, causing Konohamaru to jump. "Ebisu-sensei!"

Naruto blinked at his arrival. She had only just sensed him before he revealed himself. _That's the guy teaching Konohamaru? So he wasn't just some random ninja..._

Ebisu glanced at the girl before speaking to his charge. "Young Master, it is time to return to your studies. You've dawdled enough for today."

Konohamaru's mouth reflexively opened to protest. Then he looked at Naruto, silenced himself, and trudged to his feet.

"Not so fast." Naruto possessively palmed the top of Konohamaru's helmet. "This little punk is now officially a disciple of mine. So I feel some responsibility for how he's trained. He's eight! How about a little less lecturing and a little more fun?"

The boy's face lit up.

"While I appreciate the input," Ebisu said through his teeth, "the Young Master has been entrusted into _my_ care because of my credentials as a mentor." Ebisu smirked. "I have trained many potential Hokage candidates. I know what is best for him."

Naruto grinned and shook her head. "The proud type, huh? Alright, how about a challenge? I bet I can beat you with one move. If I win, you spice up the lessons. Deal?"

"Very well. I am not some middle of the road chunin, like Mizuki. I am an elite."

Naruto formed the cross-seal. "Okay, Kono-kun, I'll demonstrate my most devastating attack to date! Watch carefully! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Over twenty clones appeared in the field.

"Whoa! Boss, you're awesome!"

Ebisu smirked. "Impressive, for a genin. But that won't be enough to defeat me."

"You wish it were that easy! Oiroke no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke enveloped each Naruto. When it cleared, it was apparent that the girl had been replaced by a much older figure.

Crisp, golden locks. Piercing blue eyes. Wisps of smoke just barely covered the neither regions, from which just a hint of firm buttocks poked out. The chest was left completely uncensored.

Ebisu's mouth fell open, his face coloring with blue and purple.

From every direction, the Yondaime Hokage stared at Ebisu lustfully, dripping raw, naked, wet sex appeal. They glomped Ebisu, whispering sweet nothings, or simply posed provocatively.

The elite ninja frothed at the mouth and twitched violently before falling back into an unmoving heap of traumatized ninja.

Naruto released the jutsu, a merry laugh bubbled out of her. "Guess he's down for the count."

Konohamaru prodded his comatose teacher with his foot. He didn't respond. "Boss... that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I created that for fangirls, but it works on guys," Naruto explained with a close eyed smile. "The key to using this jutsu on men is to present the target with such a fine specimen of their own gender that they pause to question their sexuality."

"And it will work on any guy?"

"Of course! Everyone's gay for the Yondaime! Anyway, since your teacher isn't waking up, let's go have some fun!"

"Yes!" Konohamaru stopped as something dawned on him. "Hey, wait a sec... You cheated while we were playing tag!"

Naruto patted him on the head. "Of course I cheated, Kono-kun. I'm a ninja."

* * *

"So you've taken Konohamaru-kun as a student?" Hinata smiled. "You never cease to surprise me, Naruto-kun."

As she watched Naruto and Konohamaru interact like a big sister and a little brother, Hinata couldn't help but feel it was exactly the type of relationship Naruto was deprived of as a child.

However, the joy Hinata felt was also fueled by ulterior reasons. _He's about the same age, just a bit older. Prestigious lineage; some skill from his grandfather is likely to have trickled down. Should my attempts to reform fail, marrying Hanabi-chan to him would shield her from the clan... It's a possibility. Perhaps I should start a list for Hanabi-chan..._

Konohamaru then took notice of the male genin. "Who's this guy?" He squinted up at Sasuke before turning back to Naruto. "He's not your, you know, is he?" Konohamaru asked, holding his thumb up; the sign of a boyfriend.

Naruto scratched her head. Was she going to have to explain her relationship status to everyone? Not when she could avoid the question without telling a lie! "He's my teammate, _Uchiha Sasuke-kun_."

Sasuke cringed at her fangirl tone.

Konohamaru to a long look at Sasuke. He scowled, turned his thumb down, then crossed his arms. "Not good enough!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"My neechan deserves a super special awesome guy! Not some jack haired pretty boy!"

Naruto snorted in laughter.

Sasuke scowled, far from amused. "Like you can recognize true skill. A deaf coma patient could spot your crappy camouflage."

Konohamaru's eyes widened, he looked at Naruto with a wobbling lip. "My disguises aren't that bad, are they, Neechan?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto swatted his arm. "Don't be mean to him! Kono-kun's just a kid!" She looked down at the boy. "You'll get better with time, trust me."

Konohamaru glanced at Sasuke before sniffing pitifully. "I think I'd feel better if I had a hug..."

Naruto laughed as she scooped Konohamaru up and squeezed him.

Behind her back, Konohamaru gave Sasuke a smug smile, then stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke's knuckles popped as he squeezed his fists. _Why that little..._

"So what have you been up to?" Naruto asked after setting the boy down. "You've been going to your lessons, haven't you?"

"Yeah, totally... mostly. Grandpa just told me you got back from your mission. You were gone forever, Neechan!"

"I know, right? Let's go get some ice-cream." She took Konohamaru's hand, leading him down the street. "Come along, young apprentice! I shall regale you with a tale of treachery and assassins, all defeated by the daring heroine! With some aid from her assistants, of course."

"You hear that, Sasuke-kun? We're assistants."

Sasuke grunted, eyes on the joined hands of Naruto and the brat. She didn't offer to hold his hand...

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You cannot seriously even be contemplating jealousy over Konohamaru-kun. I'm fairly certain he's no threat to you."

Snapping his head to her, Sasuke said,"Of course I'm not jealous!"

Naruto paid for an ice-cream with two sticks, which she spit with Konohamaru. She gave him the informal run down of the mission. Not the report style, but the way a story should be told, with hand gestures and loud proclamations that may or may not be false. And maybe she lingered on her own exploits a bit.

She sort of glossed over the end of her fight with Aoi, but Konohamaru was so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice. By the time she told him about how she and Hinata took down the bandits, he was jumping.

Naruto just nodded with her arms crossed as Konohamaru gushed about how cool she was.

Since she wasn't entirely self-absorbed, Naruto wanted to hear about her favorite pupil's progress. "So what have you learned lately?"

Konohamaru grinned eagerly. "I made a small tweak to your jutsu, Boss." He looked or an unwilling victim, and found Sasuke. "Take this, pretty boy! Oiroke no Jutsu!" Konohamaru transformed into a curvaceous brunette, strategically places wisps of smoke wafting around her. She winked and cooed at Sasuke.

The Uchiha stared, unfazed, a disgusted curl taking his mouth.

Konohamaru pouted as he released the jutsu. "What gives? How come that didn't work on you? Oh!" Konohamaru thumped his hand with his fist in realization. "You must be one of those guys that, um, swings for the other team! I probably should have stuck with the original technique then..."

Sasuke ground his teeth as his temper threatened to push him past annoyed into psychotically enraged.

"Oh dear," Hinata said, using hand to muffle her laughter.

"I used to think so, too," Naruto admitted blithely, "but Sasuke is definitely shooting straight."

Konohamaru stared at Sasuke skeptically. "How can you tell, Boss?"

Naruto blushed. "Look, I just know."

The boy looked at Naruto, then to Sasuke, who smirked. He looked back and forth and put two and two together. "I get it..." He pointed at Sasuke. "You peeked on Neechan, didn't you!"

Sasuke's cheeks flared with indignation. "I'm not some little voyeur like you!"

"I don't care whatever girl you look at, but Neechan is off limits, ya hear!" Konohamaru ran at Sasuke with his fists flailing.

Sasuke put his hand on the boy's head as his arms windmilled uselessly. He gave Naruto a disbelieving look, which she missed entirely as she dedicating herself to laughing. Sasuke hefted the boy clear of the ground by the scruff of his shirt.

Hinata shook her head before attempting to defuse the situation. "I would think the two of you would get along better than this, considering your connection."

"The only connection I'm gonna have to this guy is my foot up his-"

Sasuke muffled the boy with his own scarf. He ignored the flailing legs as they wrapped around his arm in some kind of strangle hold attempt.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, you are named after Konohamaru-kun's great-grandfather, Sarutobi Sasuke."

The two boys looked at each other in mutual surprise before looking away.

Sasuke dropped boy with a scowl. "Hard to see the resemblance."

Konohamaru panted as he stared up at Sasuke. "I'm surprised you're still on your feet after my assault."

Sasuke snorted.

"You may be a bit tougher than you look, but you're still not good enough for Neechan."

Sasuke glared. But it soon melted into a sly smirk. "Let me tell you a secret, kid." He leaned down and lowly said, for Konohamaru's ears only, "Anything I want to see, Naruto would show me willingly."

Konohamaru stood dumbfounded, mouth agape.

"Young Master!" Ebisu swooped down among the adolescents. "I believe I told you not to stray too far from... Naruto-chan?" He adjusted his glasses. "I should have known the Young Master would seek you out. How have you been?"

Naruto rested her hands on her hips. "Super fabulous as always, thanks for asking!"

"Ebisu-sensei, correct? You're an elite tutor?" Hinata inquired.

Ebisu eyed the girl for a moment before he recognized her face above the sea of white eyes in his mind. He smiled. "Indeed I am, Hyuuga-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_A kiss-up?_ Hinata formed a polite smile._ That's perfect. _"Ebisu-sensei, would you be kind enough to lend us your expertise?"

Ebisu smiled and pushed up his sunglasses. "I would be happy to, Hyuuga-sama. I specialize in raising an ninja's skills to their optimum level. How may I assist you?"

"Psst, Konohamaru." Naruto crouched down to her disciple. "While they talk about the boring technical stuff, we can go play."

Hinata's eye twitched. "You're coming too. This is for your sake, Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Konohamaru groaned in unison.

As Ebisu lead them to a private, expansive training ground, Hinata explained her goal and the dilemma preventing it from being achieved. Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru trailed behind.

Sasuke wasn't sure what this guy could do; he didn't look too impressive, but learning what he knew couldn't hurt his chances.

"Ah, so you want to increase Naruto-chan's chakra control even further. Hm, creating a wind equivalent to the Raikage's fighting style. I must say it is an ambitious endeavor, Hyuuga-sama. Although I would expect no less, given what I have heard."

Between footsteps, Hinata's mind spawned numerous unpleasant possibilities. "What you've heard?" she asked in a neutral tone. "From whom, if I may ask?"

"Whenever he is at the jonin longue, Kakashi-san has taken to bragging about you three quite a bit lately." Ebisu looked at the blonde over the frame of his glasses. "You especially, Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed and rosy cheeked. "He has?"

"He claims that you have some ingenious, revolutionary training method."

Naruto scuffed the ground with her shoe. "Oh, well, I don't know about all of that. It's probably just revolutionary."

They stopped at the shore of a vast lake. The grass and trees were immaculate even for Konoha, and the area seemed largely undisturbed.

"Well, I believe I can help Naruto with her problem. But first, I must quiz you."

Naruto sighed. "Aw man..."

"If you were to break down all shinobi abilities into two categories, what would they be?"

"Pfft, that's easy. Ninjutsu and taijutsu, of course."

Konohamaru nodded sagely. "Of course."

Ebisu frowned. "Not quite. Kakashi-san also mentioned that your academic skills really are lacking. He was certainly right about that."

Naruto crossed her arms as her face heated up. "Fine. Uh, uh, no I got this!" She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! It's physical energy and spiritual energy!"

"That is closer, but still incorrect."

Sasuke kept quiet. That was going to be his guess.

"Could it be... power and skill?" Hinata asked.

Ebisu smiled. "Correct, Hyuuga-sama. Power and skill. Every martial element of combat falls under one category or the other.

"Power would be strength, speed, stamina, and like aspects of ninja life that affect your physical composition. Individuals like Naruto-chan are born with more chakra than most people could dream of having.

"Skills are abilities that can be perfected with practice, whether they come naturally or not, such as your accuracy with kunai and shuriken, or the form of your taijutsu to take advantage of your power and speed. The ability to control your chakra effectively, or flawlessly performing hand-seals.

"Every ninja finds a unique balance between these two elements. There are generally three types of such ninja... And as luck would have it, you three genin each present a different type."

Ebisu directed his bespectacled gaze at the Uchiha first. "A ninja like Sasuke-kun uses a balanced style of about half skill, half power. Hyuuga-sama, on the other hand, uses about seventy percent skill to compensate for smaller reserves of chakra and less physical strength and speed. You surprise me, Naruto-chan. Usually shinobi with your stamina muscle their way through everything without concern for the chakra wasted."

"Well, if it works..."

"I wanted Naruto-kun to fully harness her stamina," Hinata said. "I realized what a tremendous advantage it would be someday."

"That is correct, Hyuuga-sama. I doubt your control could ever rival someone of, say, Tsunade-sama's ability, Naruto-chan. But if you properly control your, frankly, ludicrous reservoir of chakra, you may well be unstoppable."

"Heh, you won't get mad if my control gets better than yours, will you, Ebisu-sensei?"

Ebisu smiled and adjusted his sunglasses. "Not at all, Naruto-chan. It should be every teacher's dream to be surpassed by their students. And it's now my responsibility to see that you do.

"The best ninja are usually the ones who do not chose one over the other, but balance skill and power. Once a ninja has mastered both aspects alongside each other, legends are born: Sandaime-sama, Hatake Sakumo, The Sanin..." Ebisu coughed into his hand and adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Yondaime-sama."

_Itachi_, a voice whispered into Sasuke's head.

"Chakra control is something refined over a lifetime. However, with shadow clones and my direction, we can sharpen your control drastically." Ebisu smirked. "A shortcut, if you will."

Naruto giggled.

"What is the maximum number clones can you make at once?"

She had recently given the matter thought, and so Naruto decided on a safe answer. "I think about three or four thousand."

His glasses slid down his face a moment before Ebisu composed himself. "I see. Then I am relieved that this training ground will provide adequate space for such numbers."

Hinata poked her fingers together. "How will using the clones increase Naruto-kun's control? When they dispel, she will still be left with the same amount of chakra, will she not?"

"The less chakra one has, the easier it is to control. Inversely, the more chakra, the more difficult it is to control. When you use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, each clone has a portion of the chakra. Between three thousand clones, each would have one-three thousandth of the chakra and the difficulty decreases significantly.

"By gradually dispelling clones during training, and allowing those left to become accustomed to the chakra increase until only you are left, you will gain a much higher level of chakra control."

"Hold up a minute. What's the point of having that much better control? I mean, I can already make more than enough clones, and I've never had problems with the chakra drain of a jutsu."

Ebisu's mouth curved into a cool smirk. "A reasonable question, Naruto-chan. Allow me to demonstrate the difference it will make. To begin with, we will each create one shadow clone. I want you to put your maximum concentration into creating the best clone you can."

Naruto nodded. She screwed her face up in concentration, carefully moderating the chakra she molded, and formed her favorite seal. A single clone puffed into existence. She crossed her arms proudly.

Ebisu formed a clone without ceremony. "Now we may proceed. Sasuke-kun, you are physically the strongest of your team, correct?"

Sasuke nodded. He smirked at Naruto when she rolled her eyes and muttered something rude.

"Then please assist my demonstration by sparring with each of the clones. I want you to attack them until they dissipate. Begin with Naruto-chan's clone."

Naruto's clone jumped back and cheerfully said, "Bring it, bastard."

Sasuke sprang forward in an attack. He was a little slower than normal, his punches dragging, his arms still adjusting to the ten pound weights he had strapped under his bracers. The twenty pound weights on his shins did the same to his legs. He had never felt so heavy and slow. It didn't help matters that the clone was just as slippery as the original, dancing around his blows like a breeze.

But Rock Lee had managed to defeat a contingent of clones while doubtlessly wearing considerably more weight, so Sasuke _would_ manage one.

He dropped to the ground and caught the clone's chin with a kick he'd copied from Lee. Thanks to Tenrai's chastisement, Sasuke considered now that he shouldn't take skills from his fellow Konoha shinobi... even ones that made moves on his girl. But the damage was done; he had the move, no sense in not using it.

Blood flew from the clone's mouth as she flew in the air. She dispelled halfway through the arc.

Naruto winced from the feedback. She held a certain dislike for that kick, at least when it was being used on her.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun," Ebisu said, nodding. "Now, my clone, if you would."

Sasuke sized up the clone for a moment. He roughly knew what to expect from Naruto, as much as anyone could hope to get a beat on the sporadic blonde. But he wasn't sure what Ebisu was capable of. Definitely not on Kakashi's level, but it could be trouble.

Sasuke threw a brace of shuriken. The clone answered by throwing his own. Sasuke closed the distance, engaging in taijutsu. His opponent's style was textbook Konoha, but seasoned with age. He tried to abstain from using his Sharingan until his speed had increased to match his eyes as Gai had said. But with the weights slowing him down...

He activated his bloodline. Reading the movement, Sasuke slipped into the clone's guard and caught him with a jab to the solar plexus. He followed up with a palm to the chin that snapped the sunglasses off his face with a spray of blood. Sasuke stepped into the clone and delivered a punch to the kidney's.

His red eyes narrowed when it didn't dispel. That last punch should have done it.

The clone coughed, stumbling back. He wiped the blood from his chin, then reached up to his nose as if to adjust glasses he no longer wore. His placid, brown eyes blinked before he fell into a ready stance.

Sasuke frowned at the clone before reaching back and unsheathing his short sword. He made a stabbing motion at the chest. Ebisu's clone reached out; the blade cut into his hand. The clone grimaced, but continued, the steel sliding through skin and bone until he palmed the hand clutching the wakizashi. Sasuke froze, staring at the blood flowing from the wound.

A foot planted itself into his stomach, but the hand gripping his own prevented him from escaping. The clone punched, which Sasuke saw in slow motion. Sasuke grit his teeth and channeled fire chakra into his sword. The blood around the wound blackened and crackled, the clone yelping. Sasuke sliced through the clone's hand before slashing him down the middle. It evaporated instantly, the displaced smoke mingling with that rising from his blade.

To Sasuke's relief, the blood disappeared with the clone.

Sasuke let the blaze fade. He'd have to hold the blade a while longer as it cooled. He'd made the mistake of sheathing it too quickly before, and nearly lit his ass on fire. The echo of Naruto's riotous laughter was reminder enough.

He walked over to the others, his sword in a reverse grip. Konohamaru stared at him with wide eyes, evidently holding a new appreciation for his skill. He planted the smoldering sword into the dirt before facing the others, hands in his pockets.

Ebisu nodded to the boy, his right hand twitching a bit. "Very good, Sasuke-kun; I can see you are quite deserving of your Rookie of the Year title."

Sasuke grunted.

"Now then, what difference did you notice between my clone, and Naruto-chan's clone?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in thought. "Yours was... sturdier. It took more to dispel it. A lot more."

"Correct, Sasuke-kun." The teacher turned to Naruto. "You see, the more precisely controlled the chakra used to make a shadow clone is, the more damage the clone can absorb. As you witnessed, it took a sufficiently powerful blow to dispel your clone; it even produced blood, which is a sign it was made well.

"My clone, however, survived being stabbed and the ensuing blood loss, maintaining its ability to continue fighting. Even this pales in comparison to Hokage-sama's control. Sandaime-sama can make clones capable of withstanding broken bones, organ failure, and even dismemberment. Anything short of decapitation may fail to destroy one of his shadow clones."

Naruto scratched her cheek. "The old man's really good, huh? So he uses Kage Bunshin no Jutsu too?"

Ebisu smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Part of the reason he was known as the Shinobi no Kami is that he appeared omniscient on the battlefield.

"Now, as I was saying... In short, Naruto-chan: the better your chakra control, the more sturdy your clones. This will add a new dimension of tactics for your shadow clones in battle, as they will not dispel as easily."

Naruto's eyes widened at the implications, the possibilities. She ran her hand over her sleeve, over the cool metal of Shishi. "So if I make, like, a thousand super clones at once..."

Ebisu shook his head. "I doubt you'll ever be capable of that, Naruto-chan. It takes immense concentration to form only one. Even I cannot create any more than eight clones of this caliber at once."

The blonde deflated slightly but nodded.

"And, Naruto-chan, this level of technique is not without its risks."

Naruto sighed. "When it is ever?"

"Quite correct; every jutsu has its downside. When a clone is made this well, it can sustain a great deal of damage, true. However, with this comes the feedback. When the clone disperses, you will have its experiences, as usual. This will include the experience of its pain. If you are blindsided by this sudden sensation, it may cause you to become disoriented during a fight."

Ebisu held up his palm. The genin stared at it until it twitched. It was barely perceptible, and they'd noticed largely because Ebisu went out of his way to show them. "Because of the injury my clone sustained, my ability to form hand-seals quickly and efficiently has momentarily diminished. The consequences of a moment's distraction could have lethal consequences. This phantom pain is partly why the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a kinjutsu, Naruto-chan. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded sharply.

Ebisu stared at her a moment before nodding. "Good. Very good. Then let us begin the training. The first thing we will do is have your clones perform water walking in conjunction with the leaf exercise, one leaf on each finger tip. Start by creating two thousand clones, and dispel one hundred clones every minute." Ebisu shook his head, finding it a very surreal thing to say.

Hinata poked her fingers at each other as she scanned the water. "Ano, Ebisu-sensei, would it be alright if we added circle walking to the mix? It's very crucial to Naruto-kun's taijutsu."

"An excellent idea, Hyuuga-sama."

Naruto leaned to Sasuke and muttered, "Told you she was a slavedriver. Next she'll want me to balance a ball on my nose."

Sasuke snorted in laughter.

She held her hands up at her sides. "Yosh! Stand back guys!" Naruto generated enough chakra output to eclipse the present ninja put together, several times over. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the training area. By the time it cleared, several trees had been picked clean, leaving bare branches. Ebisu sighed upon seeing them.

Two thousand clones treaded on the water, leaves on their fingers. Some clones walked circles independently. Some paired off to walk circles around each other. Some walked progressively larger circles around those walking smaller circles, the largest of such groups consisting of ten clones. The water beneath them rippled and splashed violently.

To Hinata, it was a chaotic, anarchic cluster of kunoichi. But after the first glance, looking deeper into the gathering, it seemed to fit together, like stars blanketing a night sky. They each stood out but none of them got in each others way.

The original Naruto meditated on land, legs crossed, hands in a seal.

Each blonde, sharing a portion of Naruto's total chakra, felt a difference from the normal struggle. None of them had to grapple with their chakra. There was no need to reign it in, no power surging through her loudly enough to muffle everything in the ears. The chakra simply flowed naturally inside them like steady streams of power. It was similar to the training for the wind element, but that had gone unnoticed. This time the ease was much more pronounced, an undeniable relief.

Was this a taste of what it meant to be normal?

Konohamaru stared in amazement at the thousands of blondes, knowing any one of them could kick his butt up and down the street. It was not going to be an easy fight for him to become Hokage. "Naruto-neechan is awesome..."

Ebisu adjusted his glasses with one hand and reached the other out to his pupil. "She became that way with practice, Young Master."

Konohamaru looked at the leaf and nodded before taking it. He pushed back his goggles to make room on his forehead and began channeling his chakra. The leaf didn't budge.

Sasuke smirked as he stared at the gaggle of blondes striding on the expanse of water. She was awesome; that, they could agree on.

Ebisu whistled loudly enough to cut over the noise of sloshing water.

Hearing the whistle from the deeper recesses of her mind, Naruto dispelled one hundred of her clones. There was pressure between her eyes, and she felt the chakra inside of her swell. But... it still felt more calm than usual, easily within her grasp rather than smothering her. It felt leashed.

One thousand abandoned leaves floated atop the water's surface. The remaining clones each felt their increase in chakra, as well as a proportionate increase in control.

For nine minutes it continued this way, hectic splashing, dancing, spinning clones, a moment of pressure followed by a swell of power and mastery.

When the final clones had been dismissed, Naruto meditated for another minute before opening her eyes. She looked to her tutor.

Ebisu adjusted his glasses and nodded, saying, "Again. Fifty clones a minute this time."

She did as instructed, repeating the cycle of two thousand. Most them recovered leaves from water.

Naruto could feel a drain on her reserves. If her clones were doing anything more strenuous, she'd probably be exhausted. Fortunately, water walking and the leaf exercise took almost nothing from her, but multiplying the effort to this extent did take its toll. Making so many clones left her at about half capacity.

But she could tell that it was so worth it. By the time the last clones dispelled, Naruto felt more in control of her energy than she had ever been.

"I believe that is enough for today," Ebisu said, looking at his temporary student in a new light. _Enough is an understatement. She just crammed weeks of non-stop training into an hour. I was wrong about her. The entire village has been so wrong..._ "Let us have a brief test your new level of control. Create a shadow clone, the absolute best you can manage."

Hinata watched keenly.

Naruto formed the cross-seal. She commanded her chakra, feeling almost no excess energy, roughly a fourth of what had been normal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone formed. Naruto grinned, as did her clone. It looked no different than normal, but it was her finest work yet. Naruto felt a faint rush in her head. She shook her head and blinked rapidly.

Ebisu turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, as you tested the clone's threshold for damage before, would be so kind?"

He nodded and approached.

Putting her hands behind her back, the clone said, "Give me your best shot, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke reared his fist back. He hesitated.

The clone tilted her head. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke scowled at the dirt as he lowered his arm. "It doesn't feel right if you aren't fighting back."

The clone blinked, as did the original. Then she grinned at him. "Aw, you wanna get your ass kicked by me that bad?" She slid into a Shippuuren stance, limber and ready. "You must be some kind of masochist or something."

"Hn."

They flew at each other, white punches and orange kicks.

Sasuke noticed her blocks were just a bit sluggish compared to earlier. It made them about even, with his weights on. He glanced at the original. _She must be exhausted from the training... The mental stress is a drawback to the training._

After the clone spun away from him, Sasuke unsheathed his short sword. In response the clone unleashed the quadruple blades of Shishi. Neither used elemental chakra, not wanting to be at the heart of an explosion.

As their blades locked, Sasuke stared deeply into her blue eyes, his outer pupils spinning. The clone's world shuddered and quaked under the genjutsu, snatching away her balance. Sasuke disengaged and dropped into a stance that was becoming increasingly familiar to him.

From the sidelines, Naruto groaned. _Not Lee's move again..._

Sasuke kicked her into the air. The clone didn't become smoke, so he followed through, pushing himself off the ground and through the air to shadow her. He threw his sword blade first into the ground before attacking.

With the aftereffect of his genjutsu piling the sharp pain to her jaw, she couldn't block his kick, or the backhand that followed. His other hand came around to clothesline her. Sasuke spun himself into a downward kick.

"Shishi Rendan!" (Lion Barrage!) His foot slammed her abdomen just as she landed on the hilt of his wakizashi. The ground cratered from the impact. Blood flew from her mouth in a scream with no oxygen to give it sound. The clone dispelled.

Sasuke landed on his feet. That combo worked out better than he had hoped. He had a few other ideas on how he could use the Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) that he was eager to explore.

But damn that was a tough clone.

Naruto felt herself fall into a world of hurt after her clone was destroyed. She swayed on her feet, pain flared in her chest and jaw, and stabbed her back. She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her temples.

Sasuke went over to her, faster than a walk but not quite a run. "You alright?" he asked.

"Peachy. You hit like a girl."

His frown melted into a smirk. "Hn."

"I see what you mean about the feedback," she said to her tutor.

Ebisu stared at the girl unblinking. In under an hour she had progressed to an astonishing level. He once believed he had trained many possible Hokage candidates. But Ebisu had the feeling he would now get a footnote in history as having assisted the ascension of the future Hokage, maybe the fifth.

Ebisu nodded. "The discomfort will fade momentarily. Sleep will help a great deal; your brain will need the time to process everything. Beware this sensation when making clones during battle. But take pride in your accomplishment, Naruto-chan. If you continue this training method, you will become even more skilled."

Naruto flashed him a dazzling smile and two-fingered salute. "Thanks for all the help, Ebisu-sensei!"

Ebisu nodded with a smile. "Teaching is what I do."

"And you do it well," Hinata said as she approached. "I'll be sure to pass along word to anyone seeking a tutor."

The bespectacled man's smile widened. "You are too kind, Hyuuga-sama."

Konohamaru tackled Naruto and wrapped his arms round her legs. "I don't really understand what all just happened, but you did it, Neechan! That clone sure took a beating!"

Naruto patted his head. "Yep! Another day, another tremendous step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"I'm certain you will go far, Naruto-chan. Now, if you all would excuse us, I believe the Young Master and I must get back to our lessons."

Konohamaru nodded, still fired up from watching actual ninja train and spar.

Hinata offered the elite tutor a light bow. "Arigato, Ebisu-sensei. Your assistance is most appreciated."

Ebisu returned it. "It was my pleasure, I assure you. Continue to train diligently, you three. I'm certain you will be wearing green vests by the end of the chunin exams."

The three genin shared a look between themselves.

"Come along, Young Master."

"See ya later!" Konohamaru said, waving as he walked backward. "Don't think I'm gonna let you leave me in the dust, Neechan! I'll be right behind you!" He stumbled over a tree root not seconds later.

But he didn't fall, so Naruto knew there was hope for him. She grinned at the boy. "I know it, Kono-kun."

Hinata waited until they were outside the range of her Byakugan. She turned to her best friend. "Naruto-kun, please give me your right arm."

Naruto rubbed her eyes with one hand and offered the other. In a groggy voice, she asked, "Watcha doing, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stared at the chakra pathways she'd watch develop over the years. "This is the reason I wanted you to increase your chakra control. The final step in completing Shippuuren. We're going to start tenketsu training now."

"Oh. That sounds neat. But can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" Naruto asked through a yawn. "I'm kinda..." Naruto's eyes fluttered.

Hinata's fingers twitched eagerly. "Stay with me, Naruto-kun." She straightened the arm out.

Naruto's body followed the pull on her and collapsed against Hinata.

A squeak slipped through heiress' mouth as Naruto pressed down on her. She blushed beet red as her friend snuggled into her chest. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shook her by the shoulder. "Come on, Naruto-kun, we're almost finished."

Naruto muttered something that sounded like "pillows" and sank deeper into comfort.

"Let it go," Sasuke said, standing over them, hands in his pockets. "She's obviously wiped out."

Hinata felt those words reel her priorities back in. She'd been too caught up in the progress being made to give due to the toll it placed on her indomitable friend.

"Yes, you're right, of course. She's earned her rest." Hinata smiled down at Naruto and patted her head, causing the blonde to sigh contently. "A Hokage isn't made in a day, after all. Help me get her up; we'll take Naruto-kun back to her apartment."

With their combined effort, Hinata and Sasuke managed to untangle the sleeping girl from her friend's chest. Hinata draped an orange arm over shoulder. She stared at Naruto's peaceful face.

"You know we're going to have to train even harder to keep up with her, right?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed, slipping the other arm over himself. "Yeah, I know. What would our ancestors say if we were beaten by the poor orphan girl?"

Hinata stopped, stared at Sasuke for a moment, then released a laugh.

* * *

"Kakashi."

The jonin lifted his eye from his adult literature. A woman with wavy dark hair and ruby red lips to match her eyes stared at him with a faint but restrained frown of disapproval.

"Kurenai."

There was a pregnant silence as she paused to give him a chance to put away his Icha-Icha novel. Kakashi didn't take it, raising an unseen, silver eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?"

She glanced around before saying, "If I could have a moment of your time, there is something I wish to discuss."

Kakashi shrugged and waved lazily at the empty chair next to him. He pocketed his book and tried not to chuckle at the visible flood of tension leaving Kurenai's face. The reactions the book garnished were nearly as entertaining as the material itself.

He kept his distance from her, though, leaning back and making sure they didn't appear too chummy. He knew Kurenai and Asuma were, well, they were something. Even they didn't seem to know what.

Kurenai lowered her voice and said, "I've heard about the alliance with Kiri."

Kakashi gave a slight nod. Shikaku would have held the meeting for the other jonin and informed them of the Hokage's decision to aid the rebels.

"And that you will be the liaison between the rebels and the Hokage."

"Yeah, I'm lucky that way."

"I'll get right to the point. I want in, myself, and my team."

Kakashi blinked. "Is that so?"

"I've already spoken with Hokage-sama. He has decided it will be at your discretion."

Kakashi gave her a level stare. "Mind if I ask why?"

She folded her hands on the table. "I tend to set a high standard for my genin, and they've more than exceeded my expectations. I've been looking into a proper mission for them and this is just the type that can give them valuable experience for the future. To prepare them for... difficulties."

Kakashi looked underneath the underneath of her words. "You're considering nominating them?"

After a moment, Kurenai nodded. "You plan to do the same, don't you?"

"Of course. Though they don't know that yet..."

"Neither does my team. I'm keeping them focused on the here and now. But I digress. What's your answer?" she asked, cooly professional and detached.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. "A bit eager, aren't you?"

"I want to begin preparations as quickly as possible, should you agree."

Kakashi pocketed his book. "Are they going to be able to keep up? We're headed to the Bloody Mist. Going there even as escorts... This isn't a field trip for untested academy students. Combat is a possibility."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, offended. "I'm fully aware of the risks, and I'm certain they can handle it. It is B-rank, but the two of us will be there, and our kids have worked together in the Academy." She frowned at him. "You aren't the only one with talented students, Kakashi. My kids are just as capable."

"I have serious reservations about that statement." Kakashi's eye glazed over with apathetic thought. He shrugged. "Well, I suppose it would be alright if you guys tagged along."

The kunoichi released a small breath. Although annoyed to be considered "tagging along", she accepted the aloof ninja's answer with a nod. "Thank-you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, I don't want people to start thinking I'm less indifferent than I am."

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Kurenai asked with a sardonic smirk. "So... what kind of training does the infamous Sharingan Kakashi put his students through?"

"Well, I make sure they eat their vegetables and get plenty of sleep. And that they drink plenty of milk."

"Kakashi..."

"But more importantly than my runts training... You and Asuma, you two are-"

Kurenai stood up, nearly knocking her chair over. "I have to go. Please excuse me."

Kakashi chuckled. That was key to interacting with people, knowing which buttons to push. He idly wondered what else the mission would throw at him.

* * *

I really struggled with this chapter. For the first time I had writer's block. Talking with **Psalm** helped me get over it, and I completed the chapter the next day. It was still somewhat sloppy, so it took longer to clean up. I'm a little behind on my 'schedule' to release at least one chapter a month, but not too much.

Also, I completed the first chapter in my original novel, so my time outside of fanfiction was well spent.

If you look at chapter 542 of the manga, the third person with Minato kind of looks like he has white eyes, very likely a Hyuuga. Of course, even if I'm wrong, that's how I'm slinging it in story. As a side note, I'm really surprised that I've never seen Minato's kunai called "sansa" kunai. Maybe it has been, but I would think it would be a popular name for them.

Greatest victory is the battle not fought? Jackie Chan Adventures, anyone? That's where I learned it

I have a rant. Something I've wanted to get off of my chest for a long time. This isn't directed at anyone save perhaps Kishimoto. It's basically the core reason that I, and many other authors on the site, write fanfiction in the Naruto section.

Naruto's abilities post-timeskip, or lack thereof. No, never mind, it's _definitely_ the lack thereof.

Now, Naruto isn't the type to learn dozens of jutsu. That's Kakashi and Sasuke. His style is to use the few versatile jutsu he knows in increasingly adaptive fashions that best suit the situation. Much like his father, actually. Yondaime only used Hiraishin, Summoning, Sealing, and Rasengan. And he was off the walls a boss, no question. This worked for Naruto decently before the timeskip.

But let's review the (alleged) progress Naruto made during the timeskip

**Shadow Clones.** He started by using clones to move mid-air against Kakashi in the bell test. Uh, am I supposed to be impressed by that? Especially in hindsight? That was something Naruto already did against Gaara, and it was much more impressive then, and showed genuine innovation. So that wasn't new.

Now take into account that, in three years time, Jiraiya never explained the most important aspect of Naruto's signature jutsu. Or, Kishi forbid, Naruto actually figuring it out himself. I will concede that transforming his clone into a weapon was new, but he only used it once, on Kakashi (and later Pain, if you count the Rasenshuriken, but I'm talking about ninja tools: kunai, shuriken, etc). And he had already transformed _himself_ into a weapon against Zabuza. Naruto was just never smart enough to do that with his clones, before or after the timeskip.

**Henge.** It's awesome almost every time Naruto uses it. Especially when he used it against Pain, and _especially_ when he transformed his clones into rubble at the end. That was awesome, because he used it preemptively, thinking ahead, unlike when he used it reactively against Kiba. So when Naruto remembers he can transform himself and his clones (as in, when Kishi lets him remember) it's gratifying to see.

**Rasengan.** Naruto made no progress on this front, either. Not only does he still need a clone to make one, it's roughly the same size as it was pre-timeskip. Compare that to Minato's beach ball sized Rasengan that he creates instantly with one hand. And, despite that he was trained by Yondaime's teacher, who, logic suggests, should have known about Rasengan being incomplete, Naruto only creates Rasenshruiken after returning to the village. It would have been _perfect_ for him to have already created it on the training trip, for it to have been _that jutsu _(and DON'T get me started on that!) and to have overcome its side affects after returning to Konoha. Also, he never uses Fuuton: Rasengan, despite it being more than viable.

(It hasn't been pointed out to me, yet, but I completely forgot about the Oodama Rasengan. Which actually says a lot about the technique, since Naruto used it once, and in the end it didn't even matter, because it wasn't enough not to be replaced by the Rasenshuriken)

**Summoning.** Good lord... Naruto might as well have not known it for most of the series, as he only used it once, against Gaara and Shukaku. The last time we saw him summon was pre-timeskip, against Orochimaru and Kabuto in chapter 166 (his attempt failed spectacularly, by the way, which I guess was supposed to be funny). He finally summons again in chapter 545. That is Three-hundred-seventy-nine chapters he went without summoning. One of his major skills. WHAT!

**Sealing Scroll.** The worst offender. A completely worthless skill for Naruto. He used it once, against Sasori and Deidara. And he was completely ignored as they continued to chat idly as though he weren't there. This moment pissed me off _so much _then, and even more when I think about Sasuke having to be taken as a serious threat against Deidara.

That more than anything boils my blood. I have a lot of personal hatred for Sasuke (he is an unapologetic douche of epic proportions, and arrogant beyond belief post-timeskip). So a bit of that bleeds over into my main reason for disliking the meta reason of why Naruto is lacking in asskicking abilities: Naruto's progress is held back for the sake of Sasuke being the more powerful of the two.

It's more than an egregious insult to Naruto fans, or people who want Sasuke dead for abandoning the village (or viewers like me who fit both categories). It is the cardinal sin of any author. It is a PLOT HOLE. It is never explained _**WHY**_ Sasuke is stronger than Naruto. He just is. It is generous to Sasuke to say they were even at the Valley of the End. He was trying to kill Naruto the entire time, and Naruto wasn't trying to kill him. And it essentially ended in a stalemate. They had equal teachers (or so we believed at the time. Jiraiya pwns Oro). So how could Sasuke just be stronger? It's bullshit.

(I'm gonna add that the moment I realized this was the moment I realized Kishimoto _completely fucked_ the perfect rivalry he had created between Naruto and Sasuke. And it _was_ perfect. I don't know if it was the best, but it played off the contrasts between them, their origins, motives, fighting styles. But not anymore.)

The worst thing an author can do is to make a plot hole. Kishi hinged the premise of the second half of the story on one. The entire point of the training trip was to prepare Naruto to fight the Akatsuki. It didn't even prepare him for Sasuke. So a complete failure on Kishi's part (not Jiraiya, not Naruto. Kishimoto).

A lot of people like to say "Fuck Kishimoto, he doesn't know what he's doing!" I don't agree with that entirely, because, of course, without Kishi, we would never have this awesome world filled with so much potential to build upon. I would give Kishi a 2.5/5 in any category and a solid 3/5 in most (except themes. 1/5 there, right, Neji?).

But in this instance, of Naruto's skill (and several others), yes, I will say "fuck Kishi". Power levels are one of the most important things to me as a viewer and a writer. They are more important to shonen than to any other genre. I still haven't gotten over how much he screwed his main character to make Sasuke look cool/powerful, and I probably never will. It has forever dampened my enjoyment of the series. I just read for fanfiction material now.

This problem with Naruto the character is the core reason that there is a mind-blowingly overwhelming amount of Naruto fanfiction compared to One Piece fanfiction. Both Oda and Kishimoto are excellent world builders. But Kishimoto isn't a very good story teller (unless he is at his absolute best, which is rare these days). Kishi doesn't deliver. Oda does. Especially with the main character. Luffy get's to be a total boss and a badass, but he is far from unchallenged, and get's his ass keelhauled during the series.

So there you go, something that's been itching in my head for years.

If you got through all of that, then I request a review, please and thank-you.


	12. Eyes on the Prize

Konoha no Senkou Arashi - Flash Tempest of Konoha

Two months. I had the time, but I stopped typing for a while as I let my wrists heal from my carpal tunnel. I spent so much time at the computer and never realized it could cause damage. They're good now, I can apply pressure.

So this is a public service announcement: If there is anyone out there as dumb as me, TAKE CARE OF YOUR WRISTS. Stretch them. I'm probably stretching mine as you're reading this. Don't type so much or keep your hand on the mouse for hours at a time.

Moving along.

Thanks to the new search features, I'm now aware that under the Naruko tag, this story is the second most reviewed, and has_ the_ most favs and alerts (follows)!

I just want to thank you all for the support. Gives me a nice feeling and a bit of an ago boost, while also humbling. Not sure if I've mentioned this, but my goal is to create the best Fem!Naruto on the site. I didn't know it until **Psalm** pointed out to me that I was writing a story I wanted to read. I'm happy that others are enjoying it.

Hi no Tsuno - Horn of Fire

Saizensen - front, first line, spearhead

Ita Shima - Man-eater Island

* * *

Sakura stepped into her sandals, hands on the straps of her pack. She turned back to her parents. "I'm going to meet my team."

Her father's arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders. Soft hands wrung creases into the blue apron that bore witness to Sakura's childhood. A childhood that shrank further into the distance every time she put on her hitai-ate.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan."

She appreciated their concern, but hated when they fretted. Sakura didn't want her parents to worry every time she set foot outside of the house. She had already been on two C-rank missions outside of the village.

Of course, this time would be different. She'd be leaving for more than a few days, and, unbeknownst to her parents, the mission could be dangerous. Her father didn't say anything, but his brow creased as if he could tell.

She reassured them with a bright smile. "I'm always careful, Mom. Kurenai-sensei wouldn't have it any other way."

Her mother put forth a smile of her own. "What would you like for dinner when you get back?"

"Hm." Sakura tapped her chin in mock-thought. "How about umeboshi and anko with lots of syrup?"

A chuckle broke her father's frown. "Anything that won't rot your teeth catch your fancy?"

She gave a helpless shrug. "Nothing coming to mind. Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll see you soon."

Sakura stepped out her family home, closing the door behind her. She sighed upon being freed of the silent pressure her parents emitted, their instincts to not let her go.

She headed toward her team's usual meeting spot. But today wouldn't be a usual day. She had a mission. With Sasuke-kun.

Sakura straightened her back

Well, her team was assigned a joint mission with Sasuke-kun's team.

Her Academy mindset had popped up that morning to suggest that she wear a bit of makeup to catch Sasuke-kun's eye. Perhaps some nail polish or lipstick. But she pushed the idyllic fantasies of a schoolgirl out of her head. Kurenai-sensei would ream her for it. Although the woman herself did wear a fair amount of eyeshadow and lipstick...

Sasuke-kun would be there. But she had a _mission_, and so packed and dressed accordingly for that alone. Boy, had her priorities changed.

Or maybe it wasn't so much her goals that had changed as much as how she went about achieving them.

Sakura fingered the ends of her hair. For years she primped and groomed fluffy pink locks to perfection, combing through them hundreds of times each morning. A smooth pool of pink hair once reached to the middle of her back, but now her locks barely dropped below her chin.

She had to admit, having short hair was really a time saver. It required much less maintenance. As she walked, Sakura's mind drifted back to the event that caused her to do something that would have been unthinkable only four months ago...

* * *

Sakura's legs carried her after the rest of Team Eight. If her mind wasn't clouded with despair, she wouldn't have traveled downwind of Kiba's kennel scent. But she couldn't be bothered to give it much thought.

Sasuke-kun wouldn't even look at her to say goodbye. She had been certain, so sanguine that her destiny and right to life was to be with Sasuke-kun. But she wasn't even selected for his team. Two other girls had been given the privilege. Hinata, she could understand. But _Naruto_? The same girl who _stole_ Sasuke-kun's first kiss?

It wasn't _fair_.

Their sensei lead them to a quiet training area and primly sat herself on a log. Kiba plopped down in front of her, and Shino lowered himself to the ground as if preparing for meditation. Sakura smoothed her dress and sat with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Kurenai eyed them for a moment and said, "I'm your jonin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. I know you're all likely acquainted with each other at least in passing, but... what say you humor me and we all introduce ourselves? We'll each tell the group something we would like to achieve. And as teammates, we should help each other with those goals whenever possible. I'll go first.

"By the time I retire, I'd like to have helped prove that a woman can be just as good a ninja as a man. I'm a recently promoted jonin, so this is my first team, but I'd like to see each of you wearing vests someday."

"That sounds good me!" Kiba said. "Although I don't think they make one in Akamaru's size, Sensei..."

Kurenai raised a brow. "I'm certain you can make a request if you get promoted. Why don't you go next, Kiba?"

Kiba shrugged. With Shino being so passive, it was obvious he'd be the alpha male on the team. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He gave a wolfish grin. "It's alright if you haven't heard of me. Everyone will know my name soon enough. This is my partner, Akamaru," he said, giving the puppy in his jacket a pat on the head.

Akamaru yipped.

"I like training with Akamaru and taking him on walks through the countryside." Kiba snickered under his hood. "There's hardly a tree in all the Land of Fire he hasn't marked on yet."

Sakura scowled in disgust and lowered her chin to her knees.

Kurenai's red lips stretched into a sardonic smile. "I'll keep that in mind when we're traveling. Next," she said, looking at the more quiet of the two boys.

He was as still and silent as a statue before reaching up to adjust his sunglasses. "Aburame Shino. My desire is to serve Konoha as best I am able."

Kiba stared until he was certain nothing else would be added."That's it?" He snorted and shook his head. "You're never gonna stand out with an attitude like that, Shino. You'll always blend into the background."

"Perhaps that is where I will be most effective."

"It's an admirable goal," Kurenai said. "All shinobi strive to do the same, even if it's under the guise of our personal reasons. Every lesson you've learned and will learn is for the good of the village." She looked at her kunoichi student.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I want, uh," Sakura blushed and looked away. "Well, the thing I want is..."

Kiba barked a laugh. "Guess she'll always have Sasuke on the brain. I can save us some time and say she obsessively stalks the guy. I don't think helping her goal would even be legal, Sensei."

Sakura threw the boy a mortified look.

"Don't interrupt," Kurenai said patiently. "You were saying, Sakura?"

She glared at Kiba almost defiantly. "I want to be a chunin," the girl muttered before returning her chin to her knees.

Kurenai nodded and stood; the genin followed suit. "As a team, we'll have to work as a cohesive unit if we want to complete missions successfully. Meaning we will each need to become intimately familiar with the skills and abilities of our teammates. We'll each take turns giving a demonstration of a skill we possess." Kurenai formed a short sequence of hand-seals. "I specialize in genjutsu."

Kurenai focused her chakra on her students to submit them to a low level genjutsu. In addition to demonstrating a portion of her ability, it served to test each genin's ability to break the hold of an illusion.

Kurenai smiled as Sakura practically shrugged off the genjutsu. As she suspected, the girl had potential. She felt Shino break free a moment later. He adjusted his glasses and turned his head in Sakura's direction, before giving the same attention to Kiba.

Kiba remained in a daze, and even Akamaru's jumping out of his jacket and barking wasn't snapping him out of it.

"Well done, you two," Kurenai said, the back of her hand on her hip. "But it seems Kiba isn't able to free himself. How should we help him?"

Sakura glanced at Shino before hesitantly raising her hand. "We have to disrupt his chakra flow for him."

"Correct. Would you show us how this is done, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped and walked over to the glassy eyed Kiba. She found it eerie how Shino's head followed her movements the way the eyes of a painting would. His neck seemed to twist like an owl's.

She put her hands the tora seal before tapping Kiba's arm lightly enough that she was sure his contagious smell wouldn't latch on to her.

Feral eyes blinked as if waking up from a deep sleep. Akamaru released a series of barks. Kiba's hand slapped on his forehead and dragged down his face.

Kurenai hummed thoughtfully. "It seems you require training in genjutsu."

Kiba's face twisted in a scowl. "It's not like that would have worked on me in a fight. I would have avoided it."

The jonin gave him a direct look. "An enemy won't be considerate enough to inform you that you are under a genjutsu. They tend to be rude in that fashion."

Sakura giggled.

"There is another method you can use to break a genjutsu." Kurenai overlooked them. "Does anyone know what it is?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but Shino beat her to it. "A suitably painful sensation, that is not the product of the genjutsu itself, will disrupt the experience intercept function of a genjutsu."

Kurenai nodded. "Correct, Shino. Most genjutsu are conscious mind versus conscious mind, where I, the genjutsu user, create a false reality for your conscious mind, or try to raise or lower the activity in the brain.

"Our unconscious mind handles breathing, gland cycling, processing millions of signals from all the sensory receptors throughout the body, balance, and many other automatic systems. As far as thinking power goes, it's far superior to our conscious mind. Since genjutsu is performed mostly with the conscious mind, the genjutsu user does not have the multitasking to fool the enemy's unconscious mind. Almost everyone who tries is easily thwarted, as the victim gets a sense of things not being right - the unconscious mind identified incongruities in the input. The effect is incomplete at best, and usually entirely ineffective.

"Everyone's unconscious mind feeds their conscious mind only a tiny amount of the information it deals with - that's why you forget about your breathing or the sensation of the socks hugging your legs. We can fake that small stream of information, so a genjutsu user intercepts the majority of information between the unconscious mind and the conscious mind and substitutes it with the one they desire. This is the experience intercept function.

"Pain, however, travels along special paths in the brain. These paths are hard to block, and are essentially the unconscious mind screaming at the conscious mind. That screaming will be heard over most genjutsu and disrupt the false feed of information."

Kiba frowned with a pained expression. "What?"

Shino looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Essentially," he said, translating to Kiba, "if you hurt enough," straining to limit his vocabulary sufficiently, "the genjutsu will break. It will need to be... really painful."

"Yes, although some ninja tend to be a bit dramatic in how they go about this," Kurenai said, giving her head a shake. "Sometimes they give themselves a debilitating injury, like breaking a finger. Don't do that. Biting your lip is a far better. You'll bleed for a moment, but you'll still be able to form hand-seals easily."

Akamaru yipped and clamped his tiny jaws onto Kiba's leg.

"Ow! Akamaru, you only do it if I'm under a genjutsu!"

Kurenai laughed softly. "I believe that may be a sufficient sensation. Now, who's next?"

Eager to show what he was really made of, Kiba jumped forward. He had to save some face after failing with the genjutsu. "Let's go all out, Akamaru! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four Legs Technique!). Kiba became even more feral in appearance, his nails and canines growing, becoming sharper.

He then reached into his pouch and tossed his partner a soldier pill. The ninken chomped down on it. Akamaru lived up to his name as red colored his fur. He jumped on Kiba's back as the latter formed a seal. "Jujin Bunshin!" (Beast Human Clone!). Akamaru became a perfect likeness of Kiba.

"Gatsuga!" (Fang Passing Fang!). Boy and dog each became destructive, whirling masses of teeth and claws, tearing trees apart and splitting rocks in a coordinated effort.

Right up until they collided into each other. Sakura winced at the impact.

Kiba and Akamaru dropped like stones, no longer transformed into mirror images.

Kiba groaned and sat up, rubbing his skull. He looked as close as he ever did to bashful. "Ah, well, Akamaru is still getting the hang of that technique, so..."

Akamaru growled and shook his head, his floppy ears swaying.

The feral boy rounded on him. "It was so your fault! You zigged when you were supposed to zag!"

Akamaru let out two strong barks.

"Oh yeah, bring it!"

Akamaru barked again before jumping onto Kiba's head. They engaged in a wrestling match. It was Kiba's burst of laughter that let the others know it was in good fun.

Kurenai noted Kiba's enthusiasm; while it could begin leading his more hesitant and cautious teammates in the right direction, it could easily get them in over their heads.

She roughly cleared her throat with a frown. The tussle paused. Kiba released Akamaru's ears, and the dog stopped biting his arm.

"Thank-you, Kiba, that will suffice. Shino?"

Shino removed one hand from the pocket of his jacket. He stretched his fingers out. A black dot moved from his sleeve to his fingertip, followed by another, then dozens more. A low buzzing sound floated through the air.

Sakura squinted at his hand as innumerable blotches covered it. Her eyes flew wide as she recognized what was happening. She shrieked and backed away from him.

She pointed at him shakily. "Shino, you... _bugs_ are crawling out of your _skin_!"

"I'm quite aware," Shino said in perfect monotone. "This is my clan's ability, the Kikaichu no Jutsu," (Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique). The bugs flew off of Shino's arm in a compact swarm. "The kikaichu can consume a target's chakra. It can leave them completely drained and unable to sustain their own life, should I desire. This same ability allows us to communicate with other, more simple minded insects as well."

Sakura shuddered at seeing the undulating glob of flying insects. "Please stop doing that. I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"You do not approve," Shino stated, unsurprised. People were usually nauseated by his abilities. Girls especially so. He'd long since learned to keep to himself.

Sakura shook her head, rubbing at her bear arms. "It's gross!"

Kurenai frowned at the girl. Sentiments like that weren't going to help bring Shino out of his shell. Or rather, his cocoon. Though it would be hypocritical to blame Sakura too severely. She'd had a similar reaction when first witnessing an Aburame at work.

"Some ninja techniques created and practiced here in Konoha are considered grotesque by other villages," Kurenai said. "Konoha has similar views on certain techniques in other villages. It is the effectiveness of a technique that matters, not what others think of it."

Shino scrutinized her for a long moment. Then nodded. The insects receded into his body.

Kurenai returned the nod. She knew that kind of acceptance was a change of pace for a young Aburame.

Kiba walked over, waving his bitten hand at the other boy. "Hey, you said you can control other insects?"

"That is incorrect. I am only able to communicate with them."

"Well, yeah. Think you can you check Akamaru for flees every once in a while? We'd save a ton on shampoo."

Shino turned his head and would have looked him the eyes if not for his dark lenses. "That would interfere with the natural cycle. It is in the nature of the host to try and rid themselves of parasites, just as it is the nature of parasites to siphon life. This process strengthens one or the other. To interfere would weaken both the parasite and the host to no avail, stifling progress."

"...Dude, yes, or no." Kiba shook his head. "I don't think I even caught every third word of that."

Shino furrowed his brow. "I am curious. Why did you ask only about Akamaru? Do you do not require similar aid?"

"Uh... Huh?"

Shino turned to observe nothing once again. "Never mind."

Was it his imagination, or did Shino duck his head further into his collar. "Hey, you're laughing at me, aren't you!"

"No."

"You saying I stink?" Kiba growled.

"He doesn't need to say it Kiba," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"Yeah, well let's see what you can do, Pinky!"

"Don't call me that, Dog-breath!"

"It _is_ your turn, Sakura," the jonin said.

Sakura chewed her lip at being put on the spot. Her stomach had just started to settle from seeing Shino's display. Special skill? She wasn't like them. If she tried the henge, the boys would laugh at her. Well, Shino probably wouldn't, but Kiba definitely would.

"What's the hold up?" Kiba asked with a smug grin.

Green eyes glared death at the dog-boy before turning helplessly to the teacher. "Um, Sensei, I don't really have any special skills." The words felt like ash on her tongue.

"It doesn't need to be a clan ability. What's your strongest point?"

She blushed when Kurenai turned an appraising stare at her. "Well, I did have the highest academic scores."

"Of the class?" Kurenai asked.

"Um, in Academy history, I think."

Kiba whistled. "You're one massive egghead."

"Don't talk about my forehead!"

"I didn't say forehead," Kiba snickered.

Kurenai smiled. She had known that already, having examined her genins' files. But it would do the girl some good to say her achievements out loud, rather then shelving them in her head and dismissing them as unimportant. "So if we were assigned to recover a team in hostile territory, say, in northeastern Rai no Kuni, and I asked you to help pick an extraction point?"

Kiba scratched through his hood. "How the hell would anyone know that?"

"Kiba, that language may not be tolerable in certain social circles we'll be traveling in," Kurenai said, unruffled. She couldn't be too surprised. She was acquainted with Inuzuka Tsume and her rather... rough demeanor. The woman had enough testosterone to raise three sons. Naturally it would wash off on her child.

A sketched map flashed through Sakura's mind. A black and white section of it filled with color, drawing her attention. Her brain and mouth carried on without her. "I'd say... the abandoned silver mines through the northern mountains would make a good escape route."

"A viable option," Kurenai said. "One that not many could volunteer without extensive study of geography. So then, retaining knowledge is your greatest strength."

Sakura nodded with a bit more confidence.

"Alright then. I feel that is enough for today. Go home, get some rest. Enjoy your last day of freedom, as it were. Tomorrow you belong to Konoha," she said in a heavy tone. "We'll meet here from now on, eight sharp everyday. Do not be late."

"Geez, thanks for the gloom and doom, Sensei. Come on, Akamaru, let's go see what's for dinner!" Kiba bounded away.

"Farewell," Shino said before departing with a steady stride.

The remaining genin was prepared to leave until Kurenai called out to her.

"Sakura, would stay behind a moment? I'd like to speak with you about something."

Sakura watched the fading backs of her teammates. "Um, alright, Sensei."

"Let's have a seat," Kurenai said, nodding at the log.

Nervousness fluttered in Sakura's stomach as they sat. She had sometimes been singled out for praise because of her high marks on written assignments, but this didn't feel the same.

"What did you want to talk about, Sensei?"

Kurenai said, "I wanted to ask you, what do you think of your teammates?"

The girl blinked cautiously. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"What do you think of being teamed up with Kiba and Shino?"

Sakura willed away the frown of distaste wriggling beneath her skin. "They're okay."

The girl needed prompting. "You can speak freely; I won't reprimand you."

She looked up at the woman. Sakura believed her. Maybe it would be safe to tell the truth, to say what was really on her mind for once.

Her fist balled up on its own. "Kiba's rude, loud, and smells, and Shino's weird and creepy. I don't know why I had to get stuck with them," she muttered sourly.

Kurenai inwardly sighed, but kept her face impassive. "I see. Then do you have two others in mind that you would rather be have as teammates?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. Was she getting the chance to be reassigned? Maybe she could sweet-talk her way into an exchange with Team Seven, where Sasuke-kun was. _Naruto_ would do much better on this team of freaks.

"I..." Sakura gulped down her hesitancy. "Team Seven seems like it would be a good place for me."

"Oh? That's Kakashi's squad. Why there?"

"Well, it has Sasuke-kun... and Hinata," she added quickly. "They're the best of the genin."

Kurenai nodded. "They are quite skilled; it's natural to want the advantage of being on the same team. And what about Naruto? You didn't mention her."

Sakura scowled. "Naruto doesn't deserve to be on a team that good." **Not on Sasuke-kun's team!** "All she ever did was sleep in class and play pranks. I don't even know how she graduated!"

"By the skin of her teeth, if I remember the grades correctly. In any event, the question is hypothetical. I don't have the authority to switch teams around."

Sakura deflated.

"Are there any other students you graduated with that you believe would make good teammates?"

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. She had thought of Ino but they weren't even friends anymore. She looked away. If it wasn't with Sasuke-kun it didn't matter. "Not in particular. Anyone else would have been fine."

Kurenai could see the resentment born from a small measure of entitlement being denied, and decided to nip it in the bud. Sakura had the potential, certainly. But her current mindset would hinder her progress.

"Would you prefer that I sent you back to the academy, Sakura?" Kurenai asked, arms crossed, face still unreadable. "Perhaps next year you could be assigned a team more to your liking. You could even be the top kunoichi yourself."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "No, Sensei, please don't send me back! I've already learned everything the Academy teaches."

Kurenai began drumming her fingers on her arm. "I think there are a few things that you could stand to brush up on. Such as your priorities, for instance."

Sakura stared up at the woman, fearfully wondering if she had said too much. "What do you mean, Kurenai-sensei?"

"The fact that you have to ask is itself indicative of flawed judgement. Sakura, I'm going to ask you something." Red eyes bore into the girl. "I want you to answer honestly."

"A-alright, Sensei."

"Don't think. Just say the first thing that comes to your mind."

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright then. Why do you want to be a ninja?"

The answer slipped from her mouth. "Sasuke-kun." She knew that was the wrong thing to say when she saw Kurenai frown.

"What about Sasuke?" Kurenai asked, her tone not conveying anger, disapproval or anticipation. "It's certainly understandable to be inspired by someone to become a shinobi. You're from a civilian family, so it would make sense for you especially."

"I..." She glanced around. Her face reddened. "I want to be near Sasuke-kun," she whispered to the breeze.

"I understand. However, that can't be why you entered into the Academy to begin with, can it? Isn't that where you first met Sasuke?" Kurenai remembered the Uchiha were a reclusive bunch, living behind high walls and rarely allowing others in. The only place a normal girl like Sakura could have seen a young Uchiha...

Sakura paused, too dazed to answer. She hadn't given it any thought in years. Why _had_ she enrolled? It wasn't a family tradition. In fact, she was the first Haruno to become a ninja. Sakura vaguely remembered begging and pleading with her parents to let her go, so they hadn't pushed her into it.

So why..?

She remembered. Looking at the back of a small head of short blonde hair. She did it because Ino was going to the Academy. Ino, her friend, that had given her the red ribbon to help distract from her prominent forehead. In a desire not to be left behind, Sakura reached out, and tagged along.

Sakura finally had an answer. "My best friend was going to the Academy, so I decided to go to with her."

"Best friend?" Kurenai asked with an arched brow. "You didn't mention her as a preferred teammate. Did she not receive a hitai-ate?"

"She did, but... we're not friends anymore. She and I both like Sasuke-kun, so..."

Kurenai almost rolled her eyes. Good lord, that was dumb. What was wrong with girls these days? Back when war loomed on the surface of every morning, you couldn't afford to lose friends over something so petty.

Kurenai folded her hands. "Thank-you for sharing, Sakura. I have one last question for you."

Sakura winced. She didn't think this one would be any more pleasant than the last.

"What have you gained in your pursuit of Sasuke's affections?"

The girl bolted upright. "W-what?"

"You've sacrificed potential friendships, training time, and would even jump at the chance to be reassigned from your current team. When you give something up for a goal, you usually accomplish it or make some progress toward accomplishing it. So what have you _gained_ in return?"

Words didn't form in her brain. Instead she witnessed a series of images in her mind, a slide show of the past few years. One moment Ino's face was young and smiling at her, the face of her best friend in the world. It was older and distrustful the next, the face of her rival.

Staring at Sasuke-kun as he approached, a handsome face chiseled by gods. Then staring at the shrinking fan symbol as he passed by, not so much as glancing at her as she greeted him and asked him out.

But if Ino hadn't interfered! She and the others made Sasuke-kun so uncomfortable, because he's shy. He just didn't want to deal with the other girls hounding him, so he had to be like that. That was why he didn't look at her. That was why he didn't talk to her. That was why he didn't listen to her.

Because he was shy.

One look at her sensei and she knew none of that answered her question. What was her goal?

She wanted Sasuke-kun to look at her, talk to her, listen to her, adore her, give a damn about her! But did she have that?

No. Sakura realized all too well she did not.

Sasuke-kun didn't even acknowledge her existence. In the end, after years of pouring her heart out, when she waved goodbye for what could have been the last time, Sasuke-kun wouldn't even _look_ at her.

And Ino remained at the distance Sakura had put between them.

Nothing. She didn't have Sasuke-kun's attention. She didn't have Ino's friendship.

She'd gained nothing for her loses.

Tears pricked her eyes. She wiped them away.

"You are not going to be on the same team as Sasuke," Kurenai said, trying to be gentle but firm. "It isn't going to happen. And even if you were, it wouldn't make a difference. The boy still wouldn't spare you a second glance."

The fragile reins of control snapped as Sakura launched to her feet. "That's not true! I-if I just had some time alone with him! Then..."

"Then what?" Kurenai asked flatly. "He'd see you as the jewel you are and realize how wrong he was to ignore you? He'll profess undying love for you? Sakura... that is a schoolgirl's fantasy. And you aren't a schoolgirl anymore."

Sakura flinched as Kurenai's words dug into her stomach and twisted. She had nothing to say.

"Sasuke doesn't have the least bit of interest in you. He doesn't think you are worth his time. If you want to change his mind, then become strong enough to challenge his assertion."

A sliver of hope surged in her chest. "Strong enough?"

"He dismisses you as a weak, silly girl. I don't say this to hurt you, Sakura, but it's easy to see why. You squander your efforts and potential with frivolity in a profession of life and death."

"But I study real hard!"

Kurenai acknowledged her effort with a nod. "Which is admirable. But if you add up all the time you've spent on Sasuke, how much training could you have done instead?"

Sakura wouldn't be able to do more than a rough estimate, but the number was probably high. She hung her head.

"Focus your attention on your training. I guarantee the stronger you are, the more likely you are to grab Sasuke's attention."

"Wait," Sakura said, rubbing her forehead. "So... you _aren't_ saying that I should give up?"

"I only need to be certain it doesn't interfere with your ability to reach your maximum potential and work within the team effectively."

Sakura treaded lightly as she formed a question. "But, Kurenai-sensei, I thought you were a, um, career woman."

Kurenai blinked, showing her purple eyeshadow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're a jonin, and I don't think I've seen a lot of kunoichi make it that far..."

Sad but true. The higher up the ladder she climbed, the fewer of her fellow kunoichi she seemed equal to. "I suppose you could call me that, then."

"But you don't have a problem with me trying to, uh..." Sakura blushed.

Understanding dawned on Kurenai as she took her students civilian upbringing into account. Sakura's mother was probably a housewife and the father was the breadwinner. How archaic. But if that was how she wanted to live...

Kurenai shrugged. "I never said you have to chose one or the other. Devoting yourself to a profession doesn't necessitate being single."

"So..." Sakura formed a small smile. "Does that mean you have a boyfriend, Kurenai-sensei?"

A barely perceptible twitch jolted through Kurenai's face. She always refrained from discussing her personal life, but she _was_ the one who brokered the subject. Only because it was relevant to the conversation, but still...

Sighing, Kurenai said, "There is a guy I'm interested in, yes. It's mutual." She winced when the girl squealed.

Sakura clasped her hands. "So how did you get his attention?"

She gave it a moment's thought. "I think I always had it. He asked me out. I agreed, under the condition that we fight, to prove that we are on equal grounds."

A horrified look crossed Sakura. "So you like this guy... and you want to beat him up?"

"I don't have to win, just put up a good fight." She paused, then said, "Maybe give him a good bruise or two."

Sakura frowned in thought. "He must be a ninja. And he must be a jonin as well..."

The girl was proving herself to posses quite the deductive skills. Unfortunately that could compromise Kurenai's ability to hide the object of her interest.

"Anyway, Sakura." Kurenai put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I want you to stay on the team. Given how easily you freed yourself earlier, you seem to be a genjutsu type, so there is a lot I could teach you. But you have to be ready and willing to learn. This isn't going to be glamorous. You will sweat, you will bleed. You may even cry.

"But if you put in the proper effort, you _will_ be rewarded for your sacrifices. You'll have a feeling of self-respect, and that isn't something anyone can hand you.

"Think hard if being a ninja is what you truly want in life. Kiba, Shino and I are your team. And we may hold each others lives in our hands someday. I won't risk their well being on someone who isn't dedicated to themselves. I hope to see you tomorrow."

Kurenai left her there at the training ground. Sakura remained a while more, staring listlessly at the ground. Eventually she headed home, mind in overdrive. Her life had been simple when she woke up that morning, but now she questioned all of the decisions she had made over the years.

When she walked through the door, she begged off any questions her parents may have had, saying that she was tired. It wasn't a lie. Sakura felt exhausted despite not enduring any demanding training.

She stumbled into the bathroom. She stood in front the mirror for hours, wondering who it was staring back at her. Why did she wear the hitai-ate that marked her as a kunoichi of Konoha?

Sakura laughed mirthlessly. Even the way she wore her hitai-ate now she learned from Ino. And the pink hair covering her shoulders had been grown for Sasuke's liking.

Two of the most important people in her life, and she had neither.

_I've been stupid._

_I'll apologize to Ino. But I can't do it until I accomplish what I set out to do, until I've given some validation to my decision. I at least have to surpass her, because I don't intend to live in her shadow. And I'm _not_ giving up on Sasuke-kun. He'll see me for who I am. And I'll be someone worth seeing._

She wanted a fresh start.

A pair a scissors found its way into her hand. At first it was a few snips. Before she knew it, locks that had reached her middle back were now below her neck. Countless strands of pink hair draped the sink and counter.

* * *

Sakura arrived bright and early, ready to learn anything Kurenai-sensei would teach her. And ready to try to get along with her teammates. Even smelly Kiba.

Even though she arrived ten minutes early, Shino was already there. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember a time she walked into the classroom and he wasn't already seated. Always by himself, never partaking in just-before-class chatter.

It appeared to Sakura that he was studying a cocoon hanging from a branch.

Shino had always been categorized as creepy in her mind. But she could talk to him. They shared a class for years. He was made of flesh and blood just like she was. Except with a lot bugs. Creeping, crawling, flying...

Sakura gave her head a shake and said, "Good morning, Shino."

He didn't turn his head, but he did answer, "Hello."

She bit her lip. To make up for yesterday, she would have to dip a toe into the waters of his world. "What are you doing?"

"Observing the emergence of this moth."

Sakura didn't know how he could tell it wasn't a butterfly, but she wasn't about to question his bailiwick on insects. She watched with Shino for a few minutes. The process was a slow one that dragged the seconds by an inch at a time. How long had Shino been watching this?

A suggestion occurred to her, one that would alleviate her boredom, get the moth out, and allow Shino to watch. "Why don't you help it out by cutting through the cocoon?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "It would be less cruel to kill it quickly."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"The moth inside is biting its way through the cocoon. This struggle forces fluids from the body into the wings, allowing them to expand and strengthen for flight. Without this struggle, the moth's wings will shrivel, and it will never be able to fly." His head turned to look at her. "To lighten its struggle is to sentence it to a slow and painful death."

"Oh." Somehow, she got the feeling he wasn't just talking about the moth... "Um, Shino?"

"Yes?" He was staring at the cocoon once again.

"I'm sorry about what I said. About your... bugs. Kikaichu, right? That's their name?"

"That is their collective name, yes." He fell silent, probably thinking. Shino asked, "You do not believe they are 'gross'?"

"Well..." She wasn't a good liar, and something about the sunglasses told her Shino would be able to tell even if she was. "Honestly, yeah, I do," Sakura admitted. "But I still shouldn't have said it. Sorry."

She waited with baited breath as Shino gave no sign of hearing her.

"Your apology is acknowledged," Shino said with a nod. "You... surprise me. I did not think you had the capacity to accept the differences of others."

Okay, maybe she deserved that. But that didn't stop her face from souring slightly. She swallowed down the words, and they exploded in her head like they always did. **I'm trying to be nice here, bug boy!**

"Maybe I didn't," Sakura muttered. "But we're teammates now, so... let's try to get along."

"That would benefit unit cohesion," he said with another nod.

He said nothing further, but the silence of the morning didn't unnerve Sakura; it lacked the dread it wold have had a day or two beforehand. Instead, a bubble of relief popped in her chest. With the sun still rising, warming her back, she waited for her life with Team Eight to begin in earnest.

* * *

She had taken her sensei's words to heart. It had been a lot of hard and painful work. The jonin didn't let up when it came to training, pushing Sakura to help her catch up to her clan-born teammates. Her hands had bled and she collapsed from near chakra exhaustion on more than one occasion.

But how many of her former classmates could boast knowing how to stitch a cut with chakra, or trap someone in an illusion?

Sakura wouldn't need makeup or pretty red nail polish. She would impress Sasuke-kun with her skills.

The rest of her team was waiting for her when she arrived. She wasn't late, but a part of her dismayed at seeing Kiba there before her. She'd accepted never beating Shino to the training ground, but Kiba was usually panting when he arrived.

Akamaru bounded over to her. She reached down and scratched behind his ear.

"Right on time," Kurenai said.

Sakura gave a sheepish smile. That meant she was almost late. "I would have been here sooner but my mom insisted I have breakfast with my family."

"Good. You're going to need the energy today; there's a lot of ground to cover." Kurenai began walking. "Let's get to the gate to meet Kakashi's team."

The genin followed.

Sakura watched her sensei move, feeling admiration.

Kurenai-sensei was everything she wanted to be. Strong, respectable, confident. Just the stride of her steps told Sakura she knew where she was going, and that she should follow. She saw in the jonin all qualities that had made Ino her role model, and then some. Some of the things she said hurt to hear, but she was always better off for it. It was like having a really cool aunt, or a significantly older sister.

The two previous times that they had left the village on missions, Kurenai had them meet directly at the gate. But this time they had been instructed to gather at their designated training ground first. Sakura understood why. They would arrive as a team, rather than trickling in one at a time. Present a unified front bonded by four months of training together.

Kurenai-sensei had said they were being let in on this mission as a favor for her. Maybe they had something prove to those originally selected for the task?

Sakura wasn't sure exactly what role they played, but Sasuke-kun's team had been involved in events that lead to the current mission. She hoped he didn't think they were butting into unfinished business.

Of course Kiba claimed that any mission Sasuke-kun was qualified for, he could complete easily. And he wanted to make a production of being at the head of the pack,. He was always aiming to top Sasuke-kun, for all the good it did him. It was probably why he wasn't just a hair's breadth from being late today.

She didn't really get why Kiba did some of the things he did. It had her eyeing a book about dog training, maybe that would give her some insight. But usually she simply disregarded him as kind of an idiot.

Sakura tried to keep herself cool, relaxed, and professional like her sensei. But her heart skipped a few beats when she finally got her fix of Sasuke-kun's face after months without seeing it. If anything he'd only gotten more handsome, leaning against the gate with his arms crossed.

As her team neared, Sakura tried to think of a proper greeting. She wasn't going to be slobbering over him like she had in the Academy. She'd keep it casual, friendly, and brief, showing that she had her head on straight and knew the mission was important.

She rolled the perfect words on her tongue. She could do this with tact and grace that carried her sensei's every movement.

"Oi, you guys!" Kiba called, waving over.

Sakura cringed, her momentum crashing and burning. _Idiot._

Eyes in four and-a-half sets turned to their group, among them the smokey coal Sakura fixated on for years.

With Sasuke-kun accounted for, she scanned and did a quick headcount. She saw Hinata, who looked as prim and proper as usual. She held a conversation with another girl who had a white mask clipped to her waist. And she was disgustingly pretty. It was a childish habit, but she couldn't help instantly categorizing the new girl as a potential rival for Sasuke-kun's attention.

Haku smiled pleasantly. "I must admit, I'm quite grateful to you, Hinata-san, giving us this opportunity to return to Kiri." His eyes glazed over with memories. "It's been a long time since I've been to the place of my birth."

Hinata shook her head. "Please, your thanks are owed to Hokage-sama's decision to extend a hand. My motives were hardly born from altruism. This helps Konoha as much as it does Kiri."

"It may," Haku agreed. "That doesn't change the fact that you set these wheels into motion. Zabuza-san was close to giving up his dream of dethroning Yagura, but you've made it possible."

He was intent on thanking her, so Hinata accepted it with a small smile."You sat in on the council's meeting, correct, Haku-san? I would have liked to attend myself." A snapshot appeared in her head, Naruto in the Hokage's robes at the head of the table, and herself as one of the leaders of the village. Perhaps Sasuke would be in the background somewhere.

Haku brushed his hair back. "Yes, I was there. I felt remarkably out of place, standing in a room full of shinobi who could easily kill me." He smiled pleasantly. "I'm not used to the feeling. It was quite humbling. By the way... There was a man at the meeting with eyes like yours. Is he part of the same clan?"

"The head of the clan, actually. That would be my father, Hyuuga Hiashi."

"I... had the strangest feeling he was staring at me an awful lot."

Hinata adjusted her hitai-ate, which felt a bit tight around her neck. "Oh, I'm sure that was just curiosity, Haku-san."

"And," Haku continued, "after the meeting, he invited me over to your estate for dinner, once the mission was completed."

"Did he now?" Hinata asked, her mouth a bit dry. She licked her lips. "I happily extend the same invitation. It would be a pleasure to share a meal with you, Haku-san."

Haku nodded. "Then I look forward to it. Let's hope we all survive," he said with the same pleasant smile.

Sakura turned her eyes to Kurenai-sensei, who exchanged a greeting with a man who must have been Kakashi. His hitai-ate was slanted over his eye. Another man, with a bandaged face and an enormous sword on his back, stood beside them, speaking in a gruff tone.

Zabuza scoffed. "More brats, Kakashi? They're probably not like your little monsters, are they?"

"It's about experience. You know, gong out to see the world. It's good for them."

"Tch, this ain't some field trip..." He trailed off and glanced at Kurenai up and down. "Well, at least this mission will have some eye candy."

Kurenai set her lips in a thin line and sent a pulse of killing intent at Zabuza to let him know that she was not _that_ type of kunoichi.

"Feisty! You'll fit in well with us rebels. I'm gonna enjoy this trip."

She refrained from sighing. _Knowing him he probably has a fetish for that sort of thing_. Kurenai began thinking of measures to dispatch the man, should the need arise.

That left Sasuke-kun's attention undivided. The moment was too good to pass up. After a steadying breath, Sakura approached him.

His head turned and he looked right at her. An easy light entered his eyes and a slight smirk touched his lips. Her legs turned to jelly and her stomach quivered. It felt like in that moment only the two of them existed.

Confidence and jubilance swelled inside her, Sakura's determined steps brought her closer to Sasuke-kun. His look never faltered or strayed from her. Only five steps away...

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" a loud call pierced the moment of bliss.

Sakura's feet became led and her smile withered as a girl in orange streaked past her, blonde twin-tails flapping in the wind, a pinwheel spinning.

And Sasuke-kun's eyes moved to follow her. "Nice of you to show up." The words, they could have been insulting, but they lacked disdain. They were almost... playful?

Naruto laced her hands behind her head and laughed nervously. "All this training's really messed up my sleep. I think I was out for, like, ten hours this time."

Sakura stared at her newest rival's back in a mute stupor. The one she had to defeat in order to win a date with her beloved. Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde continued chatting with Sasuke-kun as though it were so natural for her. Exactly where Sakura wanted to be.

He hadn't been looking at her; Sasuke-kun hadn't even _seen _her. That alone was an old sting Sakura had thought would be behind her. But it was worse than before. His eyes hadn't been focused on his shinobi skills. His eyes had been on a girl. On _Naruto_. That almost smile was for _her_.

How... could the mere presence of that she-beast make Sasuke-kun happier than she'd ever seen him?

Sakura's eyes tightened and her mouth turned sour. Something unpleasant wormed around in the pit of her stomach. It began to smoulder. Burning jealousy, worse than the envy she'd felt for Ino. Ino had never been any closer to Sasuke-kun than Sakura had. But Naruto...

Naruto, after greeting her best friend and Haku, took in the whole of the group, spotting her former classmates. "Kiba, Shino! Man, haven't seen you guys in a while."

"It has been some time," Shino agreed, his monotone intact.

Kiba grinned and overlooked Team Seven. "And we've gotten way stronger. Don't think we'll just be on the sidelines in this mission. We're gonna put you guys to shame!"

Sasuke glanced at the hooded boy before smirking. "Just don't slow us down."

_Us_, Sakura thought, surprised. _He said us. But Sasuke-kun has never been very good at working with groups. It was always his worst subject in the Academy. And now he says it so casually..._

"Still think you're the best, eh, Sasuke?"

"This isn't a competition," Hinata cut in, an edge on her words. "This is a diplomatic undertaking. Save your testosterone for the Exams."

"Quite correct," Kurenai said. It was among the first things she had told Kiba when debriefing her team. She looked at him with a faint air of disapproval, and the boy scratched his head and looked down the road, his head cooling.

Naruto turned to look at the pretty jonin, stars in her eyes. "I'm so happy to be on a mission with Kurenai-sensei!" the girl exclaimed, hands clasping. "Finally, a jonin with her head on straight. It must be 'cause you're a kunoichi, 'cause all the guys are nuts!"

Kakashi spoke up in a hurt tone. "Now that isn't fair, Naruto. Kurenai is a recent jonin. There's still plenty of time to develop some quirks of her own," he said, sounding almost hopeful.

"Don't count on it, Kakashi," Kurenai muttered.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "You're not secretly, like, really bloodthirsty, are you?"

"No, Naruto," Kurenai said, humoring the girl

"A sadist?"

"No again."

"Split personality?"

Kurenai sighed. "Negative."

Sakura grit her teeth, simply annoyed by the blonde's voice. "Stop asking Kurenai-sensei all these asinine questions, Naruto!"

"All clear!" Naruto said, shooting two thumbs up at Hinata. "Oh, yeah, hey, Sakura."

Kakashi walked to the head of the group. "Right. Since everyone's here... We'll be taking the route southeast to the Hi no Tsuno, the closest point on the continent to Mizu no Kuni's islands. Our transportation will be waiting for us at Saizensen harbor. I'd like to make it there in no more than four days. If we push ourselves, we can definitely make it in three."

Zabuza snorted. "You mean if the kids can keep up."

"Hm, yeah, they do get tired pretty easily," Naruto muttered, eyes closed. She didn't see the other genin throwing her dirty looks.

"Let's head out." Kakashi took the lead, jumping into the trees to his right. His genin followed right behind him, followed by Zabuza and Haku. Team Eight brought up the rear.

Sakura knew her legs would start to burn much sooner than any of the others. She had the lowest stamina. But she was determined not to be a burden, especially in front of Sasuke-kun, and when Kurenai-sensei's reputation could be damaged by it. She stared straight ahead, keeping herself focused. And she focused on her goal.

Emerald eyes burned a hole into Naruto's jumpsuit. Sakura had always been good at studying, so she would study Naruto during this mission. Oh, she would do her duty first and foremost, just as her sensei expected. But she would find Naruto's weak points, formulate a strategy, and when the time came, Sakura would take her down.

They trekked through the countryside, running on the roads wherever there were large tracks of land without trees. Kakashi's determination to make it showed through the pace he set. The group took a break every two hours or so, much to Sakura's relief. She discreetly ran a medical jutsu over her legs on the third stop, pretending to use the restroom. She healed some of the strain and refreshed the muscles. The next leg of the trip came much easier, so, in private she repeated the treatment at each stop.

When the sun had retreated from the sky, they set up camp at the top of a steep hill. Sakura performed one more treatment, choosing a different excuse to go off alone. When she came back Kurenai gave her a knowing grin as if to tell her it was a good choice. Sakura felt a swell at the compliment, despite her fatigue.

Chores were divided and carried out among the genin.

Sasuke had no qualms with his chore of gathering wood and building the fire. It was hardly work at all as far as he was concerned. He sat down by the boiling pot of stew that would serve as dinner for the group.

Zabuza embedded his zanbato into a tree behind him; it would be difficult for someone without his strength to remove it. He stood for a moment, watching the kids buzz around. Growing restless with nothing to do, he snapped a branch from a tree and sat down with a small knife to indulge in his old hobby of whittling. Haku would be observing the perimeter of the campsite; he'd trained the boy to be a damn good lookout for those pesky Hunter-nin.

Sakura stirred with the ladle as Hinata added in more spices. Knowing her crush was behind her, she kept herself focused on the reddish brown stew. She felt too mortified to even look at him. All the confidence she had built up had been knocked out of her.

"You seem rather out of sorts, Sakura," Hinata noted with distant casualness, dropping the crushed pepper into the pot.

The girl started at her name, disrupting the smooth waves in the brew. "I-I'm just a little tired from traveling."

"I think it tired most of us out. Although Kiba did seem to know his way around," Hinata said, remembering how the Inuzuka pointed out a shortcut through a dense section of forest.

"Yeah, he's always taking Akamaru out on really long walks," Sakura said absently. She hoped she hadn't stepped in any of the areas that Akamaru had 'marked'.

A realization hit Sakura, causing her breath to hitch. Here she was idly chatting with Naruto's best friend. The girl must be a treasure trove of knowledge about Naruto's skill. Maybe Hinata could help with her reconnaissance. But she'd have to be sly bout it. "Naruto didn't seem all that tired," Sakura said as inconspicuously and not jealous as she could.

Hinata almost smiled in amusement. Sakura was fishing for information from her? How cute. It wouldn't be nearly as fun to just give her what she wanted. "It's nothing more than brisk walk for Naruto-kun."

Sakura pouted and continued stirring.

Zabuza glanced at the Uchiha, continuing his carving. "By the way, kid, I been meaning to ask, what's with that toothpick? Trying to emulate ol' uncle Zabuza?"

"Please," Sasuke scoffed. "It just suits my style."

"Kinda puny, ain't it? Looks more like a butter knife..."

"Tch, whatever. I just don't have anything to compensate for."

Zabuza chuckled. "Watch it, brat. Kakashi's not quick enough to save you from that distance."

Kurenai stood watching over the campsite with crossed arms. She glanced at the ninja in charge of what could be the most important diplomatic mission in decades. "I can't believe you just make the students do all the work."

Kakashi shrugged, not taking his eye of the map he was studying. "We elite jonin shouldn't do the grunt work, Kurenai. We've paid our dues. That's what our minions are for."

She laughed quietly, doubting very much Kakashi even remembered grunt work. He'd been an elite since before losing his baby teeth. "The fact that you refer to students that way is disturbing."

"How about... underlings?"

Kurenai rolled her red eyes.

"So how do you like being a jonin?" Kakashi asked. "Everything you hoped it would be?"

"The pay raise is nice, but I don't see much of a difference otherwise, except for all the meetings and..."

Kurenai heard Kiba shout triumphantly at getting the boys' tent set up. The feral boy preferred sleeping under the stars, so setting up a tent was a good experience for him, which is why she assigned him the task. And after three or four times of it collapsing, Kiba had gotten it. Shino had already set up the other tent.

They had decided on the sleeping arrangements based on gender rather than teams, to keep pesky adolescent hormones from reaching a boiling point. Kurenai would bunk with the kunoichi, and Kakashi with the boys. The duo from Kiri would have their own tent.

She smiled softly. "Honestly, I love having a team to train and teach. Watching them grow as ninja, passing on knowledge that could save their lives. I've never felt anything like it." She quirked a brow at Kakashi. "I don't know how you passed it up so many times."

"Well, I was never really suited to be a teacher."

She decided to ask something that all the other jonin had been dying to know. "So what made you take this team?"

After several moments of quiet, Kurenai was certain Kakashi would deflect the question and say some nonsense that held no answer. To her surprise, he sighed.

"I guess you could say... I saw something in them that helped me remember something I shouldn't have forgotten."

Kurenai hummed thoughtfully, not sure if that was much of an answer. But she supposed it was more than she knew before. "So what are you looking at there?"

"Our destination. We'll be arriving here, at Ita Shima, one of the southern islands."

"Sounds safe..."

"Zabuza informed me that it's infested with a large number of ravenous sharks that can jump fifty feet into the air and snatch people right off boats."

"I assume there's a reason you chose to land there?"

"Several, actually," Kakashi said with a dull glaze to his eye. "For one, it's the second least guarded area of the nation, making it easier to infiltrate and maneuver around. The true blind spot Kiri's islands have is the eastern border, since all of its enemies lie to the west. But traveling that far would take too much time, and it's far from ideal for meeting our contacts. Which leads to my second reason.

"The rebels have been pushed back pretty far, and are currently inhabiting the southwest portion of the main island. Traveling from Ita Shima will allow us to meet sooner and complete this mission quickly, and reduce the probability of encountering ninja loyal to Yagura."

"But how does that solve the flying shark problem?"

"Our transportation is a new type of vessel. It's made of steel, so they won't be able to pierce the hull. It'll probably hold."

"Probably?"

"When I say 'new', 'experimental' might be applied as well."

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if they'd meet a watery grave before the mission could begin.

A Naruto clone for ever for every person in their group walked into the campsite, having fetched fresh water for all the canteens. The clones handed out containers to each person. They were marked with the names of each owner so they wouldn't get mixed up.

Sakura numbly accepted her canteen with a slackened jaw. Her eyes bounced from one Naruto to another, gradually narrowing as her count went up._ She can use shadow clones? Then at the hospital, that was a clone the entire time, not a Shunshin? But... surely she can't make more... _

"She can make considerably more than that."

The pinkette's head whipped around to Hinata. "What?"

She gave Sakura a frank look before glancing at her male teammate, who sharpened his short sword. "You're planning to challenge Naruto-kun. You're trying to discover her weaknesses."

Sakura's opened mouth became a vacancy/vacant for/of words. "I'm not..."

"Your face is an open book. It's hopeless to lie to me." Hinata stared into the boiling liquid. "It's a wise tactic that I can respect. Just keep in mind that we're on the same team." Hinata shook her head, bemused. "I knew Kiba would need a reminder, but I didn't anticipate you would be the same..."

Sakura's face flushed angrily. "Who do you tink you are, my sensei? I know this is a mission."

"Perhaps I've overstepped my bounds," Hinata said, voice light. "But remember who this mission affects: our team, our unborn children, they're children. The success of this mission can ensure Konoha's safety long after we are dust. And whether Kiri lives or dies may rest on our shoulders. The balance of the ninja world is tipping one way or the other. Keep that in perspective next to wanting to hang onto a boy's arm."

The soft-spoken but scathing tirade locked Sakura's tongue in her throat.

A clone handing her water whispered something into Hinata's ears. The Hyuuga nodded, then tasted the stew. She sighed in satisfaction. "It's finished. If you'll excuse me, there's something that requires my attention." She walked into the woods in a straight line, as though her destination was certain and predetermined.

Sakura watched her go. She'd had enough of being spoken to like a child.

Green eyes blinked. _What exactly could she need to do out here? _She looked around. She didn't see Naruto around anywhere, clone or otherwise. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Just what are they up to?_

The question burned in her mind as everyone lined up to have their bowls filled for dinner. Even though it gave her a small thrill to fill Sasuke-kun's bowl with a meal she helped prepare, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling the other two kunoichi were doing something behind her back. She served up the food as quickly as she could, her mind made up.

Once everyone was occupied with their food, and feeling her strength return from having her fill, Sakura discreetly slipped away to follow Hinata. Or at least she thought she had been discreet.

"Where're you going?" Kiba slurred through a mouthful.

Sakura ignored her instinct to lay a dropkick on him, but keep her response tight. "None of your business."

Kiba blinked, then nodded. "Oh, bathroom. Again. Got it. Well, Naruto and Hinata are gone too. Girls always go to the bathroom in packs, huh?"

"I'm going to neuter you," Sakura hissed, face flaming with anger. She stormed off.

"Kurenai-sensei, you going too?"

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

Sakura shoved aside thoughts of painful things she could and would do to Kiba. She kept her footsteps light so as not to alert either Hinata or Naruto. As she continued brushing aside branches and searching for the inseparable duo, doubt began nagging her. What if they really were just using the bathroom? What if the clone had just asked Hinata to bring toilet paper or something? She'd look like a weirdo.

Her ear caught a faint sound, a voice in a high pitch. A rustling of leaves and grass followed, coming from the same direction. Sakura got closer to the source of the noise and listened harder. Laughter. She used her precise control to channel a bit of chakra into her ears.

"Hinata! That tickles!"

"Keep your voice down," Hinata whispered, sounding out of breath, "or someone will hear. And stop moving!"

Sakura ducked behind a tree, pressing her back against it. They were close enough she could hear the grass bend under them. What was going on? What she'd just heard was...

"I can't help it!" Naruto said, giggling.

"Hold your leg still. Your pants are still in the way."

Sakura covered her mouth to muffle a gasp as her mind began piecing together a lascivious puzzle. The secret midnight rendevous far from camp. Not wanting to get caught. Inseparable best friends.

A scene to match the audio played in her head. _Oh my gosh! Th-those rumors were true! They really are lesbians!_ _The heiress to the Hyuuga clan is a lesbian. What a scandal!_

_I can't believe this. And... Hinata chose Naruto too! Actually that kinda pisses me off..._ Sakura shook her head. _Wait, what about Sasuke-kun? This is behind his back too. Should I tell him? What if he already knows? Team Seven is like some kind of twisted, bisexual love triangle!_

_And I have to share a tent with them!?_ Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, feeling decidedly unsafe. _I'll have to sleep with a kunai in my hand and one eye open._

She noticed that it had gotten quiet. If she turned around right now, would they be standing behind her? Oh God, would they kill her and hide the body to cover up their affair? Sakura dared a look.

The image was not quite what she was expecting.

Hinata had Naruto's leg pinned down with her body, apparently tickling the blonde's bare foot with glowing fingertips. Naruto's pant leg was rolled up to her thighs. Pinkish dots covered the surface of her legs. Sakura recognized them from her anatomy lessons as the tenketsu.

Naruto was on her stomach, beating the ground with one hand and biting the knuckles of the other. Tears streamed down her face, but the large smile she wore indicated they were from bottled laughter.

Well... they weren't having a lesbian affair... She blushed. Unless this was foreplay?

But Sakura still didn't know what they were up to. Was it some sort of Juken massage?

Hinata released Naruto and stood up, brushing herself off. "It's done. All but a few are closed, at the sole of your foot. You certainly made that more difficult than need be."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whined as she turned over and sat up, "I told you I couldn't help it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Yes, yes. Now try to channel chakra through the tenketsu. This will be as difficult as the last one, but once we're finished here, it will be over."

Naruto nodded, concentrating on moving the sluggish flow of chakra in her leg. The farther from the hands it was, the more difficult it was to channel chakra through a body part, making the feet almost an alien part of her body. Like the pancreas.

They had started this training with the arms, first the right, then the left. Then the torso, then the head. Now all that was left was the legs.

She screwed her face up and straightened her leg out, coaxing the simmering chakra until it became a fire and grew into an inferno. The chakra crashed and roiled inside of her leg. Clenching her teeth, she funneled the raging storm of energy through the small port of her heel.

It felt like she stepped on a bed of hot nails as the chakra tore free. A blue light erupted from her foot, illuminating the clearing for a moment. It burned her at first. Then it became warm in a soothing way that let her know she was alive. The flare lessened until it became a steady outpour of chakra.

Hinata smiled as her friend neared the last hurdle. "Excellent, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and wiggled her toes. "You know you sound kinda like some shady villain when you say it like that. Alright, let's do the next one."

Watching another round of giggling and kicking ensue, Sakura realized that she had stumbled upon advanced training of some kind. It was exactly what she'd been hoping to see. Except she had no idea what it was for. But for Naruto to push the chakra out of her tenketsu... her control had to be _really_ good. Even jonin could only focus on one at a time, and couldn't regulate the output.

_I should get back soon_, she thought, angling for a better look.

"Naruto-kun, that's all of them," Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan as Naruto rolled down her pant leg. She knelt, worn out from extended use of her eyes.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, slipping on her sandal.

"I'll be fine." She smiled tiredly. "That's all three-hundred-sixty-one. Have you been practicing with the ones we unlocked before?"

Naruto nodded. "Mostly with my clones. I can push them out anywhere."

"Please, show me."

Naruto nodded again before dropping into a fighting stance, chakra swelling in her stomach. Clenching her right hand into a fist, power flooded through her arm, and swirled to her hand as she threw a punch. Blue flashed from her knuckles. She stepped forward and her left palm flew out, chakra flowing from her fingertips into the air. She spun and threw a high back kick with her right leg, unleashing a crescent streak of chakra.

Sakura gulped as she watched Naruto dance in the darkness, will-o-wisps surrounding her limbs. She couldn't help imagining what every one of those attacks could do to her. It was a wonder Ino had only suffered a mild concussion.

Landing after an aerial kick, Naruto rooted herself on the ground and crossed her arms, inhaling deeply. She sent chakra surging through every part of her body. She released her breath with a shout, and night became eerie day in the small clearing.

Hinata went tumbling end over end from the force of the eruption. After a few involuntary rolls, she snapped her limbs down and glued her hands and feet to the ground with chakra. Creaking branches swayed, brushing against each other, as though applauding or screaming.

Naruto stood at the maelstrom's center, her twin-tails flapping wildly. Hinata looked at her best friend, drowning in her own power. A whispered word touched the heiress' lips, drowned out by the wind. "Beautiful."

The wind died down. Moonlight reigned over once again, pouring in as Naruto's chakra abated.

Panting, Naruto lowered her arms. She took a deep breath before collapsing on her rear. "Whew. How's that, Hinata-chan? Still kinda hurts to do more than one part at a time..."

Hinata stood and walked over as she smoothed out her savaged hair. "Better than I dared hope. Your left leg is a bit slow, but that can only be expected as we just finished with it. That only leaves one step left." She knelt down "Have you managed to channel wind chakra?"

Naruto's good mood faded a bit as she frowned. "Only in my right hand." She held up a slightly shaky pointer finger, flowing chakra through it. The deep blue chakra became more and more translucent until it couldn't be seen. She pointed her finger close to the ground. The grass swayed and bent, pressed by a force invisible to the naked eye.

"I've done all I can, Naruto-kun. I can't use elemental chakra myself, so I don't know how else to help." Hinata poked her fingers together. "Perhaps we should visit Ebisu-sensei..."

"Don't you worry, Hinata-chan," Naruto assured with a large grin. "I'll take it from here. Now that I've got the tenketsu thing down, I can train by myself anytime. I think I'll leave behind a couple hundred clones after we set out tomorrow. Anyway," Naruto said, lacing her hands behind her head, "let's head back for dinner, Hinata-chan. I hope the food is still warm. I'm starving!"

Sakura stood alone in the night as they left. Her nails scrapped and chipped against the bark as her fist clenched, digging into her palm. The pain was dulled by the shock of what she had witnessed, and the realization even her powers of denial couldn't thwart.

_She's stronger than I am._

_I have to train harder._

Sakura wanted to throw herself into it right away, fine tune her genjutsu, learn more medical ninjutsu. She couldn't waste a single second, because Naruto would pull further away. But she didn't have the stamina to do that just before a mission, let alone during one.

But she had the advanced medical texts her senpai had assigned her, resting in her pack. Reading, she could do without tiring. Because knowledge was her greatest asset.

She casually entered the campsite, ignoring any jibes from Kiba. She ate before dressing down and climbing into her sleeping bag, curling up with Tissue Repair II: Common Muscle, Tendon, and Facial Regrowth Complications and Solutions; the lamp in the tent giving her plenty of reading light. As she read, she was careful not to jostle the unseen kunai in her sleeping bag.

* * *

The group arrived in Saizensen in the dead of night on the third day of travel. They slithered over the rooftops, bypassing everything and everyone until they arrived the harbor.

Zabuza inhaled the scent of seawater as the waves crashed against the dock. "Ah, brings back memories, eh, Haku?"

Haku laughed mirthlessly. "Yes. I recall fleeing from Hunter-nin and being smuggled aboard a fish boat."

"Yep. Didn't get the smell off for a week. Back in the good ol' days."

Naruto eyed the many tall and wide ships anchored in the harbor. "So which one of these is ours? Oh, I hope it's the one with the dragon's head on it!" Naruto said, pointing.

"I'm afraid we won't be taking any of them, Naruto-kun. These are all ships. We will be taking a boat. I reserved the port third from the left," Hinata said.

Naruto squinted and counted the ports, but the space seemed empty to her. "Doesn't look like there's anything there."

Hinata smiled. "That's the point, Naruto-kun."

The ninja walked down to the docks, passing one grand ship after another. No sailors were ; they had passed by the noise of a bars on there way, so most of the sailors were probably off drinking or trying to find prostitutes.

They came upon the designated space. A man with peppered hair and a brown overcoat leaned against a wooden beam, alternating between smoking a cigar and checking his watch.

He glanced at the group of armed mercenaries and took an extra long drag. "Whatcha want?" the man asked, blowing smoke through his crooked teeth.

Kakashi handed the man a sheet of paper that Sasuke had forged.

He nabbed it and read through. He looked at all of the shinobi, focusing on their hitai-ate. "More of you 'an we were expecting."

Kakashi shrugged. "We can double up."

The man snorted. "At least you ninja make good time. Get in. We've been docked for days, and Captain's orders are we're pushin' off ASAP. Name's Tako, First Mate." Tako turned and walked to the end of the pier. The ninja followed.

The vessel rested like a whale, the top half clearly visible, but more lurking beneath the surface, veiled by water and darkness. The entrance stuck from the water like a steel chimney, the top open like the lid of canned food.

Tako climbed the ladder installed on the side. He looked at the stationary ground and said, "Well come on, it don't bite. Just watch your heads." He disappeared into the belly of the beast.

Kiba stared at the foreign thing, and decided to use some gentlemanly chivalry. "Uh, ladies first?"

"Don't mind if I do," Naruto said. She fearlessly jumped and flipped, landing on the mouth of the chute. "Tada! Hm?"

As it turned out, gripping wet steel with chakra was a little different than trees or water. Naruto blinked as her footing slipped. Her surprised shriek called to the others as she fell through.

Naruto became the first ninja to board a submarine.

* * *

The thought behind this chapter was 'What happens when Sakura is on a different team than Sasuke, and gets the role model she needs?'.

Because she can't and won't stay the same. As much as people love to write her as a pink haired screaming banshee no matter what, Sakura would change under those circumstances. Being assigned to the same team as Sasuke fed her delusions that they were meant to be. Without being distracted by the presence of her obsession, Sakura has the opportunity to grow, rather than staying in the same mindset she had in the Academy, fawning over him everyday. I've also read fics where Sakura drops out of the program if she isn't on his team. It's believable. But it could be prevented by a proactive teacher...

And Kakashi was overall a terrible teacher for his students, but Sakura gained absolutely nothing under him that she couldn't have learned from any sensei. Kurenai is the perfect sensei for Sakura. Not just because they are both genjutsu types (something Sakura never had the opportunity to capitalize on; Kakashi's definition of teaching her genjutsu is using it on her during the bell test).

I believe Kurenai would call Sakura on her immature bullshit the way Kakashi never did, since she seems the no-nonsense type. According to the databooks (same places stats come from) Kurenai at first wants to fight Asuma. That says a lot about her outlook and personality, possibly more than anything we see from her in the manga. We're much more free to interpret this character, and that is mine.

To be blunt, I fucking hate Sakura. But I'm not going to waste time bashing her. Or any other character. My hatred for Sasuke is downright unhealthy, I freely admit. So I put them in circumstances under which they can justifiably change into what I believe are better characters.

My thanks to **Psalm** for helping me hammer out another chapter.

Please leave a review. I know the box is right there. Look. Right there.


	13. THE FINAL HIATUS

This is the announcement you feared. I think we are all familiar with it by now. A story doesn't update for a while and you're left wondering whether it will continue. Geeze, I already went on a hiatus for this one, too. I'm also frustrated that this keeps happening. I wanted to be more diligent in releasing chapters! But I'm also... relieved.

I, perhaps more than anyone, want to see how Konoha no Senkou Arashi ends. My beta for this story, Psalm of Fire, made me aware that I write something I want to read myself. And I have read the KSA and enjoyed it... as masturbatory as that sounds. I still have the ideas, diverging plot points, themes, character development. And the fights! Some truly epic shit was headed your way.

But the time! The_ time_ it would take me to complete this novel-sized story! Even though I'm letting a lot of people down, I don't think continuing is best for my goals.

There are several reasons to write fanfiction. Firstly, to create a tribute to the series. Well, in a way, _every_ fic is a tribute, even if it disparages the source material.

That was never my reason... I didn't consider writing a fic until my dissatisfaction with the series starting brewing. And now I hate what Naruto has become (mostly the series, but things about the character as well). I'm not the only writer who feels this way, but it doesn't make me want to give up the story. It makes me want to complete it even more! For someone like me, writing a fic is more about correcting 'mistakes' in the series (in quotes because it's mostly subjective, though some things Kishi does are simply stupid).

Those who don't write fics for the above reasons probably do it for intellectual exercise or writing experience. I can't deny that I've grown more than 100% in writing this story.

Another reason people write fanfiction is that they may not have their own sandbox to play in, or they prefer Kishimoto's. Not the case for me. Though I love the potential of Kishi's world building, I actually prefer my own. My characters, my plot. MY world.

Above all, I opened a can of worms that's driven me further to realizing my goal of being published. I started my novel. As I understand it, most people write novels as soon as the ideas come to them, usually as teens, but I've been waiting years, over a decade, to put anything on paper. Yes, all details are in my head, for every story, original or not. I didn't want to start until the plot was perfect.

It's not, as I'm still improving old concepts. But its overall shape is settled, and I think it's pretty great. I'm more engrossed in creating than I am with fanfic. I also planned to finish my fanfics before starting original stuff. But that would take me _years_ more. I don't think it's been a waste of time for me, but...

More than anything, I can't stand being in the same spot in my life. And my fiction is the only way I see out of it. I'm not even anticipating rejection or failure. I'm either reasonably confident or completely deluded.

Not to mention ALL of my files for the last seven years were wiped out. I take that as a nudge in a new direction. I'm ready to step forward. I'm going to put my full effort into my original work rather than splitting it between the two.

I'm not saying that I can't ever see the story being completed. I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption, if someone convinces me that they can handle it to my (perhaps unreasonable) satisfaction. If that ends up being the case, I would even beta the work, which would be good for improving my skills, and good for the story. Assuming that _anyone_ would even be interested in taking up my sword/pen, I would have to hold a contest of some sort... I'll create another notice chapter once I've settled on something. In the meantime, if you are interested, send me a private message saying so.

I don't think there's much more for me to say. I am sorry that it's turned out like this, that I won't be giving KSA my full, undivided attention... For the feedback and kind words... Your support in this story has been outrageously appreciated.

Naruto, she'd just tell me to use shadow clones...


End file.
